Just like the ocean under the moon
by tiftouff19
Summary: Un océan qui scintille sous la lune à atteindre, mais avant... rated M -langage explicite, violence, ne pas lire si vous n'y êtes pas prêt -e s !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! **

**J'ai le plaisir (**et parce que je suis de bonne humeur**),**

**de vous présenter le prologue **

**(**très court, je sais. Le premier chapitre sera bien plus long**) **

**de "****And it's just like the ocean under the moon"**

**(**on verse dans le mystique, sans déconner!**).**

**C'est un nouveau genre de fanfiction que je vais tester,**

**parce que j'avais très très envie de le faire.**

**Et bon, quand j'ai envie d'un truc, j'essaie ! **

**Je sais que vous n'aurez pas grand chose à dire,**

**mais j'aimerais lire vos suppositions sur ces quelques lignes**

**(**ce qu'elles peuvent impliquer selon vous... la direction que ça va prendre, etc...**).**

**Je peux simplement vous dire que le titre traduit beaucoup de choses,**

**vraiment BEAUCOUP. Ce n'est pas une simple "métaphore".**

**..::..**

**Ce sera très différent de d'habitude,**

**mais j'aurais l'occasion d'en reparler.  
Bien sûr, sauf les personnages qui me seront propres,**

**Stephenie Meyer est la seule à toucher les pesos pour les droits d'auteure.**

**Et Andrea a été mon cerveau pour les brainstormings intenses**

**sur fesses de bouc et par sms lol merci ma belle !**

**..::..**

**On se retrouve d'ici une poignée de jours...  
D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! **

**Tiftouff19.**

**~ prologue ~ **

Il connaissait la souffrance par coeur. Chaque cellule de sa peau l'avait vécue, sentie. Il savait jusqu'au fond de son âme les sensations que procuraient les coups qui tombaient, et les marques que laissaient les plaies partout.

Il connaissait cette souffrance par coeur, mais il voulait la voir chez un autre. Il voulait voir la flamme s'éteindre dans les yeux d'une personne. Une personne autre que lui. Peu lui importait que le coup soit parti de l'arme de son ami. Peu lui importait qu'il ait fait cela pour échapper au camp d'en face. Et il se moquait bien que la balle se soit perdue en chemin, et ait atteint la mauvaise cible.

Il se penchait au-dessus du corps qui gisait au sol, les paupières ouvertes et le corps raide. Il voulait sentir le dernier souffle. Regarder la mort et face, et presque la narguer.

Car aujourd'hui, elle ne rôdait pas autour de lui.

- PUTAIN RESTE PAS LA, FAUT QU'ON SE TIRE D'ICI !

Il fut ramené en arrière, sans avoir pu le temps de sentir sur sa joue la sensation légère de la dernière respiration qui aurait caressé sa peau de façon imperceptible.

Il savait qu'un jour, il devrait mourir. Mais il avait une sainte horreur de l'inconnu. Le coeur presque lourd, il dut courrir pour s'éloigner de là, avant d'être rattrapé par les sirènes de police, les pompiers et les autres forces de sécurité.

Il a échoué. Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir la petite âme s'envoler...


	2. chapitre 1 : Un animal sauvage

**Bonjooour ! **

**J'avais prévu de faire attendre un peu mais j'ai été vraiment très agréablement surprise de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Un incroyable merci pour ça ! **

**CaRoOtheprincess, mamoure21, Bella Swan Cullen02, littlemissbelly, cauffranc, pounine (**Le titre signifie : "Et c'est comme l'océan sous la lune"**), callie226, So, Mariefandetwilight, Shirley, kikinette11, erika shoval, Maryfanfictions, Catherine, birginie, Andrea, katner, Lily-Rose-Bella, odrey010 (**merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et l'explication du titre prendra son sens au fur et à mesure.**), liki0da, LolaMiSweetlove, Coeur2Crystal, PtiteWam, SweetyMarie, aude77, Ilonka, kikou13400, Melle Lyl (**tu as la palme de la review la plus fournie en théories rien qu'avec les quelques lignes du prologue =D**), Elise-rose-cullen et Butterfly971. **

**Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous avez porté aux premières lignes. Peut-être trouverez-vous un début de réponse dans ce premier vrai chapitre. Concernant le nombre de chapitres à venir, ne me le demandez pas je ne pourrai pas vous répondre. Les points de vue seront sûrement alternés, et il est possible que je passe quelques fois le récit en point de vue externe. A voir ! **

**J'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture, encore merci pour votre accueil :)**

**tiftouff19.**

**..::..**

**~ Chapitre 1 "Un animal sauvage" ~ **

**..::..**

**Bella. **

Le soleil brillait sur le petit étang, et les oiseaux gazouillaient. L'herbe était coupée à raz, la rosée perlait par petites gouttes sur les tiges vertes. Le fond de l'air était frais, et pourtant le soleil réchauffait déjà l'atmosphère. Quelques joggeurs tournaient autour de l'eau malgré l'heure matinale.

Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à me lever pour faire du sport, non. En fait, j'aimais juste aller acheter ma viennoiserie lorsque je ne travaillais pas, m'installer sur le banc de la table de pique-nique et la manger. Je pourrais profiter de mon jour de repos, mais non. J'aime juste venir ici, je suppose... Parfois, j'achète le journal pour avoir les dernières nouvelles. Je ne suis pas du genre à suivre les informations jour après jour, et mon père aurait trouvé ça ridicule. Mais j'aimais quand même connaître le monde, pour savoir ce qui allait nous arriver.

Ce matin, comme à mon habitude, je m'installais donc sur la table en béton du parc, dépliais mon papier journal, faisais dépasser mon croissant du papier avant d'en engloutir un morceau. Je me penchais sur le papier à parcourir les nouvelles, me demandant encore comment de telles atrocités pouvaient être commises au vingt et unième siècle.

_Mais quelle horreur... _

Les gros titres faisaient état de politique, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. _Un politique, ça retombe toujours sur ses pattes_. J'avais suivi la sordide affaire de ce petit garçon froidement assassiné en pleine rue sous les yeux de ses parents, touché par une balle perdue. La police savait qu'il y avait eu un règlement de compte, probablement dans le milieu de la drogue, et les coups de feu avaient été échangés, effrayant la poignée de passants. Tous s'étaient couchés à temps, ou éloignés en courant, sauf ce petit garçon. Je n'osais pas imaginer la peine et la détresse que devaient ressentir la famille de ce petit homme de sept ans tout juste. Il aurait dû aller au parc avec ses amis, faire du toboggan, tomber dans des flaques de boue et revenir chez lui le pantalon sale. Sa maman aurait dû le lui laver, peut-être le gronder de ne pas avoir été soigneux, mais elle aurait fini par lui faire son gâteau préféré. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient dû organiser des funérailles, et probablement gérer un avenir qui n'aurait plus lieu d'être à leurs yeux.

L'idée m'était sincèrement insupportable, et j'avais dû me retenir de ne pas pleurer. Travailler avec des enfants, ces petits enfants, est la chose la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. J'aime mon métier par-dessus tout. Imaginer que l'un des petits que je garde à la crèche puisse mourir si tôt... _non... _

Ça me coupe l'appétit...

L'événement s'était déroulé voilà presque trois mois et hormis les dix premiers jours où les médias avaient tenté de comprendre, il n'y avait plus eu grand-chose. J'avouais avoir fouillé sur internet pour tenter de savoir, pour essayer de comprendre quel genre de monstre peut commettre un tel acte. Ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine qui me guidait, seulement l'envie de comprendre pourquoi l'être humain peut en arriver là. Et puis après tout, Charlie a instruit l'affaire. Forks était tranquille et il ne s'y passait jamais rien. Du coup, après le coup retentissant en plein Port Angeles de cet attentat, il avait été convoqué pour donner un coup de main. Il y avait passé les quinze premiers jours, veillant bien à m'appeler chaque soir. Entre chaque sonnerie, je priais de tout mon être pour qu'il n'arrive rien à mon père, pour que ce soit réellement l'œuvre d'un règlement de compte, et non d'une violence gratuite. Je voulais éviter de penser qu'un homme allait semer la terreur dans les rues, pouvant s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Quand l'enquête avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait bien d'une affaire de drogue, je m'étais sentie soulagée pour la sécurité de mon père. Et éventuellement la sécurité d'autres enfants.

_La balle avait bel et bien été perdue. _

L'article dans le journal était bref. Un rappel des faits, et l'avocat des parents de la victime qui demandait à la justice de faire son possible pour accélérer l'enquête. _Mais quelle horreur... _

D'après Charlie, et même s'il était soumis au devoir de réserve à cause de son implication dans l'enquête, il n'y avait que peu d'éléments. Ils étaient désormais certains que cet assassinat était l'œuvre d'un gang de drogués qui aurait mal tourné, peut-être même de trafic moins glorieux. Quelques médias avaient fait part d'un éventuel réseau de prostituées, mais Charlie n'y croyait pas. En revanche, son instinct lui soufflait que s'ils trouvaient les meurtriers du petit garçon, ils mettraient la main sur la plus grosse saisie de drogue de l'état. Ils avaient cerné de vieux entrepôts à la sortie de Port Angeles, mais la piste s'était révélée fausse. Ils n'avaient trouvé que des cartons. Soit la police s'était trompée, soit quelqu'un les avait prévenu avant et ils avaient eu le loisir de fuir.

Charlie avait été renvoyé à Forks, mais il continuait de cibler la ville pour Port Angeles. Il était possible que les dealers changent de coin, et viennent dans un endroit tranquille. Les premiers temps, mes sœurs et moi étions complètement angoissées par cette situation. Mais avec deux policiers à la maison, notre sécurité était assurée. Papa, rien qu'à cause de son titre de chef de police, était armé en permanence et Rosalie, ma sœur cadette de vingt ans, sortait avec Emmett depuis presque sept mois, lui aussi policier sous les ordres de mon père. Elle s'était entichée du collègue de mon père de six ans de plus qu'elle un soir, alors que Charlie l'avait invité à dîner. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et si papa avait eu du mal à l'accepter, il était ravi d'avoir Emmett pour gendre. Il faut dire que c'est difficile de détester Emmett.

Mon autre sœur, Alice, a essayé. Elle le titillait, tentait de le pousser à bout. Alice est une pile électrique. Elle n'a qu'un an de plus que moi, mais elle est totalement immature et dingue. Mais Emmett n'avait pas répondu à ses provocations, jusqu'au jour où, un dimanche alors que nous pique-niquions tous au bord du lac, il ne l'attrape d'un bras et la balance dans l'étang. _Ça en était fini, elle avait cessé ses enfantillages. _avions notre petite routine de filles à papa, et prenions soin de Charlie qui ne s'était jamais remarié après son divorce d'avec maman. Charlie, c'est l'homme le plus noble qui soit et je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour exprimer toute l'admiration que j'éprouve pour lui.

Maman et lui se sont mariés très jeunes, et presque aussitôt, elle est tombée enceinte d'Alice. Un an plus tard, à peine, je venais au monde. Maman, aussi légère qu'immature, ne se plaisait pas dans la vie typique de l' « American Dream »bien connu. Faire des sourires et des tartes pour les vieilles voisines ne la comblait pas. Elle nous adorait, papa nous l'a toujours dit. Mais maman s'ennuyait. Elle était "la femme parfaite", "la maman parfaite" et tout aussi amoureuse de papa et mère aimante qu'elle était, elle ne supportait plus Forks. Elle a fini par exploser, croiser la route d'un jeune homme bien plus jeune qu'elle, et elle est partie en nous emmenant avec elle. Papa ne s'en est jamais remis. Il n'a d'ailleurs fréquenté personne, et il a encore les photos de son mariage dans le salon.

Deux ans après son départ, maman et son nouveau compagnon, Phil, ont décidé de faire un bébé. Charlie nous avait pour les vacances de noël cette année-là, alors que maman venait d'accoucher le dix-neuf décembre. Pour qu'elle récupère mieux, et parce que nous étions deux très jeunes enfants de trois et deux ans, papa avait voulu nous avoir à Forks auprès de lui. Son choix nous a sauvé la vie. Vraiment.

Le 23 décembre, alors que Phil ramenait Renée et Rosalie à la maison, un chauffard ivre a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et a percuté le côté avant gauche de la voiture, tuant notre beau-père sur le coup. Renée est décédée dans l'ambulance. Rosalie, par on ne sait quel miracle, a survécu alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours. Charlie en a été bouleversé. Il a enterré maman dans la plus grande dignité et a fait le nécessaire pour que Rose connaisse sa famille. Il a adopté notre demi-sœur, comme si elle avait été sa propre fille et celle de Renée. _D'ailleurs, il lui disait toujours qu'elle serait sa fille, et qu'elle le serait toujours_. Bien sûr, elle sait tout de son adoption, mais elle aime Charlie comme nous. D'ailleurs, elle l'appelle "papa".

Cette histoire, aussi terrible que cruelle, me revient sans cesse quand je lis des nouvelles de ces familles déchirées par un décès. _Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que peuvent vivre les parents de ce petit garçon qui a été tué par accident... _

Je fermais le journal, l'appétit coupé par ces souvenirs. Je pliais le journal sous mon bras, ramassais le papier de ma viennoiserie et le jetais à la poubelle. Je comptais passer à la maison d'ici une petite heure pour voir comment se portent Alice et Rosalie. J'avais quitté le domicile paternel voilà trois mois, pour m'installer au plus près de la crèche dans laquelle je travaillais. J'avais loué un petit appartement aux Newton, certes ce n'était pas un palace mais j'y avais le nécessaire : un coin cuisine, salon/salle à manger, une petite salle de bains avec une baignoire, des toilettes et une chambre. J'avais eu du mal au début, mais avec mes longues journées entourées par des petits monstres, je m'étais vite fait au plaisir de trouver un appartement calme sans avoir deux sœurs qui se battent pour la salle de bains, avec de la musique techno à fond les ballons.

_Charlie a du courage d'avoir élevé trois filles. Vraiment ! Surtout trois comme nous... _

Je marchais vers ma voiture quand j'entendis deux joggeuses passer en râlant, transpirantes. Elles étaient manucurées et totalement siliconées, mais leur discussion peu discrète m'interpelait.

- Il faudrait appeler la police...

- C'est inadmissible de voir ça ici ! Ça va qu'il dort, mais tu imagines le nombre de jeunes filles qui peuvent croiser son chemin ?

_De qui parlaient-elles ? _Je suivais leur regard, et apercevais un tas de cartons de déménagement derrière un petit bosquet. Et il semblait y avoir... _Quelqu'un dessous ? _

Je m'approchais et découvrais en effet un homme sous les cartons, dont le visage était en partie vêtu d'un bonnet en laine bleu marine. Il dormait paisiblement, recroquevillé sur lui-même. _Mon dieu... peut-être était-il mort ? Les nuits sont encore relativement fraîches... _

- Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je m'approchais et m'agenouillais, prenant tout de même soin de me tenir un peu à l'écart. _Je devrais appeler Charlie... _

- Monsieur ? Ououh ?

Pas de réponse. Merde.

- Hé... Vous dormez ?

La silhouette se redressa violemment, me faisant sursauter et crier. Le type bondit littéralement, se tournant à genoux face à moi. Deux yeux verts profonds me fixaient, comme un petit animal traqué. On aurait dit un animal sauvage, perdu, apeuré et sur le point de mordre. L'homme, qui devait être à peine plus vieux que moi était marqué : de larges cernes se dessinaient sur ses deux joues, et il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours.

- Qu'est-c'que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il.

- Je...

Mon coeur battait à toute allure, à m'en faire mal aux côtes.

- Rien je... je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien... Est-ce que v... vous avez dormi ici ?

Mais il reculait, me fixant comme s'il craignait un quelconque danger.

- Vous n'avez pas de toit ? De maison ?

Il se redressait, et semblait vaciller mais il se rattrapa in-extremis et reculait. Egaré.

- Vous voulez que je vous amène quelque part ? Un foyer ou...

- Ne m'approchez pas... gronda-t-il.

Il ramassait ses cartons et s'enfuyait, sans cesser de se retourner pour vérifier si je le suivais. Il trébuchait et se rattrapait encore de justesse, avant de passer le petit ponton qui enjambait la rivière, et de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Les deux blondes oxydées me regardaient.

- Allez vous laver les mains !

- Vous êtes folle ? Il aurait pu vous faire du mal...

Je ne pris pas la peine de leur répondre, un peu troublée. Les sans domiciles fixes n'étaient pas monnaie courante à Forks, et les quelques âmes perdues que j'avais déjà croisé ne ressemblaient en rien à cet homme-là.

_Je ne sais même pas s'il était un homme... il semblait si... craintif et... primitif... presque... un animal sauvage... _

Lorsque j'arrivais chez Charlie, sans m'être souvenue du trajet que j'avais parcouru en pensant à cet homme, j'eus la surprise de voir la voiture de police garée dans l'allée. Papa était là, probablement avec les filles. Effectivement, quand j'entrais, la techno endiablée qu'écoutait Rosalie résonnait dans toute la maison.

- ROSE ! BAISSE LE SON ! ROSALIE ! ROSALIE !

Je souriais à voir papa descendre les escaliers en grommelant.

- Fichues hormones féminines, fichue jeunesse qui... Ah, Bella !

- Salut papa...

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- ROSE ! TA SOEUR EST LA ! Ro... et puis zut !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Elle est dans la salle de bains... encore... Un café ?

- Oui, mais je vais le faire...

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et préparais les tasses. La musique résonnait en sourdine de l'étage.

- Alice est là ?

- Non, elle est en cours, elle avait un oral ce matin sur ses travaux manuels !

- Elle n'était pas stressée ?

- Alice ? Stressée ? Tu rêves !

Charlie souriait et je versais la boisson brûlante dans les tasses. Je soufflais sur la mienne doucement, savourant la chaleur entre mes mains.

- Au fait papa, tu savais qu'il y a un SDF en ville ?

- Où ça ?

- J'étais au parc ce matin et...

- Bon sang Bella ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu ailles dans ce parc toute seule si tôt ! Il est à peine 8h30, tu as encore dû y passer une heure, avec ce trafic de drogue, je ne suis pas...

- Papa...

Il soupirait et fronçait les sourcils.

- Je suis sérieux Bell's ! Ecoute... J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, ça me suffit...

_Evidemment, dit comme ça... _

- Papa...

- Je pense à votre sécurité ! Tes sœurs et toi vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, d'accord ?

- Bien chef...

Il prenait une gorgée en opinant.

- Alors, ce SDF... Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, ou...

- Non, mais il a dû y dormir... Il était sous des cartons...

- Quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... vingt-cinq ans peut-être, vingt-sept...

- Si jeune ?

- Il paraissait jeune... il avait l'air... sauvage...

Charlie haussait les épaules.

- J'irai faire un tour... Il doit y avoir des places au foyer du pasteur Webber, j'irai voir s'il lui reste des capacités d'accueil et j'irai voir ce type...

- D'accord...

Je terminais ma tasse, et ma soeur apparaissait.

- Oh Bella !

- Salut Rosalie...

Elle m'embrassait sur la joue.

- Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, repos !

- Super ! Ça te dit qu'on aille au ciné cet après-midi ?

- Si tu veux oui...

- Et on ira...

- Manger des glaces ! criais-je en même temps que ma sœur.

Nous éclations de rire. _Des glaces... mon paradis ! _Charlie soupirait, mais je vis son sourire dissimulé derrière sa tasse de café.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les nouvelles du journal

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je vous propose aujourd'hui la suite de cette nouvelle fanfiction. **

**Je n'ai pas réellement le temps de toutes vous remercier individuellement, je pars dans vingt minutes pour un nouvel écrit de mes examens de fin d'année, mais je vous remercie très sincèrement pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ****The Ocean Under The Moon****. Vous vous êtes dans l'ensemble interrogées sur l'identité du SDF du précédent chapitre, évidemment, je ne vous dirai rien mais... :) ^^ Sachez également que si mes fanfictions devaient être supprimées de ce site, vous pourrez toutes les retrouver à cette adresse : tiftouff19 (.) blog4ever (.) com . Mon blog n'est pas encore totalement mis à jour, mais les catégories de one-shots le sont !**

**Je remercie Marion pour sa correction expresse. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos spéculations. Vous allez sûrement avoir de quoi avec ce chapitre :)**

**Faites péter ma boîte à reviews, que j'ai de quoi me distraire en rentrant de l'examen lol**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle du journal**_

**Carlisle.**

La journée avait été longue à l'hôpital. Comme si tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous pour se faire opérer en urgence. _Je me demande parfois si j'ai bien fait de renoncer à ouvrir mon cabinet médical pour rester à l'hôpital... _

Comme il était bon de retrouver son foyer chaleureux, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, avec une douce odeur émanant de la cuisine. Esmé, ma chère épouse, affairée comme toujours à mitonner quelques délices qui me mettaient l'eau à la bouche. La radio tournait en fond sonore, diffusant des vieux tubes des années 70', nous rappelant notre jeunesse où nous nous courtisions sans relâche, durant les soirées bal du lycée et autres manifestations. Nous nous étions rencontrés très jeunes, à quatorze ans, pour ne plus jamais nous quitter.

Les photos encadrées sur la cheminée et sur les murs retraçaient ces trente-six années idylliques, de notre premier baiser à celui de notre mariage. Sans oublier notre bonheur le plus précieux : notre fils unique, Jasper. Il avait comblé le vide qui s'était installé à cause de la routine due à la précocité de ma relation avec sa mère, à nos vingt-cinq ans. Il était arrivé, après des mois insupportables d'attente. Notre bébé garçon, comme nous aimions l'appeler. Ce beau bébé garçon de maintenant vingt-cinq ans, presque vingt-six, tenait un garage à la sortie de la ville. Son affaire tournait plutôt bien, et cela relevait presque du miracle après ce qui s'était passé.

Les sensations étaient encore identiques, à la pensée de cet échec. _Bien que le mot "échec" soit mal employé... _Jasper se destinait, et était destiné, à une brillante carrière de médecin. Il avait toujours été un scientifique à l'école, plus penché sur la biologie que dans les livres de littérature. Aussi beau que brillant, je l'avais fait intégrer l'hôpital en tant qu'interne, où il avait rencontré Maria, la directrice de l'hôpital. Très vite, des bruits dans les couloirs aseptisés s'étaient répandus sur leur relation, même si je préférais attendre que mon fils m'en parle. Il ne l'a jamais fait mais les événements ont parlé pour lui. Au petit matin, le deux août exactement, la police a débarqué dans notre unité, passant les menottes aux poignets de Maria, deux infirmières et Jasper. En état d'arrestation. Après de longues heures de garde à vue, une mise en détention provisoire, une caution payée, Jasper avait tout avoué.

Maria et lui avaient entamé une relation secrète, presque interdite. Maria n'avait seulement trois ans de moins que moi. Fille de l'ancien directeur, elle a pris sa place à son décès. Elle avait su mener l'hôpital à une grande réputation, ne recrutant que les meilleurs et seulement les meilleurs. Mon fils et elle, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquerai jamais, étaient devenus amants. Leur relation semblait si intense et profonde... Jasper, alors interne, était en charge de la surveillance d'un cas particulier, celui de Mrs Jawkins, quatre vingt-deux ans. Cette patiente, atteinte d'une tumeur généralisée, souffrait le martyre. Rien ne pouvait plus l'aider. Nous savions tous qu'elle avait mal, et impuissants, nous ne pouvions que tenter de l'accompagner pour réguler cette douleur infernale. Elle voulait mourir rapidement, "en dormant", disait-elle. C'est ce qui s'est produit. Le 2 août, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Le choc nous a frappé, parce que la veille au soir, elle était encore pimpante, bien que profondément déprimée par sa maladie.

La famille a très vite soupçonné quelque chose. A demandé une autopsie. Qui a révélé un fort taux de sédatifs, et des produits létaux. _Autrement dit, quelqu'un l'avait aidé à mourir... _Et Jasper en a été accusé, après avoir été vu quittant la chambre vers 2h du matin, en compagnie de Maria. Deux autres infirmières, les ayant vu y entrer, se sont tues. Ont été arrêtées pour complicité de meurtre.

En prison, Maria a avoué avoir injecté la dose mortelle de produits dans le corps de Mrs Jawkins, pour l'aider à mourir. Elle a disculpé Jasper, assurant qu'il ne l'a suivie que parce qu'elle le lui a demandé. Et Jasper a juré n'avoir rien fait.

Après un passage devant un tribunal, de la prison avec sursis et une forte amende, il a pu reprendre sa vie. Bien sûr, il lui a été impossible de reprendre son cursus de médecine. Radié avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. _Terminé. _Il avait été compliqué pour lui de retrouver un emploi, alors il avait fini par devenir son propre patron. Son adolescence avait été rythmée par la mécanique, et il a repris l'idée en rachetant un petit garage qui fermait. Depuis, il gère son emploi d'une main de maître, avec une solide réputation. Il a même pu engager une secrétaire qui s'occupe de ses papiers. L'administratif, ce n'est vraiment pas son domaine... Leah s'occupe de gérer ses factures et le budget, notre fils reste les mains dans le cambouis.

Il a voulu garder le contact avec Maria, et il allait la voir à chaque journée de visite. Puis, petit à petit, pour une raison qu'il ne nous a jamais justifié, il a espacé ses visites, ses lettres, pour ne finir par ne plus la contacter hormis quelques nouvelles rapides. Je sais qu'ils s'appellent de temps en temps, peut-être une fois tous les trois mois. Jasper est profondément désolé de ce qu'elle vit, mais elle doit payer. _Emprisonnée à vie. _

_Ça avait été dur pour Esmé et moi de le voir jugé, avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête... tellement dur... _

Surtout que Jasper n'était pas notre seule source de préoccupation...

Esmé quittait la cuisine, sa spatule à la main.

- Tu m'as l'air si songeur, Carlisle...

Je sentais sa douce main sur mes épaules, et je fermais les yeux un instant en sentant ses doigts contre ma nuque. _Ma source de paix... _

- As-tu eu une longue journée ?

- Oui... Un peu...

Elle embrassait ma joue.

- Je vais te chercher ton journal et te préparer un verre...

- Tu es un ange pour moi !

Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant, et je riais avant de l'embrasser. La porte s'ouvrait sur notre fils, qui avait encore les mains sales et le visage marqué par le cambouis.

- Salut !

- Bonsoir Jasper !

Esmé l'embrassait sur le bout du nez, pour éviter les saletés.

- Tu aurais pu te laver avant de venir !

- J'étais à cinq minutes pour réparer pour la sept centième fois le tacot de Rebecca, l'essence coûte cher maman !

- Tu vas quand même aller te doucher avant de dîner !

- Ouaip !

Il grimpait à l'étage, et Esmé soupirait en souriant. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme elle aime notre fils... Parfois, ça en était déroutant mais j'avais fini par accepter cette façon si protectrice qu'elle avait de le regarder. _

Esmé revenait avec deux whisky, un au coca pour moi, un au jus d'orange pour Jazz. Elle se préparait un martini blanc, et amenait quelques biscuits apéritifs.

Je récupérais le journal et parcourais les grands titres quand Jasper descendait, enfin propre. Il s'affalait sur le canapé et buvait son verre.

- Quoi d'neuf dans le monde, p'pa ?

- Les idioties habituelles...

Esmé croquait dans un toast.

- As-tu vu Edward ces temps-ci ?

Je levais les yeux vers mon fils. Notre neveu se faisait de plus en plus rare ces temps-ci.

- Pas depuis un bout de temps... Des fois il passe au garage, mais ça fait un moment que j'l'ai pas vu...

Mon épouse soupirait. Elle s'était très attachée à Edward également, elle l'aimait autant que Jasper, et avait été très blessée quand il avait rejeté en masse ma dernière offre pour l'aider et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas rester ici.

_S'enfonçant un peu plus... _

- A-t-il eu les derniers sandwichs que j'avais préparé ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Jasper soupirait.

- J'ai dû les jeter m'man... ils s'abîmaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ça attirait un tas de bestioles...

Esmé reposait son verre, et je savais que cet acte la blessait. Elle s'entêtait à préparer des sandwichs pour que Jasper les dépose devant son garage, au cas où Edward passerait et aurait faim. _Parce qu'il a forcément faim... s'il est encore en ville... _Jasper tapotait le dos de sa mère et l'attirait dans ses bras.

- Ça me réjouit pas plus que toi...

Esmé levait les yeux vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu lui mets quelque chose, toi ?

- J'essaie, mais tu sais, c'est une vraie tête brûlée... s'il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas notre aide, on ne pourra pas y changer grand-chose...

- Pourtant, je sais qu'il a mangé le dernier que j'avais déposé sur le pilonne devant la maison... il est venu... je sais que c'est lui qui est venu...

Elle avait posé deux sandwichs au jambon et au fromage emballés dans du cellophane il y a trois semaines sur le pilonne en bas du chemin, à côté de la boîte à lettres. Deux jours après, le papier était au sol, vide. Il y avait quelques miettes au sol. _Mais ça pouvait être n'importe qui, pas forcément Edward... il y a quelques SDF en ville qui rôdent la nuit... _

Je passais aux informations régionales quand un petit article interpellait mon attention.

_**"Anthony Cullen bientôt libre ?**_

_**Anthony Cullen, condamné il y a dix ans à vingt ans de prison pour l'homicide de son épouse Elisabeth Masen, pourrait bientôt quitter la prison d'État de Seattle où il était incarcéré depuis le verdict. Anthony Cullen avait été jugé puis condamné pour le meurtre avec préméditation de son épouse. Son avocat plaide actuellement une sortie anticipée de la prison, pour bonne conduite.**_

La jeune mère de famille avait été rouée de coups, et avait été projetée contre un mur. L'autopsie avait conclu à une mort par rupture de la nuque. De nombreuses traces de coups ont été découvert sur son corps, témoins d'une rare violence. Son cadavre avait été découvert trois jours après son décès par la police, alertée par les voisins qui n'avaient plus vu la jeune maman hors de son domicile. 

_**Son fils était auprès du corps de sa mère quand la police est intervenue, couché dans la mare de sang. Il avait été placé sous l'autorité de son oncle, le docteur Carlisle Cullen, à Forks, qui a toujours refusé de communiquer sur l'état de santé de son neveu."**_

- Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es si pâle tout à coup...

Une sueur froide parcourait ma nuque, me glaçant le corps.

- Anthony... Anthony va sortir de prison...


	4. Chapitre 3 : La flaque

**Bonsoir-jour,**

**voici la suite de "**The ocean under the moon**". Je crois que le nombre de pages pour cette FF est nettement inférieur par chapitre à mon habitude, mais je suppose que ça augmentera au fil du temps. Pour l'instant, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de faire des chapitres plus longs... Advienne que pourra ! **

**Un énorme merci à Marion pour sa correction très rapide et très efficace ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour l'accueil démentiel que vous avez réservé à cette histoire : déjà 100 reviews passées... Vous êtes quand même incroyables avec moi, et j'en suis honorée. Je n'ai pas de mots assez satisfaisants pour exprimer ce que je ressens quand je lis tout votre incroyable soutien.**

Plus en détail, merci pour le chapitre précédent à : littlemissbelly, Lydouille, sexforlife, halay, soraya2107, callie226, Anais88, sarinette60, **Linaewen'Z**** (**c'est vrai que je me renouvelle peu en fait, tu as raison de souligner que Jasper a toujours une place importante dans mes histoires... c'est juste que son personnage m'obsède, dans les romans originaux, les films, et toutes les fanfictions où il est... c'est malsain même lol**), Vanessa, kikinette11, odrey010, katner, Habswifes, ****veronika crepuscule ****(**te voilà avec beaucoup de questions et encore... peu de réponses lol**), LolaMiSweetlove, Mariefandetwilight, Shirley, tacha vaillant, Ilonka, aude77, mlca66, Nini Hathaway, erika shoval, Louna21, Grazie, Lily-Rose-Bella, ****kikou13400**** (**Je ne connais Dexter seulement que de nom. La télé et moi ne sommes pas vraiment copains!**), tonie, ****Chlo**** (**j'espère pouvoir apporter un peu de "corps" à Bella. En tout cas, elle aimera la littérature et tu verras -si tu continues à lire- que ça aura une petite importance...**), Bella Swan Cullen02, sarah Pel, calimero59 et Maryfanfictions. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,**

**prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 3 : La flque**_

**Edward.**

Les gouttes d'eau tombaient dans la flaque une à une, régulièrement. _Floc... Floc... Floc... Floc... Une... Deux... Trois... quatre..._

Le bruit était le même tout le temps : le matin quand les oiseaux commencent à piailler avant le lever du soleil. Le midi, quand la ville fait résonner dans cette cave les pas des habitants pressés qui se rejoignent dans la rue. Ou le soir, quand les bars ouvrent leurs terrasses et que l'alcool ruisselle dans les verres.

_Floc... Floc... Floc... Floc... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre..._

L'odeur était toujours la même, humide et froide. Les mégots entassés dans les gobelets de café froid, les bouteilles d'alcool cassées sur le tapis dévoré par les souris. Les mouches qui tournent autour des liquides abîmés, du papier de sandwich d'Esmé. L'odeur de la bouche d'égout à proximité. Au début, ça m'avait retourné l'estomac mais hey, si je ne veux pas avoir froid, je dois supporter tout ça. Les ressorts du canapé cassés, qui te rentrent dans les côtes et dans le dos, peu importe que tu y sois assis ou couché.

_Est-ce qu'il va faire bon, aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais aérer. _

Floc... Floc... Floc... Floc... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre...

Les journaux entassés ici depuis des années. Certains jaunis par le temps, quand je souffle dessus, la poussière s'envole. L'oreiller mou, presque aplati. James me fait rire, quand il dit que c'est une crêpe ! _Je ne sais même plus quel goût ça a, les crêpes ! Mais ça doit être bon, parce que quand je passe devant le stand de crêpes, ça sent bon. Et il y fait toujours chaud. _Les gens y sont gentils, sauf avec moi. Comme si j'allais leur voler leur crêpe.

_Floc... Floc... Floc... Floc... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre..._

Le corps de maman, étendu sur le tapis de la cave. Le tapis n'est plus rose et marron maintenant, il est rouge sombre. Foncé. Au début, le sang ne débordait pas, mais maintenant le carrelage est tout humide et ça glisse sous mes pieds. Elle a encore les yeux ouverts maman, parce qu'elle a vu papa la tuer et qu'elle a eu tellement peur que ses yeux sont restés bloqués, grands ouverts. Papa le disait toujours : " Ne paraît pas si étonné, espèce d'imbécile ! Un jour, ton visage restera bloqué avec tes yeux écarquillés et ta bouche ouverte et t'auras l'air d'un con toute ta vie !". C'est ce qui est arrivé à maman : à force de crier, d'être étonnée et d'avoir peur, elle est restée coincée.

Le sang monte sur mes chaussettes. Elles ne sont plus blanches maintenant, elles sont rouge sombre. Foncé. Je le sens sur mes pieds, c'est comme de l'eau, mais en plus épais. Et papa rit. Il rit. Pauvre fou. Et il me tape dans l'épaule, aussi "Qu'est-c'que j't'avais dit, p'tit ? Personne ne me tient tête ici !". Et maman n'arrive plus à refermer ses yeux, alors je l'aide à le faire. _Parce que ça fait mal quand on garde les yeux ouverts trop longtemps sans battre des paupières ! Les poussières y tombent et elles s'accumulent dedans et après ça pique, comme quand on a un cil dans l'oeil. _

Floc... Floc... Floc... Floc... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre...

- Hé Ed ! Edward... Réveille-toi ! Hé !

La maison disparaît, engloutissant maman dans ses ténèbres. Je suis dans la cave, sur le canapé aux ressorts cassés. James est là. Il sourit.

- Tu t'es encore endormi ! Tiens, j'ai trouvé à bouffer devant chez ta tante !

Deux sandwichs emballés dans de l'aluminium et du cellophane. Ce sont les sandwichs d'Esmé.

- Jles ai trouvé avant-hier !

_Du poulet. Du fromage. Du pain. _Le fromage a un goût un peu fort mais c'est pas grave ! C'est bon quand même ! Parce qu'Esmé elle cuisine bien.

- Faut qu'on s'fasse oublier pendant quelques temps avec la fusillade de l'autre jour ! Mais j'ai ramené ce qu'on cherchait...

Il déployait devant moi plusieurs seringues.

- Faut pas qu'on les gaspille, pigé ? On n'en aura pas avant un p'tit moment maintenant ! Compris ?

_Oui, James. _Il avait encore ramené le journal.

- On parle de nous dedans, mais de moins en moins ! Ils ne savent toujours pas qui a tué ce pauvre garçon ! Ils ne le sauront pas ! Quoi que t'as bien failli nous faire repérer quand même, à aller voir ce gosse de si près, pas vrai ?

Mais il riait. Alors, il n'est pas en colère. Quand papa riait, c'est qu'il n'était pas en colère. _Donc James n'est pas en colère._

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, d'ailleurs ? On avait un plan : on devait coincer ce salopard de Laurent et son abruti de Demetri pour mettre la main sur la cam... Et toi, tu vas admirer ce môme en train de crever... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_C'est comme quand maman est partie. Pareil. _Mais j'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il y a après. Où elle est partie.

- Est-ce qu'il a rejoint ma mère, le petit garçon ?

James me regardait et tapotait mon épaule.

- Oui ! Il est parti la voir au Paradis... et ils jouent au scrabble !

James éclatait de rire.

- Pauvre Edward... Si t'étais pas si bête, tu me ferais de la peine. Mais j't'aime bien quand même ! Bon écoute, tu sais où est le pistolet. Si les flics viennent ici, ou ce connard de Laurent, tu tires. Tu te rappelles comment on fait ? Tu prends l'arme, tu pointes et PAN ! Ne laisse personne t'approcher, d'accord ? Ni les flics, ni Laurent et Demetri, ni personne ! Je vais faire un petit voyage pendant quelques temps, pour trouver ce que je cherche ! Quand j'reviendrai, avec de la chance, on pourra se tirer dans une île, au soleil et on coulera des jours heureux. On se tapera quelques minettes tu vas voir ça sera super !

Il se levait devant moi, et attrapait son blouson.

- Tâche de ne rien faire de fou, ok ? Évite de sortir d'ici d'ailleurs ! Ça vaudra mieux ! Ton oncle veut toujours te trouver, je le croise souvent ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne te comprend pas : il veut t'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique, en cure de désintox... Il croit que tu es malade, c'est normal c'est un docteur, il veut que les gens soient malades ! Ne l'écoute pas, quoi qu'il te dise, d'accord ?

_Oui. Carlisle est le frère de papa ! C'est un mauvais homme ! Comme mon père ! _

**..**

Je me baladais sur le chemin, proche du lac. J'aime bien venir ici, et puis il n'y a pas souvent du monde à part les gens qui courent et quelques personnes assises sur les bancs mais les joggeurs ne prêtent pas attention au monde autour quand ils courent, puis les lecteurs sont trop absorbés.

Des fois, ils laissent le journal sur le banc, et je prends leur place. Je m'assois et j'ouvre le papier grisonnant, et je fais semblant de lire, comme eux. C'est bien de faire ça, ce sont des choses normales. Je regarde tous les articles, et les photos. Il y a beaucoup d'images d'hommes politiques, en ce moment. Et du président des États-Unis aussi. Le sport bien sûr. J'aimais bien le baseball. Quand j'étais petit, maman m'emmenait faire du baseball avec mes copains. Mais je devais rentrer propre, sinon papa se mettait vraiment en colère et ensuite, ma mère ne pouvait plus m'emmener pendant plusieurs semaines. Il disait que le baseball ça coûtait trop cher, qu'il n'était pas comme Carlisle : plein de pognon.

Je tournais la page du journal, quand l'image de cet homme menotté me sautait aux yeux. _Mon père. _En-dessous, c'était marqué "_**Anthony Cullen**_". Mon père. Mon père n'a plus été dans le journal depuis que la police l'a arrêté à la maison. _Mais pourquoi ? _

Personne n'en parlait autour, pourtant Anthony habitait ici avant, avec nous. J'apercevais un policier arriver vers l'étang. _Merde... James m'a dit de ne pas sortir... _J'attrapais le journal et quittais discrètement l'endroit. Je ne dois pas me faire arrêter, parce qu'on se ferait arrêter si la police nous croise. Moi, je veux aller à la mer, avec du sable chaud et pouvoir rester dehors toute la nuit sans avoir peur de me faire attraper.

Heureusement que le garage de Jasper n'est pas loin. Il fait trop mauvais dans la cave, et ça pue pas mal. _Il faudra vraiment que j'ouvre la petite fenêtre un peu, parce que je ne peux pas respirer l'odeur de moisi toute la nuit. _

- Tiens ! Ed' !

Jasper me serrait dans ses bras une petite seconde.

- Alors, t'étais planqué où ?

- Dans la cave...

- Tu devrais vraiment sortir de cet endroit ! Ça pue, c'est malsain, tu vas y choper une saloperie !

Je lui tendais le journal.

- Tu peux me lire l'article ? Papa est en photo et j'ai reconnu son prénom et "Cullen" ! Pourquoi ils parlent de lui ?

Jasper ne semblait pas content, comme à chaque fois que je lui demande de me lire quelque chose.

_Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si je ne sais pas lire ? Papa ne m'a jamais envoyé à l'école, et maman devait toujours s'occuper de la maison alors elle n'a pas pu m'apprendre à lire et à écrire. _

- T'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison, au lieu de te tirer dans la rue ! grogna-t-il.

Il m'énerve. Oui. Ça fait comme d'habitude, ça me monte à la tête et je voudrais crier, lui tordre le cou. Mais je peux pas, il me donne à manger et je peux dormir dans son garage quand j'ai trop froid. _Mais pas souvent, parce qu'il ne veut pas que James vienne. _

- Ils disent que ton père va sortir de taule sûrement...

- Je ne veux pas !

Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte de prison. Non. Non. Pendant qu'il est en prison, il ne me frappe pas, ou ne me balance pas des objets sur moi. S'il revient, il va m'enfermer dans le placard pendant des heures, encore.

- T'en fais pas Ed ! Il ne moisira pas ici ! Il n'aura pas le droit de t'approcher de toute façon ! Carlisle va aller au tribunal pour savoir ce qu'il en est ! S'il sort, il devra être sous tutelle et mon père refusera ça !

Il repassait sous la voiture qu'il réparait, et tapait dessous.

- Est-ce que je peux rester te regarder ?

- Tant que tu m'emmerdes pas... Tiens, passe-moi la clé à côté de toi...

J'aime bien être ici. Jasper, il ne se laisse pas faire lui. Il est intelligent, il sait lire.

**..::..**

**Bella.**

J'avais préparé le dîner, et mis les cinq assiettes. Ce soir, je dîne avec mes sœurs, papa, et ma collègue et meilleure amie et collègue Siobhanne. Je savais que papa n'était pas si indifférent à mon amie, et ça me faisait doucement sourire. Je chambrais Siobhanne avec cette situation inavouée, malgré leur presque vingt-cinq ans d'écart.

Charlie arrivait avec les bouteilles et les biscuits apéritifs.

- Tu as tout pris ?

- Oui !

Il m'aidait à installer les plats sur la table, avant que Siobhanne n'arrive. Rose et Alice se pomponnaient à l'étage. Pour elles, même un simple dîner de famille devait donner lieu à un véritable défilé de mode.

- Ça a été le boulot aujourd'hui, Bell's ?

- Oui, comme toujours !

- Tu as du cran de t'occuper de tous ces petits toute la journée !

Je souriais. J'ai toujours aimé ça, et c'est une source d'énergie incroyable.

- J'aime ce métier !

- Je sais... Au fait, je suis allé faire un tour à l'étang... Je n'ai pas vu ton SDF... J'ai interrogé quelques passants, certains disent avoir vu un type d'aspect clochard traîner un peu, mais d'après les témoignages il n'embête personne... Je ne peux pas l'arrêter s'il n'est pas inconvenant...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'arrêter, mais juste de voir s'il n'y a pas une place au foyer des Webber...

- J'ai vu le pasteur, il lui reste deux lits pour les deux prochaines semaines. Si je le croise, j'en parlerai à ce gars ! En attendant, tu restes prudente et tu ne traînes pas... On ne sait pas comment agit ce garçon...

- D'accord...

On sonnait à la porte d'entrée et j'ouvrais à ma meilleure amie. Je vis très nettement mon père rougir en la voyant, et je me retenais difficilement de rire. Siobhanne, elle, restait très digne et très polie malgré la situation. Le repas fut joyeux, surtout pour Charlie que j'avais placé en face d'elle, exprès. Rose, Alice et moi nous amusions de la situation, alors que ma meilleure amie répondait poliment aux interrogations de mon père.

_Si les habitants de cette ville savaient que leur chef de police est un genre de cougar... _

Je rentrais chez moi vers 23h. Je me garais devant ma résidence et verrouillais mon véhicule. Je vérifiais que les portes étaient bien toutes fermées quand j'entendis comme un grand bruit de ferrailles tombant sur le bitume. Je me retournais vivement. Personne. _Un chat sûrement... _Je serrais mon sac contre moi, accélérant le pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je cherchais mes clés, entendant encore le bruit des grandes poubelles sur le goudron. Je jetais un regard vers le local à poubelles, et y apercevais une silhouette massive, qui semblait agiter les sacs et les crever. Un homme.

_Où sont ces foutues clés ?_

Ah, les voilà ! Je les sortais, observant la silhouette noire penchée sur les couvercles. _"Tu restes prudente, Bella !"_. Alors que je refermais la porte principale de ma résidence, l'homme qui était dans le local le quittait, l'air abattu, tenant dans ses mains des emballages de nourriture vides... La pleine lune éclairait ce corps massif vêtu d'un bonnet et d'un vieux blouson, la tête baissée et le dos voûté. Il observait sa prise, avant de tout balancer par terre et de s'éloigner. L'homme de l'autre jour...

__Je prenais mon téléphone fixe et appelais le numéro de papa.

- Papa ?

" - Bella ? Un problème ?"

- J'ai revu le SDF... Il faisait les poubelles de ma résidence...

" - Il y est encore ?"

- Non... Il partait quand j'arrivais...

" - Il est allé dans quelle direction ?"

- Il est parti vers l'avenue principale mais honnêtement, je ne l'ai pas suivi... Il commence à faire froid...

" - Je sais, il serait mieux au foyer... Je vais le signaler au commissariat ! Bonne nuit Bella ! "

- Merci papa ! Bonne nuit !

Quelque part dans la nuit, alors que j'étais bien au chaud dans ma couverture, le ventre trop plein du dîner de ce soir, je repensais à cet homme. _Comment peut-on en arriver à ce point-là ? _


	5. Chapitre 4 : La tempête de neige

**Bonjour mesdames et mesdames (**peut-être m'sieurs!**).**

**Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre, grâce à la correction expresse de Marion :) **

**Merci à : bellaeva, soraya2107, mlca66, Grazie, littlemissbelly, halay, callie226, Guest, caro623 (**Edward et Bella ont 25 ans... le rythme de publication c'est quand je peux, environ tous les 15 jours et non, je ne donne pas d'extrait parce que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance et en général je poste dès que je finis de l'écrire**), ulkan13, aude77, Guest, Shirley, erika shoval, LolaMiSweetlove, Guest (**En fait oui, le SDF que croise Bella est bien Edward... Les précédents chapitres n'ont pas lieu pendant la même journée :)**), Maryfanfiction (**C'est vrai que Jasper n'est pas proche d'Edward**), Guest, Imaginaire-de-kiki (**Je ne crois pas que ce soit un Dark Edward ici...Il a juste vécu des trucs difficiles, et a une mentalité et un esprit qui iront de paire avec ce qu'il a traversé**), Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, calimero59, sarinette60, Ilonka, Katner, tacha vaillant, Habswifes, Nini Hathaway et mamoure21.**

_**/!\ Petite note pour les lectrices anonymes : s'il vous plaît, signez vos reviews que je puisse plus facilement pour répondre au début des chapitres. Merci =)**_

**Deux choses sont ressorties dans vos précédents commentaires : Edward a effectivement une mentalité bien à lui. Il est illetré, a eu un climat familial plus que désastreux quand il était enfant et maintenant, il n'a pas un entourage très sain. Ceci va expliquer son comportement (**que vous comprendrez mieux au fil des chapitres, bien sûr!**). **

**- Jasper et Edward n'ont pas l'air très proches. Vous avez trouvé Jasper distant. C'est effectivement un peu le cas (**tenez malgré tout compte du fait que Jasper n'est pas l'habituel garçon calme et raisonnable!**).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**bon dimanche.  
Tiftouff19.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 4 : tempête de neige**_

**Bella.**

J'ouvrais mes rideaux épais et découvrais avec stupeur une épaisse couche de neige immaculée étendue sur toute la ville.

_Il a neigé ! J'adore la neige ! __Sauf que je dois ouvrir la crèche avec Siobhanne et que je ne suis pas très téméraire pour conduire sur cette pellicule hivernale._

Je me préparais un café et des tartines, avec la radio en fond musicale. Je me sentais reconnaissante d'avoir chaud, j'aimais ce sentiment de bien-être. Le froid dehors, le confort d'un logement douillet et cosy. De la musique, un bon petit-déjeuner. Tout ce qu'il faut. Si je pouvais rester ici, blottie sous la couette à regarder la neige tomber... devant un bon film, dans mon pyjama à manger des cochonneries...

_Le rêve ! _

Mais la pendule tournait. Presque 7h20. J'allais devoir partir plus tôt pour y être dans les temps, si je veux que ma patronne continue de me garder dans ses petits papiers. Je m'habillais chaudement, quand mon portable vibrait. Charlie.

- Oui papa ?

" - Tu es partie, Bella ? "

- J'allais le faire !

J'entendais mon père soupirer.

" - Bella, il neige et la tempête est annoncée..."

_Quelle tempête ?_

- Quoi ?

" - Allume ta télévision sur la chaîne météo ! On a reçu l'alerte au central !"

J'effectuais ce qu'il me disait et tombais effectivement sur le bulletin météorologique. _Euh oui... c'est très moche... _

- Ils ne disent pas quand ça commence ?

" - Vers midi ! Ça risque de durer jusqu'à demain après-midi ! Appelle ta patronne, de toute façon ça m'étonnerait que tu ais des enfants !"

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Charlie !

" - Je m'inquiète pour ma fille, c'est normal ! Tu veux venir à la maison ?"

Je ne pus retenir mon rire. _C'est souvent dur pour lui, il a dû nous élever Alice, Rose et moi sans présence féminine. Alors il en fait un peu trop... mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir... même si j'ai essayé, et j'essaie encore de l'aider pour Alice et Rosalie... _

- Je vais rester au chaud...

" - Est-ce que Siobhanne doit travailler ?"

_Ah, sa Siobhanne..._

- On devait faire l'ouverture ensemble...

" - Qu'elle n'y aille pas, surtout !"

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- Je transmettrai ! Il serait temps que tu prennes son numéro de téléphone, papa...

" - Qu... Quoi ? Mais voyons Bella non je... Oh ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je l'aime bien parce que tu la connais depuis longtemps et qu'elle est comme ma fille, mais..."

- Oui bien sûr papa ! Bien sûr...

" - Sois prudente, chérie !"

- Promis papa, toi aussi !

" - Comme toujours !"

Il raccrochait. J'allais composer le numéro de Lucinda mais elle me devançait. Elle avait été obligée de fermer la crèche, sur ordre du maire de la ville qui avait ordonné la fermeture des écoles et de toute structure. _Je vais rester chez moi au chaud sous la couette ! _Je passais mon pantalon en coton et un petit pull et aérais un peu l'appartement. Le froid rentrait immédiatement, me faisant frissonner et je refermais vite les fenêtres. _Brrr... je vais me faire une bonne soupe à midi... _

J'ouvrais mes placards. Bon ok. Pas de soupe. Juste une boîte de haricots verts. _Moi qui comptais faire des courses après le boulot... _Et cette tempête qui menace vers midi. Hum. Tant que la couche de neige est surmontable, je devrais aller faire des courses. Je me rhabillais de vêtements chauds et descendais. Je toquais chez Siobhanne, pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

- Je vais te suivre, je devrais faire un petit plein aussi, histoire de tenir... On prend ta camionnette ?

- Elle est bien stable !

Je nous conduisais prudemment jusqu'à la supérette à cinq minutes sans trop de dégâts, excepté les deux plaques de neige verglassantes qui avaient failli m'envoyer sur le côté droit un peu trop brutalement. La neige commençait déjà à tourbillonner, pas forcément rassurante. Le supermarché était pris d'assaut par les habitants paniqués. Je remplissais mon caddy de divers vivres, et de quelques paquets de gâteaux au chocolat pour parer à mon congé imprévu. Siobhanne avait fait un bon plein et je payais mes courses quand une vieille dame vint voir le vigile.

- Monsieur le vigile !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame ?

- Il y a un SDF devant le magasin, sous l'abri des chariots ! Il n'a pas l'air en bonne forme...

- Je vais le faire partir !

- Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas au foyer du pasteur ? Bon sang ! Ce qu'ils sont têtus ces clochards, marmonnait la vieille dame.

_Le clochard ? Comme celui de l'autre fois ?_

Nous quittions le magasin et rejoignions la voiture. Siobhanne entassait les poches sur le plateau, et je l'aidais à tendre la bâche protectrice. Le clochard de l'autre fois était bien là. Celui-là même qui avait fouillé dans le local à poubelles de ma résidence. Il était replié sur lui-même, debout mais semblait tenir à peine droit, tant il était affalé contre l'abri. Il portait des vêtements miteux et un bonnet troué. Siobhanne me suivait avec son caddy. Le sans domicile, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir, nous regardait comme s'il ne nous voyait pas. Sa tête tournait, littéralement. Il semblait avoir du mal à la stabiliser. Il grelottait, et ses doigts étaient presque violacés.

- Monsieur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? demandait Sio.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. _Personne ne devrait être dehors par un temps pareil ! _

- Allez au foyer du pasteur Webber, à côté de l'église... Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

Il ouvrait les yeux et me souriait, d'un sourire sans âme, froid. _Presque inquiétant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à cet homme ? Il ne doit pas être guère plus vieux que moi... _

- Monsieur ? Ohé ?

Je m'approchais et il reculait, se cognant le dos contre les barrières en fer. Il grimaçait.

- J'appelle le foyer...

Je sortais mon portable et composais le numéro du père d'Angela, une amie d'enfance.

" - Révérend Webber à l'appareil..."

- Bonjour mon Révérend, ici Bella Swan...

" - Oh Bella ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? "

- Je suis à la supérette et j'ai un jeune homme face à moi, sans domicile fixe. Je peux vous l'amener ?

" - Hélas Bella, je crains de ne plus avoir de lits disponibles... Une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans est arrivée avec ses bébés, parce que violentée par son compagnon... Toutes les couches sont occupées... Tant de malheur et si peu de place... "

_Quelle poisse... _

- Quand aurez-vous une place ?

" - Cette femme doit partir dans trois jours, si la tempête de neige est terminée. Sa mère doit venir la chercher... Qu'il vienne à ce moment-là !"

_Dans trois jours ?_

- Trois jours ? Révérend, le temps est vraiment... N'avez-vous pas la possibilité de réquisitionner des lits de camp à la boutique de sport des Newton pour en réserver un à ce jeune homme ? Il va mourir de froid !

" - Mes pouvoirs ne vont malheureusement pas jusque là... Je suis désolé..."

- Pas autant que moi !

Je raccrochais. _Alors quoi ? On laisse cet homme dehors ? Avec ce froid polaire ? Certainement pas ! _

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Il n'a plus de place...  
Face à moi, le SDF se recroquevillait sur lui-même, pour essayer de se réchauffer. Son jeans est troué. _Bon sang ! _

Le vent se levait, s'engouffrant sous l'abri. L'homme n'y était pas du tout à l'abri, et rien que de sentir la brise glaciale caresser ma joue, j'avais l'impression que ma peau se figeait.

- Bella ! Le temps se gâte, il faut qu'on rentre... murmurait Siobhanne.

_Il va mourir de froid... _

- Monsieur ? Venez avec moi !

- Tu l'emmènes où ?

- Il va venir chez moi !

Mon amie ouvrit de grands yeux. Je me rapprochais du type.

- Monsieur ? Je suis Bella, venez avec moi. Vous allez venir chez moi le temps que la tempête se termine... Vous serez au chaud... Venez !

Il fut pris d'une mauvaise toux. _Non... Il ne restera pas dehors ! _

- Venez ! J'ai un canapé-lit et de quoi manger ! Ne restez pas ici, vous allez mourir de froid ! Suivez-moi...

Il me jaugeait du regard, presque sauvage, et regardait Siobhanne qui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec moi.

- Ton père sera furieux !

- Son devoir de chef de police est de veiller sur ses concitoyens ! Il ne pourra pas me reprocher de faire pareil...

Je tendais ma main vers l'homme qui, après un moment à hésiter apparemment, ou à divaguer peut-être, l'accepta. Il tanguait, semblait déséquilibré et je me tenais proche de lui pour l'accompagner à ma voiture.

_Il sera mieux chez moi... Bien mieux ! _

**::..**

Je le guidais jusqu'à mon appartement, portant tant bien que mal mes quatre gros sacs de courses. J'ouvrais la porte et il me suivit, difficilement.

- Venez vous asseoir sur le canapé ! Posez vos chaussures et vos habits...

Il s'affalait sur le canapé, sans toutefois oser retirer ses habits. La chaleur de l'appartement nous enveloppait doucement.

- Vous êtes mort de froid... Allongez-vous... Voilà... Je vais vous préparer un bon déjeuner... Retirez votre blouson...

Son manteau était complètement humide. Il retirait ses chaussures en mauvais état et s'allongeait. J'attrapais ma couette du lit et la ramenais pour lui. Je le couvrais, et glissais des oreillers sous sa tête. Il était couché sur son flanc gauche, face à moi, ses jambes repliées vers lui, ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il me fixait, et grelottait comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer.

- Ça va mieux ?

Je m'agenouillais devant lui. Sans son bonnet, il semblait faire jeune. Très jeune. Tout au plus vingt-cinq ans. Comme moi.

- J...

- Oui ? Vous avez faim ?

_Bien sûr qu'il doit avoir faim, idiote ! _

- Vous allez rester ici le temps des intempéries !

Dehors, le vent battait des records, sifflant dans un bruit désagréable. Nous étions rentrés à temps.

- Quel est votre prénom ? Moi, je suis Bella !

Il semblait peiner à garder ses yeux ouverts.

- J... j'ai... f... froid...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il fermait les yeux, respirant fortement. Je posais ma main sur son front. Brûlant. _Il doit être malade... _Il avait une mauvaise toux, aussi je décidais d'appeler mon médecin. _Après tout... _Le docteur était bloqué à son cabinet, mais allait tenter de passer. Il me conseilla en attendant de lui faire couler un bain tiède, puis d'en augmenter progressivement la température pour le réchauffer afin d'éviter les chocs thermiques. _Il était sûrement dans le froid depuis longtemps... _

Je m'exécutais, et remplissais la baignoire d'une eau tiède mais correcte, avec plein de bain moussant.

- Venez... Il faut prendre un bain pour vous réchauffer...

Il se releva difficilement, avant de me suivre. Il regardait l'eau, immobile.

- Vous allez vous réchauffer... Le médecin m'a dit que vous rajouteriez un peu d'eau chaude au fur et à mesure... Je vous ai sorti des serviettes chaudes ici, et Siobhanne doit me monter quelques affaires de son ex-compagnon qui est un peu plus grand que vous, mais guère plus... Je vous les amènerai dès qu'elle sera là ! Faites comme chez vous...

Il me regardait toujours, ses yeux vert brillants.

- J'aimerais savoir votre prénom...

- E... Edward...

_Edward... J'aime beaucoup... _

- Prenez votre temps, Edward...

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, espérant qu'il puisse en profiter. Siobhanne me monta plusieurs pantalons et sweats de son ex.

- Garde-les ! Il ne repassera pas les prendre maintenant ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est frigorifié... J'ai appelé le médecin, j'espère qu'il pourra venir... Il prend un bain...

- Tu sais que ton père peut te tuer pour héberger un inconnu...

- Je sais, mais tu l'aurais laissé dans la rue, toi ?

Elle fixait la porte close de ma salle de bains.

- Non...

Elle redescendait à son appartement, et j'attrapais les vêtements chauds. Elle les avait sûrement repassé avant de me les amener. Je toquais contre la porte et entrouvrais, comme je n'obtenais pas de réponse.

Edward était dans le bain, l'eau considérablement plus haute. Il y avait de la buée sur le miroir, et l'air était suffoquant mais il semblait bien dedans. Il tournait la tête vers moi et je me sentais rougir. _Un homme nu, dans ton appartement Bella ! _Je déposais les habits sur le plan à côté du lavabo.

- Voici les habits, Edward... Sortez quand vous voulez !

Je lui souriais et quittais la pièce. Je commençais à préparer à déjeuner. De la soupe, des steak hachés, des pommes de terre sautées et un yaourt. _J'espère qu'il aimera... _

Alors que je préparais les patates, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Edward en sortait, vêtu des habits propres. Le jeans était un peu grand, mais rien de trop choquant. _De toute façon, je suppose qu'il ne fera pas la fine bouche... _Je devais bien admettre que propre et bien habillé, il était extrêmement beau. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il avait dû se les laver. Il avait toujours une barbe de plusieurs jours, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un vert particulier. Très foncé. Le sweat de la même couleur aidait à ce que son regard captive le vôtre. _Bien rasé et bien habillé, cet homme doit faire des ravages... _Le rouge me montait de nouveau aux joues.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Il me fixait, sourcils froncés, avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien... Je prépare à déjeuner...

Il regardait derrière moi, d'un air intrigué.

- Soupe, steak, patates et yaourt...

- M... Merci...

Je lui souriais.

- Allez vous allonger, je vous appellerai quand tout sera prêt.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au canapé où il se rallongeait. Je réajustais la couette sur son corps et alors que je la calais sur son épaule correctement, il attrapa ma main. Je sursautais sous l'effet. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _

Il me regardait intensément.

- M... merci Bella...

Je lui souriais.

- Repose-toi...

Je venais de le tutoyer, probablement parce qu'il paraissait de mon âge. Et vulnérable.

- Merci...

- De rien...

Il lâcha ma main quelques secondes plus tard, et il fermait les yeux. Je mis la radio en sourdine dans la partie cuisine pour ne pas le déranger. Mais quand les pommes de terre furent cuites, je constatais qu'il était profondément endormi. Apaisé.

_Il a sûrement besoin de se reposer... _

Je l'observais dormir. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là à son âge ? Qu'a fait sa famille, ses amis ? Jamais je ne laisserai un de mes proches en arriver à ce point. Jamais. Pourquoi, eux, l'ont fait ? Il a forcément quelqu'un... Même un voisin, un tuteur, un cousin, que sais-je ? _On ne naît pas seul... On le devient... La véritable question est de savoir pourquoi et comment on en arrive là ? _

Pourquoi et comment Edward en est arrivé là ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le verre brisé

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici la suite de cette fanfiction !**

Merci à vous toutes : Sexforlife, Linaewen'Z, Shirley, mlca66, littlemissbelly, Anais88, Loove. T, halai, Imaginaire-de-kiki, vanillejulie, choubidou. lily, tacha vaillant, Mariefanfiction, titemaman, soraya2107, bellaeva, katner, kikinette11, calimero59, LolaMiSweetlove, birginie, erika shoval, Lily-Rose-Bella, veronika crepuscule, Nini Hathway, Mille. Hi, sarinette60, Adore Youu, Mariefandetwilight, Habswifes, caro632, siobhanne et Ptitewam.

Merci à Marion, pour sa correction.

Passez une bonne journée, une bonne semaine.  
Prenez soin de vous.

**T.**

**~ :: ~ **

_**Chapitre 5 : Le verre brisé**_

**Bella.**

Il était déjà presque 22h30 et je peinais à garder le repas au chaud. Edward s'était endormi sur le canapé à 14h et n'avait plus bougé depuis. J'avais déjeuné, fait de l'ordinateur, étais descendue voir Siobhanne pour regarder notre série et quand j'étais remontée, Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Il était serré sous la couette, replié sur lui-même, son nez dépassant à peine du drap. Il semblait paisible mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand, malgré que je fasse la cuisine et fasse tomber des couvercles de casseroles, il n'avait pas bronché d'un pouce.

Mon médecin n'avait pas pu se déplacer à cause de la tempête qui sévissait toujours. Une énorme épaisseur blanche couvrait le goudron des routes, montant à un peu plus que la moitié de mes pneus de voiture. Le ciel était bas et gris, n'annonçant pas d'amélioration pour l'instant. Il y avait eu une petite coupure de courant dans l'après-midi, fort heureusement après notre série télévisée avec Siobhanne. J'étais contente d'avoir un brûleur à gaz pour le repas, parce qu'ils annonçaient une grande coupure cette nuit.

J'avais quand même contacté mon médecin, parce qu'Edward ne bougeait pas. _Qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'il avait pris des substances avant de venir là ? Je ne sais rien de lui... _Le docteur me demandait de vérifier si je percevais sa respiration, ce qui était le cas. Elle était lente et profonde. Il m'informait que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Être sans domicile fixe par une température pareille avait fatigué son organisme, et qu'il devait probablement récupérer de nuits rugueuses. Avec cette neige, l'organisme est mis à rude épreuve. Edward, avec ses vêtements troués, sans toit sur la tête, devait sûrement récupérer. _Si ça peut lui permettre d'être bien... _

Mais à 22h30, je pensais qu'il aurait besoin de manger. Je m'approchais. Dieu que je déteste réveiller les gens. _Comment faire ? L'appeler ? Le secouer ? _

- Edward ? Edward... Réveille-toi... Edward ?

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

- Ououh... Edward... Il est 22h30... J'ai préparé le dîner...

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la table basse, et dégageais un peu la couette de son visage.

- Edward ? Il est très tard, tu vas avoir faim...

_Tu dois avoir faim, plus exactement... _ Je me levais pour aller rallumer le gaz sous la casserole pour réchauffer et je revenais près de lui.

- Edward ?

Je posais ma main sur son épaule par-dessus la couette pour le secouer légèrement.

- Edward... Ououh...

Mais je le vis bondir, littéralement, balançant sa main sur la mienne comme si je venais de l'électrocuter. Je criais et il se repliait sur le canapé, ses yeux hagards, presque fous.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! grogna-t-il

_Qu..._

- Mais... Edward... je...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu... Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Il lançait des pans d'œil sur les côtés, observant son milieu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?!

Instinctivement, je reculais. _On dirait un animal sauvage... prêt à bondir... _

- Edward, je...Tu étais dans la rue, il y a une tempête de neige... tu étais au supermarché et j'ai appelé le foyer du pasteur Webber pour t'héberger mais c'était complet... Je t'ai fait venir chez moi... Tu as pris un bain et tu t'es endormi...

Ses yeux naviguaient de droite à gauche, comme fous, indomptables. Ses paumes se crispaient sur la couette, qu'il observait.

- Quand ? grogna-t-il.

- Quand quoi ?

- Depuis quand j'suis là ?

- Depuis ce midi... je... tu es venu, tu as pris un bain, Siobhanne t'a amené ces affaires et...

Il baissait le regard sur ses habits.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal j'ai... je t'ai préparé à manger... Il est 22h30 et je pensais que tu aurais faim... J'ai préparé des raviolis pour le dîner... j'espère que tu... tu aimes ça...

Il me regardait, hésitant. Perdu. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il semble si... décalé ?_

- Je t'ai préparé une assiette... Tu peux...

Son regard me troublait, à la fois attirant mais effrayant.

- Aller manger...

Il me fixait, sans ciller, et au bout de longues minutes se levait enfin. Je le guidais dans la cuisine et lui désignais son assiette. Je sortais les raviolis de la casserole fumante et les lui versais devant lui. Je sortais également le fromage râpé du frigidaire et le lui donnais, avec une tranche de pain.

- Bon appétit !

Il regardait les denrées posées devant lui, et effleurait le pain du bout de l'index. _Peut-être n'aime-t-il pas les raviolis ? _

- Est-ce que tu veux manger autre chose ? Je dois avoir du jambon, des épinards... des haricots...

Il faisait naviguer ses yeux entre son assiette et moi, avant de prendre sa fourchette et de la planter dans les raviolis et de goûter. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau pour lui verser un verre et attrapais une banane que je dépliais pour manger.

Si Edward mangeait précautionneusement au début, il finit par dévorer littéralement son assiette, enfournant trois ou quatre raviolis dans sa bouche et prenant à peine le temps de mâcher qu'il en rajoutait. J'essayais sincèrement de ne pas me focaliser sur ce spectacle peu... appétissant... et lui proposais du fromage.

- Tu veux du fromage râpé dessus ? Tu peux les finir...

Il opinait, imprégnant son pain de sauce tomates et le dévorait. Je le resservais et à peine ai-je mis du râpé sur son plat qu'il l'avala à une vitesse impressionnante. Je posais la moitié de ma banane restante. _Je peux comprendre qu'il ait faim... mais bon... _Il relevait alors la tête vers moi et me fixait, avant de reposer sa fourchette et de s'essuyer la bouche avec du sopalin.

- Pardon... marmonna-t-il.

Je lui souriais poliment.

- Tu veux du fromage ?

Il acquiesçait et je sortais la boîte. Il se coupait un morceau de camembert, avant d'en reprendre un deuxième, puis un troisième.

- Un dessert ?

Je lui tendais une pomme et il accepta un yaourt au chocolat. _Je pense que s'il osait, il en prendrait un deuxième puis un troisième..._

- Tu en veux un autre ?

- Non... M... Merci...

Je lui souriais et lui versais un nouveau verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?

Il me regardait, appuyé contre la chèvre, et observait la cuisine.

- Oui...

Il restait silencieux.

- Est-ce que...la neige...

- La tempête fait rage dehors... La neige est bien là et elle tient... Ils annoncent une coupure de courant...

Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée de l'appartement, pour observer l'évolution. Rien de mieux, malheureusement... Je sentais Edward derrière moi. Je me tournais vers lui, il avait les mains dans son dos et regardait.

- M... Merci de... pas me laisser... dans la rue...

Je lui souriais.

- Le foyer n'avait plus de places disponibles...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- D'accord...

Je baissais les stores et tirais les rideaux.

- Tu veux regarder la télé ?

- Non je...

_Quoi faire ? Veut-il discuter ? Je ne connais pas cet homme après tout... _

Il frissonnait et baillait. Je regardais le canapé.

- J'imagine que tu dois être épuisé... Tu devrais te recoucher... Est-ce que tu veux dormir dans mon lit ? Ça sera peut-être plus confortable...

Il fit "non" de la tête de façon virulente et reculait.

- Non... Non pas le lit...

- D'accord... Le canapé alors...

Il y reculait sans me lâcher du regard et s'y asseyait. Je pris place dans le fauteuil et il me regardait fixement.

- Si tu as faim, sens-toi libre de prendre à manger quand tu veux... Il y a des biscuits dans le placard de la cuisine, des tisanes, des yaourts et tout ce que tu veux... Pareil si tu as besoin d'aller prendre une douche...

Il acquiesçait. Sans un mot.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es à la rue ?

Il perdit son regard sur le mur face à lui, et se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

- Oui... Beaucoup de temps... murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

_Il a peut-être perdu la notion du temps... Sûrement même... _

- D'accord... Est-ce que je peux... te demander... Pourquoi tu es dans la rue ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, avant de faire "non".

- D'accord...

_Il a peut-être vécu des choses compliquées, traumatisantes... _

- Et tu n'as pas de famille chez qui aller ?

Là encore, son regard se perdait sur le mur face à lui, avant qu'il ne fasse "non" de la tête.

- J'imagine... si tu avais de la famille, tu serais avec eux...

Il baillait une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais te laisser dormir... Je suis ici, dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Il acquiesçait et je me levais. Il se serrait sous la couette comme tout à l'heure, et me regardait.

- Bonne nuit Edward...

- Merci...

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche chaude.

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui... Quoi dire... La cause de son existence dans la rue semble ne pas être à aborder..._ Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, ni très loquace.

Je fermais les robinets, me séchais et passais mon pyjama. Je regagnais ma chambre et rangeais des vêtements quand j'entendis le couinement de la porte. Bien malgré moi, je me mis à crier et je me retournais, voyant Edward qui reculait d'un pas.

- Oh pardon ! Tu m'as fait peur...  
Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. _Pourquoi sa présence m'intimide ? Pourquoi je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être seule avec lui ici ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer... Je ne le connais pas... _Mais je ne peux pas lui dire de partir.

- Tu as besoin de... de quelque chose ?

- J'ai mal à la tête !

- Oh... d'accord... Je vais voir dans la pharmacie...

Il me suivit, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, et je trouvais du paracétamol. Je lui tendais un cachet et lui servais un verre d'eau.

- Tiens...

Il avala le médicament et l'eau d'une traite, avant de s'essuyer la bouche et de renifler. Je retournais lui chercher des mouchoirs.

- Ça va ?

Je le vis poser sa main sur son front. Il fit une grimace et je tendais ma main pour toucher sa peau mais il reculait, comme si je l'avais piqué. _Deux fois... _

- Non je veux seulement voir si... si tu as de la fièvre...

Il me regardait, semblait me jauger, avant de faire "oui". Je tendais ma main et touchais sa peau. Il était brûlant.

- Tu as effectivement de la fièvre... Il faudrait prendre ta température...

- Non... Non pas ça !

_Et ben... _

- Bon... D'accord... Avec le cachet ça devrait passer... Tu as besoin de repos...

Il se recouchait et se couvrait.

- Bonne nuit Edward...

Je l'entendis marmonner sans distinguer ce qu'il me disait, et rejoignais ma chambre. Instinctivement, je fermais la porte.

Mon portable vibrait. Un texto de Sio.

_**"Toujours vivante ?"**_

N'importe quoi.

**"Il s'est réveillé pour manger, **

**il est bouillant de fièvre.  
Il s'est recouché et ne m'a pas encore agressée..."**

Elle mit deux minutes pour me répondre.

_**"Tu sais que ton père a raison quand il te dit de te méfier, pas vrai?"**_

Elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi?

**"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ma lacrymo dans la table de nuit,**

**le téléphone à portée de mains.  
Je hurle s'il me fait quoi que ce soit !"**

_**"Parfait ! Je vais tendre l'oreille ! **_

_**Envoie-moi un texto quand tu te réveilles,**_

_**histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas trop...  
Bonne nuit !"**_

Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et éteignais ma lampe. _Il n'a pas l'air méchant..._ Juste... perdu...

**..**

Un fracas assourdissant me réveilla. 8h30. J'entendis un crissement identique à celui d'une personne qui marche dans du verre. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?_ Je me levais à toute vitesse, et entrouvrais la porte de ma chambre. J'apercevais Edward agenouillé en train d'essayer de retirer des morceaux de verre par terre. _Il a cassé un verre... _Je m'approchais doucement.

Il observait son doigt. Evidemment, il se l'était entaillé.

- On va faire un pansement... Viens...

Il sursautait et m'observait. Agenouillé devant le tas de verres, à me regarder les yeux vers le haut, on aurait pu dire qu'il était un animal sauvage, apeuré. _Animal est le terme qui lui convient le mieux... Pourtant, je déteste dire ça des humains... _

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner...

J'allais dans la salle de bains pour récupérer le nécessaire de secours, et revenais. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je l'attirais jusqu'au canapé où il s'asseyait. J'imbibais la compresse de Bétadine, et lui appliquais sur toute la longueur du doigt. _Il ne s'est pas raté... _

- Pardon... J'ai... je...

- Ça ne fait rien, Edward...

- Je voulais... ranger le verre et l'assiette d'hier qui étaient dans la cuisine mais... Mais j'ai cassé...

Il avait l'air réellement inquiet...

- Ce n'est rien Edward...

- Mais je voulais ranger...

J'observais la plaie afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de bout de verre et attrapais un grand pansement.

- Est-ce que tu peux plier le doigt ?

Je n'étais pas certaine que la coupure n'ait pas touché un tendon. Heureusement, il pliait le doigt sans difficulté.

- Parfait... On va mettre un pansement et tout sera effacé !

- Je voulais t'aider... pour...

- Je sais que tu voulais m'aider, et je ne t'en veux pas... souriais-je.

Il me fixait et après un instant hésitant, il me rendit son sourire.

- Je t'ai... réveillé...

- Ça ne fait rien... Est-ce que tu veux un petit-déjeuner ?

Il acquiesçait vigoureusement et je tentais de ne pas rire. _Il doit avoir faim... _

Je lui servis des céréales, deux petits pains au lait tranchés avec de la confiture, et du chocolat chaud. Je me contentais de déguster des céréales et du jus d'orange. Edward dévorait littéralement.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Il opinait très rapidement, la bouche pleine. Je le vis déglutir.

- Oui... Merci...

_Il est attachant à tout le temps dire "merci"._

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier de tout ça... Si tu avais pu, tu aurais accueilli quelqu'un chez toi, j'en suis sûre !

Il laissait tomber ses bras le long de son corps, assis face à moi, et me fixait.

- Tout le monde s'en va quand j'arrive... murmura-t-il. C'est parce que je vis dans la rue, que je sens mauvais... c'est comme ça...

_C'est si triste d'entendre quelqu'un de mon âge dire ça... _

- Les gens sont méfiants... Souvent stupides... Avec la situation actuelle, tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde... tentais-je.

- Je préfère boire, après je vois pas quand les gens font des grimaces quand je suis pas loin...

_Seigneur..._

- Et tu...bois... Beaucoup ?

- Pas trop, James préfère la poudre !

_La poudre... Un drogué... Mon dieu... _ Cet homme est un drogué...

- Q... qui est James ?

Mais Edward posait sa main sur la table devant moi. Je constatais qu'il tremblait un peu. Ses ongles étaient rongés.

- J'en ai pas, hein...

- De quoi ?

_Il prend de la drogue... Cet homme se drogue... Je risque gros... Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire de venir chez moi ? _

- De la poudre... J'en ai pas... J'en ai plus depuis longtemps...James est parti en chercher il a dit...

_Est-il inconscient à ce point ? Depuis si longtemps à la rue qu'il est déconnecté ? _

- Edward... Tu sais que la poudre... la drogue est... enfin c'est mal...

- ça tient chaud l'hiver !

_Je ne connais pas ce James, mais c'est un gros idiot ! _

- Non Edward ! Ecoute... Ce n'est pas la drogue qui tient chaud l'hiver, c'est... c'est d'avoir une maison, un lit, des couvertures et du chauffage... La drogue, pas plus que l'alcool, ne tiennent chaud...

- Oui, mais j'ai pas de maison ! grogna-t-il avant de se lever brutalement.

Il quittait la cuisine et je l'observais rejoindre la baie-vitrée. Il regardait la neige tomber, observant l'horizon. Je le rejoignais. _J'ai manqué de tact... _

- Je suis désolée Edward... J'ai...

Il haussait les épaules, laissant son regard courir sur l'horizon blanc et gris. La ville avait revêtu sa parure d'hiver, romantique et captivante. Ravissante. J'aime vivre ici. Mon appartement n'est pas grand, ni luxueux, mais j'ai une vue imparable pour ce genre de panorama.

_Bien sûr, si je pouvais vivre sur une île avec un hamac entre deux palmiers et du soleil toute l'année, je n'irai pas me plaindre non plus... _

- J'avais une maison avant... murmura-t-il, d'une voix douce et éraillée.

Il avait les mains dans son dos, et fixait droit devant lui.

- Mais j'aimais pas ma maison...

Il me semblait le voir frissonner.

- Après j'ai eu une autre maison, mais elle ne me plaisait pas... Alors je suis parti !

_A-t-il choisi volontairement d'aller dans la rue ?_

- Quel âge avais-tu quand tu es parti de ton autre maison ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- C'était y'a longtemps...

- Tu as quel âge, Edward ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter...

- Tu n'as pas l'air plus vieux que moi...

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt-quatre ans !

Il se tournait vers moi un instant, avant de me regarder et de me sourire.

- Alors j'ai vingt-quatre ans aussi ! Comme toi...

Je lui souriais. _A-t-il réellement vingt-quatre ans ? Je n'en sais rien, mais sa remarque est plutôt mignonne... _

Nous restions silencieux face à la neige de longues minutes.

- As-tu encore mal à la tête ?

Il se posait la main sur le front et j'en fis de même.

- Ça a l'air d'avoir chuté un peu, mais tu es un peu chaud... Tu devrais te reposer...

Il avait fermé les yeux.

- Ta main est douce...

- Merci...

Je la retirais, comme dérangée par sa remarque.

- Va te reposer... Tu es au chaud...  
Il me regardait.  
- Est-ce que je vais partir quand la neige aura fondu ? me demanda-t-il.

_Oh... _

- Le foyer du pasteur Webber aura bientôt des places disponibles... Dans deux jours... Mais tant que la neige est à cette hauteur, tu resteras ici... Il fait trop froid pour que tu ailles dehors !

Il s'éloignait de la fenêtre et se rasseyait sur le canapé. Je crus l'entendre grogner. _Evidemment, le foyer du pasteur ne sera certainement pas aussi chaleureux qu'un appartement... Mais je ne connais pas Edward et... même s'il a l'air... bon sang ! Il se drogue ! _

- C'est toujours pareil...Tout le monde me dit toujours de partir... Elle est pareille... marmonna-t-il.

Je pris le parti de ne pas me retourner, ne pas relever. _Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit... Il vit depuis longtemps dans la rue visiblement... Il se méfie de tout... _Je ne peux pas lui dire de partir, après lui avoir dit de venir. Sauf s'il devenait trop agressif. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas. Il est juste... perdu...


	7. Chapitre 6 : La tarte au chocolat

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui-là, mais je l'aime bien, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi !**

Merci de me suivre : sexforlife, annso601, liki0da, Grazie, Mariefanfictions, Samystère, choubidou. lily, vinie65, kristen590, Fleur50, halay, Emma-des-iles-974, Anais88, kikinette11, erika shoval, Nanoulaet, **pounine**** (**hum je ne crois pas avoir reçu tes précédentes reviews je suis désolée =/, je t'envoie mon email en MP, merci!**), bellaeva, tacha vaillant, Looove T., littlemissbelly, tilunarou, LolaMiSweetlove, Imaginaire-de-kiki, lilla, Lily-Rose-Bella, soraya2107, Nini Hathaway, Guest, ****mlca66**** (**on lèvera le voile sur le pourquoi d'Edward n'est pas resté dans sa famille**), calimero59, caro632, sarinette60, katner et Mariefandetwilight.**

**Merci aux lectrices aussi qui passent par là, même sans laisser de messages :)**

**Des derniers remerciements à Marion et Annso601 pour les réactions, la correction et tout le reste :)**

**Bonne lecture.  
Tiffany**

**Chapitre 6 : La tarte au chocolat**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

La ville avait connu un nouvel épisode neigeux, plus léger toutefois. Je scrutais chaque matin l'étendue de la poudreuse blanche, espérant y voir une quelconque amélioration. Mais rien. _Autant j'aime rester chez moi, autant ne rien pouvoir faire du tout est déstabilisant ! _

Malgré tout, je devais reconnaître qu'avoir Edward était un « plus ». Même si nous n'échangions que peu de paroles, il m'aidait comme il pouvait : il mettait le couvert ou débarrassait, essuyait les assiettes. Il refaisait scrupuleusement tous les matins le canapé, pliant la couette et la plaçant à droite, l'oreiller par-dessus. Quand je m'éveillais, il dormait encore souvent, et n'émergeait que lorsque je prenais mon petit-déjeuner. Il me semblait qu'il avait pris un peu de poids, il faut dire que je n'hésitais pas à lui redonner des parts.

Ce matin, il sommeillait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'en profitais pour faire une liste de courses pour la semaine prochaine, si le temps se calmait comme c'était annoncé. Du lait, des œufs, des conserves, de la confitu...

- AH !

Je sursautais, et me précipitais dans le salon. Edward était assis sur le canapé, haletant et regardant partout autour de lui.

- J'suis où ?

- Shh... Edward...

Je m'avançais vers lui, et observais son profil en sueur. Il était littéralement en nage, le haut de son tee-shirt trempé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as dû faire un cauchemar...

Ses yeux brillaient, et il me fixait, hagard. Son visage était rouge.

- Tu dois faire de la fièvre... laisse-moi voir !

Hésitant, il me laissait poser ma main sur son front. _Mais il est brûlant !_

- Ta fièvre est remontée... Je vais te donner un nouveau cachet, et je vais rappeler le médecin...

Edward se mit à tousser, comme s'il allait s'en étouffer ou recracher ses poumons. La toux raclait, était sèche. Mes poumons semblaient me démanger rien qu'à l'entendre tousser. _Mais quelle vie a ce garçon ? _Je récupérais les cachets et un sirop contre la toux sèche, un verre d'eau, et le lui ramenais. Il se tenait la poitrine.

- Bois un coup... Ça ne pourra que te faire du bien...

Il se jetait sur le verre d'eau comme un mort de soif, et vidait entièrement le liquide, sans même prendre le médicament. Je ramenais la bouteille, et remplissais le verre. Je vidais le sirop dans la cuillère à soupe et il en avalait le contenu rapidement, avant de boire à nouveau deux verres d'eau à la suite. Il gémissait et fermait les yeux, toussotant un peu. Il se rallongeait sur les oreillers.

- Tu veux un autre oreiller ?

Il rouvrait les yeux et me fixait, la main toujours sur son torse, avant d'opiner. J'allais dans ma chambre, ramenais un coussin et le plaçais derrière lui. Je remontais la couette sur lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça a l'air d'être une bronchite... Reste bien couvert... Tu veux manger ?

Il me regardait, et semblait déglutir avec difficultés. Son regard se fit douloureux.

- Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose de liquide... Une compote, un verre de lait... Tu veux ça pour déjeuner ?

Il opinait.

- Je vais t'en chercher !

Mais alors que je me relevais, je sentis une poigne forte sur mon bras et je me rasseyais sous la violence de l'étreinte. Il me fixait, livide, les yeux brillants.

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ?

- Tu es... comme un ange...

_Oh... _Mon cœur se serrait, à l'entendre me comparer à un ange. _Personne ne m'a jamais comparée à un ange..._

- M... merci...

Je sentais le feu monter à mes joues et il souriait, avant de fermer les yeux.

- J'aime bien quand tu rougis...

Sa main restait fermement accrochée à la mienne, avant de se faire plus légère. Quelques instants plus tard, un léger ronflement s'élevait, et je me levais pour rebaisser les stores afin de le laisser récupérer. De mon portable, je tentais de contacter une nouvelle fois le médecin. _C'est quand même inadmissible qu'en cas de conditions météorologiques défavorables, un docteur ne puisse pas se déplacer ! Et si c'était urgent, alors ?!_ Je suppose que si c'était le cas, ils déploieraient des moyens. Là, les symptômes n'ont pas l'air de l'affoler... Monsieur Cullen ne va pas se mettre en l'air pour venir soigner une bronchite, d'autant plus que j'ai des sirops à la maison.

Edward sommeillait encore, quand je m'installais pour déjeuner. Je le vis émerger vers 12h45, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ensommeillés.

- Tu as récupéré ?

Il me fit « oui » de la tête, avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

- Je t'ai trouvé des compotes, j'ai fait une purée plutôt liquide... Je pense que ça sera bien pour ta gorge...

Je lui servais sa purée avec une tranche de jambon, et il avalait doucement et délicatement.

- Est-ce que le sirop t'a fait du bien ?

Il déglutissait et acquiesçait.

- Oui... mais ça fait mal encore...

- C'est peut-être une bronchite, ou une angine... J'ai des cachets pour les deux cas, je suis un aimant à angine et à bronchite... A gastro aussi !

Il me souriait, et c'était la première fois que je voyais un regard taquin et amusé sur son visage, et la première fois que son sourire atteignait vraiment ses yeux. _Et ils sont magnifiques ses yeux, si ces larges cernes ne gâchaient pas ses traits, et cette barbe._

- Tu devrais... Prendre une douche peut-être, et te raser...

Il acquiesçait et terminait son repas, avant de se lever. L'eau coula une bonne demi-heure, puis une autre bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne revienne, le visage rasé certes, mais avec plein de petites coupures.

- J'ai... je me suis coupé...

Il tenait dans sa main droite le rasoir jetable, avec des traces de sang sur la lame. Il s'était entaillé à plusieurs reprises, dont une un peu sérieusement. Je le fis s'asseoir. _Il a l'air maladroit... _L'autre fois le verre, aujourd'hui se couper...

J'allais regarder ses plaies quand un éclair me frappait. _Du sang. Tu ne sais pas d'où il vient, ni ce qu'il fréquente ou a fréquenté... _J'allais à la salle de bains, et enfilais des gants à usage unique. Il y avait du sang dans le lavabo. _Je sais, je sais... Mais bon... _Je revenais et inspectais ses plaies. Rien de bien profond apparemment. Le visage saigne beaucoup. Edward était pâle et tremblant.

- Assieds-toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien... Je vais désinfecter et laisser à l'air libre... On ne va pas commencer à te mettre des pansements sur le visage, tu ressemblerais à une momie !

Il me souriait, et sans sa barbe et avec ses cheveux mouillés, on aurait dit un petit enfant tendre et perdu.

- Ma mère me racontait une histoire quand j'étais petit... avec des momies d'Egypte...

- Ah oui ?

Il n'évoquait que rarement son passé. J'avais vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain miné.

- J'allais pas à l'école, mais quand il était parti, elle me prenait dans sa chambre et elle me lisait des histoires... Et c'était une que j'adorais, avec les momies !

_Il n'allait pas à l'école ?_

- Elle racontait quoi cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais plus très bien... Mais ça me faisait rire !

En proie à des souvenirs, il fut secoué par un petit rire.

- Quand il est parti dix jours, parce qu'on le faisait chier comme il disait, on a fêté Halloween. On est allés dans la rue demander des bonbons et on a tout mangé avant qu'il rentre... Je m'étais déguisé avec des bandelettes, comme une momie et maman avait juste mis une robe et moins de maquillage. Elle n'avait pas besoin, c'était la nuit de l'horreur alors comme il la frappait, ce soir-là ça passait...

_Qu... mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_

- Ta maman se...

Ses yeux s'obscurcissaient. J'interrompais mes soins, le coton imbibé de bétadine dans les mains.

- Il la battait, ce salaud ! Il nous battait. Moi c'était pas grave parce que j'étais un garçon, mais il tapait maman et tapait et tapait... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de crier... Je l'entendais tout le temps.

Sa voix était devenue froide et profonde. _Mon dieu..._

- Et un jour, il l'a tapé ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de crier... Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre, il y avait du sang partout autour d'elle. Ma pauvre maman... Je l'ai appelée mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je suis resté avec elle... Il m'a mis un coup de pied dans le dos, je suis tombé contre elle. Mes habits étaient tout plein de sang, j'en avais partout.

_Merde... merde, merde, merde... Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ? Il a vu sa mère mourir ?!_

- Quand je me redressais, il me poussait encore sur elle, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer... Après, il m'a tordu le bras jusqu'à ce que ça craque. Il a ri et il est parti. Je suis resté avec elle, j'avais mal je voulais qu'elle me soigne comme elle me soignait quand il me touchait. Mais là, elle l'a pas fait... J'ai pas compris qu'elle était morte, je l'ai pas vue partir. Jusqu'à ce que mon oncle vienne me chercher... On m'a mis chez lui mais il ressemblait trop à lui, alors je voulais pas rester...

Les larmes obstruaient ma gorge._ Mais quelle horreur... C'est ignoble, immonde..._

- Et j'aime pas le sang ! Je déteste le sang !

Les sanglots roulèrent sur mes joues. C'est comme si je faisais face à un homme meurtri, blessé et à un petit enfant qui a besoin de se confier. _Quelle horreur... Comment peut-on vivre une chose pareille ?_

- J'aime pas quand on pleure aussi... Quand je pleurais, maman passait sa main comme ça, son pouce...

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et je sentis son pouce, dans une extrême douceur, retirer mes larmes chaudes. _Mon dieu..._

- Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. Et elle embrassait mes larmes, elle disait que ça renvoyait de l'amour directement dans mon cœur, et que le chagrin passerait plus vite.

Sans que je ne réagisse, il se penchait et embrassait le dessous de mes yeux dans une délicatesse bouleversante qui me fit encore plus pleurer. _Comment peut-il avoir vécu tout cet enfer ? Cette femme avait l'air si bonne et généreuse... Et comment a-t-elle pu subir tout ça ? Vivre une vie si minable..._

- Soigne-moi ! Je ne veux plus voir de sang... murmura-t-il.

Étourdie, comme sortant d'un rêve, je repris pied à la réalité, me reconnectant. Il me faisait face, son visage tuméfié et attendait patiemment comme s'il ne m'avait jamais raconté une telle horreur.

Dévouée, avec le sentiment que ce serait la meilleure action de ma journée, j'effaçais patiemment chaque traînée de sang sur son visage, puis rinçais le liquide rouge désinfectant avant de tamponner délicatement les blessures. Je reniflais peu discrètement, sentant un sanglot descendre. _Si un des enfants que j'ai gardés à la crèche vivait la moitié de ce qu'il a vécu, je ne pourrais pas le supporter... Comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant ? A une femme ? La tuer ?_

- Pourquoi tu pleures encore ?

Sa voix avait claqué, sèche.

- Excuse-moi, je... Ce que tu viens de me raconter est très dur … Je suis désolée que tu aies vécu tout ça... C'est horrible...

Alors, il fronçait les sourcils, avant de réitérer ses précédents gestes : son pouce balayant ma joue, ses lèvres se posant sous mes yeux.

- Ne pleure pas...

Sa main était toujours posée contre ma nuque, et je plongeais dans ses yeux verts. Ses doigts tremblant exerçaient une petite pression sur ma peau, comme un petit roulement entêtant.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire... Une tarte au chocolat, ça me remonte toujours le moral...

Il parut étonné.

- Tu sais en faire ?

- Oui ! Viens !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, me servais un verre d'eau et le vidais d'une traite avant de sortir tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

- Chocolat... œufs... Lait... Beurre... Pâte...

Il regardait les ingrédients sous ses yeux.

- Une pâte ?

- Oui, c'est une tarte, pas un gâteau !

- Oh... Ma tante en faisait aussi ! C'était bon !

- Sans me vanter, la mienne est loin d'être mauvaise...

Il passait ses doigts entre les ingrédients, effleurant du bout de l'index le papier du chocolat à dessert.

- Comment on fait ?

Je lui expliquais les étapes une par une, et il m'aidait. Nous en étions à faire fondre le beurre et le chocolat, quand je ne pus résister à l'envie de goûter le chocolat odorant. _Hum..._

- Ce que c'est bon !

Je tentais de ne pas replonger la cuillère dans le mélange. Edward me regardait, les yeux brillants d'envie. Mais il semblait se retenir. Comme gêné, intimidé.

- Tu en veux ?

Je lui tendais une cuillère et il la plongeait dans le mélange coulant, le portant à sa bouche. Quelques gouttes coulèrent sur son menton, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Oh...

- Tu t'en es mis partout !

Je retirais l'excédent de chocolat et lui posais sur le bout du nez, avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine étonnée et déconfite.

- Hey...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire encore, alors qu'il retirait le chocolat de son doigt. Sans que je ne le vois venir, il me l'appuyait contre la joue.

- Chacun son tour !

Finalement, je trempais mon doigt dans la casserole et l'étalais sur son visage, comme des peintures indiennes. Il se mit à rire, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire. _Et j'aimais ça... Comment ce garçon a pu vivre tant d'horreurs ? _Il semblait hésiter, puis m'imitait et me déguisais. La substance n'était pas forcément agréable, mais je me sentais légère, bien.

Il riait aussi, et j'attrapais deux gants pour les mouiller et nous nettoyer.

- Quelle horreur !

Edward léchait son doigt.

- Il n'y a plus beaucoup de chocolat maintenant...

Il en restait encore assez.

- Oui, mais ça sera suffisant !

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, fais-moi confiance !

Je versais le chocolat dans le fond de pâte, et enfournais le mélange dans mon four. Edward disparut dans la salle de bains, et revint totalement propre. Je faisais la vaisselle, et sentais son regard sur moi. Lorsque je me retournais, il était debout et me fixait.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je en me lavant les mains.

- Oui...

- Cette tarte sera bonne !

- J'ai hâte de la goûter ! Elle sent déjà bon !

Je rangeais les ustensiles, toujours sous le regard intense d'Edward.

- Tu es gentille, Bella.

Sa voix avait fusé dans le silence de l'appartement, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu es gentil aussi... souriais-je.

_Très gentil, mais si abîmé... Comment peut-il vivre, en ayant vu sa mère se faire massacrer ?_

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr... Pourquoi ça ne serait pas vrai ?

- Il disait que j'étais un gros con...

_Vidé de la moindre estime de soi..._

- Tu es très gentil, Edward...

- Mais « con », c'est moche pas vrai ?

- Oui... Celui qui t'a dit ça n'est pas intelligent, crois-moi...

- C'était mon père...

Je nous servais deux verres de lait et il s'asseyait.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

- Il est en prison, il peut pas me faire de mal... Mais il va sortir, c'est Jasper qui me l'a dit !

- Qui est Jasper ?

- Mon cousin...

- Tu as de la famille ?

Je le croyais seul...

- Oui, mais Jasper n'aime pas que je sois parti dans la rue... Il dit que James n'est pas bon, mais James ne m'a pas laissé dormir dehors sous les ponts ou dans le parc... Je vais dans une cave des fois...

- Où est cette cave ?

- Sous un immeuble en ville... On y rentre par une vieille trappe...

_Pourquoi a-t-il quitté sa famille ?_

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec ta famille ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, et il me semblait voir passer un éclair dans ses pupilles, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

Il ne me répondit pas, et ne toucha plus à son verre de lait. Le minuteur me sauvait d'un silence gênant, et je sortais la tarte.

- On va la laisser refroidir... Elle sera meilleure un peu tiédie.

J'attrapais deux assiettes et les plaçais devant nous.

- D'accord...

J'attendais une vingtaine de minutes, durant lesquelles je faisais tout pour ne pas croiser le regard brûlant d'Edward.

- Elle est bonne...

Quand je me retournais, Edward avait déjà entamé le gâteau. Le fondant était coulant, et la part fumait mais il semblait ne pas s'en formaliser.

- Elle te plaît ?

Il opinait et léchait son pouce.

- Oui, merci ! Tu ne manges pas ?

- J'attends qu'elle soit encore plus froide...

Finalement, je dévorais ma part devant un film. Je m'étais mise à zapper sur les chaînes, quand Edward avait dit de m'arrêter sur une vieille comédie. Il semblait captivé par les images, observant chaque détail dans un silence religieux.

Le téléphone sonnait, et je me levais pour décrocher.

- Oui ?

« Bella ? C'est papa ! »

- Oh, salut papa !  
« Salut chérie ! Comment tu vas ? Pas trop froid ? »

En fond, j'entendais résonner la musique de Rosalie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je reste au chaud ! Et toi ?

« C'est dur, on a beaucoup de missions avec le commissariat...Les gens sont dans une grande détresse, surtout les personnes âgées... On a équipé les véhicules et on fait des rondes mais c'est difficile ! »

- Fais attention à toi, papa !

« Comme toujours, petite fille ! »

Au même moment Edward, qui regardait le film, éclatait de rire devant une scène.

« Tu as de la compagnie ? »

- Euh oui... C'est un... un ami...

« Un ami ? »

- Oui... Un vieux copain que j'ai... croisé dans la rue...

« Oh... Tu ne m'avais rien dit... Comment il s'appelle ? »

- Edward...

« Edward ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un Edward... »

_Maudit instinct de sheriff..._

- Tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler...

« Possible... Tout va bien sinon ? »

- Oui papa, ne t'en fais pas ! Il reste ici le temps que la tempête se calme, et il repartira ensuite...

Je vis Edward me jeter un pan d'oeil, et je me tournais.

« Bon... Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! »

- Sois prudent sur la route, sheriff ! Pense à Rose et Alice !

« Toujours ! Et à toi aussi ! »

- Merci papa... Je t'aime ! On se voit bientôt !

« Je t'aime aussi chérie ! »

Je raccrochais et soupirais, avant de me réinstaller près d'Edward. Il ne fallut pas dix minutes à mon portable pour bipper deux fois. Deux sms. Alice et Rose, évidemment.

« _**Un homme chez toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?**_

_**Rose. »**_

Je souriais.

**« Pourquoi tu ne nous racontes jamais rien ?!**

**J'y crois pas au vieux copain, c'est qui ?  
T'as intérêt à tout nous dire sinon je te jure que je fais**

**un siège devant ton appart, avec une chèvre pour venir te**

**lécher les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu parles ! Alice »**

J'éclatais de rire. Edward me regardait.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Ma sœur est folle... Elle croit que tu es mon petit-ami, et elle veut venir ici avec une chèvre pour me lécher les pieds jusqu'à ce que j'avoue...

Je lui tendais le portable et il regardait l'écran, sourcils froncés, avant de me rendre mon téléphone rapidement.

- Pourquoi avec une chèvre ? C'est dégueulasse...

J'acquiesçais avant de leur répondre.

_« Vous êtes givrées l'une comme l'autre !_

_Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, Edward est un SDF que j'ai recueilli,_

_le temps que le pasteur ait une place dans son foyer.  
Ne dites rien à papa, sinon il va être furieux ! »_

Si Alice ne me répondit pas, Rose, elle, semblait furieuse. Elle n'était pas la fille biologique de Charlie, mais avait fortement hérité de son caractère.

_**« Quoi ?! Non mais t'es dingue !**_

_**Tu ne connais pas ce type ! Si c'était un violeur ?  
Un malade mental ? Un drogué ? Un assassin ?**_

_**Tu y as pensé à ça ?  
Emmett va être furieux de savoir ça ! »**_

Garce !

_« Emmett n'a pas besoin de savoir ça !_

_Ne dis rien Rosalie, je te jure qu'Edward n'est pas méchant_

_il a vécu des choses atroces, je t'en parlerais plus tard.  
Il a juste besoin d'aide... Vu ce qu'il a vécu, on peut la lui accorder.  
Je t'en prie, garde le silence ! »_

Je n'obtins pas de réponses, ce qui m'inquiétait. Mais comme Charlie ne débarqua pas dans mon appartement, j'en déduisis qu'elle avait gardé le silence. _Solidarité féminine oblige !_

Le soir, après le dîner et ma douche, je me rendais dans ma chambre. J'observais le climat. Un blizzard s'était levé, et on entendait un sifflement persistant malgré que les fenêtres soient fermées. Je ne voyais même plus les quelques véhicules garés en bas. _Brrr..._ J'abaissais mon store, laissant au-dehors cette tempête déplorable. Je passais mon pyjama et me brossais les cheveux, avant d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à Edward.

Mais il était assis sur le rebord du canapé, les yeux dans le vague, les mains entre ses cuisses se balançant d'avant en arrière et en gémissant.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Est-ce qu'il est malade ?_

Je m'approchais, et remarquais ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Edward ?!

- J'ai... le vent...

- Tu as... peur du vent ?

Il acquiesçait vivement et fermait les yeux, en continuant de se balancer. Ses larmes roulaient.

- Il... Il m'a fermé dans la cabane du jardin en ferrailles quand... y avait du vent... et des branches tombaient sur le toit... Je veux pas... pas aller dehors...

Il haletait et je posais ma main sur son bras, m'asseyant à ses côtés. _Pourquoi cet homme a vécu ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu un fils qu'il a rendu si malheureux et traumatisé ?_

- Tu ne risques rien, tu n'es pas dehors... Tu es ici, au chaud avec moi... Je ne vais pas te chasser...

- Tu... tu as dit que j'allais partir quand le temps sera meilleur... au téléphone...

_Et merde... Il l'a entendu..._

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Du vent... Il y a du vent... Je veux pas...

- Hey... tu ne partiras pas, je te le promets... D'accord ? Tu restes ici... Je ne te mettrais pas dehors...

Mais il continuait à trembler, opinant malgré tout. Comme pris d'une crise d'angoisse.

- Tu vas te coucher, t'endormir et ça ira mieux...

- J'ai peur...

Je soupirais. _Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur. C'est irrationnel. Et d'autant plus traumatisant pour lui._

- Viens avec moi...

J'attrapais sa main et l'entraînais dans ma chambre. D'ici, même si le bruit était un peu présent, il était plus lointain que dans le salon. Je me serrais sous les couettes, et il en fit de même, se repliant sur lui. Je lui fis face. Son regard était inquiet, vacillant.

- Ça va mieux ?

Il acquiesçait, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il était autorisé à faire, et tendit sa main tremblante entre nous. Timidement, je tendais la mienne et la posais sur sa paume froide. Il la serrait d'une poigne douce, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Pense à quelque chose de calme... L'océan sous la lune, par exemple... Détends-toi... Pense à la mer, calme, les étoiles dans le ciel... Imagine-toi sur une plage... C'est ce que je fais quand j'ai peur... je pense que je voudrais vivre sur une plage, et regarder les étoiles et l'océan la nuit, sous une lune ronde et pleine...

Je le vis sourire doucement, mais il ne me répondit pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa respiration se calmait, ses traits se détendaient et sa poigne se fit plus lâche. Je m'autorisais à m'endormir, rêvassant moi aussi à ce délicat tableau...


	8. Chapitre 7 : Question de conscience

**Hey les ami(-e)s !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais sorti du four ! **

**Merci à vous : LyraParleOr, Kristen Stewart Fans, Elodie pixie B, kikinette11 (**tout aura des réponses au fur et à mesure**), frimousse30, LolaMiSweetlove, Anais88, Grazie, Shirley, choubidou. lily, halay, aude77, bellaeva, erika shoval, Loove T., Maryfanfictions (**je suis très touchée de tes mots sur le précédent chapitre! merci!**), lola-pink, calimero59, Habswifes, katner, paulipopo (**je ne connais pas la fic dont tu parles sur Edward SDF**), Linaewen'Z, siobhanne (**désolée, désormais je publierais une fois par mois mdr**), vinie65, shona91, Lily-Rose-Bella, Caro632 (**hum... je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions pour l'instant =)**), tilunarou, kristen590, sarinette60, soraya2107, mlca66 (**on en saura plus sur la vie qu'a eu Edward après la mort de sa mère, dans un chapitre ultérieur**), aussidagility, Nini hathaway, tacha vaillant et Nodame.**

**Je remercie également Marion, pour sa correction aussi express qu'efficace :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et bon dimanche !**

**tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**chapitre 7 : question de conscience**_

**Bella.**

Quand je me réveillais ce matin, engourdie, je sentais un poids sur mon bras. Le blizzard avait cessé, malgré un vent encore présent mais plus lointain. Je me tournais vers Edward, et le trouvais couché sur son flanc gauche, mon bras droit contre lui. Vraiment contre lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver craquant, profondément endormi avec ses bras serrant le mien contre lui, sa joue sur ma paume.

_Comment peut-il arriver à vivre, avec ce qu'il a déjà traversé durant sa jeune existence ? Si j'avais vécu un tiers de ce qu'il a semblé traverser, je me serais pendue... _

Voir sa mère se faire frapper, être frappé à son tour et la voir mourir, puis vivre dans la rue... Alors que je vivais une vie paisible auprès de Charlie, Alice et Rose, lui, comme peut-être d'autres enfants, traversaient l'enfer. _Parfois, la vie est injuste... _

Edward bougeait, sans relâcher sa pression sur ma main, et se frottait le visage en soufflant. _10H30... On aura bien dormi..._

Il ouvrait les yeux, avant d'observer son environnement puis de tourner la tête vers moi. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, avant de finalement me sourire timidement. Il regardait son bras tenant le mien, avant de rougir et de me le lâcher. _Je commencerais presque à avoir mal au bras à l'avoir tordu. _

- Oh... Tiens... Je te le rends...

J'eus un petit rire et me tournais sur mon flanc, face à lui.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci... Je n'ai pas eu peur du vent...

- Tu t'es vite endormi...

- C'est parce que tu étais là... Je ne risque rien...

Mon cœur se serrait et il tendait sa main gauche entre nous. Timide, je posais la mienne contre la sienne. _Je voudrais que tout aille bien pour toi... sincèrement... _

- Merci Bella...

- De rien...

Il se rapprochait sans que je ne m'y attende, et déposait un léger baiser contre le recoin de ma lèvre. Il jaugeait ma réaction, avant de s'allonger près de moi. _Ses lèvres sont douces... _Je réprimais un frisson et me laissais aller, le sentant si près de moi. _Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu de contact avec un homme ? _

Je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément. Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre, et je sentais son souffle s'apaiser, pour devenir lent. La chaleur de son haleine caressait ma peau, et je fermais les yeux, profitant de sa présence forte et vulnérable à la fois. _Un homme prisonnier avec une tête et une vie d'enfant égaré... _

Inexplicablement, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de bouger, ni de quitter son étreinte. Je voulais rester là, me forcer à croire qu'il n'avait pas vécu cette horreur. Aucun enfant ne devrait vivre une telle chose, pas plus qu'il ne devrait vivre dans la rue. _Peut-on envisager l'hypothèse de lui trouver un travail ? Qu'il se bouge, passe une annonce, fasse un apprentissage peut-être ? _

Je rouvrais les yeux quand il gémissait, et me serrait davantage contre lui, sans pour autant se réveiller. Je l'observais, calme et serein, à mille lieues de tout son malheur. J'aurais au moins la satisfaction de lui avoir offert un peu de paix.

**.. ::..**

Le mauvais temps avait duré une journée de plus, mais depuis ce matin le soleil refaisait une timide apparition. Il n'y avait plus eu de vent, et la neige fondait doucement. Le cabinet médical m'avait contacté ce matin, pour m'informer que le remplaçant du docteur Cullen allait se déplacer dans la journée pour examiner Edward. Il mangeait, et avait repris du poids depuis son arrivée ici même s'il restait parfois fébrile et frissonnant. Sa fièvre partait et revenait, sans explications.

Edward sortait de la douche, fraîchement lavé.

- Le médecin doit arriver...

Il s'appuyait contre le mur de la cuisine, en acquiesçant.

- Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

- C'est un remplaçant, je ne le connais pas...

- D'accord...

La doctoresse frappa à la porte une demi-heure plus tard, alors que nous rangions la vaisselle. Je la fis entrer, et elle examina Edward dans ma chambre, avant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Alors ?

- Votre ami semble avoir un organisme très fatigué... Il a la grippe. Je lui ai prescrit des antibiotiques, ainsi que des vitamines.

- Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- C'est un SDF, il m'a avoué prendre des drogues...

Elle opinait, sans le juger et j'appréciais son professionnalisme.

- Bien... Nous allons faire une prise de sang, pour détecter d'éventuelles maladies...

- D'accord...

Elle me fit une ordonnance, et je réglais son déplacement avant qu'elle ne parte. Edward revint, un peu pâle.

- Elle va me faire une prise de sang ?

J'opinais.

- C'est pour vérifier que tu vas bien...

- J'aime pas les piqûres...

- Moi non plus, mais c'est mieux pour toi...

- Tu resteras là ?

- Bien sûr, Edward... Je vais appeler l'infirmière à domicile, et elle viendra demain matin... Il faudra que tu restes à jeun pour ça... Ne pas manger...

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, je suis plus souvent à jeun que le ventre plein...

Mon ventre se nouait, et pour changer de sujet je prenais mon téléphone pour contacter l'infirmière. Elle vint faire la prise de sang le lendemain matin, à 8h tapantes. Edward était pâle, et tenta de se dérober mais je m'asseyais près de lui, pour lui tenir la main. Je détournais mon regard de l'aiguille, pour me plonger dans les yeux vert d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais vu de vert aussi profond et puissant. _Chaque paire d'yeux verts me paraîtraient bien fades maintenant... _

C'était un vert intense, mais doux. Parfois dur, mais toujours viril. L'infirmière m'extirpait de ma contemplation, en retirant l'aiguille.

- Et voilà !

Après son départ, Edward se postait près de la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

- La neige fond...

- Oui, les routes vont se dégager...

- Et je vais rentrer chez moi, pas vrai ?

_Nous n'avions pas abordé ce détail... _

- Attendons les résultats de ta prise de sang d'abord...

Il va gagner un jour ou deux, tout au plus... _Et il posera de nouveau la question... Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Héberger un total inconnu, bien qu'il soit parfaitement calme et posé, chez moi sans aucune garantie ? Payer un loyer pour deux, de la nourriture pour deux, faire des déplacements et des démarches pour deux ? _

Avant la tempête, je ne le connaissais pas du tout.

Et maintenant, nous sommes quoi ? Une fille qui a hébergé un SDF, et lui le SDF drogué en question, au passé plus que lourd ? _Est-ce une raison suffisante pour moi de le garder ici? Dieu sait dans quoi il a trempé, s'il prend de la drogue... _

Edward s'asseyait sur le rebord du canapé, et tenait un magasine dans ses mains. Il traçait le contour des lettres du gros titre, les yeux dans le vide.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Parle-moi de ta famille...

- Hum... Et bien j'ai un père Charlie qui est shérif... J'ai aussi deux sœurs, Alice et Rosalie... Alice est ma vraie sœur, mais Rose n'est que ma demie-soeur...

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, mon père Charlie, a épousé ma mère Renée très jeune. Je suis née, puis il y a eu Alice... Ma mère s'est vite lassée, et elle est partie avec un homme plus jeune qu'elle, Phil... Ils ont eu Rosalie, mais ils ont eu un accident de voiture à son retour de maternité et Phil et maman sont morts sur le coup. Rosalie a survécu, et comme elle n'avait plus de famille et que Charlie était toujours profondément amoureux de Renée, il a adopté Rosalie et l'a élevé avec nous deux...

- Toi aussi tu as perdu ta mère, comme moi...

- Oui, c'est vrai...

Il me souriait et attrapait ma main.

- Est-ce que tu es triste, parfois ?

- Hum... C'était il y a longtemps, et je n'ai pas bien connu ma mère... mais je suppose que parfois, oui, je suis triste de ne pas avoir ma mère pour m'aider... m'encourager... Quand je me marierais, elle ne sera pas là pour me voir... mais j'ai mon père et mes sœurs...

- Tu vas te marier ?

- J'espère, un jour...

- Moi aussi, mais c'est foutu !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne connais pas de filles, et personne ne m'aime... des fois quand je vois des jolies filles dans la rue j'essaie de leur dire des choses gentilles mais elles changent de trottoir...

_Que répondre à cela ? Que c'est dur pour lui, mais que je peux « comprendre » la réaction de ces femmes, à cause du climat actuel ? _

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire aux garçons, moi...

Il me souriait.

- Mais tu es gentille, ils doivent le voir...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Beaucoup de garçons ont de la peau de tomates devant les yeux !

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

J'éclatais de rire, bien malgré moi.

- C'est une expression pour dire qu'ils ne voient pas bien... et qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent peut-être pas que je suis « gentille » comme tu dis...

- Pourtant, ça se voit...

Sa main se serrait sur la mienne.

- Tu es gentil toi aussi...

- Moins gentil que toi... parce que tu me prends chez toi, et tu n'es pas méchante !

- Tu vas me faire rougir... souriais-je.

Sa paume se posa sur ma joue.

- Rougis... c'est beau le rouge...

Je fermais les yeux en sentant son pouce balayer ma joue, et sentais le feu me monter aux oreilles. J'interrompais ce moment gênant, où mon cœur battait un peu trop vite, pour reprendre contenance.

- Tu as envie qu'on fasse un jeu ? Un pendu ? Un scrabble ?

Il me regardait, comme perdu.

- C'est quoi ?

- Le pendu ? C'est un jeu où ton adversaire écrit la première et la dernière lettre d'un mot, tu dois deviner les lettres du milieu. Si tu trouves la mauvaise lettre, on dessine petit à petit un bonhomme pendu. Il faut trouver le mot avant que le bonhomme ne soit complet...

- Et l'autre truc ?

- C'est un plateau avec des lettres, il faut écrire le plus de mots possibles avec ces lettres, et gagner le plus de points...

Il semblait hésitant.

- Alors ? Tu préfères quoi ?

- Euh... T'as pas un autre jeu ?

- Hum... des cartes, sinon... La bataille...

- Je ne connais pas trop...

- Je vais t'apprendre... Pas de pendu ou de scrabble alors ?

- Non...

Il se tassait dans le canapé, et je sortais mon jeu de cartes. J'expliquais les règles à Edward, et nous entamions notre partie.

- Je jouais des fois avec ma mère aux cartes quand l'autre n'était pas là !

Je lui souriais et posais mon 9. Il remportait la mise quand on toquait contre la porte.

- Entrez !

Sans que je ne réalise, Charlie entrait dans mon salon, et s'arrêtait net en voyant Edward. _Merde... Oh, merde, merde ! _Je me relevais rapidement.

- Oh... Je te dérange peut-être...

- N... non... Salut papa...

Je l'embrassais mais il ne quittait pas Edward des yeux.

- Je passais voir comment tu allais, les routes redeviennent praticables... Mais je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie...

Je m'approchais d'Edward.

- Oui, c'est Edward, mon ami... tu sais, je t'en ai parlé au téléphone... Mon ami d'école...

Charlie fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas...

Il s'avançait vers Edward, que je voyais clairement terrorisé devant mon père en uniforme.

- Bonjour fiston...

- B... b... Bonjour...

Edward me regardait, clairement effrayé.

- Hum papa, je te sers un café ?

Il fallait que j'éloigne Charlie, avant qu'il ne devienne trop bavard. Trop shérif, surtout.

- Oui, volontiers...

Il lançait un dernier regard à Edward, avant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je préparais le café, tentant de ne pas paraître fébrile. Je ne sais pas mentir.

- Il est encore là ?

- Oui... C'est... La route, pas trop praticable, tu vois...

- Je vois oui...

Le silence de papa ne me disait rien de bon, mais je tentais de ne pas le laisser paraître.

- Et il vit où ?

- Oh euh... en banlieue je crois...

- En banlieue... à Forks ?

_Merde, merde, merde... _

- N... Non Seattle... tu sais, la banlieue de Seattle...

- Mouais...

Je versais le café dans la tasse, avec son sucre.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot, Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- J'en ai pas l'air, mais je sais me servir d'un portable tactile et tu as une sœur qui est très désordonnée et qui laisse trainer son téléphone partout...

_ROSALIE ! Garce ! _

- Je vais t'expliquer, papa...

- Un SDF Bell's ! Bon sang ! Es-tu à ce point inconsciente ?

- Mais il mourrait de froid papa, et le pasteur Webber n'avait plus de place pour l'accueillir au foyer !

- Est-ce le SDF dont tu m'avais parlé ?

- Oui...

Il soupirait.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas inconsciente à ce point ! Tu ne sais RIEN de lui ! Rien !

- Papa, il a vraiment eu un début de vie déplorable... Son père a frappé sa mère à mort, il l'a frappé aussi... Il vit dans la rue, dans un milieu mauvais, et néfaste ! Il ne peut pas passer sa vie à souffrir... Il est malade, il a la grippe... Sois gentil...

- Mais s'il...

- Charlie... Papa... Il est très correct depuis qu'il est ici... Ce qu'il a vécu... Mon dieu, tu ne peux pas imaginer... Tu ne voudrais pas de sa vie pour une de tes filles, crois-moi !

_Je savais que c'était bas de taper sur ses filles, mais après tout c'est la vérité... _

- Il n'a pas une mine réjouissante, Bella ! Ni réjouissante, ni qui inspire la confiance !

- Et c'est quoi, pour toi, une mine qui « inspire la confiance » ? Porter un uniforme et se battre à tes côtés, comme Emmett par exemple ? Un salaire confortable et un corps body buildé ?

- Emmett n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et tu le sais !

- Tu travailles pour le public, papa ! Edward en fait partie, même s'il ne vit pas dans une grande maison confortable et ne mange pas à sa faim... Si tu savais ce qu'il a vécu... la façon qu'il a de te le raconter...

- Bella, peu importe... Tu sais combien de citoyens se sont faits agresser pour avoir laissé rentrer un inconnu chez eux ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je ne veux pas te voir blessée, ou pire. Ce que tu as fait est extrêmement noble, généreux et altruiste de ta part et je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi... Mais Bella, c'est aussi de l'inconscience... Tu devrais appeler le pasteur, pour lui trouver une place au foyer. Si tu veux rendre service à ce garçon, c'est la meilleure solution !

- Mais papa...

- Il doit repartir, Bella... Les températures remontent, la neige fond. Aussi horrible que sa vie a déjà été, tu ne peux pas prendre de risques toi-même.

- C'est ce qui était prévu au départ, mais...

- Il n'y a aucune raison qui justifie que tu le gardes ! Tu n'as pas à prendre à ta charge, qu'elle soit financière ou morale, un parfait inconnu qui n'a pas l'air clair dans ses chaussures ! Il doit partir ! Des températures correctes arrivent dans deux jours, je passerai pour l'emmener au foyer. S'il faut, on ira à Seattle avec lui, il y a un foyer plus grand, ils ont des places. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de tels risques !

- Papa...

- Non, Bella ! Tu sais que j'ai raison...

Il avala son café, en me regardant d'un air sans appel.

- Tu sais qu'il doit partir, Bella...

- Je sais, mais...

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu veux...

Je soupirais et vidais mon café dans l'évier, écœurée. _Je peux « comprendre » son raisonnement, mais Edward est gentil, et si malheureux... Comment puis-je lui dire « écoute, j'aime t'avoir ici, mais tu dois repartir dans la rue, à avoir froid et sans toit » ?_

Charlie rouvrait la porte de la cuisine, et toisait Edward qui regardait la pièce où nous avions disparu. Mon père passait sa main dans sa veste, et en sortait des lettres.

- Je suis passé à la poste te récupérer ton courrier !

- Merci... marmonnais-je, un peu en colère et vexée à la fois.

- Je repasserai dans deux jours, pour voir comment tu vas... Je t'appelle ce soir !

- Ok...

- Je ne le raccompagnais pas, et il dut comprendre qu'il avait prononcé les mots de trop. Nerveuse devant Edward, j'ouvrais mon courrier pour me donner une contenance. Facture, facture, facture, magazine... facture...

- C'était ton père ?

- Oui... Désolée, il est un peu... il est chef de police... Je suis désolée s'il t'a... effrayé ou...

Il ne répondit pas, et se tournait vers la fenêtre. Il fut silencieux une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et j'aurais beaucoup donné pour avoir le fond de ses pensées. _J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu... _

Edward mangea peu ce soir-là, et j'écourtais ma discussion téléphonique avec Charlie. Dans ma chambre, j'envoyais un joli texto à ma sœur.

_**« Rose, la prochaine fois tu peux garder ton portable dans ta poche !**_

_**Papa a fouillé dans tes sms et a vu notre échange, génial !**_

_**Merci ! »**_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Dis donc, j'y suis pour rien !_

_Comment je pouvais savoir que papa savait se servir_

_d'un téléphone tactile ? »_

J'étais énervée, même si j'avais tort. _Après tout, d'habitude elle a toujours son téléphone greffé à sa poche, à tel point que ses jeans ont la trace blanche ! Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, pour une fois ?_

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Edward, alors qu'il se couchait dans le canapé. J'allais éteindre la lumière du salon, quand je l'entendis.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Tu es quelqu'un de bien !

- Je t'en prie...

Inexplicablement, je trouvais sa phrase acide. Une mauvaise sensation m'envahissait, me faisant tourner la tête. Plutôt que de dormir, je restais éveillée toute la nuit, de peur d'entendre Edward partir, ou de l'entendre venir me dire qu'il s'en allait. Je prétextais avoir soif, pour me lever plusieurs fois. Mais non. Il dormait profondément, comme un enfant et je restais là, à l'observer.

_Il ne mérite vraiment pas tout ce bazar autour de lui... _

Ce matin, je fus réveillée par le téléphone fixe. Je me précipitais au salon, pour qu'il ne réveille pas Edward. Ma patronne.

« - Bonjour Bella, je te réveille ? »

- Non Ilona, c'est bon...

« - Les conditions météo s'améliorent nettement, nous réouvrirons la crèche demain matin à 7h30 ! »

- Très bien...

« - Tu feras l'ouverture avec Siobhanne... Tu peux lui transmettre ? »

- Bien sûr...

« - Merci Bella ! Bonne journée ! »

- Vous aussi, Ilona !

Je raccrochais, et Edward se réveillait.

- Désolée, c'était mon boulot...

- C'est pas grave...

- Je dois aller prévenir Siobhanne pour demain, ensuite j'irais faire quelques courses... Tu voudras venir si tu te sens mieux ?

- Je crois que j'ai encore de la fièvre...

Je touchais son front. Il était encore un peu chaud, mais nettement moins depuis qu'il prenait son traitement que j'avais été chercher à pieds après la visite du docteur.

- Tu devrais prendre un bain encore... ça te fait du bien...

Il opinait et je lui souriais.

- Je vais voir Siobhanne, j'en ai pour une minute...

- Ok...

- Sers-toi pour déjeuner !

J'enfilais ma veste épaisse, et descendais toquer chez mon amie. Elle m'ouvrait, les cheveux en bataille. Je transmettais l'information, et la laissais m'offrir un café.

- Edward est encore avec toi ?

- Oui, Charlie est venu il m'a passé un savon...

- Je sais...

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Il est passé en descendant de chez toi pour voir si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Ohhh !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et Siobhanne me tapait le bras.

- Sans commentaire s'il te plaît !

- Tu lui plais vraiment !

- Il est gentil, c'est tout !

- Tu vas devenir ma belle-mère je sens !

- Sors d'ici atroce fille !

J'éclatais de rire et partais voir si ma boîte aux lettres était pleine. Il y avait les résultats d'analyses de sang d'Edward. Fébrile, je l'ouvrais. Tout a l'air ok pour lui, rien d'anormal à part un petit taux un peu au-dessus des normes, mais rien d'alarmant. _Pas de maladies contagieuses ou autres... _

Je grimpais chez moi pour l'en informer.

- Oh, tant mieux ! C'est bien alors ?

- Oui, pour toi et ta santé c'est très bien !

Je lui tendais le papier.

- Je vais me doucher, et aller faire les courses... Les routes sont praticables et le temps reprend une allure normale. Les températures sont correctes ! Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je... non... je ne crois pas...

- Oh... D'accord, c'est pas grave... Tu aurais pu choisir ce que tu aimes manger mais...

Il me souriait timidement.

- Fais comme pour toi...

Je lui souriais, et m'éclipsais dans la salle de bains pour prendre ma douche chaude. _Rien de mieux... _Je me sentais soulagée qu'Edward n'ait pas de maladies contagieuses, ou mortelles. _Il a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie comme ça... _

J'étais en train de me sécher, quand j'entendis l'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

- Edward ? C'est qui ?

Je n'ai pas entendu sonner pourtant...

- Edward ?

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je me rhabillais rapidement et ouvrais la porte. Edward n'était plus sur le canapé.

- Edward ? Tu es là ?

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Personne. Personne non plus aux WC ni dans la cuisine et...

_Mon placard ouvert... La boîte où je mets mon argent ouverte et vide... _

Et Edward qui n'est plus là.

Je courrais en bas, en l'appelant mais il avait déjà disparu. _Merde, merde ! Merde ! _

- Bella ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

Siobhanne apparaissait en bas. La bile remontait dans ma gorge, me donnant envie de vomir devant l'évidence.

- Edward s'est tiré avec mon fric !


	9. Chapitre 8 : La rose

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, après le dernier qui vous a un peu interpellé avec un Edward qui s'enfuit comme un voleur.**

**Merci à vous : littlemissbelly, Shirley, choubidou. lily, Fo7, erika shoval, vinie65, Imaginaire-de-kiki, aussidagility, ulkan13, halay, Anais88, Grazie, Soraya2107, annso601, bellaeva, olivia59350, pounine, Elodie pixie B, mlca66, paulipopo, tacha vaillant, katner, Maryfanfictions, liki0da, Lily-Rose-Bella, ****ambre**** (**c'est certain que les MaJ de fanfictions deviennent plus rares maintenant, tout a une fin**), Laura, Lisa1905, Caro632, sarinette60, Vanessa, Mariefandetwilight, aude77, twilight-I-love-you, calimero59, Nini Hathaway et fan de twilight.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Passez une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 8 : La rose**_

**Edward.**

Il fallait bien que je parte de chez Bella. Elle ne voulait pas me le dire, parce qu'elle est douce et gentille mais son père, lui, il l'a voulu. Il a crié bien assez fort quand ils étaient dans la cuisine, et j'ai tout entendu. J'aurais bien voulu dire au revoir à Bella, mais elle m'aurait dit de rester et son père n'aurait pas été content.

_Un père qui n'est pas content, ça fait toujours du mal et je ne veux pas que Bella ait mal... _

Si c'est ce que le père de Bella veut, alors je pars. C'est toujours comme ça, de toute façon. On veut que je m'en aille, je m'en vais. Anthony n'a jamais voulu que je reste, et il a tout fait pour que je parte. Il a tué maman, pour que je m'en aille. C'est mieux en prison, qu'avec moi. _C'est toujours mieux quand je ne suis pas là... donc, c'est mieux pour Bella, aussi... _

Même si elle disait que le temps était meilleur et que la neige avait fondu, il faisait encore vraiment très froid dehors. Je n'aurais plus le chauffage, ni sa couette, ni à manger. La faim, tout le temps le grognement dans mon ventre et l'envie de vomir. Bella ne connaît pas ça, et tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas une vie pour une jeune femme belle comme elle, et douce aussi. Rien que de penser à partir, mon ventre s'était mis à gargouiller, ma tête à tourner violemment et je me sentais mal, l'eau à la bouche à penser que mon dernier vrai repas serait celui de midi avant un long moment.

_Et Esmé ne pose plus beaucoup de sandwichs aux endroits habituels..._

Jasper me donnera un peu à manger, mais il finira par s'agacer comme d'habitude et me dira de dégager. La cave va être humide, et la mauvaise odeur va persister encore. Peut-être même que je ne pourrai pas y rentrer. Au-dessus de la porte, il y a une canalisation qui fuit et qui goutte sur la poignée. Parfois, ça gèle et je ne peux pas y rentrer. _De toute façon, il y fait trop froid... _

Je sentais les billets dans ma poche. J'ai pris l'argent, que Bella met dans sa petite boîte au-dessus de la cuisinière. _Je suis si désolé, mais il fait froid dehors..._

J'aurais voulu lui dire merci, ou même ne pas du tout partir de chez elle mais heh, il le fallait. Son père était furieux. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour elle, parce que j'ai aimé qu'elle me serre contre elle, me console et me fasse venir avec elle sans me juger quand il y a eu le vent.

Je marchais le long de la grande rue, sans me retourner parce que je savais que j'apercevrais encore la fenêtre de l'appartement de Bella. _Maman me disait souvent que les anges existent mais sont rares. Que quand on les voit, il fallait rester près d'eux. _Je suis sûr qu'elle en est devenue un, et qu'elle a fait exprès de placer Bella devant moi pour me sauver. J'entends souvent que des SDF meurent de faim et de froid. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas honnête de lui voler son argent, maman n'aurait pas été contente mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour lui dire merci.

Il y avait la dame qui vendait des fleurs dans la rue. J'aimais bien passer devant chez elle, parce que ça sentait toujours bon et qu'il y avait une sorte de petit chauffage qui projetait une température agréable. Elle était toujours gentille avec moi, et me donnait un peu à manger parfois. Elle avait toujours de très jolies fleurs, et sa tante tenait déjà le magasin quand maman et moi on se baladait ensemble quand l'autre n'était pas là. Maman s'arrêtait toujours devant les roses, multicolores. Elle disait qu'elles étaient très jolies, et elle me faisait sentir la fleur. Mais elle ne voulait jamais s'en acheter, parce que sinon papa crisait et elle prenait encore des coups.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour Rebecca.

Rebecca. Elle s'appelle Rebecca.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, je m'inquiétais...

- J'étais chez une gentille fille, qui m'a sauvé. Elle m'a pris chez elle un moment...

- C'est extrêmement noble de sa part...

_Oui, elle a été gentille et moi je lui ai volé l'argent..._

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Bella...

Rebecca souriait, et ramenait contre elle les pans de sa veste.

- C'est très joli, Bella !

- Elle est très jolie aussi...

- Je n'en doute pas...

- J'ai volé son argent...

Elle soupirait.

- Oh... Edward...

- Mais je vais avoir faim... Peut-être pas ce soir, mais demain soir, ou après-demain...

- C'est mal de voler Edward...

- Je sais...

Rebecca avait toujours ces jolies roses qui plaisaient tant à maman.

- Je voudrais dire pardon à Bella, mais elle va être furieuse...

- Elle aurait de quoi, sincèrement...

- Je veux lui acheter une fleur... est-ce que c'est bien ? Maman aimait ces fleurs...

Elle me souriait. _Je sais que ça ne sera pas vraiment un cadeau puisque c'est son argent... Mais Carlisle offrait souvent des fleurs à Esmé et elle avait toujours l'air contente._

- Ce serait bien... je suppose... Quelle fleur tu veux ?

Il y avait des jaunes, des roses, des rouges, mais des plus originales aussi. Des violettes, des blanches aux bordures rouges, des oranges...

- La violette est jolie...

- D'accord... Tu veux y mettre un mot ?

- Oui... « Pardon »... Mais je ne sais pas écrire...

- Je vais le faire...

Elle marquait ce qui devait être « pardon » et emballait la fleur. _Et ma pauvre maman qui aimait ces fleurs tellement..._

- J'en veux une autre aussi... Pour maman...

Elle prenait la violette, et me la tendait.

- Je te l'offre celle-là...

- Merci Rebecca... Tu es gentille...

- Toi aussi, tu es touchant...

Et maman aura au moins une rose comme elle voulait, maintenant... ça faisait longtemps que je voulais lui amener une fleur...

- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui envoie la fleur ?

- Oui, ça serait bien... Si j'y retourne elle va être en colère...

- D'accord... Tu as de quoi manger ? J'ai un sandwich que je n'ai pas voulu manger ce midi, tu le veux ?

_Ne jamais dire non à de la nourriture..._

- Oui, merci...

Elle revenait avec un sandwich épais et me le tendait.

- Merci...

- De rien...

Une cliente s'approchait des fleurs, mais elle m'observait de bas en haut. _Il faut que je parte, je dois toujours partir..._

Je saluais Rebecca, et elle s'approchait de la cliente. Je reprenais la route, avec un peu d'argent et un sandwich. Je le mangerai demain dans l'après-midi, comme ça je n'aurai pas faim demain soir, et je ne gaspillerai pas le sandwich à midi... Il faut toujours réfléchir... Un repas par jour, je le faisais avant Bella quand j'avais de la chance.

Mon ventre gargouillait déjà, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le manger. La salive remplissait ma bouche, je voulais déjà sentir le fromage du sandwich.

Le grand mur du cimetière apparaissait sur le côté de la rue, et je voulais aller porter la rose à maman. Elle sera contente, j'en suis sûr ! Je n'aimais pas trop venir là, parce qu'avoir juste le droit de voir une tombe avec du marbre gris à la place de ma mère, c'était injuste... Et c'était injuste qu'elle soit dessous. James disait que ça ne sert à rien de venir là, qu'elle n'est plus qu'un sac d'os maintenant... un sac d'os brisés... _mais je m'en fous, elle ne méritait pas ça..._

Je déposais la fleur sur la tombe, qui était vide ou presque. La dernière fois je lui ai amené un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs, mais le bouquet s'était sûrement envolé avec le vent... _J'aimerais que ça reste..._

Il faut que je cale la rose, pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas. Mais bon, un pauvre caillou ne fera rien... Il y avait une tombe pas très loin qui n'avait qu'un bouquet fané depuis très longtemps. Plus personne ne venait voir la personne morte, alors je me levais et prenais le vase. J'y mettais la rose, et la calais avec des caillasses.

- Tiens maman, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir...

Je m'asseyais face à la tombe. _Comment c'est là-haut, maman ? Est-ce que tu as une meilleure vie ? J'espère que personne ne te fait de mal... comment es-tu montée tout en haut ? Est-ce que tu me vois, assise sur un nuage ? Je n'ai plus rien sans toi, maman... Comment as-tu fait pour aller tout là-haut ? Comment ça se passe, après ? Ça fait quoi, de mourir ?_

Quand j'étais petit, elle répondait à toutes mes questions... Maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de questions mais plus de réponses...

**..**

- Salut Jazz !

Il sursautait et se retournait.

- Putain Edward merde ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Pardon...

Il faisait chaud dans son garage.

- T'étais où ces derniers temps, bordel ? Tu sais qu'Esmé et Carlisle t'ont cherché partout ? Ils ont failli se planter en voiture à plusieurs reprises, parce qu'ils te cherchaient pour que tu ne crèves pas de froid !

- J'étais chez Bella...

- C'est qui, Bella ? Encore une de tes copines camées ?

- Non, c'est une gentille fille et elle ne prend pas de la drogue... Elle m'a même fait soigner parce que j'étais malade...

Jasper eut un petit rire.

- C'était une inconsciente alors !

- Elle était gentille !

- Et pourquoi tu n'es plus chez elle, alors ?

- Parce que son père ne veut pas...

- Ah ben ça... Faut pas que ça t'étonne... Pousse-toi !

Il attrapait des clés et des outils derrière moi, et s'agenouillait avant de se coucher sur sa planche à roulettes et de passer sous une voiture.

- T'as vu Esmé et Carlisle ?

- Tous les jours Edward ! Ce sont mes parents !

- T'es resté chez eux quand il a neigé ?

- Evidemment que oui ! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais être au chaud chez eux toi aussi ! C'est uniquement parce que tu as voulu te barrer que tu n'as pas de toit ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! Tes putains de fugues ont eu raison de leur patience !

- Ils ne m'ont pas cherché hein...

- Putain arrête de dire ces conneries ! Ils t'ont cherché partout TOUT LE TEMPS ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a bouffé papa et maman ! Le commissariat les appelait toutes les semaines parce qu'ils te voyaient errer le long d'un pont ! Pourquoi tu leur as fait ça ?

- Carlisle ressemble trop à Anthony...

- Ils sont frères !

- Carlisle me criait dessus !

Tout le temps, comme Anthony.

Jasper sortait de sous la voiture, le visage plein de cambouis.

- Mais parce que tu te barrais, bougre d'idiot ! Tu partais de cette maison alors que tu avais tout pour te retaper ! On aurait pu être heureux tous les quatre, tu aurais pu aller à l'école, apprendre à lire et rattraper tout ce que ton con de père ne t'a pas fait faire parce qu'il était aussi bête que ses pieds ! Mais toi non, tu ne voulais pas ! Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre !

_C'est toujours de ma faute._

Jasper repassait sous le véhicule.

- D'ailleurs, à propos de ton père, il est sorti de taule...

_Il est sorti... Il a réussi... Il est là, en ville._

- Quoi ?

- Carlisle a tout fait pour qu'il ne t'approche pas, mais le chef de police a dit que tu devais aller les trouver toi-même.

- Où il est ?

- J'sais pas et j'veux pas savoir ! Ton père est un tocard !

Jasper continuait de réparer la voiture, sans rien dire de plus. _Alors, Anthony est hors de la prison... Et s'il me cherche ? S'il veut m'éliminer comme il l'a fait pour maman ? Est-ce que je retrouverais maman là-haut ? Et comment on fait pour y aller ?_

Il va falloir que je me cache alors. Des fois quand j'étais petit, maman m'achetait des jouets et je m'amusais avec. Mais quand elle entendait les freins dans l'allée, elle me disait d'aller me cacher, et de mettre les jeux dans les petites boîtes sous mon lit. Souvent, je restais caché sous le lit aussi.

- Jasper ? J'peux rester ici ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Il fait froid encore...

- Hum...

Il ne me répondit pas de suite.

- Et si tu retournais voir Carlisle et Esmé, plutôt ?

- Non... Anthony sait où ils sont et Carlisle ressemble trop à Anthony !

- Arrête avec ça ! Carlisle n'a RIEN à voir avec ton père, et tu le sais !

- Je peux rester ici ? J'ai de l'argent maintenant, je peux payer un peu si tu veux...

Il se relevait et soupirait.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

_Des fois, je ne comprends pas toujours Jasper... Il est gentil, mais des fois il est méchant... _

- Tu vas pas me payer, t'as pas un rond ! T'es mon cousin, bordel !

- Alors, j'peux rester ?

- Oui ! Mais seulement tu te lèves avant que les clients n'arrivent et tu vas te balader ! Tu sais bien que ta présence les fait partir !

- J'suis pas méchant pourtant !

- Moi j'le sais, mais voir un SDF traîner ça fait toujours fuir les clients !

- Ok !

Je passais une longue partie de l'après-midi à le regarder travailler, passer des coups de fil. Ce n'était pas un métier facile, mais il était doué. Vraiment doué.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 19h, je vais fermer le garage...

J'entendais une voiture se garer dans l'allée, et comme Jasper le voulait, je me planquais dans son bureau. Cet endroit était vraiment désordonné, et je détestais le désordre. Il y avait des papiers étalés partout, des stylos, des trombones. De nombreuses notes sur le mur, et je ne savais pas à quoi elles correspondaient mais j'aurais aimé être en mesure de les lire. _Je connais quelques lettres, quelques mots, mais jamais assez pour faire une phrase._

- Non, il est là...

C'est Anthony, il est venu me chercher... Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. _Jasper ne le laisserait pas s'approcher quand même, si ? _Mais je n'avais aucune façon de partir, sans me montrer. _Autant y aller maintenant. En finir... _Dans le coin de la pièce, il y avait une matraque que Jasper conservait si jamais quelqu'un venait lui chercher des noises. Je l'attrapais et la glissais derrière mon dos, ouvrant la porte.

Je m'attendais à voir Anthony, mais j'apercevais mon oncle et ma tante. Esmé se jetait sur moi, me déstabilisant et manquant de me faire tomber.

- Oh Edward mon chéri ! Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Tu vas bien ?

Carlisle s'approchait.

- Edward... fiston... Rentre avec nous !

Je n'aimais pas les yeux verts de Carlisle, parce qu'ils étaient pareils que ceux d'Anthony. Un vert froid et dur, qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je n'aime pas me regarder dans la glace, parce que je vois toujours Anthony dans le miroir.

- Non...

- Où étais-tu alors qu'il a fait si froid ?

- J'étais à l'abri...

Esmé caressait ma joue, mais je n'aimais pas trop ça. _Ce n'est pas à elle de le faire, elle n'est pas ma mère ! _

- Chéri, rentre avec nous au moins le temps que ça se calme...

- Non !

- Tu ne peux pas rester dans le froid, Edward ! Sois raisonnable !

La voix de Carlisle tonnait dans le garage. _Je n'aime pas ses yeux, et je n'aime pas sa voix non plus. Elle est dure et sans âme. Comme Anthony._

- Ton père est sorti de prison, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de le croiser. A la maison, tu seras en sécurité...

Eviter de le croiser. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose de le croiser finalement.

- Je connais mieux la rue que lui, je pourrai toujours lui échapper !

- Dieu sait ce qui se passerait s'il te croisait...

- Il faudra que je le croise un jour...

Et ce jour-là, je saurais quoi faire.

_Je pourrais en finir avec lui, le balancer contre un mur à son tour, le laisser tomber et mettre des coups de pieds jusqu'à entendre le plus minuscule de ses os craquer. Le voir se briser, pisser du sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux pour que je ne voie plus jamais le vert de son regard. Crever comme un chien !_

**=X=**

**Bella.**

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait fait ça...

- C'était un SDF, Bella ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, sincèrement ?

Siobhanne me ramenait un chocolat chaud et me le tendait.

- Tiens !

- Merci...

- Ton père avait raison ! Tu n'aurais pas dû l'héberger...

_Je sais..._

- Il était gentil pourtant, et tellement perdu...

- Si perdu qu'il s'est tiré comme un voleur, parce que c'est un voleur, avec tes économies ! Tu vas porter plainte, j'espère ?

- Quoi ?

Porter plainte contre un homme qui n'a AUCUNE ressource ? Un homme que j'ai hébergé sans contrepartie ? _Si Charlie l'apprend, il va m'égorger ! _

- Non...

- Tu es cinglée...

- Merci Siobhanne !

- C'est la vérité, et tu le sais !

Même si je le détestais pour avoir pris mon argent, je ne pouvais que « tenter » de comprendre. Seul, sans argent, repartir dans le froid sans toit ni nourriture. _J'aurais certainement fait pareil si j'avais été à sa place... _

- Il a dû entendre Charlie me parler dans la cuisine, et aura pris peur...

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses ! Il t'a pris ton argent !

On sonnait à la porte de mon appartement.

- Entrez !

Rosalie fit son apparition, suivie d'Alice. Mes deux sœurs m'embrassèrent.

- On a reçu ton texto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Où est ton SDF ?

- Il est parti après la venue de papa... avec mon argent...

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu dois porter plainte ! S'exclamait Rosalie

- Mais arrêtez avec ça !

Alice soupirait.

- Ton bon cœur te perdra, grande sœur...

- Tu veux que j'en parle à Emmett ? Il pourra le rechercher, et récupérer ton argent sans que papa ne le sache...

- Non ! Emmett est comme cul et chemise avec papa ! Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue ! Il est flic, et Charlie est son supérieur ! S'il veut devenir sheriff à la retraite de papa, il ne tiendra pas sa langue sur une histoire pareille !

Alice fouillait dans son sac.

- Tu as besoin d'argent pour finir la semaine et toucher ton salaire ? Je peux te prêter un peu...

- J'avais quelques courses à faire...

- Je vais te prêter 100$, si ça te suffit !

- Largement, c'est juste pour faire des courses... je dois toucher mon salaire vendredi ! Je te les rendrais tout de suite !

- Y'a pas de souci, Bella ! Tu m'as souvent dépannée !

Alice me tendait les cent dollars, et je la remerciais.

- Combien t'a-t-il dérobé, au juste ?

- Presque 200$...

- Quand même...

- J'ai été idiote de les mettre dans ma boîte !

- Emmett t'a toujours dit de te trouver autre chose que ta petite boîte en aluminium... Mais ceci dit, ne cherche pas d'excuses à ce type ! Il t'a volé ton argent !

Je me sentais déçue, à vrai dire. Déçue et humiliée. _Je lui ai ouvert mon appartement, et il me remercie en me volant mon argent... Je l'ai nourri, soigné. J'ai même dormi avec lui !_

Quelque part, Charlie avait raison. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, et c'était de l'inconscience pure et dure. _Mais Edward a vécu tellement de choses affreuses... Il méritait une seconde chance..._

Siobhanne soupirait.

- Je crois que ça te servira de leçon, on ne va pas t'accabler davantage...

- D'accord... merci les filles !

Rosalie fouillait aussi dans son sac.

- Tiens, j'ai cinquante dollars... ça te fera un petit supplément...

- Non Rose, ça suffit...

- Tu me les rendras quand tu pourras, ce n'est rien !

- Vous êtes gentilles les filles !

J'aimais mes sœurs, du plus profond de moi-même. Elles étaient généreuses et gentilles, la main sur le cœur. Un peu moins naïves que moi.

- On va se mater un film entre filles, pour oublier...

Rose et Alice fouillaient dans mes DVD, pour finalement tomber d'accord sur je-ne-sais-quel-film. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les images, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'Edward avait fait. _Me prendre mon argent, partir comme un voleur sans un au-revoir et encore moins sans retenue._

Mes sœurs et Siobhanne se disputaient une priorité sur l'acteur principal.

- Il est à moi ! Il est sexy !

- Il a dit dans une interview qu'il aimait les blondes, je suis toute indiquée dans ce cas-là !

- Tu as Emmett ! Nous sommes célibataires Rose !

- Hey ! Mais c'est tant pis pour vous mes grosses, décolorez-vous et on en reparlera ! Quoi que ça se verra toujours que vous n'êtes pas des vraies blondes !

Elles éclataient de rire. _Mon dieu seigneur... bande de folles !_

On sonnait à ma porte et je me levais. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait sur le palier.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche Bella...

- Je suis Bella !

Elle me tendait une rose d'une couleur violine absolument magnifique, emballée dans un papier transparent élégant, accompagnée d'une petite carte.

- Je suis Rebecca, gérante de La Petite Fleur... Je dois vous livrer cette rose...

- Une rose ? Pour moi ?

J'entendais clairement les filles baisser le son de la télévision.

- Oui...

J'inspirais la douce odeur parfumée de la fleur, fermant les yeux. _Divine..._

- Merci, mais...

- C'est de la part d'Edward, pour s'excuser... Il est désolé de vous avoir...

- Vous l'avez vu ? Vous le connaissez ?

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Je le connais un peu, oui... Je le vois de temps en temps devant mon magasin. Il y passe souvent, il venait déjà du temps de la gérance de la boutique par ma tante quand il était enfant...

- Oh...

- Il est sincèrement désolé...

- D'accord...

- Bonne soirée, Bella...

- Merci beaucoup !

Je refermais la carte et les filles bondissaient sur moi.

- Il t'offre une rose ? S'excitait Alice

- Avec son argent, je te rappelle... sermonnait Rose.

- Fais voir ! Il y a une carte...

J'attrapais la petite carte élégante, où était inscrit un simple mais néanmoins touchant« pardon ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me demandait Alice.

- Je n'en sais rien... La mettre dans un vase, pour commencer...

Je prenais un vase fin, et le remplissais, avant d'y mettre la jolie fleur. _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Edward ?_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le garage

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà une fin de dimanche, ça me rend twiste. Du coup, j'compense en vous postant un chapitre. Merci à Marion, pour la correction.**

**Et merci à vous, du précédent chapitre : samystère, Shirley, halay, aude77, kikinette11, choubidou. lily, Shiriliz (**je reconnais que les Edward en difficultés ont un certain atrait je trouve...**), nini54, ulkan13, Grazie, Anais88, Maryfanfictions, vanina63, Ptitewam (**moi je sais où on va, mais je ne dirais rien... sinon c'est pas drôle!**), Caro632, soraya2107, aussidagility, sarinette60, Lily-Rose-Bella, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Fo7, Nini Hathaway (**Jasper est effectivement très dur avec Edward, mais je crois qu'il lui en veut un peu de ne pas être resté avec sa famille pour s'en sortir...**), tacha vaillant, katner, erika shoval, tilunarou, tia 63, siobhanne, Mariefandetwilight, vinie65, Elodie pixie B, calimero59 et mlca66. **

**Voilà ce neuvième chapitre, ça file vite ! **

**Bonne fin de week-end et bonne semaine ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 9 : Le garage**_

**Charlie. **

J'attrapais mon dossier épais, très épais de cette sordide affaire après que les parents de ce petit garçon mort visiblement « par erreur » pendant la tuerie, aient quitté mon bureau.

_Pas un seul indice, pas une piste... A part quelques témoignages... _

Tous parlaient de plusieurs hommes, se visant mutuellement. Un règlement de compte, sur fond d'affaire de drogues... Voilà ce que nous savions. Terminé.

Ça, et l'identité du premier homme tué, avant ce petit garçon. Jeffrey Caradine, atteint par deux balles. Deux au thorax. Caradine était connu pour avoir trempé dans des affaires de drogues, des trafics et plusieurs casses dans la région. Prison, centre de désintoxication, sans réussite. Orphelin, Caradine avait toujours échoué, pour finir par être tué. Il n'aura jamais eu de vie, et sera parti prématurément.

Voilà tout ce que nous avions. Le décès de Jeffrey Caradine. Nous avions convoqué des anciens acolytes de Jeffrey, pour les interroger et voir. Voilà, voir. Juste voir. Je n'aime pas partir de rien, mais vraiment pas !

On toquait contre ma porte.

- Chef ?

- Oui Joseph !

- Emmett n'est toujours pas arrivé et les premiers témoins vont arriver...

- Je rêve... Merci Joseph ! Je vais l'appeler...

- Pas d'quoi, chef !

Il quittait mon bureau, et j'attrapais mon téléphone pour composer le numéro de _mon_ domicile. Pour contacter _mon_ gendre, qui était en train de faire « je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi » avec _ma _fille !

Pas de réponses. Évidemment.

- Emmett, tu exagères, je vais vraiment finir par m'...

La porte s'ouvrit sur le dit Emmett, m'interrompant dans mes paroles.

- Désolé, chef !

- Je t'avais bien proposé de t'amener, non ?

- Ouais, je sais, mais...

- Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter, professionnellement parlant ! Je suis le père de Rosalie, et je te prie de croire que ça m'est déjà assez pénible de tolérer ta présence dans son lit un soir sur deux ! En plus de ça, je te place en tête de liste pour prendre ma place, et tu n'es pas fichu de respecter les horaires, les exigences de ce métier ! Si tu n'as pas envie de vivre cette évolution, rien ne m'empêche de remplir un formulaire de licenciement, c'est bien clair ?

Il pâlissait. Bien. C'est ce que j'espérais. Il me fixait, idiot.

- Tu es encore là ? Hors de ma vue, va te mettre derrière ton bureau et sors tes dossiers ! Et plus vite que ça ! Allez ! Avant que je ne décide de te virer de MON commissariat, de MA maison et du lit de MA fille !

_Ahh... ça fait du bien... _Je n'avais rien, a priori, contre Emmett. C'était un bon garçon, et un bon flic. Il était sérieux et courageux, téméraire. Il ne rechignait pas devant les heures supplémentaires, et il savait s'y prendre, notamment avec les jeunes difficiles. Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec la petite Rosalie, je le voyais différemment. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, parce que c'était moi qui l'avais invité à dîner à la maison un soir de novembre. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour ma Rose, et j'avais dû la freiner parce qu'elle était obsédée par lui, réellement. Mais comme bien évidemment ce qui est interdit est bien plus excitant, ma fille avait bravé mon couvre-feu, et était partie le rejoindre. Depuis ce jour-là, ils ne se quittaient plus. J'avais dû entendre de la bouche de Rosalie les termes comme : « Besoin d'aller au gynécologue... Prendre pilule » et j'avais cru ne pas le supporter.

Mais j'avais pris le parti de lui faire confiance, tout en l'armant pour se protéger. Elle savait toutes ces choses de contraception et tout ça. Je n'avais pas fait la leçon moi-même, mais l'avais accompagné dans un genre de planning familial où elle avait rencontré une femme qui l'avait très bien informé. Je me doutais également que ses sœurs étaient passées par là. Bella, ma grande fille, était la plus raisonnable de mes trois petites diablesses. Elle était le premier fruit de mon amour pour Renée, que jamais je n'avais oublié. Je me rappelais de chaque seconde de ce 13 septembre où ma petite fille avait vu le jour à la maternité, faisant de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec Bella, bien que j'imagine trop la couver. Depuis qu'elle a quitté la maison, il y a une chambre toujours vide. Mais que je tiens toujours prête, au cas où. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle, parce qu'elle est douce et raisonnable. Très intelligente, aussi. Elle gère sa vie du mieux qu'elle l'entend et je ne suis jamais déçu.

Puis, il y a eu Alice, mon deuxième trésor. Une petite fille beaucoup plus vive que ne l'était Bella. Beaucoup plus aventurière et casse-pieds, aussi. Mais avec Alice, impossible de s'ennuyer. Elle ne tenait jamais en place et depuis qu'elle possédait son permis de conduire, je devais presque demander un rendez-vous pour la voir. Alice était très secrète concernant sa vie sentimentale. Elle avait fréquenté un certain Diego pendant plusieurs mois, avant de s'en séparer. J'ignorais si elle avait quelqu'un, mais il me semblait qu'elle s'investissait énormément dans ses études de stylisme. Je faisais au mieux pour lui obtenir de quoi payer son cursus scolaire, afin qu'elle aboutisse à ses espérances.

Il manquait toujours une mère à mes filles, je ne voulais plus les voir souffrir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

La mort de Renée, aussi soudaine que déchirante, nous avait tous soudé. Je n'avais pas pu accepter de voir partir cette petite Rosalie dans une famille d'accueil, alors qu'elle était la fille de Renée. Non. Même si je n'étais pas le père, cette gamine avait des sœurs, et méritait de vivre avec elles. Je l'avais recueillis, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une petite semaine. Elle était aussi fine et gracieuse qu'un cœur, et elle avait bien grandi. Elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Renée, mais surtout à Phil. Pourtant, elle était ma fille, comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle le soit.

- Chef ?

Je sursautais. Emmett était devant moi, ses dossiers sous la main.

- Quoi ?

- À quoi vous pensiez ?

Je reculais mon regard des photos de mes filles sur mon bureau.

- À rien qui ne te regarde, impertinent !

Et il souriait, cet espèce d'idiot.

- Rosalie est très belle... murmura-t-il.

- Je sais...

- Vous avez fait les choses bien, pour elle. Elle vous est reconnaissante...

- Tu es venu pour me parler de ma gamine ?

- Non... Pour l'enquête...

- Alors, on s'y met ! Les premiers témoins vont arriver !

Il dépliait devant moi ses dossiers. Rien. Rien de convaincant, ni de plus important que ce que nous savions déjà. J'épluchais les journaux, espérant trouver une phrase interpellatrice dans un article mais non. Non.

- Au fait, où en est Bella avec son SDF ?

- J'espère qu'elle lui a dit de partir, c'était de l'inconscience...

- Elle a fait un beau geste, vous ne pouvez pas le nier !

Bien sûr que je ne le niais pas. Mais elle ne connaissait certainement pas ce type, qui pouvait lui faire du mal à tout moment. Bella est une rêveuse. Elle s'imagine souvent que le monde est bon, mais à cause de mon métier, je suis le premier placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il vaut mieux ça, que devoir lui passer les menottes pour « non-assistance à personne en danger », pas vrai ?

Je grognais. Emmett devait arrêter ce petit jeu immédiatement. Fort heureusement pour lui, Joseph entrait dans la pièce.

- Valterri est ici !

- Fais-le entrer !

Valterri, de son prénom Alec, entrait, le dos voûté. Il avait désormais une quarantaine d'années, et de ce que je savais, ne trempait plus dans les affaires sordides.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ? J'suis tranquille avec ma femme et mes gosses !

- Assis-toi, avant de commencer à nous agresser... Tu connaissais Caradine, pas vrai ?

- Jeffrey ? Ouais, bien sûr que j'le connaissais... On s'est pas mal fréquentés...

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur lui...

- Pas question que j'vende un ami !

- Il est mort, Valterri ! Il a été tué dans la tuerie en pleine avenue...

- Pauvre gosse...

- Alors, dis-nous tout !

Il gardait le silence quelques instants.

- Tout ce que j'sais de lui, c'est qu'il trempait dans pas mal de trucs sur la drogue, ces derniers temps... Et pas que de l'herbe, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire...

Emmett tenait l'enregistreur vocal à côté d'Alec. J'écoutais attentivement le témoin. Chaque geste, voire chaque parole, était capital.

-Tu as des noms ? Demandait mon gendre.

- Des noms ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j't'en sais moi ! Jeffrey allait et venait... mais il était toujours avec ce mec, ce grand baraqué avec des dreadlocks...

- Description physique ?

- Environ 1m80, peut-être 90... Type occidental, et des dreads jusqu'aux épaules. Un bouc, des yeux marrons... J'l'ai rencontré une ou deux fois quand j'étais... enfin vous savez !

- Quand tu faisais ton petit trafic, ouais je sais ! Ensuite ?

- Je sais pas... Peut-être qu'il s'appelait Laurent ou j'en sais rien... Quelque chose comme ça !

_Il m'énerve ce type. Avec ces « quelque chose ». On ne PEUT PAS se permettre de s'en tenir à ça. _

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais... ouais, presque... À l'époque, ce mec traînait aussi avec un type, ils étaient pas nets tous les deux, et crois-moi je sais les reconnaître !

- Comment était ce mec ?

- Il s'appelait James, ça c'est une certitude ! Aucune idée du nom de famille ! Un blond, avec des yeux d'un bleu acier, très particulier... Il était plus petit que Laurent, mais il avait l'air plus nerveux. Des cheveux longs, noués.

James... James...

- Il disait qu'il venait de Port Angeles, qu'il était né là-bas et que c'était une mine d'or. Un paradis pour dealer parce que la moitié des flics achetait à ses boss.

- Nature de la relation entre Caradine, ce Laurent et ce James ?

- Il est possible qu'ils aient fait des affaires ensemble. Mais après, on n'a plus revu ce James. Seulement Jeffrey et Laurent ensemble, et quelques autres abrutis...

- Est-ce que le premier, Laurent, faisait des trucs illégaux ?

- Sûrement... Il avait pas une tête innocente, vous savez ? Le genre trop calme pour être honnête... Et de toute façon, traîner avec Carradine n'était pas un gage de sécurité...

- Autre chose ?

- Pas que j'sache...

- Tu pourrais faire un portrait robot de ce Laurent ?

- Peut-être... Faut voir... Combien vous me donnez ?

_Enfoiré ! _

Emmett l'attrapait par le col et le soulevait, sans peine.

- Hé ! Lâche-moi malabar !

- C'est la foire aux promotions ! Tu vas aller faire ce portrait robot et on l'aura gratuitement, pigé ?!

Il l'amenait avec lui pour voir notre dessinateur, me lançant avant de partir le magnétophone. Je ré-écoutais la discussion, rédigeant un avis de recherches de ces deux bonhommes, James et Laurent. Après tout, ils auront peut-être des indications, voire des choses suspectes sous le coude.

_Suspects potentiels ? Ils sont tous suspects potentiels, tant que leur innocence n'est pas prouvée... _

**.. ::..**

**~ Bella ~ **

Nous avions repris le travail à la crèche, et heureusement. J'en avais marre de rester cloîtrée dans mon appartement, à tomber nez-à-nez avec la rose envoyée par Edward. J'essayais d'oublier le fait qu'il m'avait prise pour une idiote en me volant mon argent. Je savais que c'était mal de penser ainsi, parce que c'était moi qui lui avais dit de venir ici. Moi aussi qui avais été imprudente de ranger mes espèces alors qu'il était dans l'appartement. Mais c'est ainsi. Même si je me sentais un peu gênée pour lui, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens de manger tous les jours, j'étais un peu en colère. Humiliée, aussi.

_Trop bonne, trop conne ! _

J'aurais certainement dû écouter Charlie, qui m'avait conseillé de le faire partir. Je n'avais pas voulu, pas osé. Après ce qu'Edward a vécu, il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un chien. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il m'aurait volé.

Bref, je suivais les conseils de mes sœurs et de Siobhanne. Elles voulaient que j'oublie Edward, que je passe à autre chose. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me l'ôter de la tête. Ôter toutes ces horreurs qu'il a pu me raconter. Un enfant ne devrait jamais vivre une telle situation et pourtant, il a vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, frappée par un dégénéré. Rose avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'il ait pu me mentir, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Sa peur, sa terreur du vent par exemple, ne pouvaient pas être simulées. J'avais vu l'angoisse dans ses yeux quand le blizzard s'était levé. Qui, pour tricher, se mettrait dans un tel état de panique ?

Je me préparais pour aller dîner chez Charlie ce soir. Il nous avait invité, Siobhanne et moi-même. Charlie me faisait sourire, à toujours convier mon amie. Elle avait refusé, parce qu'elle devait dîner avec son frère. Elle ne comprenait pas l'empressement de mon père à la recevoir. Je savais qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, et il m'arrivait de rire à les regarder faire tous les deux. Lui, complètement fasciné et elle très intimidée.

J'espérais qu'aucune de mes sœurs n'avoue à Charlie qu'Edward m'avait dérobé mon argent. S'il l'apprenait, je prendrais probablement un savon d'enfer, et nous nous disputerions parce qu'il me maternait trop. Je comprenais son obsession de nous protéger, à cause du décès de Renée. Dès notre plus jeune âge, il avait dû être à la fois un père et une mère, mais aussi le Shérif de Forks. Il avait jonglé, parfois réussissant, parfois échouant, dans ses missions auprès de nous. Mais il était un bon père, bien que parfois son comportement me dépassait.

Je relançais ma camionnette après le passage au feu vert et faisais quelques kilomètres avant de sentir ma voiture s'emballer et se mettre à tressauter.

- Hé merde...

Elle calait en pleine route. Je tentais de la redémarrer, mais l'insistance que le moteur prenait ne me disait rien qui vaille. Et effectivement, elle ne redémarrait pas.

- Fais chier !

J'attendais une minute, parce que mon camion était une vieille chose très capricieuse mais rien n'y faisait. Non. Elle s'arrêtait là. J'attrapais mon portable, et composais le numéro de mon père.

« - Oui ? »

- Alice ? C'est Bella ! Papa est là ?

- « J'te le passe ! »

- Merci...

Je l'entendis appeler mon père, et la voix de Charlie me répondit.

- « Hey, ma belle ! »

- Papa, le camion est en panne...

- « Tu es où ? »

- Je viens de longer les côtes Quileutes...

- « Tu dois avoir un garage, pas très loin... Tu as passé le panneau pour aller vers Seattle ? »

- Oui ! Ils sont juste derrière moi !

- « Je vais te trouver le numéro du garage, attends... »

- Merci...

J'attrapais mon agenda et mon vieux crayon à papiers qui traînait dans mon sac.

- « Tu as de quoi noter ? »

- Oui !

- « 555 – 672, c'est le garage de Jasper Cullen, le fils du docteur ! »

- Oh super ! Merci p'pa !

- « Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? »

- Je te rappelle, selon ce qu'il me dira...

- « Sois prudente, petite fille ! »

- Promis !

Je raccrochais, et composais le numéro du garagiste. 18H55. _Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit encore ouvert... _

- « Garage Cullen, j'écoute ! »

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan... Je suis tombée en panne le long des côtes Quileutes... Vous êtes encore ouvert ?

- « En principe, si j'vous réponds c'est que j'suis là ma petite dame ! »

_Très aimable... _

- Oui effectivement...

- « Vous avez besoin d'une dépanneuse ? »

- En principe, si je vous appelle, c'est que oui, j'en ai besoin...

_Tu veux jouer à ça, tête de cochon... _Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Bien joué ! Vous êtes où, exactement ? »

- Je suis au niveau des côtes Quileutes, vers la grande forêt. Je viens tout juste de passer les panneaux d'indications pour se rendre à Seattle, sur la D21. J'ai une vieille chevrolet rouge à plateau...

- « J'suis là dans dix minutes ! »

- Merci...

Je raccrochais. Je m'enfermais à l'intérieur de mon véhicule, peu rassurée par la forêt. Pas que j'en ai peur, mais on ne sait jamais. Fort heureusement, je n'eus pas à patienter très longtemps. Après cinq minutes à peine, une dépanneuse arrivait à ma hauteur, en sens inverse. Je baissais ma vitre. La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue.

- Bella Swan ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

- J'vais essayer de vous faire redémarrer ! Si ça marche pas, j'vous amène au garage !

Il garait son camion devant ma voiture, et sortait de la cabine. Il semblait plutôt séduisant, et il me semblait déjà l'avoir vu quelque part... _Mais où... _Son visage ne m'était pas du tout inconnu, mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un nom dessus. _S'il est garagiste, il est possible que je l'ai déjà aperçu en ville... Oui... ça doit être ça... _

- Ouvrez votre capot, m'dame !

Je m'exécutais. Il était trempé, en marcel sous la pluie. _Ça doit être un rude, celui-là... _Il tripatouillait mon moteur un long moment, avant de rebaisser le capot.

- Votre batterie a lâché j'crois, et le démarreur est dans un sale état ! Vous n'avez pas eu de voyant ?

- Non, je ne crois pas...

- J'vais vous ramener jusqu'au garage, vous ne tirerez rien de c'te voiture ce soir ! Descendez !

Je m'exécutais, récupérais mes papiers et mon sac, avant de monter dans la cabine du camion. Il remorquait mon véhicule sur le plateau, et me conduisait jusqu'au garage.

- Quel temps de merde ! J'aimerais pas avoir à coucher dehors...

_Dieu sait où est Edward... _

- J'peux rien faire ce soir pour votre voiture, et demain c'est dimanche ! J'travaille pas, c'est contre ma religion...

Je lui souriais. Il avait l'air un peu rustre, mais plutôt gentil.

- Mon père m'a dit que vous êtes le fils du docteur Cullen ?

- Ouaip !

- C'est mon médecin traitant...

- Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment... il est le médecin traitant de tout Forks, ceci dit !

- C'est vrai...

- J'vais devoir commander la batterie et le démarreur pour votre voiture... ça mettra deux jours... J'ai pas de voiture de remplacement, je l'ai déjà loué !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais avec mon père...

Au même moment, la voiture de police se garait devant la pompe à essence.

- Oh merde putain... j'savais qu'il allait me foutre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou celui-là... marmonna-t-il.

- Qui ?

Je cherchais du regard un éventuel intrus, mais le garage était plongé dans un calme très relatif. Charlie et Alice descendaient de la voiture.

- Alors ? Elle a quoi ta voiture ?

- Elle est pourrie, Bella ! Je t'ai dit d'en changer ! Râlait Alice.

Jasper Cullen s'avançait.

- Vous êtes de la famille de la dame ?

- C'est ma fille, grognait Charlie, méfiant.

C'est alors que j'aperçus le regard de ma sœur. Elle était fixée sur Jasper, des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche entrouverte. _Oh, oh... _

- Sa batterie est flambée, et le démarreur ne va pas tarder à lâcher... C'est une bombe ambulante, cette caisse ! Expliquait Jasper à mon père.

Alice fronçait les sourcils.

- Ah ! Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, Bella ! C'est indécent de rouler dans un truc pareil !

- Hey !

- Les filles ! Grondait Charlie. Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

- J'ai pas les pièces avant lundi ou mardi, m'sieur !

- Faites en sorte d'aller le plus vite possible ! Menaçait mon père.

Je détestais quand il jouait au mauvais flic. Certes, c'était pour m'éviter d'être handicapée par le manque de véhicule, mais ce pauvre garagiste ferait sans doute son possible.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, chef ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

La dernière réplique du garagiste eut le don de calmer mon père. Alice, elle, éclatait de rire.

- On y va, Bella ?

- Oui...

- J'vais prendre votre numéro de téléphone...

Je le suivais dans son bureau, pour qu'il récupère toutes les informations utiles. Il promettait de me la rendre jeudi au plus tard, et je le remerciais avant de grimper dans la voiture de police. Je n'eus pas refermé la portière qu'Alice se mit à hurler sur le siège avant, faisant sursauter Charlie.

- AHHH !

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ALICE !

- IL EST TROP CANON CE MEC ! JE LE VEUX !

J'éclatais de rire, et Charlie grognait.

- ça suffit, jeune fille !

- Bella ! Donne-moi le numéro de son garage !

- Non ! Hors de question ! Scandait mon père.

- M'en fiche, je le trouverais dans le bottin !

**.. ::..**

**~ Edward ~ **

Je détestais le week-end, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. La semaine, je pouvais me balader dans la rue et regarder les magasins. Des fois, j'y rentrais et observais les vitrines ou me mettais au chaud. Mais souvent, on me disait de partir parce que ça « dérange la clientèle ».

Mais le week-end, c'est pénible. Rien à faire. Rien. Je ne peux même pas me mettre au chaud, parce que les boutiques sont fermées. Et puis Jasper est en week-end. Il a bien voulu me laisser les clés de son garage, mais personne ne devait me voir y rentrer parce que sinon ils appelleraient la police et il les laisserait faire. Carlisle avait voulu que je revienne chez lui, mais je ne voulais pas. Il m'agaçait, parce qu'il s'énervait tout le temps quand je lui disais « non ». Esmé s'était mise à pleurer encore au garage, et je n'aimais pas ça parce que c'est ma faute si les gens pleurent tout le temps.

Je n'avais pas voulu sortir aujourd'hui, parce qu'il faisait encore très froid et même si le garage n'était pas très bien chauffé, c'était toujours mieux que de rester dehors. Et puis, il y avait la voiture de Bella ici. Je l'avais reconnu, parce que je n'imaginais pas Bella conduire une telle chose et pourtant, elle était déjà garée devant chez elle.

_Bella est venue ici... et je n'étais pas là... Est-ce qu'elle aurait bien voulu me voir ? Et est-ce que la rose lui a plu ? Et je vais rester là, pour quand elle reviendra chercher sa voiture... J'aimerais bien la voir... lui demander pour la fleur... _

J'aimerais bien savoir si elle l'a aimé. Parce que si elle l'aimait bien, je pourrais demander à la vendeuse qu'elle lui en envoie encore une. Je ne voulais pas lui voler son argent, mais grâce à ça j'ai pu m'acheter un bon sandwich hier soir, avec plein de fromage. Il était tellement gros que je n'ai pas voulu le manger en entier. Comme ça, ce soir, je l'ai encore et rien que l'idée de manger me donnait déjà faim. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de manger, parce qu'il faisait jour. Je ne mangerais que quand il ferait nuit, comme ça j'irais me coucher après et je n'aurais pas faim en dormant. Donc je pourrais bien me reposer aussi.

Le garage de Jasper ne sentait pas très bon, et dehors il y avait un petit soleil froid. Il était froid, parce qu'il ne brillait pas beaucoup. Pas comme Bella m'avait raconté. Dans les îles, il paraît que le soleil tape fort, et qu'il y fait toujours chaud. Elle veut aller vivre là-bas, et moi aussi j'aimerais bien. Avoir chaud, et me baigner dans la mer, ça doit être bien... Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, je crois...

Je sortais par la porte de derrière, pour que personne ne me voit comme le voulait Jasper. Il y avait un homme devant les pompes à essence, qui attendait.

- Vous êtes le patron ?

- Euh... non... c'est Jasper, mais il est pas là !

L'homme s'avançait, il avait un blouson sur le dos, et une barbe.

- Je cherche Jasper...

- Il est pas là... c'est mon cousin, mais il est pas là !

Je m'éloignais, mais je l'entendais qui me suivait. _Il est chiant ce mec... _

- Ton cousin... Oh seigneur je rêve... Tiens... Regardez qui voilà... Mon cher fils... T'es toujours vivant, toi ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : La promesse

**Salut tout le monde,**

**hum, à la vérité je n'aime pas poster un chapitre à la hâte. Mais le délail de quinze jours est dépassé, et plus important (**pour moi en tout cas**), ma tante a été victime d'un AVC hier soir, et d'une sirose. Elle est hospitalisée, mais stabilisée. Je poste donc ce chapitre entre deux flottements. Entre deux attentes. **

**Je vous remercie bien sûr toutes et tous pour vos messages adorables sur le chapitre 10. Le style est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est une certitude mais je voulais essayer. **

**Merci à Marion pour sa correction.**

**Prenez soin de vous, passez un bon week-end ! **

**tiffany.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 10 : La promesse**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'étais assise sur le lit de Rosalie. Cette dernière, Alice et moi profitions du dîner chez notre père pour discuter. Charlie était seul au rez-de-chaussée et je me sentais un peu coupable mais j'aimais passer du temps avec mes sœurs, et il comprenait ça. _J'ai toujours été l'adulte de la maison, alors être simplement avec les filles à faire ces trucs de nanas comme se passer du vernis, parler shopping et maquillage, c'est agréable ! _

- Emmett n'est pas venu ce soir ?

- Non, il est de garde au commissariat... soupirait Rose.

Alice souriait.

- T'as l'air blasé...

- Surtout en manque, si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait cette nuit... Il m'a allongée au bord du matelas, a pris mes...

- Stop !

_Je ne veux RIEN savoir ! _

- Voyons Bella ! Je ne suis pas née dans un chou et toi non plus ! C'est naturel !

- C'est parce qu'elle est seule depuis trop longtemps ! Complétait Alice.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir à imaginer ma petite sœur faire ça...

- Moi, je ferais bien ces cochonneries avec ton garagiste !

- Ne dis pas ça devant papa... Il pourrait aller cramer le garage, tu sais ?

Alice riait et sortait ses vernis à ongles. Elle en avait autant, sinon plus, que dans une parfumerie.

- À ton avis, il aime quoi ? Le vert pomme, le vert pistache, le vert sapin ? Ou alors je vais dans le sobre, violine... ou un violet un peu plus pep's...

_Doux jésus... Cette fille est malade ! _

- Le violet foncé te va bien !

- Tu vas chercher quand ton vieux tas de ferrailles ?

- Quand il m'aura appelé...

- Et il t'appelle quand ?

- Aucune idée !

- Non parce que, ce jour-là, t'as intérêt à m'appeler... Si tu y vas sans moi, je te promets que je n'ai plus de sœur !

- Sans blague... soupirais-je. Et oui, le violet foncé te va mieux !

- Vendu !

Elle se tartinait les ongles avec grand soin, appliquant une base transparente afin de « faire briller » la couleur. _Pourquoi pas, après tout... _Je lui empruntais son vernis blanc, et m'en passais une petite couche. Rosalie, elle, tamponnait des petites images sur ses ongles, accomplissant ainsi elle-même sa propre manucure.

On toquait deux petits coups contre la porte et je savais que c'était Charlie. Parce que, déjà, il n'y avait que lui en dehors de nous dans la maison, et surtout parce qu'il attendait toujours d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer. Il avait vite appris qu'avec trois filles, il fallait qu'il respecte une certaine intimité et une certaine distance. Bien sûr, ça ne gênait aucune d'entre nous qu'il entre sans frapper, mais il nous respectait.

- Entre papa !

Charlie passait sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Les filles, je vais aller me... Oh seigneur ce que ça sent mauvais ! C'est quoi ?

- Du dissolvant, papa !

- Aérez-moi cette chambre ! Tu ne vas pas respirer ça pour dormir, Rosalie !

- Papa... soupirait-elle.

- Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ? C'est affreux ! Aère !

Elle soufflait, mais obtempérait.

- Bella, si tu veux dormir là, ta chambre est faite !

Je lui souriais.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais rentrer, sans voiture...

- Reste ici...

- D'accord... Merci papa !

- Ne me remercie pas d'accueillir ma fille chez elle !

Je savais que ce n'était pour lui qu'un prétexte. Me savoir en appartement ne le rassurait pas, et il passait son temps à me dire que sa maison était la mienne. _Et bon, en même temps, je ne vais pas rentrer à pieds... _

- Bonne nuit les filles ! Je vous aime...

- Nous aussi papa !

- Ouais...

Il refermait la porte, certainement plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montrer. _Nous n'aurions jamais assez de mots, pour qu'on lui dise à quel point nous l'aimions. _

- Au fait, tu as revu le SDF ?

- Non...

- Oh...

_J'espérais, même s'il m'avait volé, que rien ne lui était arrivé. _Il ne mérite pas de souffrir, une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'il reste loin de toi ! Te voler n'est pas honnête après ce que tu as fait pour lui ! Tranchait Rosalie.

- Je suis contre le vol, mais on ne peut pas comprendre... il vit dans la rue, Rosalie... expliquait Alice.

- Et alors ? Qu'il fasse comme les autres ! Qu'il aille se trouver un emploi et se construise une vie...

- Rose !

_Comment peut-elle tenir de tels propos ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas évident pour lui ? Qui voudrait accueillir dans sa boîte un homme qui n'a certainement pas les moyens de se doucher ? Sur la théorie, c'est indigne. Mais en pratique, les patrons ne veulent pas d'un employé barbu qui sent mauvais. C'est comme ça. _Malheureusement.

- Quoi ? Il t'a volé, Bella ! Volé ! Et tu le défends ?

- Il est... Il a souffert... Sa mère s'est faite tuer par son père devant ses yeux... Il frappait sa mère devant lui... Tu crois que ça permet à un enfant d'être équilibré, ça ?

- Mais tu ne peux pas avoir pitié de tous les malheurs du monde ! Ce type t'a volé, et ne t'apportera que du tourment ! Si j'étais toi, aucune pitié ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Tu es trop gentille, Bella !

_Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver... _

- Laisse tomber, Rosalie !

- Ah ben t'as raison tiens...

- Hey les filles, vous disputez pas !

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée...

Je refermais le vernis, et quittais la pièce pour rejoindre ma petite chambre. _Peut-être un peu puérile, mais Rose peut être bornée... Alors, autant s'éloigner avant que ça ne dégénère, avant que ça ne soit plus dur à gérer. _

J'enfilais une vieille chemise de nuit qui traînait, et m'installais dans mon lit avec un vieux bouquin. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de vivre avec deux sœurs. Ce sont des conflits en permanence, des disputes plus fortes mais aussi et toujours...

- Je peux entrer ?

- Vas-y Rose...

- Je suis désolée...

_Mais aussi et toujours des réconciliations... _Rosalie s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

- Excuse-moi...

- Ce n'est rien...

- Pourquoi tu es sur les dents quand on te parle de lui ?

- J'en sais rien... Tout ce qu'il a vécu... c'était atroce à entendre, alors à vivre...

Rose s'installait plus confortablement.

- Dis, tu sais que ce genre de profil... peut être dangereux ? Tu ne connais pas grand chose de ce type... Si ça se trouve, il est psychopathe ou...

- Rosalie... Il est gentil... Il est juste... pleins de troubles et perdu...

- Je te demande de te méfier, quand même...

- Promis...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Ma mère et mon père sont morts, je n'ai qu'Alice, toi, et Charlie... Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre !

Elle ne parlait pas souvent de Renée et Phil. _Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère. Mais j'ai encore Charlie, et même si Rosalie l'a aussi, ce ne sera jamais pareil... _

- Je suis et serai prudente, Rose... C'est juré !

- Câlin ?

- Câlin !

Elle m'attirait contre elle et me serrait. _Je ne peux pas oublier que je suis sa grande sœur, à elle et Alice. Je suis toujours à les rassurer, les conseiller. _Comme une maman, non ?

**..**

- « Mademoiselle Swan ? »

- Oui ?

- « Ouais c'est Jasper du garage ! Votre voiture est prête ! »

- Ah, super ! Je passerai ce soir ! Merci !

- « De rien ! »

Il raccrochait. Je quittais la crèche et Siobhanne me déposait devant chez mon père.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène ?

- Non, Charlie veut me suivre pour vérifier « que je ne me fais pas arnaquer » !

Ma meilleure amie pouffait.

- Ce Charlie !

- M'en parle pas ! Et Alice veut absolument revenir au garage...

- Oh, encore son béguin ?

- Oui, ça lui tient cette fois !

- Elle est si frivole !

- Comme tu dis... on se voit demain ? T'es d'ouverture ?

- Non, de fermeture !

- Oh merde... Bon, je te vois à l'appart !

- Passe manger...

- D'accord ! À ce soir !

Je rentrais dans la maison, et fus surprise de tomber sur Alice avec son sac à main, vêtue comme un mannequin.

- On y va ?

- Oui... Tu permets que je boive un verre d'eau ?

Elle courait à la cuisine, et revenait avec la bouteille.

- Bois !

J'éclatais de rire, et Charlie descendait.

- Je ne la tiens plus depuis que tu m'as prévenu ! Il faut qu'elle se calme...

- Courage, papa !

- Ça te va si je la mets en pension chez toi ?

Je pouffais, et Charlie nous embarquait dans sa voiture. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Charlie se garait devant le garage et j'apercevais ma camionnette dehors, toute rutilante et brillante. J'entrais dans le garage, suivie par ma sœur, et entendis alors une voix masculine.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Heureusement que j'suis arrivé à temps, il était là ce tocard et Edward avec lui !

_Edward ? _Alice et moi échangions un regard. Jasper était dos à nous, assis sur son bureau.

- Si je savais papa, je te le dirais... non ! Non, Edward est parti en courant... Et Anthony m'a souri, salué comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Sauf qu'Edward a pris une trouille bleue et s'est tiré en courant... Aucune idée, mais il est parti vers les bois et...

Jasper se retournait, et nous apercevait.

- Oh... j'te laisse, j'ai une cliente !

Il raccrochait.

- Bonjour !

- Salut... Bon, j'vous ai tout remis à neuf, et j'ai fait un petit lavage. Cadeau de la maison !

- Merci...

- La batterie avait bien lâché, et votre démarreur aussi était en train de rendre l'âme alors j'ai...

Alice s'avançait, lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Alice, la petite sœur d'Isabella ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance...

Le garagiste la regardait de haut en bas, un sourcil haussé.

- B'jour...

Charlie arrivait, façon G.I Joe, et Jasper levait les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, cette voiture ?

Jasper l'accompagnait à la camionnette, et lui expliquait tout ce qui avait été fait.

- Regarde-moi ces muscles ! S'extasiait Alice.

- Non mais ça va pas bien, toi...

- Mais regarde !

- Je m'en fiche, Alice...

_Ce type connaît un Edward... Quelle probabilité y a-t-il pour que ce soit l'Edward de la rue ? Et encore pire, qu'est-ce que cet Anthony ? Son père ? _Son tocard de père ?

- Tu crois qu'il connaît Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bella... Bon, excuse-moi mais son dos est beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien...

- Bella, on y va ? Me demandait mon père.

- Oui, je paie et j'arrive !

- Bien ! Alice, tu viens ?

- Non, je reste avec Bella !

- Comme tu veux... Je t'appelle demain, Bella ?

- Oui papa ! À demain !

Je l'embrassais et retournais régler le montant de ma facture à Jasper. _Il fallait que je sache... _

- J'ai une petite question... un peu indiscrète...

- Allez-y...

Mais je le sentais méfiant.

- Vous... Vous connaissez Edward ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Edward ?

- Oui... En fait c'est un SDF que j'ai hébergé il y a quelques temps et...

Jasper soupirait.

- Oh putain... Vous êtes Bella ? Celle à qui il a volé de l'argent ?

Je sentais le feu monter à mes joues. _Pourquoi aurais-je honte ?_

- Oui...

Il fit le tour de son bureau, et fouillait dans un tiroir avant de me tendre des billets.

- C'est pour vous rembourser. J'suis désolé qu'il ait fait ça.

Alors, il le connaît.

- Non... Enfin je ne veux pas que vous me remboursiez forcément, mais...

- Prenez ça !

- Est-ce... qu'il va bien ?

- C'est mon cousin... Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles...

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation de tout à l'heure, et...

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Edward est parti après avoir passé quelques jours ici et...

- Est-ce que son père est sorti de prison ? Est-ce que le Anthony dont vous parliez est son père ?

Il soupirait.

- Ecoutez... Pour votre propre santé mentale, restez loin de cette affaire...

- Mais je...

Il se levait et plantait ses yeux gris acier dans les miens.

- Restez loin de tout ça ! Ce sera mieux pour vous ! C'est une affaire sordide, et vous êtes une gentille femme.

- Je...

- Croyez-moi... Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est sordide... Vraiment...

Son ton était sans appel. Presque suppliant. _Sordide ? À ce point ? _Mais s'il ne veut pas me dire, je ne pourrais pas le forcer.

- Bien... On s'en va, Alice ?

- Oui attends...

Elle fouillait dans son sac, et lui tendait une carte de visite. _Elle est sérieuse, là ?_

- Si vous avez besoin d'une robe sur mesure, je serai ravie de travailler pour vous !

_Elle. Est. Dingue ! _

- Mais je suis un homme...

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas de voiture et vous n'aimez sans doute pas la mode... Il faut bien qu'on commence quelque part, non ?

Le garagiste écarquillait les yeux, avant de sourire d'un air entendu et amusé.

- D'accord...

- Allez viens Bella ! On y va !

- Non mais t'es gonflée ma vieille ! Merci Jasper !

- De rien !

Je n'eus pas dépassé le tournant que le téléphone d'Alice sonnait. Un texto.

_**« Demain 20h au pub irlandais ! **_

_**Ne sois pas en retard, je déteste ça.  
Jasper »**_

Et Alice se remit à hurler.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Je détestais le regard d'Anthony. Il me faisait froid dans le dos, il était vert puissant comme Carlisle et quand Anthony fronçait les sourcils, je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'avais réussi à ouvrir la porte de la cave, et m'asseyais sur le canapé.

_« EDWARD ! EDWARD ! OÙ IL EST PASSÉ CE FOUTU GAMIN ?_

_- __Anthony... s'il te plaît..._

_- __PUTAIN LES GODASSES PLEINES DE BOUE SUR LE CANAPÉ ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! EDWARD !_

_Rester sous le lit, parce qu'il ne peut pas y atteindre. _

_- __EDWARD !_

_Ses pas étouffés par la moquette grise et odorante. Je détestais être sous le lit, mais j'y étais en sécurité. _

_- __ENCORE SOUS LE LIT ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !_

_- __ANTHONY ARRÊTE LAISSE LE ! CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT ! IL A QUATRE ANS ! _

_- __TU LA FERMES ! _

_Et puis le lit a volé. Littéralement. Il m'a attrapé, ma tête a cogné contre le pied en bois du lit qui était renversé. _

_- __ANTHONY ! NON !_

_Et après, je sais plus... » _

Il ne pouvait pas être sorti. Parce que taper des enfants, c'est mal hein ?

_« - Maman ? C'était qui la dame chez Lucie ?_

_- __C'est une dame qui va l'emmener chez une nouvelle maman..._

_- __Pourquoi ? _

_Je me rappelle de Lucie qui est partie de la maison en face de celle d'oncle Carlisle. _

_- __Parce que la maman de Lucie ne s'occupe pas bien d'elle. Tu comprends ? Lucie ne mange pas à sa faim. Sa nouvelle maman va lui donner à manger._

_- __Pourquoi j'ai pas un nouveau papa ? Le mien il est nul ! _

_Et puis après, je sais juste que maman s'est mise à pleurer. _

_- __Ton papa est... malade, tu comprends ? Il faut être gentil avec lui, et... être très sage, ne pas faire de bruit... et ça ira... Je te promets que ça ira... Je suis désolée mon cœur... »_

Et j'ai essayé d'être gentil, comme maman l'avait dit mais même gentil comme ça, comme un cœur comme elle voulait maman, ça n'a pas marché.

_« - ELLE BOUGE PLUS ! ELLE EST MORTE ! _

_Je suis tombé le nez dans le sang de maman, et ça me faisait peur. _

_- __TU LA FERMES OU TU VAS MOURIR TOI AUSSI ! TU VAS RESTER ICI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS T'ENTENDRE ! BATARD ! JE TE PROMETS QUE SI TU ME FAIS CHIER, JE TE TUE AUSSI ! _

_Je suis resté avec maman, parce qu'elle avait sûrement très mal. Et je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire « être morte ». J'ai mis une couverture sur elle, parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus froide. Elle devait avoir froid, très très froid. La couverture est devenue toute rouge. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, c'était dur. Et puis, les hommes sont arrivés avec des gendarmes et oncle Carlisle. Je me rappelle de ses sourcils froncés et de son regard comme papa._

_- __Edward !_

_J'ai eu peur qu'il crie, qu'il tape comme Anthony. _

_- __Tu vas vivre avec ton oncle, mon garçon... Tout ira bien, c'est promis !_

_Et puis après, je suis parti. Maman est restée par terre, entourée de son sang. Les messieurs l'ont couverte avec un drap blanc. »_

Elle est morte. Parce qu'_il _l'a tuée ! Parce qu'il l'a tapée, frappée, brisée ! Et y a un abruti qui a décidé que mon père pouvait aller dehors, revenir en liberté.

- Papa ! Allez !

- J'ai dit « non », Gary !

- PAPA !

- Non ! Et tu vas te calmer un peu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comédie ?

_Et pourquoi ce type crie après son fils dans la rue ? Les enfants ne sont pas heureux quand on crie. Est-ce qu'il sait ce que ça fait d'entendre quelqu'un crier ? _

Et puis, il était partout. Je ne pouvais plus aller chez Jasper, parce qu'il m'avait vu là-bas alors il reviendrait sans doute. _N'a-t-il pas promis de me tuer ? _Et Carlisle n'a pas déménagé alors il saura où le trouver. Et s'il lui prend de passer devant la cave, de se pencher ? Il va voir par l'ouverture que je suis dedans, parce que la fenêtre donne sur le trottoir. Alors il viendra, et me tuera.

_Parce qu'il l'a promis ! Il va me tuer ! Il me cherche, il va me tuer ! _

Si ça se trouve, il m'a déjà suivi. Il m'a vu venir ici. J'ai bien coupé par la forêt, mais je suis tombé à cause d'une branche et je me suis fait mal alors j'ai pas couru aussi vite que je voulais. Je courrais au ralenti. Peut-être qu'il m'a vu venir là... _Peut-être qu'il cherche déjà quelle fenêtre donne sur la cave ? _Faut que je ferme la fenêtre. J'attrapais la couverture du canapé, et la posais devant la fenêtre. Il y avait des vieilles punaises rouillées, alors j'accrochais la couverture au montant en bois de la petite lucarne qui donne sur le trottoir mais ce n'était pas assez parce qu'il y avait un trou et qu'on peut voir à travers. Alors, j'ai replié un peu la couverture. Et puis, je savais que James a une arme sous le vieux meuble... James m'a toujours dit que si on menaçait de me tuer, je devais me défendre. L'arme était bien là, et toujours chargée parce que James disait qu'on aurait pas le temps de la charger si quelqu'un venait nous chercher ici. En la tirant, en plus de la poussière, je trouvais une large bande de carton. Je la posais derrière la couverture, pour la rendre encore plus sombre. Maintenant je n'y voyais plus beaucoup mais ce n'était pas très grave.

_C'est pas grave si j'ai pas de lumière et si j'ai froid. Tant qu'il ne me voit pas... _


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le bruit du métal

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci de vos supers reviews au précédent chapitre, vous êtes géniales ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous livrer ce chapitre assez rapidement. Je vais tenter de me tenir au délai d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien. **

**Merci à Marion pour sa correction judicieuse. **

**Bonne semaine à vous toutes ! A dimanche prochain ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany**

..::..

_**Chapitre 11 : Le bruit du métal**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Outre le fait que je ne parvenais pas à faire abstraction du vent dehors, je ne cessais de penser à Edward, et aux paroles de Jasper, son cousin. _Ainsi donc, il y a un lien... Quelque chose qui nous « raccroche »... _

Mais qu'avait voulu dire le garagiste ? Était-ce vraiment une chose « sordide » comme il l'avait dit, ou voulait-il simplement m'éloigner ? À quel point tout cela pouvait-il être malsain ?

Je me tournai vers mon réveil. Trois heures du matin tout juste. _Et Alice qui ne me rappelle pas...Heureusement que nous sommes en week-end et que je n'ai pas à me lever demain matin... _Elle avait passé sa soirée en compagnie de Jasper, qui faisait plus que lui plaire, et m'avait promis de me donner des nouvelles. Éventuellement, d'en discuter avec lui de façon discrète. Elle me devait bien cela, parce qu'elle m'estimait « responsable du bonheur » qu'elle pensait vivre avec Jasper dans l'avenir. _J'aime l'optimisme de ma sœur... Et son côté fantasque. _J'attrapai mon portable, et consultai mes SMS mais rien. Pas un message. Puisque de toute façon je ne dormais pas, je décidais de surfer sur internet avec mon téléphone. Rien d'intéressant. Je lisais quelques nouvelles, avant de le poser sur ma table de nuit pour tenter de trouver un sommeil inexistant...

J'avais certainement fini par m'endormir, parce que je sursautai quand il sonna. Il était tout juste sept heures, et je médisais ma frangine pour me faire un coup pareil.

- Salut Alice...

- « Ho Bella ! Je suis si conteeeeeente ! »

- Est-ce que tu as bu ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- « J'ai passé la soirée la plus merveilleuse de ma vie... Et la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie ! »

_Oh seigneur..._

- Est-ce que tu as...

- « Couché avec lui ? Oui, oui ! Trois fois oui! C'est le meilleur coup de toute mon existence ! »

- Il n'a que des qualités ce garçon... ironisai-je. Tu es rapide !

- « Il n'aime pas s'embarrasser avec les détails... Il le voulait, je le voulais aussi... Pourquoi chicaner ? »

Je soupirais. _Elle mène sa vie comme elle l'entend, après tout... Et ce ne sont pas mes fesses !_

- Vous allez vous revoir ?

- « Je sors de chez lui, on se revoit mardi... On va au cinéma ! »

- Génial... Mais fais attention à toi... Tu ne le connais pas beaucoup, et il a l'air un peu... Bourru, je vais dire...

- « Il est incroyablement différent... Il a un sacré caractère mais il est tendre et galant ! Oh Bella, il m'a transportée ! »

Sa voix semblait sincère, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne serait pas déçue avec lui.

- Je suis contente pour toi...

- « Merci ! Oh, et on a parlé d'Edward... Un peu... »

- Alors ?

- « Edward est son cousin... Comme tu le sais, son père a tué sa mère devant ses yeux, et il a été condamné à de la prison... Il a été relâché il n'y a pas très longtemps, malgré les efforts du père de Jasper pour empêcher ça... Carlisle, c'est le père de Jasper... »

- Carlisle, comme Carlisle Cullen ? Notre médecin ?

- « Oui... C'est l'oncle d'Edward... »

- Comment a-t-il pu laisser son neveu aller dans la rue ?

- « Aucune idée... J'ai bien senti que Jazz ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet...»

- J'imagine... Mais le docteur est quelqu'un de très sérieux et très compétent... Comment a-t-il pu laisser son neveu partir de chez lui, vivre ce qu'il vit ?

- « Je n'en sais pas plus... »

- Ça me dépasse... Le docteur n'est pas du genre irresponsable...

- « Je sais... J'ai essayé de savoir, je t'assure, mais Jasper commençait à s'agacer et je savais que si je voulais quelque chose de lui, continuer sur ce terrain était glissant... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a l'air de souffrir de cette situation... »

_C'est impossible que ce genre de choses puisse exister... _

- C'est si bizarre...

- « Après, je n'ai pas pu savoir autre chose... Je crois qu'il me soupçonnait d'être en enquête pour toi, et ça avait l'air de le brasser, alors...comme je comptais aller avec lui jusqu'à son lit... Tu comprends... »

Je souris.

- C'est pas grave... Merci Alice !

- « De rien, et désolée de t'avoir réveillée mais il fallait que je partage ça avec quelqu'un... Et comme Rosalie est sûrement avec Emmett... »

- Pas de soucis... Papa ne t'a pas disputée de ne pas rentrer ?

- « Si, mais ça valait le coup ! »

Je sentis son rire, son bonheur rien que dans l'intonation de sa voix.

- Je suis contente pour toi !

- « Merci ! J'espère que ça va durer ! »

- C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite !

- « Je vais aller dormir... On se voit au ciné ce soir ? »

- D'accord, à 22h !

**.**

**.**

Je me garai dans une petite ruelle pour rejoindre ma sœur au cinéma. Nous devions voir une de ces comédies à l'eau de rose qui serait sans doute mauvaise, mais c'était surtout là l'occasion de nous retrouver.

Je retrouvai Alice devant le panneau des résumés de films, accompagnée par celui que je devinai être mon garagiste. Alice avait son bras autour de celui de Jasper, et était lovée contre lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle de trois bonnes têtes, et le tableau me fit sourire. _Jasper n'était pas censé être là, si? _Je m'avançai vers eux.

- Salut !

Alice sursauta.

- Oh Bella ! Salut !

J'embrassai ma sœur et la serrai dans mes bras, avant de saluer Jasper.

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Bella !

Alice admirait le profil de son compagnon, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Jasper avait l'air moins bourru et plus disponible qu'à son garage.

- J'ai dit à Jasper de venir avec nous ! Pour, tu sais, resserrer les liens entre deux rendez-vous...

J'arquai un sourcil, un peu surprise pour être honnête.

- Resserrer les liens entre deux rendez-vous ?

Je lançai un regard à Jasper, qui haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas bien compris non plus, mais c'est pas grave...

Je lui souris et après avoir pris nos places, nous nous installâmes dans la salle obscure. Comme prévu, le film était mauvais mais je soupçonnais Alice d'avoir opté pour ce choix afin de pouvoir embrasser Jasper sans regretter de manquer quelque chose de sympa. _Et moi, je regrette de ne pas être restée chez moi. _

Après la projection, nous quittâmes le cinéma, et Jasper nous proposa de boire un verre. Nous prîmes place dans un bar proche du complexe cinématographique, et Alice se leva après avoir commandé sa boisson. Elle embrassa Jasper sur la joue.

- Je vais me refaire une beauté, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et s'éloignait vers les toilettes pour dames. Je me sentais affreusement gênée, voire très intimidée. Le serveur vint nous apporter nos verres, ce qui brisa la gêne entre nous.

- Alors ? Faut briser la glace... Je suppose... Comme ça, votre père est flic ?

- Ouais, chef de police...

- La classe ! Répondit Jasper, en faisant un petit bruit avec sa bouche.

Il but une gorgée de son whisky-coca.

- Alice m'a dit que ton père est médecin ? C'est le docteur Cullen ?

- Ouaip, votre docteur si j'en crois ta sœur...

- C'est ça... souris-je. Un très bon médecin...

- C'est certain !

- Tu n'as pas voulu faire médecine ?

Je vis clairement son visage se renfrogner.

- Pardon...

- J'ai été radié de l'ordre des médecins, je suis devenu garagiste !

- Oh...

_Radié... et ben il a dû faire une belle bêtise... _

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on n'a pas beaucoup de chance dans notre famille...

- Tu inclus Edward, dans ta phrase, non ?

Il me fusilla du regard.

- Tiens-toi loin de ça, s'il te plaît ! Il t'a volé ton argent et ce, même si tu lui as offert un toit ! Je crois que ça te donne une idée du personnage ! Et si tu ne comprends pas ça, c'est que tu es une belle petite idiote !

Alice revint à ce moment-là, toute pimpante. Elle se rassit, laissant traîner sa main sur les épaules de son petit-ami. Je vidai mon verre assez rapidement, comme électrocutée. _Il a une drôle de façon de tenter de se faire apprécier par la famille de sa copine, lui... _Je me levai, et attrapai ma veste.

- Tu pars déjà ? S'inquiéta ma sœur.

- Oui... Je suis fatiguée...

Jasper tourna délibérément son regard vers le bar, comme pour m'éviter. Alice fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- Oh... Bon... C'est dommage, on aurait pu aller en boîte...

- Je n'aime pas les boîtes, tu le sais...

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça ! Trancha Jasper.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien... Je t'appelle demain, Alice... Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, mais...

Je l'embrassai rapidement, lui coupant la parole. Le téléphone de Jasper sonna sur la table, et il décrocha rapidement.

- Ouais p'pa ?

_Ainsi donc, c'était le docteur Cullen... _Le regard de Jasper devint brusquement incrédule, et il se leva rapidement.

- Putain j'arrive ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Non c'est bon, je vais pouvoir t'aider, n'appelle pas Charlotte !

Il raccrocha, balança deux billets sur la table et attrapa son blouson.

- Faut que j'y aille, urgence familiale !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda ma sœur en se levant, prête à le suivre.

Mais il n'écoutait pas, ayant déjà quitté le bar.

- Il faut le suivre, Bella !

- Viens, je suis garée là-bas !

Nous atteignîmes mon véhicule rapidement, et je démarrai, prête à suivre Jasper. Alice accrocha sa ceinture et je tentai de ne pas perdre des yeux la Seat noire qui filait à toute allure dans la nuit.

- Accélère !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire arrêter par Charlie, figure-toi !

- C'est Emmett de garde cette nuit, il fera sauter les PV s'il faut ! Attention, il tourne ici !

Je faillis louper l'embranchement qui tournait dans la forêt sombre et dense. La poussière produite par le véhicule devant moi obscurcissait mon champ de vision, rendant le trajet pénible. Très vite, pourtant, la voiture s'immobilisait devant une villa.

IMMENSE !

- Oh pu...naise ! Souffla Alice.

- Wow... On est où, là ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je n'aimerais pas faire le ménage ici...

Jasper avait déjà quitté son véhicule, claquant la porte d'entrée avec force.

- Viens, on y va !

- Alice... ça ne nous regarde peut-être pas... Si c'est un souci familial... On ne peut pas aller chez les gens comme ça...

Mais ma sœur secouait sa tête vigoureusement.

- Non... Je sens qu'on doit y être... S'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour... Fais ce que tu veux, mais j'y vais !

Elle ouvrit la portière et franchit à son tour la porte d'entrée. _Si elle a un souci, si c'est un traquenard ou... _Je décidai de suivre ma frangine, pas très rassurée. J'entrai dans un hall impressionnant et très blanc. De magnifiques baies vitrées ornaient les murs, donnant sur la forêt. La pleine lune illuminait le bas, rendant l'atmosphère magique, et angoissante à la fois. Face à moi se trouvait un simple escalier tout aussi blanc, et parvenaient d'en haut des voix d'hommes.

- La balle a ricoché sur l'apophyse caracoïde...

- Putain fais chier... Ça a touché la clavicule ?

- Apparemment non ! La glène humérale a aussi été touchée...

- Hémorragie interne ?

- Il saigne beaucoup mais il a eu le réflexe de compresser la plaie et de venir ici... Edward ! Edward, reste avec nous ! Tu m'entends ? Reste avec nous ! On va retirer la balle ! Jasper est là, il va m'aider ! Reste avec nous !

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Fort. Très fort. _Une balle... Edward... Mon dieu... _Je sentais le vertige me faire tourner la tête. _Blessé par balle... _Je grimpai alors plus vite que jamais les escaliers, déboulant sur l'atroce.

Edward était allongé à même le sol sur la moquette beige, entouré par mon médecin et Jasper. Alice était auprès de l'épouse du médecin et elles regardaient la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. L'odeur du sang emplissait de façon anormale mes narines, et je supposais que ce qui se passait devant le médecin n'était pas beau à voir. Edward avait la tête penchée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Il tremblait et gémissait, le visage couvert de sueur. Je remarquais alors la flaque de rejets gastriques au sol, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je croisais son regard.

_Son regard qui semble s'éteindre, à chaque seconde un peu plus. _

Non... Non... Non, il ne peut pas.

- Edward !

Il rouvrit ses yeux brièvement, trop brièvement. Jasper leva son regard vers nous, avant de souffler et de reporter son attention sur le corps devant lui.

- Va chercher le kit pour les sutures, de la gaze, du désinfectant !

Jasper se précipita dans une autre pièce. Carlisle maintenait l'épaule droite d'Edward, caressant ses cheveux.

- Allez... ça va aller Edward... Jasper va m'aider, on va te retirer ça ! Tout va bien aller, mon garçon... Je suis là...

Edward gémissait, plus faiblement alors. Jasper revint en quatrième vitesse, et ils commencèrent à soigner. A couper d'abord... _Couper la peau, à vif..._Je pouvais presque sentir la lame sur ma propre épaule et je frissonnais, fermant les yeux. Les bruits qu'émirent l'opération m'écœurèrent bien vite, et je sentais des sueurs froides s'emparer de moi. _Est-ce que je suis réellement en train d'assister à l'extraction d'une balle ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un cauchemar ? Mon dieu... _Je voulais détacher mon regard de l'action, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Edward se mit à hurler. L'épouse du médecin se tournait, quittant la pièce en courant une main à sa bouche. Alice se tourna vers moi et m'enlaça. Je fermai les yeux, inspirant le parfum de ma sœur.

_Mais quelle horreur... _

- Je l'ai, c'est bon ! Expliqua Jasper.

- Retire la doucement... Très doucement... Ne la bouge pas d'un millimètre, elle doit rester dans son axe...

- C'est bon ! Je l'ai !

- Je referme !

Et puis, un bruit de métal qui tombe sur du métal. Ce « ting » de l'objet jeté contre un autre dans un petit bruit. Le bruit de la balle qui tombe sur le haricot métallique. Et qui résonne. Encore, et encore. Et encore.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait dans le salon, mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Entendre les bruits, les mouvements, les murmures et les gémissements de douleur me suffisait. C'était largement descriptif pour ma pauvre âme. _Edward vient de se faire retirer une balle... A vif... _

- C'est bon... J'ai presque fini...

- Comment va-t-il ?

- C'est bon, il est juste sonné mais c'est normal... Je vais lui bander l'épaule...

- On peut le redresser...

- Allez Edward ! Reviens parmi nous ! Edward ! Allez voilà, c'est bien mon grand... ça va aller...

Je rouvrais les yeux en entendant les bruits de tissus froissés, les mouvements.

- On va le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre, il sera mieux allongé... A trois, on le soulève... Un... deux... trois...

Jasper et Carlisle passèrent devant mes yeux, soulevant le corps pâle et lourd d'Edward. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et entrèrent dans une chambre magnifiquement grande. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration, bien trop obsédée par Edward. _Une balle bon sang ! Une balle ! _

- On a retiré la balle, Edward. J'ai refermé la plaie. Tout ira bien, il n'y a pas d'hémorragie. Tu vas rester ici quelques temps... Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et tu n'es pas en état... Tu vas avoir besoin de rééducation... Je vais aller à l'hôpital et prendre une boîte de cachets pour que tu puisses dormir... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Jasper va rester là, si tu te sens mal, dis-lui !

L'épouse du médecin entra dans la chambre, et vint serrer son mari dans ses bras.

- Tout ira bien, Esmé ! On va le surveiller !

Elle sanglotait contre le torse de Carlisle, et ils échangèrent un discret baiser. Jasper s'assit aux côtés d'Edward, et prit son pouls. Il souleva ses paupières, observant les yeux avec une petite lampe. _Radié de l'ordre des médecins, hein... _

- Je vais préparer des cafés et des tisanes... murmura Esmé. Pour tout le monde...

Elle nous sourit, maternelle et douce, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Jasper se releva et se dirigea vers Alice, avant de la prendre dans ses bras une brève seconde.

- Il va être fatigué...

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Aucune idée... Je t'avais bien dit que c'était sordide...

Son ton était sec et cassant.

- B... Be... Bella ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, dont la voix me parut plus faible que jamais.

- Tu as de la visite, vieux ! Tu peux aller le voir, mais il va sûrement avoir besoin de dormir ! Je reste là, jusqu'au retour de Carlisle !

Il alla s'asseoir dans un élégant fauteuil, et attira Alice sur ses genoux. Je m'avançai jusqu'au lit, et Edward ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Son bras gauche était tendu sur le matelas, et sa main pendait dans le vide. Il bougea presque imperceptiblement son index et son majeur, avant de refermer les yeux.

- B... Bella...

- Je suis là...

Je m'agenouillai devant le lit, pour qu'il puisse me voir s'il rouvrait les yeux.

- Tu as... est-ce que... la fleur... tu as... la fleur...

Une boule dans ma gorge se forma, à son ton presque mort. Il était là, revenant d'une balle dans l'épaule, et il me parlait de sa fleur.

- Elle est chez moi... murmurai-je, ravalant l'émotion au fond de ma bouche.

- Tu as... tu as... est-ce que... la fleur... elle... Tu as...

-Shh... Ne dis rien...

Mon menton se mit à trembler en un rien de temps, et je me senti vulnérable. _Pratiquement face à la mort...Espérant très fort qu'elle ne viendrait pas jusqu'à lui... _

- Est-ce... elle... tu l'as aimé ?

Il rouvrit alors en l'espace d'une demie seconde ses yeux vert, embués de larmes. _La douleur, la souffrance. La peur, sans doute... _

Malgré ce qu'il a pu faire, malgré tout ça... malgré le fait qu'il ait volé mon argent... le voir comme ça... _ Et vouloir savoir si j'ai aimé sa fleur... il aurait pu garder cet argent pour manger, mais au lieu de cela, il m'a envoyé une fleur... _

Un sanglot glissa alors sur ma joue.

- O... Oui... Oui... Elle était très belle !

Un fin sourire, aussi inespéré que timide, se dessina sur son visage brièvement, alors qu'il semblait vouloir s'endormir.

- Ah... tant mieux...

J'attrapai sa main.

- Repose-toi... ça va aller... Tu es en sécurité ici...

- O... oui...

Ses doigts eurent un léger spasme nerveux, avant qu'il ne parte dans les bras de Morphée. Jasper se leva et vint prendre son pouls, avant de nous rassurer.

- Il s'est endormi... On va le laisser se reposer...

Il nous fit signe de la tête de quitter la pièce, et ferma les volets sur la nuit devenue trop sombre.

**.**

**.**

Le thé, aussi léger fut-il, ne passait pas. Ce n'était pourtant que de l'eau aromatisée, mais non. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, seulement obnubilée par le tic-tac incessant de la pendule, et des secondes qui s'égrenaient. Jasper ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la chambre d'Edward et la cuisine pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Le silence était pesant, bien trop pesant pour mon propre bien.

- Buvez, Isabella...

Je souris poliment à la maîtresse de maison, tentant de laper une gorgée du thé devenu désormais trop froid.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous... Vous n'auriez pas dû assister à cela...

- Je veux m'assurer qu'il ira bien...

Elle eut un trop bref sourire.

- Il est entouré par un excellent médecin, et mon fils. Tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas...

- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Gémit Alice.

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais il a bien fait d'avoir le réflexe de venir ici...

J'opinai. _Il s'est sans doute sauvé la vie... _A ce moment-là, Carlisle Cullen fit sa réapparition.

- C'est bon, j'ai pu avoir des cachets... Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort, j'ai vérifié ses indices vitaux, c'est ok !

- Merci fiston... C'est bien qu'il dorme... Dès qu'il sera réveillé, je lui donnerai un cachet... Le mieux est qu'il dorme pour l'instant... Alice, Isabella... Vous devriez rentrer chez vous...

Nous aurions dû oui, certainement. _Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces actuellement... _

- Je vais rester ici ce soir... murmura Jasper.

- Je reste aussi, dans ce cas ! S'exclama Alice.

- Alice, rentrez chez vous ! Vous devez être exténuée, et votre sœur aussi...

- Il t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ? Demanda Jasper.

Le médecin fit « non » de la tête, les mains sur les hanches et l'air épuisé.

- Non... Mais quand je l'ai vu dans cet état avec tout ce sang sur son pull, j'ai juste déchiré le tissu et je t'ai appelé...je n'aurais pas pu retirer la balle tout seul !

- Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? Tu crois que c'est Anthony ?

- Non... Il n'est pas assez fou pour faire ça dès sa sortie de prison... Du moins je l'espère... Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore vu... Ce n'est pas logique, je pensais que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de venir ici demander asile ou...

- Il sait que tu as demandé une ordonnance d'éloignement... Il n'est pas « idiot », il ne se pointerait pas ici ! Expliqua Jasper.

- Nous allons en parler à Charlie, vous devriez venir au commissariat, docteur Cullen, mon père vous écoutera et prendra votre témoignage et...

Charlie enquêtera. Il trouvera le coupable. _Si c'est le père d'Edward, il le mettra en prison et... _

- Isabella... Nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'il s'agisse de mon frère, le tireur... Et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux éviter de mêler la police à cette histoire...

- Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est fait tirer dessus, bon sang !

_Ne rien dire, c'est protéger le meurtrier ! Edward n'a pas besoin de ça ! _

- Edward n'est pas innocent, vous savez... tout se sait, à Forks. Si Anthony apprend ceci, en supposant que ce n'est pas lui le tireur, il voudra approcher Edward. Et si c'est lui le tireur, et qu'il sait qu'Edward est en vie... Vous n'osez pas imaginer la suite, et moi non plus... Edward va rester ici, une ordonnance a été prononcé pour qu'Anthony n'approche pas cette demeure... Il y a des caméras de sécurité autour du domaine. A la moindre intrusion, un service de sécurité est alerté et la police prévenue... Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr pour Edward que cette villa... Je vais le protéger, du mieux que je le peux... Mais n'ébruitez pas l'affaire ! Puis-je compter sur vous ?

_Garder le silence... Dès qu'un habitant de Forks franchit la porte du commissariat, la nouvelle est dans le journal le lendemain même. Alors si l'éminent médecin vient raconter que son neveu s'est fait tirer dessus... tout se saura très vite... _Jasper, passablement agacé, se leva de table, entraînant ma sœur dans le couloir. Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire dans la plus stricte légalité, Isabella. J'irai moi-même voir votre père quand le moment sera venu. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure, vous comprenez ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Bien... Merci...

Il me semblait encore entendre le bruit du métal de la balle, dans le haricot. Encore, et encore.

- Nous avons tous vécu une expérience traumatisante. Je vais vous donner à vous, ainsi qu'à votre sœur, des somnifères légers. Vous dormirez d'un sommeil sans rêves, vous vous reposerez plus sereinement... Tentez d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir...

- Jamais... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas oublier...

Le médecin eut un petit sourire et m'invita à me lever de table à mon tour.

- Je vous promets de vous donner de ses nouvelles très rapidement... Quelque chose me dit que votre sœur et mon fils vont se revoir très bientôt...

Alice et Jasper s'embrassaient, indifférents aux discours autour d'eux, dans le couloir. Mon regard se portait machinalement vers l'étage où dormait Edward.

- Puis-je...

- Oui, allez-y, mais quelques instants seulement... Il ne doit pas être dérangé...

- Merci docteur...

Je grimpai les marches, le médecin sur mes talons, et entrai dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Edward dormait, sa respiration était lente et légère. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, la main toujours dans le vide et le torse exposé. La pièce était plutôt fraîche, et je m'avançais doucement. Machinalement, et parce qu'il a certainement déjà eu trop froid à dormir dehors depuis je ne sais combien de temps, je remontais la couette épaisse sur son corps, le couvrant jusque sur la poitrine. Je n'osais pas remonter la couverture plus haut, de peur d'appuyer sur sa blessure.

Le silence était assourdissant, vertigineux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement témoignant d'une vie quelconque ni dans la maison ni dans la forêt alentour.

_Comme si la nature se taisait, pour mieux le laisser récupérer... _


	13. Chapitre 12 : L'accidenté

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bon dimanche à vous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction. Le délai d'une semaine entre chaque publication me semble "faisable" alors on peut imaginer une MaJ tous les week-ends, sauf divers aléas.**

**Merci à vous d'être toujours là, au poste : erika shoval, ulkan13, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****Maryfanfictions**** (**_Je ne suis pas sûre en fait que Jasper lui-même sache sur quel pied danser vis-à-vis de son cousin..._**), Elodie pixie B, Shiriliz, Linaewen'Z, soraya2107, tia 63, halay, vinie65, Grazie, Pattenrond,**** mlca66 ****(**_hum en fait au début de cette histoire il y a déjà un passage qui explique pourquoi Jasper n'est plus médecin :) et à titre personnel, oui on essaie de faire aller. Ma tante se remet peu à peu même si les nouvelles ne sont pas toutes joyeuses, et on continue de vivre avec :) merci_**), ****nini54**** (**Edward a beaucoup d'affection pour Bella**), aussidagility, aude77, sarinette60, EdwardxBella, katner, lena -lna933-, kikinette11, Anais88, calimero59, Mariefandetwilight, Nini Hathaway, Bellaeva et Lily-Rose-Bella.**

**Et merci à toutes les personnes derrière leurs écrans, qui viennent cliquer ici :)**

**Un grand merci à Marion, pour sa correction attentive et juste. Et aussi un merci à Andrea, qui m'a permis de lancer cette histoire en discutant longuement du sujet avec moi :)**

**Bon dimanche, à très vite !**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiftouff19**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 12 : L'accidenté**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Heureusement que le docteur Cullen m'avait donné une plaquette de somnifères, parce que je ne supportais plus de m'endormir en entendant le bruit de cette balle tomber dans le haricot en métal. Je l'entendais partout, tout le temps, et revoyais régulièrement ce qui s'était déroulé sous mes yeux voilà une dizaine de jours maintenant.

_Ce pauvre Edward, opéré à vif pour se faire retirer une balle dans l'épaule... Cette flaque de sang monstrueuse sur le sol du salon des Cullen, et l'odeur de rouille du liquide rouge. _

- Baya ? Baya !

- Bella !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Je chassai de derrière mes yeux ce corps étendu sur le sol, pour voir Siobhanne qui me fixait sourcils froncés, et la petite Helen qui tirait sur mon pull. _Ok. La crèche, le boulot, les enfants. Rien d'autre. _

- Oui Helen ?

- Il y est où mon doudou ?

- Dans le casier, ma pépette !

- Ah yé veut mon doudou !

- Non, les copains ne l'ont pas, tu n'en as pas besoin... Va jouer ma puce !

- Et mon susu ?

- La sucette non plus, elle reste dans le casier avec ton doudou, elle se repose... Tu la retrouveras quand maman arrivera...

- Elle y est où maman ?

- Au travail !

- Hein ?

- Elle est au travail...

- Yé attends maman, moi !

Je lui souris alors qu'elle partit s'asseoir entre la petite cuisine en bois et le fauteuil pour donner le biberon aux bébés.

- Tu étais partie où, exactement ?

Je n'avais pas raconté un mot de ce qui s'était passé, à Siobhanne. Je tentais de respecter la demande du docteur Cullen, de ne rien divulguer sur cette affaire à personne. _Et quand quelqu'un se fait tirer dessus, c'est rarement une bonne affaire... Je pouvais presque comprendre pourquoi Jasper me parlait d'une histoire sordide. _

Parce que ça l'est. Réellement.

- Nulle part... Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée...

- Tu es bizarre depuis une grosse semaine... Si tu es malade, tu devrais prendre un congé...

- Non...

_Je ne veux pas rester seule, à repenser à tout ça... _

- Non, faut que je me reprenne... J'ai juste... des soucis familiaux...

Sio arqua un sourcil.

- Un souci familial ? Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Non, je t'assure, rien de grave... Juste... Alice et... et son nouveau copain qui... Il est bizarre...

_Autant prendre le premier prétexte venu, et puis ce n'était pas totalement faux... Jasper n'est pas quelqu'un qui m'inspirerait confiance à première vue. _

- Oh... Je vois...

Le petit Teddy se mit à pleurer dans la chambre des bébés, et je notai son heure de réveil.

- Je vais le changer, murmurai-je, trop contente de m'échapper.

La dernière demi-heure de travail fut trop longue à mon goût, et je n'étais pas vraiment mécontente de me retrouver dans mon véhicule. J'allumai le moteur et pris la route pour rentrer chez moi. _Je devrais vraiment me reprendre...Ne plus penser à ça... Siobhanne se contentera certainement de cette explication quelques jours, mais ça ne durera pas. _

Et Jasper ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle, contrairement à ce que m'avait promis le docteur Cullen. En réalité, je ne l'avais pas revu. Alice et lui avaient eu un rendez-vous en milieu de semaine, qu'il avait annulé pour « rester surveiller l'état de santé d'Edward » alors que le docteur était de garde à l'hôpital.

Ma sœur avait aussi été secouée par ce qui s'était produit sous nos yeux, mais elle tentait de philosopher en se disant qu'il avait été sauvé et qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. En fait, elle ne voulait plus en parler et quand nous nous retrouvions seules, elle ne cessait de monopoliser la parole pour me raconter à quel point Jasper était un amant formidable et attentif. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun doute sur son avenir avec lui, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de me répéter à quel point elle se sentait « fusionnelle » avec lui, depuis l'accident.

_Car c'était ainsi que nous en parlions. « L'accident ». _

Je pilai, heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas eu de véhicules derrière moi, à l'embranchement du chemin qui menait à la villa des Cullen. _Après tout, Edward a vécu chez moi, a volé mon argent et je l'ai vu se faire opérer à vif... ça me donne bien le droit d'avoir des nouvelles, non ? _Je tournai à gauche puis grimpai le chemin de terre. Je fus surprise d'être arrêtée par un homme qui tenait un talkie-walkie. Le grand portail qui était ouvert le soir de l'accident était désormais clos. L'homme tapait contre ma vitre, et je l'abaissais.

- Bonjour madame ! Vous êtes sur une propriété privée !

- Je voudrais voir le docteur Cullen !

- Êtes-vous attendue ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors je ne peux pas vous laisser passer, madame... Je vais vous demander de faire demi-tour. Je suis désolé !

- Mais attendez, je suis... Je voudrais voir le docteur et... Je dois m'entretenir avec lui...

- Je suis navré madame, ce n'est pas possible. Faites demi-tour, s'il vous plaît !

- Je veux le voir...

L'homme se redressa légèrement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis désolé !

- Je suis Isabella Swan... Bella Swan... Je ne leur veux aucun mal, je suis une patiente du docteur Cullen... Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de son neveu, Edward...

Il soupirait, et accrochait son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture.

- Attendez ici...

Il retourna dans son petit cagibi et prit son téléphone. Après une petite minute, il revint me voir.

- Vous pouvez y aller...

- Merci !

Il m'ouvrit le portail et je m'engageai sur le chemin tortueux. Je me garai devant la maison et toquai contre la porte. Le médecin vint m'ouvrir, un léger sourire triste sur le visage.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour docteur... Veuillez excuser mon intrusion...

- Entrez, je vous en prie !

Il s'effaçait pour me laisser entrer. La maison était calme, étrangement calme par rapport à la dernière fois. _A quoi m'attendais-je ? A des cris, une nouvelle opération ? Non... _

- Pardonnez mon service de sécurité, mais j'ai dû renforcer les mesures... Ils ont ordre de ne plus laisser passer personne, même si un deuxième véhicule semble suivre l'un des nôtres ou la voiture de Jasper... Avec mon frère en liberté...

- Je comprends...

_Quand je pense à la façon dont Alice m'a faite suivre la voiture de Jasper... ça en était presque pathétique... _

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu fatiguée... J'ai eu de la peine à fermer l'oeil depuis...

- C'est compréhensible, vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante...

Il me conduisit jusqu'au salon. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'opération, plus de sang. Il me semblait que la moquette beige de la fois précédente avait été remplacée par un blanc plus clair. _Ont-ils réellement changé le sol ? Avec tout ce sang... _

- Vous prendrez quelque chose ? Un thé ? Un café ?

- Un verre d'eau, merci...

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux verres d'eau.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

- Merci...

Je pris place sur le sofa dans les tons beige et écrus, et pris une gorgée de mon verre d'eau.

- J'imagine que vous venez prendre des nouvelles d'Edward ?

- Oui... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles par Jasper... Il a seulement vu ma sœur, et je crois qu'elle a été choquée, trop choquée pour reparler de ce sujet... Comment va-t-il ?

- Je veille sur son rétablissement, et Jasper prend le relais quand je suis de garde... Il se remet doucement, mais il est vraiment très fatigué... Ce qui est normal... Il a subi une lourde opération avec tout l'inconfort possible...

- Mais il... Il va bien ?

- Il récupère...

- Est-ce que je peux... aller le voir ?

- Oui, j'imagine que oui... Il vous a réclamé à son réveil...

Je me levais pour le suivre, le cœur étrangement serré. _Le fait qu'il m'ait réclamé... ait voulu me voir, moi... _

Il toqua contre la porte de la chambre, attendit quelques secondes avant d'actionner la poignée. J'apercevais la grande baie vitrée ouverte, donnant sur un joli balcon qui surplombait la forêt. Vivre ici, avoir cette vue, c'était un peu comme dominer la nature. _Et l'endroit était tout simplement majestueux... _Carlisle s'avança doucement, ses pas étouffés par la moquette grise, et il atteignit le balcon.

Je m'avançai timidement jusqu'à eux, tentant d'être discrète.

- Ton attelle s'est défaite, laisse-moi la remettre...

Edward apparut alors dans mon champ de vision, assis sur un coussin moelleux dans un confortable fauteuil en osier. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui, et un plaid lui tenait chaud. Carlisle repositionnait l'attelle bleue marine sur le pull noir de son neveu.

- Je te laisse, Bella est venue te voir...

Il passa une main discrète dans les cheveux d'Edward, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le mouvement de recul de ce dernier.

- D'accord... A tout à l'heure...

Le médecin quitta la pièce, et je m'avançai.

- Bonjour Edward...

Il parut surpris de me voir, puis, j'ignorai vraiment pourquoi, il sembla plus serein. Son sourire semblait se décrisper.

- Bella ? Tu étais partie quand je me suis réveillé...

Je souris timidement, m'asseyant sur le deuxième fauteuil en osier à sa gauche. L'air était agréable, et quelques oiseaux chantaient au loin.

- Je suis désolée... Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas vraiment Edward, hormis ces quelques jours passés en sa compagnie pendant les intempéries.

- Oui, un peu encore... Mais Jasper dit que c'est normal, que c'est une blessure par balle et que ça fait mal...

_J'imagine, oui... _

- J'ai eu peur pour toi... C'était très impressionnant... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a tiré dessus ?

Il mit un certain temps avant de me répondre.

- C'était James, mais il l'a pas fait exprès je crois... Je savais pas qu'il allait rentrer maintenant, alors j'ai cru que c'était Anthony qui était là... Je me suis levé et j'ai pointé l'arme vers la porte de la cave... Il a eu peur, peut-être qu'il m'a pas reconnu et il a sorti son pistolet et il a tiré... Après, il est parti en courant...

_« Pas fait exprès », hein ? Je n'aime pas ce James... Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup déjà, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il profite de la naïveté d'Edward pour lui faire prendre de la drogue. Mais si en plus il manie des armes à feux... _

- Pourquoi tu avais une arme ?

- Mais parce qu'il est dehors maintenant, et qu'il a promis de me tuer !

- Qui ? James ?

- Non, Anthony...

Ainsi donc, il tentait de se protéger de son père. _Et il s'était donc armé pour ça... pour se défendre..._

- Où est ton arme ?

- Dans la cave, j'ai eu tellement mal quand il m'a touché que je voulais juste qu'on m'enlève la balle... Je voulais pas mourir... Je veux pas mourir !

J'attrapai sa main, et la serrai doucement.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité ici, ton oncle assure ta protection... Tu as très bien fait de venir voir Carlisle... Il saura t'aider...

- Il me soigne...

- Oui, il est gentil...

Le silence s'imposait entre nous, apaisant. Silence qu'il rompit de lui-même.

- Je voulais pas voler ton argent...

- Edward...

- Mais je devais retourner dans la rue, comme ton père a dit... Tu ne pouvais pas me garder avec toi, et j'ai eu peur alors... parce que je n'avais plus à manger après et...

- Shh... c'est oublié, d'accord ?

Après tout, Jasper m'a remboursé cette somme même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. _Et Edward est vivant... Alors, disons que je peux passer par-dessus cette erreur de parcours... en espérant qu'elle ne se reproduise pas... _

- Est-ce que tu as aimé la fleur ?

- Oui, elle était très jolie, souris-je.

Il me rendit un joli sourire à son tour, et reportait son attention vers l'horizon.

- Je suis content... J'ai acheté une fleur pour maman aussi, j'ai été la mettre sur son cercueil... Elle en aurait voulu une très fort... elle adorait ça mais il voulait pas qu'elle s'en achète parce qu'il disait qu'elle en avait pas besoin, et qu'elle le méritait pas... pourtant, elle méritait toutes les fleurs du monde maman... Et si j'avais beaucoup d'argent, je lui en achèterais tout le temps...

Sa voix se perdait dans le silence, et je déglutissais, mal à l'aise. _Il a l'air d'avoir tellement aimé sa maman, et de l'aimer encore... c'est injuste... _

- Je suis sûre qu'elle a aimé cette fleur, et elle sait que tu voudrais lui offrir des fleurs. Elle doit en être contente...

- Tu crois ?

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir, comme ses yeux. _Comme si ce que je lui racontais sur sa maman était la vérité. Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. _

- J'en suis certaine... elle doit te voir, et t'entendre...

- Est-ce qu'elle sait que James m'a tiré dessus ?

- Certainement... Et ça doit la rendre triste...

- Je veux pas qu'elle le soit...

- Elle sait que tu l'aimes, alors elle n'est pas malheureuse...

Edward me souriait, et je remarquais que sa main ne lâchait pas la mienne. Au contraire, il la serrait encore plus. _Pourtant, il semblait si réticent au contact, et plus particulièrement au contact de son oncle... _

- Je suis content que tu sois venue me voir...

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux...

- Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

- Je suppose que je peux rester un peu avec toi, si tu veux bien...

Il opina vigoureusement, et je décidai de m'installer plus confortablement. Je me laissais aller contre le coussin, et observais le profil de mon nouvel ami.

- Tu as été au travail ?

- Oui, j'ai été garder les enfants...

- Et comment ils sont ?

Je lui détaillais alors toute ma journée, étonnée par son intérêt pour les choses ennuyeuses comme le protocole d'hygiène ou la façon dont je change une couche chez un bébé.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de les casser ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Au début si, j'avais peur... Mais ils sont solides, et j'essaie d'être la plus douce possible...

- Et tu travailles tous les jours ?

- Oui, sauf le week-end bien sûr...

- Alors, tu vas revenir me voir le week-end ?

- Tu veux que je revienne ?

- Oui... J'aime bien quand tu discutes... Tu as une jolie voix et j'ai envie de l'entendre encore...

Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

- Merci...

- Alors ? Tu vas revenir ?

- Oui, je vais essayer de revenir te voir demain...

- Alors, demain n'arrivera pas assez vite...

Son sourire s'élargissait. Une longue heure était passée, seulement entrecoupée par la visite du médecin qui amena ses cachets à Edward contre la douleur. Il se mit à bâiller de plus en plus fréquemment, certainement éreinté.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger...

- Oui...

Il se releva difficilement, et je l'aidai du mieux que je pus. Il devait probablement passer une grande partie de ses journées allongé ou assis, et son équilibre sur ses jambes en pâtissait. Carlisle rentra dans la chambre, alors que j'aidais Edward à se coucher sous la couverture.

- J'apporterai ton dîner dans une heure mais j'aimerais que tu descendes avec nous... Tu verras autre chose que ta chambre et ce balcon, et je pourrais te faire marcher un peu...

- Je suis fatigué...

Edward fermait déjà les yeux.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je m'agenouillais devant le matelas, pour mieux entendre sa voix qui partait déjà dans le sommeil.

- Tu te rappelles quand j'étais chez toi, tu m'as dit d'imaginer la lune qui brille sur la mer quand j'ai peur...

- Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en rappelle...

- Je le fais tout le temps et ça marche...

- Tu vois ? J'ai de bonnes idées...

- Est-ce que tu le fais, toi ?

- Quelquefois...

- Et tu... tu i... imagines quoi ? Demanda-t-il en bâillant.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Edward ! Trancha Carlisle.

- Je reviendrai t'expliquer demain ce que j'imagine... D'accord ?

- Merci...

J'hésitai à me pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Mais son air endormi de petit garçon soulagé, presque heureux de dormir dans un lit si confortable, me fit craquer et je l'embrassai doucement sur la joue.

- Dors bien... murmurai-je.

Mais il ne répondit rien, déjà arrivé au pays de Morphée.

**.**

Carlisle referma la porte derrière nous.

- Vous êtes un ange, avec lui... D'une patience formidable... Il est si renfermé avec nous trois... très isolé...

- Son histoire m'a touchée...

- Vous pourriez lui en vouloir pour avoir volé votre argent...

Je me contentai de lui sourire pour toute réponse.

- J'aimerais revenir demain, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients...

- Je n'en vois aucun, il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé... Sa déception a été grande quand il ne vous a pas vu à son réveil après l'opération... Vous avez eu un geste formidable pour lui, l'héberger en plein hiver... sans le connaître...

- Il a suffisamment vécu de choses atroces, je crois...

- Nous sommes d'accord... Soyez certaine que si vous avez besoin du moindre service, je serai là pour vous !

- Merci docteur Cullen !

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Bella...

- Merci...

- A demain soir, alors...

- Bonne soirée !

**.**

**.**

Je me sentais impatiente, à monter les escaliers qui menait jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Durant ma pause à dix heures, j'avais été dans un petit kiosque à journaux, pour trouver des brochures de voyages. _Edward devait s'évader de son quotidien et son passé sordides. Aussi, j'avais la solution pour l'aider... _

L'épouse du docteur Cullen m'avait ouvert la porte, et après avoir bu un thé en sa compagnie, une femme charmante d'ailleurs, elle m'avait autorisée à aller voir son neveu. Comme hier, je trouvais Edward assis sur son fauteuil à observer la forêt.

- Salut Edward !

- Bella !

Je me penchai vers lui et déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ?

- Je t'attendais, et je craignais que tu ne viennes pas me voir...

- Non... Ne t'en fais pas... Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté !

Il se redressa, regardant avec intérêt ma poche. Je sortis les cinq magasines sur les îles, les paysages aquatiques et en ouvrais un au hasard.

- J'achète souvent des magasines comme ça, pour rêver devant les paysages et m'imaginer ailleurs qu'à Forks... Les images sont magnifiques...

Je rapprochais mon fauteuil du sien, et tournais les pages.

- C'est où, ça ?

- A Saint Martin...

- Wow, c'est trop beau ! Je voudrais y aller !

- Il y a pleins de petites îles magnifiques, regarde... Je rêverais d'avoir une petite île privée, tu sais avec ma propre plage... Sans être dérangée...

- C'est à ça que tu rêves quand tu as peur ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui... Oui, je m'imagine sur une plage, seule... A regarder le coucher de soleil... Je suis allongée dans un hamac planté entre deux palmiers, et je me dis que c'est un bonheur simple que je voudrais connaître...

- Je le voudrais aussi...

Je remarquais ses yeux vert, dont la couleur semblait briller aujourd'hui plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je vais te les laisser, il y a certainement pleins d'articles intéressants que tu devrais lire ! On voyage autant avec les photos que les récits des journalistes ! Tu vas voir, on apprend pleins de choses et...

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas lire...

_Qu...Hein ? _


	14. Chapitre 13 : La ressemblance

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici une nouvelle publication, après un peu de retard. Mais c'est une chose qui arrive, avec le travail et la vie de tous les jours. **

**Merci à vous, pour le précédent chapitre : elodie pixie B, Shiriliz, choubidou. lily, lena -lna933, bellaeva, ulkan13, vanina63, nini54, tonie, odrey010, ****aussidagility**** (**quelques états d'Edward peuvent faire penser au syndrome de Peter Pan, surtout comme le fait qu'il reste en permanence très ancré dans son enfance, mais il n'en est pas atteint...**), EdwardxBella, katner, Shirley, calimero59, Linaewen'Z, Hera09, Bella Swan Cullen02, mlca66, LolaMiSweetlove, Lullaby126, halay, Maryfanfictions, kikinette11, Imaginaire-de-kiki, soraya2107, Lily-Rose-Bella, Bichok, Tinga Bella, liki0da, vinie65, Anais88, Grazie, sarinette60, Mariefandetwilight, mmccg, aude77, Clairouille59 et Nini Hathaway. **

**Merci à Marion, pour sa correction.**

**On se revoit à la prochaine mise à jour, passez un bon week-end ! **

**Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 13 : La ressemblance. **_

**Point de vue de Carlisle. **

- J'ai préparé de la soupe de légumes, j'en ai mouliné un peu, pour Edward... Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les morceaux dans la soupe...

- Tu es un ange ! Je vais lui monter...

J'embrassai la joue de mon épouse, pris le plateau pour le monter à l'étage. Je toquai contre la porte avant d'entrer, parce que c'était Edward et je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément ma proximité. J'entrai dans la chambre, et le trouvai assis dans son lit. Il était plongé dans les magazines que la fille du chef Swan lui avait amené. En réalité, il ne les quittait plus et les livres étaient étalés sur la couette, même pendant la nuit.

_J'ignore comment elle réussit ce miracle, mais tant que cela fonctionne, elle sera la bienvenue ici. _

- Edward, fiston, Esmé t'a préparé de la soupe moulinée comme tu l'aimes...

Son visage changea du tout au tout, d'un coup. D'apaisé et curieux, il devint plus dur, et froid. _C'est tellement compliqué de gérer ses sautes d'humeur... Il n'a pas changé. _

- Je te pose le bol ici, d'accord ?

Il regarda chacun de mes mouvements, d'un air presque intimidant.

- Est-ce que je peux regarder ta blessure ? J'aimerais voir si elle cicatrise bien... Est-ce que tu peux bouger ton épaule ?

Il me fixait, silencieux, et l'ambiance dans la chambre était bien trop pesante.

- Jasper...

- Jasper est à son garage, Edward... Je suis ici, et je peux regarder ta blessure...

- Jasper ! Jasper va le faire ce soir !

- Il ne va pas rentrer ce soir, il dîne avec Alice... Il va probablement rester avec elle cette nuit... Mais je ne vais pas travailler, je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de toi...

Il eut alors un brusque mouvement de recul,comme effrayé.

- Ne t'approche pas !

- Mais... Edward...

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS !

- Edward, je...

- TU VAS FAIRE COMME LUI HEIN ? PAS ALLER TRAVAILLER POUR RESTER ICI ET « T'OCCUPER DE MOI » HEIN ?

_C'était toujours pareil, et c'était le même refrain depuis que nous l'avions recueilli. A chaque phrase malheureuse, ou similaire à celles de son père, il se braquait au mieux. Fuyait, au pire. Des années à se lever en pleine nuit, parce que Jasper venait nous dire qu'Edward n'était plus dans son lit. Des années à arpenter les rues de cette ville et la forêt, parce qu'il n'était pas « venu en classe ». _

- Edward, je ne te veux aucun mal... Je veux simplement vérifier que ta cicatrice va bien, que ton épaule aussi... Je ne veux pas te frapper, te faire du mal, ni te faire quoi que ce soit d'autres... Je ne suis pas Anthony, tu as ma parole...

- Va-t'en !

- Edward...

- VA-T'EN !

Je soupirai, vaincu. Il avait ce regard fou, ces yeux perdus dans des souvenirs douloureux. Me laissant impuissant face à lui.

_Comme si souvent... _

- DEGAGE !

- Edward... Il faut que tu te calmes... Maîtrise-toi... Maîtrise tes angoisses... Tu ne risques rien ici... Tu es en sécurité... Tu dois te calmer fiston...

Il se leva de son lit, manquant de trébucher, et se recula.

- Ne m'appelle pas FISTON !

- D'accord, ok... ok...

- LAISSE-MOI ! PUTAIN MAIS LAISSE-MOI !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tu hurles, Edward ?

- IL NE VA PAS ME TOUCHER !

- Non... Il ne va pas te toucher... On va laisser tomber cette idée, d'accord ?

- Je dois regarder sa blessure, Esmé...

- Non... Non, laisse-le... Edward, mon chéri, Carlisle et moi allons quitter la pièce, et ne plus te déranger, d'accord ?

Elle me tira en arrière, alors qu'Edward était rivé sur chacun de nos gestes. Il grimaça, probablement à cause de sa blessure.

- C'est moi qui vais venir te monter tes cachets, et nous te laisserons tranquille... Il faudra simplement que tu restes ici, et que tu te calmes... Repose-toi, retourne t'allonger... Viens, Carlisle...

Elle m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre, et referma la porte sur nous.

- Esmé, pourquoi tu...

- Tu prends Edward de front... Il a peur de toi, nous n'y pouvons rien... Il faut qu'il se sente en confiance...

- On a eu des années pour ça ! Il n'a fait que fuir, partir dès que ça l'arrangeait ! Il ne peut pas fuir, s'enfuir, vivre en reclus dès qu'il a peur de quelque chose !

- Il nous faut de la patience... Acceptons qu'il préfère être soigné par Jasper, plutôt que toi... Laisse faire Jasper les premiers temps, il a confiance en lui. Au bout de quelques jours, accompagne Jasper, entre dans son monde sans le bousculer... Il te fera confiance...

_Après presque dix ans à tenter de canaliser cet enfant, ses accès de colère et d'angoisses, ses fugues incessantes, quelle nouvelle technique utiliser ? Je les ai toutes essayées. De l'oncle compréhensif et relax, à l'homme plus « ferme » pour tenter de se faire respecter. Et rien. Rien n'a jamais marché avec Edward. _

- Il a quand même vingt-cinq ans ! Il ne fera jamais rien en continuant à s'enfoncer dans ses angoisses et...

- Il a été battu, frappé, séquestré par son père... Il a vu sa mère subir le même sort, et se faire tuer... Tu as vu toutes les cicatrices qu'il a sur son torse et dans son dos... Les traces de brûlures de cigarettes... Soyons compréhensifs et patients... Nous ne voulons pas qu'il parte une nouvelle fois sans nous laisser de nouvelles...

- Je dois quand même inspecter sa blessure !

- Appelons Jasper... Il quittera le travail une petite demie-heure seulement...

- Il faut qu'Edward apprenne qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi...

- Alors, donne-lui des raisons d'avoir confiance !

Elle me tendit son téléphone.

- Appelle ton fils !

Convaincu, et surtout à bout de solutions, je composai le numéro de notre fils.

…

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Oh bon sang !

- Papa... On le fait pour Alice...

- J'en reviens pas du culot de cette gamine !

Emmett revint de la cuisine, avec deux bouteilles de vin dans les mains, en souriant.

- Oh allez chef ! Fallait bien que la p'tite se trouve quelqu'un !

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus en service, que je ne peux pas t'en coller une et te mettre dehors, Emmett Mc Carthy !

Mon beau-frère se mit à rire.

- Oh allez Charlie ! Courage ! Vous avez trois belles filles, c'est normal qu'elles fassent chavirer des cœurs...

Charlie se tourna vers moi.

- Je t'en supplie Bella, avant de choisir ton prochain petit-ami, demande-moi mon avis, d'accord ?

- Jasper est gentil, papa... Et Alice tient à lui...

- Mais c'est si... rapide...

- Ils verront bien, pas vrai ? Mais sois sympa avec lui, il compte pour elle...

Nous venions de terminer de mettre la table, avec un Charlie qui pestait dans sa moustache, quand Alice et Jasper entrèrent dans la maison.

- Ohé ! On est arrivés !

- Tant mieux, j'commençais à avoir faim ! Grogna mon père.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai été retardé... Une affaire familiale...

J'amenai les apéritifs avec Rose. Jasper avait pris place face à Charlie, à côté d'Alice. Emmett accaparait déjà le petit-ami d'Alice, faisant sa connaissance.

- Comment vont tes parents, Jasper ? Demanda Charlie.

Il connaissait en effet bien le médecin, pour avoir déjà sollicité son avis à plusieurs reprises lors d'enquêtes diverses.

- Bien...

- Ton père est toujours en congés ?

- Oui... Un souci à la maison...

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Quelques tracas avec un cousin... Rien d'important...

Sans doute Charlie ne remarqua rien, mais je vis clairement la poigne de Jasper broyer la fourchette à sa gauche.

- Bon alors... Ma fille t'a mis le grappin dessus, si je comprends bien ?

Ils eurent un petit rire, et je servais les alcools, ainsi que les toasts. _Espérant malgré tout avoir quelques minutes avec Jasper, pour parler d'Edward... _Jasper sut se faire apprécier par Charlie, après quelques minutes seulement. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, et n'hésitait pas à rembarrer Emmett poliment. Ce qui plaisait visiblement à papa, qui avait du mal à supporter les « aventures nocturnes » de Rose et de son petit-ami.

Alors que nous étions en plein milieu du plat principal, un rôti avec des pommes de terre sautées, le bippeur de papa se manifesta.

- Excusez-moi, je dois appeler le commissariat ! Continuez de manger les enfants !

Il s'éloigna dans le salon, et j'en profitai.

- Comment va Edward ?

- Il a fait une crise d'agressivité cet après-midi...

- Une crise d'agressivité ?

_Comment ça « une crise d'agressivité » ? Il est si gentil et calme... _

- Carlisle a voulu vérifier sa blessure, voir son épaule mais il a pris peur et s'est reclus dans sa chambre pendant trois bonnes heures... Il voulait absolument que ce soit moi qui le regarde... Le temps que mon père m'appelle, Edward s'était enfermé à clé dans la chambre... J'ai passé tout mon après-midi à essayer de le faire ouvrir...

- Edward, comme le SDF de chez toi ? Demanda Rose.

- Bon sang Bella ! Tu le vois encore ? Tempêta Emmett.

Jasper ne fit pas cas de leurs remarques.

- Et tu sais ce qui a foutrement marché ? Quand je lui ai dis que je dînais avec Alice et toi ! Que s'il continuait à faire ses enfantillages, j'arriverai en retard ici ce soir et que ça ne se faisait pas de se faire attendre...

- Et il t'a ouvert ?

- Oui, comme ça ! Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de péter la porte pour aller lui passer un savon phénoménal. Rien. Niet. J'ai juste dit : « je ne dois pas faire attendre Bella, parce que ce n'est pas galant » et paf. Il m'a ouvert !

_Incroyable... _

- Mais, à quoi se résument ses crises ? Est-ce qu'il...

Mais Alice se racla la gorge, nous faisant un discret signe vers Charlie qui revenait du salon. _Et fin de la discussion. _

**.**

**.**

A cause de la présence de Charlie, je n'avais pas pu en savoir davantage. Mais pourtant, malgré les mots de Jasper, je savais que je devais aller voir Edward.

_Simplement parce que je le lui ai promis, et qu'un ami tient ses promesses... _

Je conduisais prudemment sur le petit chemin forestier. Sur le côté droit, j'aperçus le docteur Cullen de dos, qui semblait revenir de la boîte à lettres, avec un grand manteau et les mains dans les poches. Je me fis connaître par le chef de la sécurité, qui ouvrit le portail pour me laisser passer.

Je me garai, un peu impatiente de revoir Edward, et attrapai les magasines que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui pour lui. _Il a l'air d'aimer regarder les paysages sur papier glacé... _Je sonnai à l'entrée et le docteur Cullen vint m'...

_Le docteur Cullen ? Mais il était à la boîte aux lettres il y a une minute à peine... Faut que j'arrête les somnifères, moi... _

- Bonjour Isabella ! Soyez la bienvenue !

- Bonjour docteur... C'est marrant, j'étais certaine de vous avoir vue remonter le chemin il y a une minute... Vous n'avez pas un médicament contre les hallucinations visuelles ?

- Moi ? Non... Je n'ai pas quitté la maison...

- Pourtant, vous étiez au niveau de votre boîte aux lettres, avec un long manteau et...

Le docteur Cullen devint subitement bien pâle.

- Comment était cette personne ?

- Je ne l'ai vu que de dos, et mal dans mon rétroviseur intérieur mais... ça semblait... vous...

- Oh non... J'étais certain qu'il tenterait de venir ici !

- Qui ?

Il se précipita sur le téléphone mural dans la cuisine. Esmé, qui semblait quitter les fourneaux un plat à gâteaux dans les mains, regarda son époux.

- Carlisle ?

- Anthony arrive !

Elle lâcha soudainement le plat au sol, dans un grand fracas. _Attends... Anthony... Anthony comme... comme l'Anthony d'Edward ? Son père ? _Mon cœur se mit à battre.

- C'est le père d'Edward ?

Mais le médecin était déjà au téléphone avec son service de sécurité, leur ordonnant de ne pas laisser passer cet homme sur le domaine. Il appela deux autres personnes, pour leur demander de faire le tour de la parcelle de forêt leur appartenant.

- Isabella, je vous en prie, montez à l'étage avec Edward et même si je doute qu'il ne quitte sa chambre, faites en sorte qu'il ne le fasse pas ! S'il apprend que son père tente de rentrer ici, il... S'il vous plaît, il vous écoute... Faites en sorte qu'il ne regarde pas par les fenêtres... Occupez-le à l'intérieur...

- Mais je...

- Vous ne risquez rien ! Ayez confiance ! J'ai déposé un recours judiciaire pour qu'il n'approche pas la maison, je vais appeler la police dès que j'ai la confirmation qu'il s'agit bien d'Anthony...

Comme dans un mauvais film, on me précipita à l'étage, et peu tranquille je devais le reconnaître, je grimpai jusqu'à la chambre et toquai contre la porte avant d'entrer.

Edward, à mille lieues de l'agitation du rez-de-chaussée, était assis dans un fauteuil confortable à la droite du lit.

- Bonjour Edward...

Il se leva vivement, et s'avança vers moi.

- Bella ! Tu es venue me voir ?

Son bras valide entoura ma nuque, et il me serra contre lui, autant que son attelle ne le permettait. Je fus surprise de cet accueil. Surprise, mais apaisée. _Cette chambre, c'est comme être coupé du monde... Être en paix... _Mais une porte claquant en bas me ramena à la surface.

- Bien sûr que je suis venue... Tu croyais que je n'allais pas le faire ?

- Tu es occupée, avec les enfants ! Alors, je sais pas...

- Non, j'ai du temps pour toi... Regarde, je t'ai amené de nouveaux journaux... Tu veux bien qu'on les regarde ensemble ?

Il acquiesça.

- J'ai regardé tous ceux que tu as amené déjà ! Et c'est vraiment joli hein !

Il tournait déjà les pages, cherchant fébrilement ses paysages préférés.

- J'aime celle-là !

L'image représentait une mer bleue claire divine, avec du sable blanc, et un immense palmier en coin.

- Moi aussi... J'imagine un hamac entre deux palmiers, et me faire une bonne sieste au soleil !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je voudrais toujours me baigner dans cette mer ! C'est trop beau, je pourrai voir mes pieds en me baignant !

- Oui, ça serait vraiment bien...

- Et toi ? Tu voudrais te baigner aussi ?

- Oh oui ! Il doit y faire très chaud, alors je pense que se baigner est une bonne solution !

- Tu voudrais te baigner avec moi, aussi ?

Sa question me désarçonna un instant, me faisant oublier que son affreux « géniteur », à défaut de pouvoir l'appeler papa, rodait autour de la villa des Cullen.

- Oui... Pourquoi pas ? A condition que tu n'essaies pas de me noyer ! Ris-je.

Mais son regard devint bien plus sombre, subitement.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, moi ! Je ne voudrais jamais te faire de mal !

Son ton fut froid, sans aucun signe de gentillesse ou de pardon. _Et flûte... Boulette... _

- Non Edward, je... Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça... Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal...

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père hein ! D'accord ? Ne redis jamais ça ! JAMAIS ! hurla-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, un peu choquée. _Est-ce là le début de ses crises d'agressivité, comme mentionnées par Jasper ? Devais-je craindre ? Mais par-dessus tout, je devais rester ici, pour l'empêcher de savoir qu'Anthony est tout proche. Très proche. Trop, en fait. _

- Pardon, Edward... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis maladroite !

Il me jaugea un instant, avant de visiblement se détendre.

- Je ne veux pas être méchant ! Pas être méchant comme lui !

Sa voix était désormais un supplice.

- Je sais que tu ne l'es pas...

Je m'avançai vers lui, et tendis ma paume vers la sienne. Après une brève hésitation, il s'en empara.

- Je ne veux pas être méchant ! Non... Je ne veux pas !

- Je sais, et tu ne l'es pas... Tu es gentil, Edward.

Sa main, moite, se serrait autour de la mienne, comme s'il voulait la broyer.

- James dit que si mon père a tapé, je vais taper aussi ! Il dit que c'est dans les gènes...

- Ça peut arriver, mais pas avec toi...

- Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y croire... pourquoi et comment savoir ce genre de choses ? _

- Parce que tu as... comment dire ? Choisi, d'être gentil... Tu m'envoies une fleur, et c'est une chose gentille. Tu achètes une fleur à ta maman... tu es gentil, Edward. Ce sont des choses gentilles...

- Et je fais quoi d'autre, de gentil ?

- Beaucoup de choses... Ta façon de parler, de serrer ma main,... Quand je te vois, tu es souriant et tu me fais des bises... C'est gentil...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, pourquoi des fois je deviens méchant, je sens que ça monte et j'ai envie de frapper... Tout devient rouge, et je tremble et...

- C'est normal... Les accès de colère, ça peut arriver... Mais si tu sais te retenir, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas méchant...

Son pouce se mit à caresser mes doigts dans un geste hypnotique. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Comme s'il cherchait à ancrer ces mots en lui.

- Je voudrais bien être normal... Je voudrais apprendre à lire et à écrire... Juste pour comprendre ce que tu me ramènes, ces livres hein ! Je voudrais ça... Je voudrais lire les articles, pour te dire l'endroit que je préfère et pourquoi je le préfère...

- Tu ne sais pas... du tout lire ?

- Si, un peu... Quand mon oncle m'a ramené chez lui, il m'a mis à l'école mais j'y allais pas trop... J'attendais que Carlisle me pose à l'arrêt de bus et j'en prenais un autre et je partais... Il était toujours en colère après moi ! Je connais un peu quelques mots, mais pas tout...

- D'accord...

- Et je voudrais lire ! C'est mieux, comme ça je saurai quand Anthony reviendra en prison ! Ça sera marqué dans le journal... Il sera loin de moi et ne me fera plus de mal !

Mon cœur s'accélérait brutalement. _Rester calme... Continuer de le faire parler..._

- Je peux t'apprendre à lire, si tu veux...

- Tu voudrais bien ?

- Oui... Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup. _Il est si changeant... D'une humeur à l'autre... _

- Merci Bella ! Je suis content que tu veuilles bien le faire ! Ça sera chouette quand je saurai lire !

- Tu veux commencer tout de suite ?

- Oui !

Je pris un petit article simple, et tentais de voir ce qu'il maîtrisait. _Et même s'il connaissait beaucoup de sons, cela ne paraissait qu'un simple souvenir lointain enfoui dans la brume... _Je procédai syllabe par syllabe. Son par son.

- Un « B » et un « A », font « BA » ensemble...

- « B » et « A », ça fait « BA »...

- On va essayer de l'écrire...

J'attrapai une feuille sur le bureau, un feutre, et traçai un A et un B. Il eut quelques difficultés, mais une réelle envie. Au bout d'une demie-heure, on frappa à la porte et Edward cacha violemment les feuilles sous ses cuisses.

- C'est un secret, d'accord ?

- D'accord... souris-je.

Esmé fit son apparition, un faible sourire sur le visage.

- Isabella, vous resterez dîner ? Il est plus de 19H...

- Oh non, je regrette... C'est gentil, mais j'embauche tôt demain matin... Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si tard...

Je me levai, mais Edward attrapa mon poignet.

- Tu resteras quand, dîner ?

- Oh euh...et bien... si ta tante veut bien... bientôt...

Esmé s'avança dans la petite chambre, et me fit un discret signe positif de la tête, que j'interprétai comme le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

- Peut-être que Bella pourra rester vendredi ?

- Dis oui !

Alors, devant les yeux pleins d'espoir d'Edward, je ne pus que céder.

- D'accord... Avec plaisir !

- Alors, elle restera dîner avec nous ! Tu feras l'effort de descendre au salon, pour son dîner ?

- Oui...

- Merci mon chéri...

Elle caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de son neveu, qui se laissa faire contrairement à la présence de Carlisle. Après quoi, elle quitta la pièce en me souriant.

- Tu reviens demain, Bella ?

_Oh non... Mes rendez-vous en ville... _

- Je regrette... J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous...

- OH... d'accord... dommage...

- Je viendrai après-demain...

Je me penchai vers lui et déposai mes lèvres contre sa joue.

- Je ferai vite... essaie de réviser ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui ? D'accord ?

Il opina en souriant, et entoura ma nuque de son bras valide. Il resta ainsi, de longues minutes.

- Reviens vite me voir... Je vais travailler dur !

- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi... Tu vas vite apprendre !

- Et comment ça s'écrit "Bella" ?

- Un B, un E, deux L et un A...

- Tu peux me l'écrire ?

Je griffonnais mon prénom sur la feuille. Edward le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor.

J'allais me relever, quand je sentis la prise d'Edward se raffermir sur moi, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent la commissure de ma bouche doucement.

- Merci Bella ! Merci beaucoup !

Je sentis le feu monter à mes joues, et me relevai rapidement pour masquer mon trouble. _Jamais personne n'a semblé m'être aussi reconnaissant... c'est tellement étrange... _

Je quittai sa chambre, tentant de digérer tout ce flot d'émotions auprès d'Edward. C'était comme si, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait volé mon argent, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui, de vouloir l'aider. Et je voulais vraiment qu'il apprenne à lire.

_En sachant lire et écrire, de nouvelles perspectives pourraient s'ouvrir à lui. Peut-être travailler... Reprendre une vie digne. _

Je croisais Carlisle et Esmé au salon. Ils vinrent me saluer.

- Merci Bella...

- Est-ce qu'il est...

- Oui... J'ai anticipé, je suis allé le voir...

- Et ?

- Il est parti... Mon service de sécurité a ordre de ne jamais le laisser entrer...

- Bien...

- Évidemment, Edward devrait ignorer sa venue le plus possible...

- Je serai muette...

- Merci... Prenez soin de vous, Isabella... Et enfermez-vous à l'intérieur de votre véhicule, le temps de franchir le chemin forestier... Sans vouloir vous affoler... On ne sait jamais...

_Ah... d'accord... Sans vouloir m'affoler, hein ? _


	15. Chapitre 14: Le goût d'une première fois

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Un petit chapitre vite fait bien fait, avant de partir au boulot. Donnez-moi du courage par review lol **

**Je vous remercie TOUTES et tous de vos messages géniaux ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me laisser vos ressentis, et j'adore ça ! Vous avez fait dépasser la barre des 500 reviews, j'en ai encore la tête qui tourne à chaque fois ! Merci à vous !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci à Marion pour sa correction ! A très vite ! **

**Tiffany**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 14 : Le goût d'une première fois**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas très facile, mais j'ai réussi je crois ! Bon... C'est pas écrit très droit, mais ça fait deux pages et à la fin, c'est un peu mieux.

_B-E-L-L-A... _

_Et j'espère qu'elle sera contente... _

Esmé entra dans la chambre.

- Edward, ton amie est là... Le dîner est prêt !

- Ah, chouette ! Oh, ça tourne...

- Attends, ne te lève pas si vite... Je vais t'aider !

Ma tante vint m'aider à me redresser.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup marché ces derniers jours... Carlisle a raison, tu devrais venir en bas plus souvent pour faire quelques pas... Tu vas t'engourdir à force de faire le seul trajet : chambre-salle de bains...

_On se fiche de ce que Carlisle pense ! _

- Viens, on y va...

- Attends, faut que j'amène cette feuille là !

- Je te l'attrape...

Esmé attrapa la feuille et posa son regard dessus.

- Non ! Regarde pas ! C'est un secret !

_Je veux pas qu'elle regarde ! C'est un secret entre Bella et moi ! Elle n'a pas à le regarder ! Non, non ! NON ! _

- D'accord... Excuse-moi, je n'ai rien vu, c'est promis... Allez viens, on descend...

Bella était en bas des marches, à discuter et à rire avec Carlisle. _Pas avec elle ! _

- Bella...

- Oh ! Edward !

Elle a un joli sourire sur son visage. J'aime bien quand elle sourit, parce qu'elle est encore plus jolie. Même si elle est très belle sans sourire aussi ! Esmé m'aida à descendre jusqu'à elle et elle s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_Carlisle ne me fera pas de mal tant qu'elle est là... _

- Je suis contente de te voir en dehors de ta chambre...

- Je suis content que tu sois là, toi !

Elle me serra plus fort, et j'embrassai sa joue doucement. _Elle a la peau vraiment douce... _

- Tu m'as manqué, parce que t'es pas venue hier...

_- _Je suis désolée, j'avais beaucoup à faire en ville... Des rendez-vous à la banque, et avec des amies entre autres...

- Mais tu es quand même là ce soir !

- Oui, et je reste avec toi pour ce repas !

- Je vais servir les apéritifs au salon, Carlisle, tu viens m'aider ?

- Je vais venir vous aider, Mrs Cullen...

- Oh non ma chérie ! Reste avec Edward, il est content de te voir je crois...

- D'accord... sourit Bella.

_Faut que je lui montre ce que j'ai fait ! _

- Tu t'es entraîné à lire ?

- Un peu, mais j'ai fait ça hier faut que je te montre !

_J'espère qu'elle va aimer... J'espère qu'elle va aimer... J'espère qu'elle va vraiment aimer !_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai essayé d'écrire Bella, c'était pas très facile et au début j'ai mal fait mais en fait à la fin t'as vu, c'est presque bien... Tu aimes ? J'espère que tu aimes, parce que j'ai mis longtemps pour le faire...

- Tu... tu as fait ça tout seul ?

- Toute la nuit ! Je voulais que j'en fasse un bien, pour que tu sois contente ! Est-ce que tu es contente ?

- C'est... Merci beaucoup... C'est beaucoup de progrès pour toi, d'avoir fait ça tout seul...

Elle se mit à pleurer. _Est-ce que j'ai mal fait ?_

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Si... si... c'est... c'est très émouvant... de voir ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne sais ni lire ni écrire et tu passes une nuit à écrire mon prénom pour me faire plaisir... C'est très... c'est parfait...

- Alors, j'ai fait bien ?

- Oui, très bien ! C'est parfait ! Je veux bien le garder...

- Je suis content, alors, c'est pour toi...

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Edward... Merci infiniment...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait essayé d'écrire mon prénom.

_Juste mon prénom... _

Plus de cinquante lignes de mon prénom. Au début, les lettres étaient à l'envers, dépassaient les lignes. Ensuite, il s'était visiblement entraîné à faire chaque lettre séparément, ayant le plus de mal avec le « B ».

_Mais il y est arrivé... Même si c'était maladroit et mal formé, il y était arrivé... _

Je glissai le papier dans ma poche de jeans, le cœur léger. Rendre visite à Edward était une chose qui me paraissait essentielle maintenant. La journée, je ne pensai qu'au moment où j'allais emprunter ce chemin forestier et même si désormais, je me verrouillais de l'intérieur dans mon véhicule au cas où Anthony soit dans les parages, j'avais plaisir à venir ici.

- On va rejoindre ta tante et ton oncle ?

Il opina, avant de me guider jusqu'au salon. Il semblait faible sur ses jambes, et extrêmement pâle. Mais il souriait.

- Installez-vous, qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Bella ? Un petit cocktail ?

- Volontiers, merci...

Elle me servit un verre à cocktail, avec une tranche d'orange à l'intérieur.

- Merci !

- Edward ? Pas d'alcool en tout cas, avec tes médicaments... Je t'ai acheté du coca !

Sa tante lui tendit un verre, avant de servir son oncle. Edward était assis à côté de moi dans le sofa beige, devrais-je dire collé contre moi. Son regard fuyait le contact visuel avec son oncle, qui sembla passablement agacé de son attitude. Esmé revint de la cuisine avec un plateau de toasts et nous en offrit.

- Merci...

- Alors Bella, vous travaillez en crèche, c'est ça ?

- Absolument...

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis trois ans, exactement...

- Et ça vous plaît ?

- Oui, énormément... Mais j'envisage une nouvelle orientation...

- Vraiment ? Qu'aimeriez-vous faire ?

- J'aimerais devenir auxiliaire puéricultrice, et travailler dans un service de relations entre mères et enfants !

- C'est un secteur qui recrute énormément, m'informa Carlisle. Vous devriez passer vos examens rapidement...

- J'aimerais m'y lancer, effectivement. Mais mon employeur ne veut pas m'aider à financer cette formation, qui va être coûteuse en temps et en moyens... Il me faudrait quitter mon emploi, pour avoir le temps nécessaire...

- Je comprends tout à fait ! Néanmoins, persévérez dans cette voie, c'est un emploi merveilleux et d'ici quelques temps, ils vont assouplir les conditions des examens ! Profitez-en ! C'est un beau métier !

- Je sais, j'adore m'occuper des enfants, et plus généralement des gens autour de moi.

Edward s'appuya un peu plus contre moi, souriant.

- Elle s'occupe bien des gens... c'est une gentille, Bella...

- Je crois que Carlisle et moi n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir pris soin d'Edward quand il y a eu la tempête de neige... Nous étions tellement inquiets de le savoir à la rue... Vous avez été une bénédiction pour lui, et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants de l'avoir fait venir chez vous, de l'avoir soigné...

_Ils sont si gentils... Pourquoi Edward fuit leur présence ? _

- Je vous en prie... C'était assistance à personne en danger... Et je suis fille de shérif, alors... souris-je.

- Comment va votre sœur ?

- Très bien, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Jasper...

Carlisle me sourit.

- Oui, effectivement ! Nous ne voyons plus beaucoup notre fils !

- Oh vous savez, avec Alice... Elle est très... disons... envahissante !

Le médecin eut un petit rire.

- Enthousiaste, plutôt !

- Non, envahissante je vous assure !

Esmé me donna un nouveau toast.

- Et vous avez une autre sœur, je crois ?

- Oui, Rosalie... Elle est en couple avec Emmett McCarthy !

- N'est-il pas policier ?

- Oui, il est le bras-droit de mon père...

- Je crois le connaître, un homme gentil...

- Absolument ! J'adore Emmett ! Il est comme un grand-frère pour moi, même s'il peut se trouver très taquin parfois... souris-je.

_En fait, depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie de ma sœur, je n'imaginais plus qu'il ne soit plus avec elle un jour. _

- J'aurais aimé que maman quitte Anthony et aille avec un autre homme et qu'elle ait d'autres enfants que juste moi... ça aurait été mieux, hein ?

Nous interrompîmes notre discussion, suite aux paroles d'Edward. Esmé baissa les yeux, et Carlisle se racla la gorge. _Bon... D'accord... Au moins, c'est clair... _

- Les choses étaient... compliquées, pour ta maman, Edward... murmura Carlisle, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle... qu'elle était toute seule et...

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas aidé, toi ? Pourquoi tu nous as pas aidé ? Hein ?

- Edward ! Le reprit Esmé.

- Non ! Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as pas aidé ! Tu savais qu'il était malade hein ! Tu nous as laissé avec lui et t'es jamais venu nous voir ! JAMAIS ! TU L'AS TUE PUTAIN !

- NE REDIS JAMAIS CA EDWARD ! JAMAIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE CA ENCORE UNE FOIS !

Edward s'était levé pendant les paroles de son oncle, qui hurla.

- TU VAS ME LE REPROCHER TOUTE MA VIE ? JE NE POUVAIS PAS PREVOIR CE QUE FAISAIT ANTHONY ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS IMAGINE QU'IL IRAIT TUER TA MERE ! JE NE SAVAIS PAS CE QUE VOUS SUBISSIEZ AVEC LUI ! TU NE VAS JAMAIS ARRÊTER DE ME LE REPROCHER ? TU VAS ME LE REPETER TOUTE MA VIE POUR QUE JE CRAQUE ? TU VEUX QUOI, EDWARD ? QUE JE MEURS A MON TOUR POUR QUE TU TE SENTES MOINS RESPONSABLE ? POUR QUE TU ME CROIS HONNÊTE ?

Le médecin se leva, bousculant la table du salon dans un geste nerveux et quitta le salon, visiblement éreinté.

- Edward !

Mais il quitta aussi la pièce, nous laissant seules avec Esmé. La tante d'Edward retenait avec peine ses larmes, reniflant discrètement.

- Excusez-nous... Excusez ce... cet écart de conduite de mon mari... Il est... un peu sur les nerfs depuis que... depuis qu'Anthony est venu ici et... et il a peur... Il ne pensait pas, jamais qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il a fait et... Il ne veut pas qu'il trouve Edward... Et c'est... le savoir dans les coins...

- Je vous en prie...

_Mais les peurs d'Edward sont légitimes... _

- Je devrais... Vous devriez aller voir votre époux... Je vais tenter de voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour Edward...

Elle se leva, et pressa ma main.

- Vous êtes son ange-gardien, Bella...

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward, dont les battants de la baie vitrée étaient ouverts. Edward était debout, surplombant la forêt, seulement illuminé par la pleine lune. Sa respiration était forte, plus forte que le vent qui se levait.

Je m'avançai précautionneusement vers lui, venant à son niveau et m'appuyant contre la rambarde du balcon.

- Des fois, je voudrais passer ma jambe par-dessus ce balcon, me mettre debout et sauter ! Ça serait comme voler, et tout oublier...

- Tu sais que si tu faisais ça, voler ne durerait qu'un instant, et tu pourrais t'écraser en bas...

- C'est aussi ce que je voudrais !

_Oh non seigneur... je ne peux pas entendre ça ! JAMAIS ! _

- Ne redis, ne refais JAMAIS ça ! Je ne veux PAS t'entendre tenir de tels propos, aussi malheureux sois-tu ! Je ne PEUX PAS concevoir que j'essaie de t'apprendre à lire et à écrire, et que tu veuilles en finir ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu faisais ça ? Je t'ai déjà vu l'épaule ouverte et en sang dans ce maudit salon, et cette vue m'était insupportablement douloureuse ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, parce que... bon sang... Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je ne pouvais pas venir te voir, le soir ?

Il se tourna face à moi, et je ne maîtrisais aucun de mes propos.

- Bella...

_- _La vie est belle, Edward... Chaque jour, chaque seconde mérite d'être vécue... Alors je sais l'horreur que tu as vécu... Je sais que ce que tu as vu doit t'empêcher de dormir et c'est bien normal... Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tout ça, j'aimerais juste que tu... tu libères ta tête de toutes ces choses noires... Ton oncle est réellement gentil, Edward... Il t'a opéré sans hésiter pour te retirer cette balle, et fait de son mieux pour te protéger. Il ne te veut pas de mal, jamais... Ne reste pas sur le fantôme de ton père. Il ne mérite pas que tu lui prêtes attention... Ces gens, ici, t'aiment et sont tous prêts à t'offrir un toit, de la chaleur, de l'amour et un certain confort... Tu ne peux pas te contenter de rejeter Carlisle, juste parce qu'il ressemble énormément à Anthony... Je sais que ta mère voudrait que tu restes proche des gens qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi... Ton oncle et ta tante ne te veulent que du bien... Tous les gens dans cette maison ne veulent que ton bien-être... Tu ne trouveras pas d'issue dans la haine, la colère... Ni dans la rue, et encore moins la drogue et que sais-je encore...

Je tentais de retrouver un semblant de respiration. _Ai-je vraiment dit ça ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? _

- Nous sommes là, pour te donner une chance... Saisis cette occasion, et n'éloigne pas les gens qui t'aiment... Si nous sommes là, c'est pour toi. Parce qu'on t'aime tous et qu'on sait que tu vaux bien mieux que la vie que tu mènes actuellement au milieu de la drogue et des armes... Si je suis là, si nous sommes là, c'est parce qu'on a envie que tu ais une belle vie...

Sans que je ne m'y attende, alors, lorsque je croisais enfin son regard, ce dernier était empli de larmes.

- Je fais toujours mal les choses... Je veux pas être comme lui... Je veux pas...

Ses sanglots roulèrent sur sa peau, me faisant me sentir coupable. _J'ai été trop dure... trop directe... j'aurais dû... Je sais pas...être plus... calme... _

- Je suis désolée, Edward... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

- J'sais pas qu... quoi faire... J'sais pas co... comment faire p...pour être m... mieux... hoqueta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer dans mes bras.

- Tu fais ce que tu peux, Edward, je le sais... Tu veux déjà apprendre à lire et à écrire, c'est un très grand pas...

- Je veux rester avec toi !

Je passai ma main dans son dos, pour l'apaiser.

- Je suis là...

- Tu es... tu es gentille...

- Toi aussi tu es gentil...

- Je veux rester avec toi Bella... S'il te plaît... Je suis gentil quand je suis avec toi...

- Tu es gentil tout le temps...

- Moi j't'aime bien, Bella... Je veux que tu restes avec moi !

_Oh seigneur... _

- Comment peut-on... comment j'peux rester avec toi ?

- Edward, je... si tu veux, je suis en vacances dans dix jours... Si tu veux venir à la maison le temps de mes vacances... Passer quelques jours... Tu voudrais ça ?

- Oui, comme ça on lirait tous les jours et je progresserai vite !

- Je n'en doute pas...

Il eut un petit sourire, et appuya son front contre le mien. Mon cœur s'accélérait._ Pourquoi un homme si beau, avec un tel physique et une telle gentillesse au fond de lui, souffrait tant ? _Je voudrais changer sa vie. Claquer les doigts et tout reprendre à zéro pour lui. Avec sa mère, sans son père. Il n'aurait jamais souffert, n'aurait jamais vu ce qu'il a vu, et nous nous serions connus dans d'autres circonstances.

- On va faire ça, d'accord ? Un stage lecture... Toi et moi, ça va aller... Tu sauras lire très vite, j'ai confiance en toi !

- Tu es formidable, Bella...

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond et intense, brillants sous la pleine lune.

- Tu devrais redescendre, et au moins dire « pardon » à ton oncle... Il a beaucoup de peine pour toi, et il voudrait que tu ailles mieux...

- Reste avec moi, alors...

- C'est juré...

J'enlaçai sa nuque plus fortement, me serrant contre lui. Sa main naviguait avec tendresse sur mes côtes, me causant des frissons sur tout le corps. _Bizarrement, j'avais hâte d'être à ce séjour avec lui chez moi... Si ça pouvait lui donner de l'espoir... _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais... Je t'aime bien, c'est pas assez...

- Pour ?

Mon cœur se serra, comprimé dans ma poitrine. _Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras... Il est si doux... _

- Je t'aime beaucoup Bella... Et des fois, c'est comme ma colère mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser... Je fais ce que je peux pour pas le faire, comme la colère...

_Euh... wow... c'est... _

- Edward, je...

Mais il me coupa la parole, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement. Je fermais les yeux, sa main calant ma nuque. Sa bouche était douce, hésitante et légère contre la mienne.

_Avec la saveur d'une première fois. _


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le refuge

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, **

**permettez-moi de vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! Soyez heureuses (-x) ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour tous vos adorables messages. La fin du précédent chapitre vous a surprise, mais j'aime la surprise :) En fait, c'était surtout un énorme pas de fait pour Edward, qui a "osé" être un homme si je puis dire. Mais, vous savez, comme je dis toujours : c'est à la fin de la foire qu'on compte les bouses. Donc... Attendons de voir !**

**Je remercie Marion pour sa correction.**

**Prenez soin de vous. Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 15 : Le refuge**_

**Point de vue de Bella**

Dire que le baiser d'Edward ne m'avait pas surprise serait mentir. Parce que, tout aussi agréable que c'est de se sentir désirée, la situation était encore trop... bizarre. Trop... soudaine... Pas raccord, en fait.

Je rompis notre étreinte, avec autant de douceur que possible. _Je ne peux pas le blesser une nouvelle fois...Ce serait un énième coup de poignard pour lui... _

- Edward, je...

Il se figea.

- C'était pas bien ?

- Non... enfin si... si... mais...

- Je devais pas le faire, c'est ça ?

_Hum... Comment dire... _

- C'est juste que... comment dire ?

Il resta immobile, accrochant mon regard avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

- C'est... soudain... et... et terriblement imprévu et...

À la vérité, j'avais été tellement obnubilée par les retards qu'Edward avait accumulé intellectuellement, que je n'arrivais pas à le voir, malheureusement, autrement que comme « un enfant »... Même si le terme n'était pas du tout exact et qu'il était physiquement bel et bien un homme avec des atouts incroyables, il m'était difficile, presque impossible, d'imaginer que _lui_ puisse me regarder de la sorte. Qu'il ait envie de m'embrasser. Qu'il ait des désirs d'homme.

Alors certes, c'est un peu une impression stupide mais Edward était comme un petit garçon recherchant de l'affection là où il peut la trouver. _Mais je n'aurais pas pensé à « ce genre d'affection là »... _

- Je veux pas que tu sois en colère...

- Non... Non Edward... Je ne suis pas en colère...

_Comment être en colère contre un homme qui a envie de vous embrasser, de la façon la plus sincère possible ? _

- Je comprends pas... Je ne suis pas beau ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça... Tu es beau... très beau même...

Il eut un petit sourire timide.

- Mais... je veux être sûre que... comment dire ? Que tu ne te trompes pas, tu comprends ?

Je déglutis, consciente de mon demi-mensonge.

- On ne se connaît que depuis peu de temps, et je suis celle qui t'apprend à lire et à écrire. Je t'ai hébergé... J'aimerais que tu ne confondes pas une sorte « d'admiration » avec un véritable sentiment amoureux...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est compliqué...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine songeuse. Je m'avançai vers lui, et embrassai sa joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras la différence au fil du temps... Si je te manque souvent, si tu as envie de ce temps passé ensemble, ça sera plus de l'amour, qu'une admiration... Mais c'est trop tôt pour le dire, tu saisis ?

- Je crois... souffla-t-il. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui... Toi... Est-ce que ça... enfin... c'était bien pour toi ?

_Et bim... _

- C'était... étonnant...

- Et ?

Ses yeux semblaient pleins d'espoir. _Pourquoi tout ceci est tellement compliqué ? _

- Parce que tu sais, j'ai aimé t'embrasser... Tu es douce et gentille, même quand tu m'embrasses... Je me suis senti bien... Mais je sais pas si toi c'était pareil, et je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses...

- C'était... bien... j'ai... j'ai aimé... aussi... murmurai-je.

Parce que dire l'inverse serait mentir, et que je ne pouvais pas nier que m'être faite embrasser n'était pas la plus désagréable des tortures.

- Parce que tu sais, je pense tout le temps à toi... Et t'embrasser fait partie des choses auxquelles je pense quand je pense à toi... Je sais que j'suis pas super intelligent et tout, j'sais même pas lire ou écrire, mais tu es belle...

Son compliment heurta mon cœur de plein fouet. _Savoir qu'il pense à moi tout le temps, qu'il me trouve belle... Il faudrait être un cœur de pierre pour y rester insensible... _

- Merci Edward...

- Pourquoi ?

J'attrapai sa main doucement.

- Pour me dire tout ça... Je suis très touchée par tes mots...

- Il faut dire la vérité ! Il faut toujours dire la vérité...

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça quelques instants.

- Tu sais, je crois que nous devrions retourner en bas, et tu devrais présenter tes excuses à ton oncle...

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi.

- Carlisle te veut du bien. Il veut te protéger et te donner tout ce que tu mérites... Il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour te retirer cette balle, et t'héberger... Crois-tu qu'il se serait donné toute cette peine, s'il ne t'aimait pas ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

- Veux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi, Edward ?

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Viens avec moi en bas, et reprenons ce dîner comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu...

J'attrapai sa paume, bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser le choix. Il me suivit, docilement, et nous rejoignîmes le salon. Son oncle et sa tante étaient revenus à table, et mangeaient quelques toasts. Quand il nous vit, Carlisle se leva.

Je sentis Edward se raidir et s'arrêter en le voyant.

- Mon dieu Edward, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi... Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je me fais tellement de soucis pour toi, que...

- C'est pas grave... marmonna Edward, la voix rauque.

- Je voudrais que tu te sentes chez toi ici, que tu restes avec nous. Que tu reprennes quelques bases scolaires pour...

Esmé sembla voir le regard apeuré d'Edward. _Trop de choses à la fois..._Elle posa son bras sur celui de Carlisle.

- Carlisle... Reprenons ce dîner en oubliant ce qui s'est passé... On verra le reste plus tard...

L'oncle et le neveu échangèrent un regard incertain, avant de prendre place autour de la petite table.

**..**

**.**

Le dîner se déroula sans heurts, et dans une ambiance relativement conviviale malgré le « froid » ambiant entre Carlisle et Edward. Le médecin et son épouse me questionnèrent longuement sur mon métier, mes envies, mes ambitions.

- Vous prendrez un café ? Un thé avant de partir ?

- Un thé...

- Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau, sourit Esmé.

Nous restâmes seuls avec l'oncle d'Edward, qui faisait tournoyer sa cuillère dans le gâteau aux fraises.

- Carlisle ?

Il releva la tête vers Edward, surpris comme moi qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- Je veux aller quelques jours chez Bella !

Monsieur Cullen m'observa, et j'opinai.

- Mais...

- Je suis d'accord pour l'accueillir... Bien évidemment, il vous donnera des nouvelles et vous pourrez venir aussi souvent que vous ne le souhaitez...

- Quand ?

- Je serai en vacances dans une quinzaine de jours, je serai disponible deux semaines... S'il veut venir à ce moment-là...

- Bon... D'accord...

Edward parut soulagé. Sous la table, je fus surprise de sentir sa main se poser sur ma cuisse, et chercher ma paume.

- Je voudrais déjà que ça soit fini les quinze jours !

Son regard sincère m'ébranla. Et m'angoissa, aussi. Un peu... Alors que nous terminions le thé, Jasper entra, suivi par ma sœur.

- Oh bah t'es là frangine ?

- Surprise !

Jasper nous fit la bise comme Alice, avant de s'installer avec nous. _Tout avait l'air de rouler entre eux deux. _Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, Alice allait de temps en temps le voir au garage et tentait d'apprendre quelques affres de la mécanique, tandis que Jazz se pliait de bonne grâce aux défilés de mode de ma sœur_. _

Le temps s'étira, jusqu'à presque 23h30.

- Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard...

Les Cullen se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Merci d'être venue, Isabella...

- Merci pour l'invitation, souris-je.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Tu reviens demain ?

- Oui, je passerai un petit peu... Moins longtemps, je dois aller chez mon père...

- Oh, d'accord...

- Passe une bonne nuit, et sois plus... cool, avec ton oncle ok ?

- J'vais essayer...

- C'est déjà beaucoup...

Je lui embrassai la joue une dernière fois, avant de saluer les Cullen et ma sœur.

**.. ::..**

Je rangeai mon appartement, Siobhanne affalée sur mon canapé. Edward devrait arriver au cours du week-end, et je voulais que le salon soit bien, pour pouvoir tirer le canapé comme nous le souhaitions.

- Et sinon, on sort samedi ?

- Non... Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas quelque part ?

- J'ai... un invité... murmurai-je, en ramassant ma veste tombée du porte-manteau.

- Et c'est qui ?

Mais l'interphone sonna, l'interrompant.

- Oui ?

- Isabella ? C'est Carlisle...

- Docteur Cullen ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez descendre ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

_Tiens... Que me veut-il ? _ Je quittai mon appartement pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et le hall d'entrée. Le médecin était derrière la porte vitrée, et faisait les cent pas.

- Bonjour Carlisle...

- Ah Bella ! Je suis content de vous trouver ici... J'ose espérer ne pas vous déranger ?

- Non... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je remarquai alors la luxueuse Mercedes noire garée sur le parking à côté de ma vulgaire camionnette. Et Edward à l'intérieur.

- Anthony est revenu à la maison, Esmé était seule et...

- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il lui a fait du mal ?

- Non, non mais il a commencé à fureter dans le salon... Il a profité d'une inattention du gardien pour passer... Et je n'aime pas le fait qu'il commence à tricher, à se cacher pour pénétrer dans le domaine... Fort heureusement, Jasper est arrivé à ce moment-là et il l'a mis dehors.

_Oh mon dieu... Mais... _

- A-t-il vu Edward ?

- Non, mais Edward l'a entendu... Il a reconnu sa voix. J'ai jugé bon de l'éloigner quelques temps. Je vais aller déposer plainte au commissariat, mais Edward ne veut plus être à la maison pour l'instant et il est hors de question qu'il retourne dans la rue... Jasper a plus envie de passer du temps avec votre sœur qu'avec son cousin... Même si je sais qu'il prendrait Edward en cas de nécessité... Je pense qu'éloigner Edward est une solution saine, tant qu'Anthony rode...

- Bien sûr...

- Je sais que c'est avec trois jours d'avance, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de problème...

- Je vais vous laisser un chèque, pour vous aider à acheter la nourriture qui sera nécessaire et...

Je l'arrêtai immédiatement.

- J'achète souvent des portions pour deux... Ne vous en faites pas...

- Isabella...

- Je vous en prie...

- Merci Isabella... Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance...

- Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose, la sécurité d'Edward...

Carlisle alla informer Edward qu'il pouvait venir. Il sortit un sac d'affaires du coffre, et me l'avança. Edward s'approcha et m'enlaça.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Il était là... Il me cherche...

- Tu vas rester ici quelques temps, d'accord ?

Je caressai son dos pour tenter de le réconforter. Sa prise sur moi était forte, à tel point que je crus qu'il allait me briser la nuque. Le Docteur avait un regard désolé, et attristé.

- Voici son sac... Je préfère ne pas m'attarder dans les parages, j'ignore où Anthony se trouve à l'heure actuelle et je ne voudrais pas qu'il...

_Est-ce que ce cinglé irait jusqu'à le suivre ? À les persécuter ? _

- Nous allons vite monter à l'étage. Donnez-moi son sac...

- Merci Bella... Je vous appellerai et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler même la nuit s'il y a quoi que ce soit...

Il me tendit une carte avec ses numéros de téléphone personnels, avant de saluer Edward. Ce dernier regarda derrière lui, et je l'invitai à rejoindre mon appartement, avant de nous enfermer dedans.

- Voilà... Désolée, tout n'est pas prêt mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si vite...

Edward semblait totalement replié sur lui-même, observant l'endroit comme un petit animal qui découvre un nouveau lieu. Il regarda Siobhanne qui était toujours sur le canapé.

- C'est qui ?

- Siobhanne... Ma meilleure amie. Elle vit dans l'appartement en-dessous. Je travaille avec elle... Viens, entre... Tu veux un chocolat ?

Mais il resta sur place, ne pouvant détourner son regard de ma meilleure amie.

- Viens, Edward... Tu ne risques rien... Installe-toi...

Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé, difficilement, son bras toujours replié dans une écharpe. Je préparai les boissons dans la cuisine.

- Sio, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle s'approcha dans la cuisine.

- Ce type me fait peur...

- Il a quelques difficultés à s'ouvrir...

- Il a un regard flippant...

- Sois tranquille avec lui, il est gentil...

- Ton père serait ravi de savoir que tu l'héberges... Et comment tu vas faire demain pour aller bosser ? Tu vas le laisser là après qu'il t'ait volé ton argent ? Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas partir encore une fois ?

- Sio, tu...

Mais j'aperçus Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il sembla soudain triste.

- Je ne veux pas te voler ton argent encore ! Murmura-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui et attrapai sa main.

- Oui... Je le sais... Je sais que tu ne le referas pas...

- Je voulais pas le faire la première fois...

- C'est bon Edward...

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, conclut Siobhanne.

- Oui... On se voit au travail !

Elle quitta mon appartement, nous laissant seuls.

- Viens, viens prendre ton chocolat... Ne reste pas debout...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Les gens ne me croiront plus jamais. Ils vont toujours penser que je veux voler Bella, mais c'est pas vrai. Je veux pas partir d'ici, parce qu'Anthony ne sait pas où je suis, alors je ne risque rien. Bella s'installa avec moi sur le canapé.

- Alors... Il est venu ?

_Oui, et je l'entendais encore parler à ma tante... _

- Oui... Je voulais descendre mais j'ai entendu que sa voix était pas comme celle de Carlisle... Alors je suis resté caché... J'ai fermé la porte de la chambre très doucement, pour pas qu'il entende tu sais, mais je suis resté l'oreille collée et j'ai entendu parce qu'il parlait fort.

_« -Où est-il ? _

- _De qui tu parles, Anthony ?_

_Anthony... Anthony... Ce prénom que je déteste... Et pourquoi Esmé l'a laissée rentrer ici ? Elle veut me donner à lui, c'est ça ?_

- _Edward ! Tu sais, mon foutu fils ? Où est-il ?!_

- _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... _

_Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le bruit de pas sur le carrelage._

- _Vous avez décidément une très jolie maison... Cependant, un brin prévisible. Pas un meuble n'a bougé de place..._

- _Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, ici ! _

- _Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Sa voix était calme, trop calme. Comme quand maman le contrariait. Généralement, après, elle prenait « une bonne volée »... Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à Esmé ! Elle n'a rien fait ! _

- _Nous avons une ordonnance du juge, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !_

- _Pour la dernière fois, où est Edward ?_

- _Je ne sais pas... _

- _Comment ça « tu ne sais pas » ? C'est mon FILS Esmé ! MON FILS ! J'ai tous les droits sur lui ! _

- _Il est majeur ! Il est adulte ! Il ne veut pas te revoir, et nous empêcherons que cela se produise, tu m'entends ?_

_Et il a rit. Comme quand maman lui disait ce qu'elle pensait. Il a rit très fort. _

- _Tu vas faire quoi ? M'attaquer avec ton tisonnier ? Avant que tu ne puisses esquisser un pas, ma belle, le tisonnier sera enfoncé au fond de ton estomac... Je te conseille de..._

_Et la porte avait claqué. _

- _Sors d'ici, tocard !_

- _Oh, mon cher neveu ! _

- _Casse-toi d'ici ! Tout de suite ! _

- _Vous êtes décidément, très malpolis ! _

- _Et toi tu nous casses les couilles ! Tire-toi Anthony ! Les flics sont en route ! _

_Et Anthony a rit. Encore. Me faisant trembler._

- _Oh... Comme j'y crois..._

- _Crois ce que tu veux, mais je t'ai vu par la fenêtre ! Tu te crois malin, mais je le suis plus que toi... T'es un putain de meurtrier, et je te jure que moi, les meurtriers, j'en fais mon affaire si la justice ne le fait pas ! _

- _C'est un peu gonflé de ta part, surtout sachant que tu as participé à l'euthanasie de cette pauvre femme à l'hôpital... Hey oui, mon pauvre Jasper... Les nouvelles circulent ! _

- _Si les nouvelles circulaient bien, tu aurais dû apprendre que j'ai été reconnu innocent par la justice, contrairement à toi. Je te conseille donc de décarrer vite fait avant que je ne t'attrape par la peau du cul ! _

_Jasper est un héros ! _

- _Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas loin... Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de le voir..._

- _C'est ça, et ma grand-mère fait du taekwondo ! Allez, barre-toi ! »_

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ensuite ? Me demanda Bella.

- Je me suis caché contre le lit par terre, je voulais pas fermer les volets parce que je voulais pas qu'il me voit le faire, alors j'ai fait comme si j'étais pas là jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne me voir... Je suis content que Jasper soit venu parce qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à Esmé... Mais c'est mieux maintenant que je suis là, parce qu'Anthony il sait pas où je suis...

Elle soupira, et passa sa main dans mon dos. _C'est rassurant d'être avec elle... Elle est toujours gentille, douce. _

- Tu ne crains rien ici...

- Je sais... Carlisle a dit que c'est bien si je viens un peu avec toi, pour me changer les idées...

- Il a raison... Demain je travaille jusqu'à 15h mais après, je vais revenir ici immédiatement... Je vais demander à Alice de passer te voir, avec Jasper si elle le souhaite...

_Je veux pas être tout seul. _

- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai venir voir où tu travailles ?

- Oui, si tu veux, tu pourras venir...

- Pourquoi les gens sont pas tous comme toi, Bella ?

_Si le monde était gentil comme elle, tout irait bien mieux. _

- Je ne sais pas...

Elle m'a sourit. J'aime quand elle fait ça.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je voudrais bien essayer de lire ! Je me suis entraîné !

- C'est vrai ? Voyons ça... Hum... Quel livre pourrais-tu lire ?

- Un que t'aime bien...

- Alors voyons voir... Non, ça c'est compliqué, hum... Le monde de Charlie ! On va prendre la première page, et essayer de voir les mots que tu reconnais...

- D'accord !

Et j'ai vu des mots. Beaucoup, que je connais. « Le », « La », « un », « une », « des », « de », « je »... Bella avait l'air contente.

- Tu progresses vraiment vite, Edward !

- C'est parce que tu m'apprends très bien, aussi !

Elle a souri, et s'est approchée de moi. Elle m'a prise contre elle, dans ses bras, et j'ai senti sa bouche contre ma joue et ses mains froides caresser mon dos.

- Je suis sûre que quand ton oncle va revenir te chercher, tu pourras lire et écrire des petites phrases !

- Tu crois ?

Ça serait vraiment génial si elle arrivait à m'apprendre tout ça...

- J'en suis certaine ! Je vais préparer le dîner, j'avais prévu des raviolis, tu aimes ?

- J'aime tout ce qui se mange...

Elle eut une grimace.

- Même les cuisses de grenouilles ?

- Euh...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante, Edward...

- J'espère... parce que beurk...

- Je te taquine...

- Tu veux bien me montrer comment on fait des raviolis ?

- Ah oui, super facile viens !

Elle attrapa une petite boîte dans un placard.

- Regarde, tu attrapes la petite languette, tu tires. Tu verses dans un plat, tu rajoutes du fromage râpé dessus, et tu mets au micro-ondes... Simple, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, ça a l'air...

_Elle est vraiment belle quand elle est comme ça. Quand elle rit et s'amuse. Ses yeux pétillent, et son sourire me donne envie de rire. _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es belle...

- Oh, je... merci, c'est gentil...

- Je sais que c'est pas bien, qu'on peut pas hein, mais des fois, quand t'es comme ça, j'ai envie de t'embrasser...

Je sais qu'elle veut pas, qu'on se connaît pas. _Mais j'en ai envie, parce qu'elle a les lèvres encore plus douces que ce qu'elles en ont l'air. Et c'est bien de l'embrasser, ça fait du bien. _

Elle marcha vers moi, et sans que je m'y attende, a frôlé mes lèvres avec les siennes.

- Mais... je croyais que... t'as dit que...

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner et d'attraper des assiettes.

- Tu réfléchis trop, Edward... Allez, à table, champion !


	17. Chapitre 16 : La protéger

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**A l'aube de ce week-end frileux, voici une nouvelle mise à jour. Merci à vous pour votre patience, votre gentillesse et votre soutien : Charlotte, tacha vaillant, Shirley, nini54, ****babynovici**** (**Oui, j'ai bien reçu ta review et je t'en remercie beaucoup :)**), Guest, halay, Grazie, Shiriliz, Elodie pixie B, Rosie, bellaeva, samystère, pounine, mmccg, MHGW, Charlotte x2, ulkan13, ****Linaewen Z' ****(**Hum et bien, Edward est très attaché à Bella, il la respecte et l'aime beaucoup pour tout ce qu'elle lui apporte. Elle lui tend la main, il lui est reconnaissant de toute son aide. Quant à Bella, elle est aussi perdue que toi sans doute lol elle est également très touchée par l'histoire d'Edward, par sa vie. Elle le trouve gentil, doux, tendre. Et beau, ce qui ne gache rien. Je crois qu'elle ressent un peu tout ce que tu as énuméré : de l'amitié, une relation "d'enseignante à élèves", et certainement des sentiments plus profonds...**), choubidou. lily, Pattenrond1, aussidagility, Maryfanfictions, katner, calimero59, Anais88, kikinette11, Ptitewam, Lily-Rose-Bella, ca, aude77, vinie65, erika shoval, twilight-poison, Mariefandetwilight, tonie, sarinette60, mlca66, amlove, nini hathaway et Clairouille59.**

**Concernant Jasper et son histoire, je vous rappelle que j'avais déjà évoqué son histoire dans le chapitre 2. Je rafraîchirai sans doute les mémoires au fil des chapitres, si cela démontre un intérêt dans le récit. **

**Merci à Marion pour sa correction,**

**A très vite.  
Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 16 : La protéger**___

**Bella. **

Je terminai le ménage de mon appartement, dépoussiérant mes meubles et bibelots. Avoir Edward à la maison était facile : il mangeait de tout, était discret et souriant. Il prenait très à cœur son apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture, tant et si bien que je m'étonnais de la facilité avec laquelle il assimilait toutes ces choses. En peu de temps, il avait compris et appris beaucoup d'éléments, s'exprimait un peu mieux.

Il était agenouillé devant la table du salon, un stylo bic à la main avec un de mes vieux cahiers. Il tentait d'écrire des mots courant, comme « lait », « sucre », « pâtes », « farine » et ce genre de choses. Il était très appliqué, malgré son bras en écharpe à cause de sa blessure, sa langue pointant entre ses lèvres. Je posai ma serpillière et me dirigeai vers lui.

- Alors ?

- J'ai presque fini ! M'annonça-t-il, triomphant.

L'écriture était maladroite et grossière, mais il s'était très nettement appliqué et je ne pouvais que louer sa volonté et son envie d'apprendre.

- C'est bien comme ça ?

- Oui, vraiment super !

- Ah, je suis content ! Sourit-il, avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

Il termina sa ligne, et reboucha le stylo avant de le poser. Il agita ses doigts pour les faire craquer.

- Tu vas finir par attraper une crampe ! Souris-je.

- Je sais... On peut les lire ?

- Vas-y...

Il fronça les sourcils, décomposa le mot « farine » et me le lut sans accrocs.

- Super !

- Et ça, c'est « su-cre » !

- Oui, exactement ! Je suis vraiment contente, tu progresses très vite mais ne vas pas te saturer de lire et écrire...

Il s'appuya, dos contre le canapé.

- J'aime lire !

- Oui, ça se voit !

- Maintenant je reconnais les lettres à la télé, mais parfois ça va trop vite !

- Tu arriveras à déchiffrer plus rapidement avec le temps !

Il opina.

- Mon père voulait pas que j'aille à l'école, il disait que c'était mieux que je reste à la maison, que les autres allaient me faire mal. Il disait aux autres que maman m'apprenait des choses mais il la laissait jamais faire... Mais en fait, ils pouvaient pas me faire plus mal que lui... Il disait que de toute façon j'étais un bon à rien, un bâtard et que j'apprendrai jamais rien !

_Comment peut-on trouver la force de continuer à vivre, dans de telles conditions ? _

- Carlisle a voulu que j'y aille à l'école, quand j'ai été chez eux...

- Et tu y as été ?

Il fit « non » de la tête.

_- _Au début je prenais le car avec les autres, et y a deux types très grands qui se sont battus et qui m'ont dit de dégager... Alors je suis parti... Et après, l'école a appelé Carlisle parce que je venais pas. Carlisle était furieux, il était très mécontent contre moi. Il m'a emmené devant l'école tous les jours, je faisais semblant de rentrer et je partais quand il allait travailler... Je me cachais dans les toilettes...

_Passer sa vie à fuir... _

- L'école a encore appelé mon oncle, et quelqu'un venait me chercher dès que j'arrivais... Le monsieur me faisait peur, il était grand et sévère... Dans la cour, certains élèves disaient qu'il t'emmenait dans son bureau et tu devais récupérer les chewing-gums sous les tables en guise de punitions... Je voulais pas, le chewing-gum c'est dégoûtant ! Mais j'étais obligé de rester à l'école... Au début, je suis encore parti à la récréation, pendant trois fois. Carlisle est rentré « dans une rage noire », comme il m'a dit. Il m'a forcé à voir des gens qui voulaient que je parle de mon père...

- Des psychologues ?

Edward répondit par l'affirmative.

- Mais je voulais pas leur dire, parce que maman disait qu'on devait pas dire ce qui nous arrivait... Que des policiers viendraient et que papa serait encore plus en colère... Esmé a fini par dire à Carlisle qu'elle pourrait peut-être me faire l'école à la maison. Mais j'y arrivais pas, je comprenais pas. Et puis elle avait son travail, et des choses à faire. Je voulais pas avoir un prof chez eux... Quand elle partait travailler, j'avais toujours un peu de temps avant que le prof arrive. Je partais me balader, en pensant que ça faisait dix minutes et quand je rentrais le soir, Carlisle et Esmé étaient fâchés...

- Et où allais-tu ?

- En ville, partout... Je prenais un bus, et un autre, et un autre et pour revenir je demandais où c'était. Je me suis souvent perdu parce que les gens ne me répondaient pas toujours. Une fois, Carlisle m'a récupéré après Port Angeles. Il a dit que c'était vraiment très loin de Forks pour moi. Que je ne devais plus quitter la maison. Alors, ça revenait comme avant, j'étais prisonnier comme avec papa !

Monsieur et Madame Cullen ont sans doute voulu gérer la situation complexe et instable de leur neveu... qui l'a interprété comme un nouvel emprisonnement.

- Et un jour, Carlisle a dit à Jasper que maintenant, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, qu'il ne pourrait plus m'empêcher de partir parce que je n'étais plus mineur. C'est quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans. J'ai eu un beau gâteau, des cadeaux. Et comme il pouvait plus m'interdire de partir... Et puis j'ai connu James comme ça, il m'a présenté des copains à lui, et des filles et je trouvais ça bien d'avoir des amis. Ils me disaient pas que ce que je faisais était bien ou mal. Ils m'ont aidé, me donnaient à manger...

- Et de la drogue...

- Mais je me sentais bien... On rigolait beaucoup... On avait du sexe avec les filles !

_La pente fatale, celle du garçon sans repères, sans éducation qui part à la dérive. Histoire tragique, qui ne devrait pas exister. Et pourtant, qui se reproduit trop souvent. Des mauvaises rencontres, et c'est terminé. _

- James m'expliquait des tas de choses, la vie comment ça se passe, qu'il fallait toujours se défendre pour pas être battu et que la drogue enlevait la douleur...

- Oh, Edward...

- Au début j'étais bien, mais après ça me rendait malade alors j'en prends plus trop...

- Il ne faut plus en prendre, Edward ! Le fait que la drogue fasse du bien est un mensonge...

- C'était une bêtise, encore... J'ai fait que ça depuis que je suis né ! Anthony me le disait toujours que j'étais une bêtise, une erreur, un « truc moche »... Je voudrais faire des choses bien, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne sais rien faire ! Je savais prendre la drogue, tenir l'arme de James, séduire des femmes, et il disait que c'était suffisant...

_Mon Dieu... _

Je m'assis à côté de lui au sol, le forçant à me regarder. _Il faut recadrer les choses !_

- Edward, écoute-moi bien... Le fait d'apprendre à lire et à écrire est une excellente affaire ! C'est une très grande preuve de volonté de ta part. Pour le reste, l'alcool, la drogue, les armes et toutes ces choses que tu as pu voir avec ce James dont tu me parles, je ne veux jamais voir ça chez moi ! Et d'une façon générale, je ne veux jamais te voir avec une arme ou de la drogue dans la main. Et encore moins te voir faire des actes illicites ! Je serai inflexible là-dessus...

Il me fixait, sans ciller.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir !

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait par le passé, tant que cela ne se reproduit pas actuellement. Tu as des tas de capacités entre tes mains, tu as de la volonté... Ne gâche rien des dons entre tes doigts. Et les armes, la drogue, l'alcool sont des poisons en puissance...

- D'accord !

- Tu me jures que je ne te verrai jamais avec de l'alcool ?

- Oui...

- De la drogue ?

- Oui !

- Et ton arme ?

- Je ne l'ai plus...

- J'ai ta parole ?

Il opina et s'approcha.

- Oui, Bella ! Je ne veux pas être injuste avec toi... Tu es gentille...

- Mon père est shérif, il n'hésitera pas à faire appliquer la justice s'il te prend en train de faire une erreur... Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es gentil et doux. Tu mérites de te bâtir une jolie vie, d'avoir un bel avenir. Alors, si c'est dur pour toi, compliqué à gérer... Si la dépendance est trop dure à supporter, je préfère t'offrir toute l'aide médicale, psychologique, médicamenteuse nécessaire plutôt que de te voir sombrer dans toutes ces affaires sordides...

- Alors, avoir une arme n'aide pas à défendre ?

_Et bien, comment lui expliquer la différence entre se défendre, et faire des choses mauvaises ?_

- Avoir une arme peut t'aider à te défendre, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce James qui t'offre son aide, s'en serve de la meilleure des façons...

- Il en a volé, quand Laurent et sa bande ont commencé à nous chercher des poux comme il a dit...

_Donc, règlement de comptes et compagnie... Jusqu'où a-t-il été? Qu'est-ce que j'ignore encore sur lui ? Surtout, ai-je réellement envie d'apprendre ce que je ne sais pas ? _Parfois, l'ignorance est la meilleure des paix.

Je soupirai.

- Arrêtons de penser à tout ça, tu veux bien ?

Il fit « oui » de la tête, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Avec une grande tendresse, il appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.

- J'aurais voulu que tu sois là quand Élisabeth est morte, pour m'expliquer comment ça s'est passé pour elle... J'ai cherché des réponses, et personne n'a jamais pu me dire ce qui lui est arrivé... Comment c'est la vie maintenant, pour elle... Où elle est exactement, et si elle a encore mal... Est-ce que c'est écrit dans les livres ? Je veux lire, pour savoir.

_Si c'était si simple... _

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas... Personne n'a de réponses à ce sujet-là...

- J'ai vu un garçon mourir, mais j'ai pas pu voir où il partait lui aussi...

J'eus envie de le protéger de toutes ces questions qui devaient torturer son esprit déjà perverti par des choses malsaines.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te demander tout ça... Ta maman ne voudrait pas que tu te focalises sur ces questions.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue doucement, pour l'apaiser. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras, et je fis pareil autour de sa nuque, tentant de ne pas appuyer contre son épaule blessée.

- Allez ! Si on allait dîner ?

- Oui ! J'ai super faim ! Sourit-il.

- Raison de plus !

Après le repas et une bonne douche, je me glissai dans mon pyjama et retrouvai mon canapé. J'avais cédé le lit à Edward, le temps que son épaule se remette. Je m'étais installée un campement douillet avec d'épaisses couettes et un gros oreiller moelleux. Edward, qui avait pris ma place à la douche, revint les cheveux mouillés.

- Tu peux me remettre mon atèle ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Fais voir...

- Merci...

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et je réinstallais le bandeau bleu marine. Il arrivait à mieux bouger son bras, et grimaçait moins.

- Et voilà !

- Merci Bella !

Il se pencha et déposa une légère bise sur ma joue.

- Je vais faire quelques courses demain, tu veux me suivre ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de prendre l'air, de ne pas rester enfermé ici...

- Tu sais, j'ai pris l'air pendant des années en dormant dehors...

- Oui, j'imagine...

_Je suis maladroite, parfois... _

- Mais ça ne sera pas long... J'ai juste besoin de quelques ingrédients pour faire un gâteau...

- D'accord... Je viendrai...

- Super ! Je suis contente !

- Tu n'as pas honte de sortir avec moi ?

- Pourquoi aurai-je honte ?

- Parce que j'ai traîné dans la rue, que j'ai fait des mauvais trucs...

- Non, je n'ai pas honte de ça... Tu es mon ami !

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça doucement. _J'aimais sa tendresse, sa délicatesse. _Sa paume frôlait mon bras avec légèreté, me faisant frissonner. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce que je ressentais exactement quand il me prenait contre lui. Il était à la fois plein de générosité et si touchant, et pourtant j'ignorais tout de lui.

_Et ce dont j'ai eu connaissance n'est pas « glorieux », pour ainsi dire. _Mais il est là, authentique et sincère. Probablement attaché, aussi. Il mérite une chance dans la vie. Il mérite de donner tout cet amour qu'il contient, tapi au fond de son coeur. _Un coeur qui a l'air de tant vouloir aimer... _

**..**

**.**

- Tu aimes le steak haché ?

- Oui !

- Je vais en prendre quatre... Allez, on va y aller, ton oncle va passer te voir pour inspecter ton épaule...

Il me suivit aux caisses, sous le regard malveillant du vigile. L'homme avait failli faire des histoires en le voyant entrer, reconnaissant le SDF qu'il avait souvent mis hors de la boutique. Mais lorsqu'il m'avait vu avec, il n'avait rien osé dire. _Se contentant de nous suivre à distance. _

Edward avait passé ses courses à essayer de déchiffrer les mots sur les boîtes de conserves, sur ma liste de courses. Il y parvenait plutôt bien, malgré quelques hésitations. Je me sentais fière de ses progrès, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. _Peut-être que le fait d'avoir pu le lui apprendre, moi, était une source de fierté. _

Nous quittions le supermarché, portant trois sacs de courses. Un peu de neige était encore tombé, blanchissant les bords des trottoirs.

- Je vais faire un gratin de macaronis aux légumes ce soir, et... Edward ?

Je m'arrêtai, réalisant qu'il ne me suivait plus.

- Edward ?

Il était immobile, dix mètres en arrière.

- C'est lui...

- Qui ?

- Faut qu'on s'en aille, dépêche-toi !

- Qui ?

- Anthony !

Il me désigna un homme en imperméable marron clair, qui arpentait la rue face à nous d'un pas nerveux. Il avait son regard rivé sur le sol, et remontait l'avenue. _Merde, merde, merde..._

- Viens, on s'en va !

Edward se mit à courir, soutenant une allure que je n'avais pas. Alors que je me tournais une dernière fois, le cœur battant avant de prendre ma rue, il me sembla apercevoir le regard du père d'Edward rivé sur nous deux. Nous grimpions dans mon immeuble et mon appartement, et Edward claqua la porte et enclencha le loquet de sécurité. Je peinai à récupérer mon souffle, espérant que l'homme ne nous avait pas suivi. Edward se dirigea vers la fenêtre, scrutant les allées et venues.

- Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Il est dans la rue...

_Oh merde... Merde, merde... _Effectivement, sa silhouette arpentait ma rue, regardant les immeubles. Fort heureusement, il ne s'éternisa pas devant le mien, examinant celui d'en face. Il s'éloigna au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Edward reculait, et heurtait le mur.

- Il me cherche...

- Il ne sait pas où nous sommes, il ne connaît pas mon nom... Tu ne risques rien ici...

- Il faut pas que Carlisle vienne ! S'il rode, il va le voir !

- Je vais l'appeler...

Je composai le numéro du médecin, et l'informai de la situation. Monsieur Cullen m'expliqua qu'il allait partir déposer une nouvelle plainte au commissariat. Mon propre père avait enregistré la précédente, promettant d'interpeller Anthony pour l'interroger sur ses activités.

Edward paraissait nerveux, s'agitant dans tous les sens, allant vérifier sans cesse si la porte était bien verrouillée. Je raccrochai, après m'être assurée que Carlisle ne viendrait pas. _C'est atroce de se cacher... J'ai l'impression de tenter d'échapper à un serial killer ! _

- Je veux pas qu'il vienne ici ! JE VEUX PAS PUTAIN !

Il mit un grand coup de pied dans le mur, me faisant sursauter.

- Tout ira bien... Il n'a pas prêté cas à l'immeuble, il n'enquêtera pas dans tous les bâtiments. Sois tranquille.

_Même si je n'en étais pas moi-même certaine. Que peut-il lui vouloir ? _Mais dans le pire des cas, mon père est shérif. Il viendra dans la minute si j'ai un souci. Mais Edward semblait ne plus maîtriser quoi que ce soit, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, recroquevillé. _Rester calme, pour ne pas l'affoler. _

- Edward... Je t'en prie, calme-toi... Ton père n'est pas là, et ne viendra pas te chercher ici...

- Il va me retrouver ! IL VA NOUS TROUVER !

- Non, non, tu es en sécurité ici et ton oncle fait le nécessaire. Mon père a enregistré une plainte contre lui, et je sais que si nous avons le moindre souci, il viendra tout de suite ! Sois rassuré, je t'en prie...

Il m'attira contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre ma poitrine.

- J'ai peur... J'ai plus d'arme pour me défendre...

Je caressai ses cheveux doucement.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, ne t'en fais pas...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit, qu'il décide de te faire du mal... Il n'aime pas les femmes, il a tué ma mère ! Il a détruit tout ce que j'aime... S'il sait que je t'aime, il voudra te faire du mal...

Je déglutis, tentant de contrôler mon cœur qui s'emballait à nouveau.

- Il ne m'attrapera pas, d'accord ? Nous serons prudents, nous ne sortirons pas. Quand il ne nous verra plus, il partira ailleurs...

Edward releva son visage vers moi.

- Je veux te protéger, Bella ! Comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

Il semblait déterminé, mais suppliant.

- Je tiens à toi, Bella !

_Oh... _

- Moi aussi Edward, et c'est pourquoi nous allons rester ici tous les deux sans sortir pendant quelques jours. Charlie fera ce qu'il faut, ais confiance en mon père...

- James disait qu'on devait pas faire confiance aux flics.

- Ce James est un abruti ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ses idées, et je veux que tu les oublies, tu m'entends ? La police est là pour protéger les citoyens, pour s'assurer que chacun d'entre nous est en sécurité. Mon père est un policier très sérieux, qui aime ses compatriotes. Il prendra soin de toi, si cela s'avère nécessaire ! D'accord ?

Edward acquiesça, et je l'aidai à se redresser.

- On peut... Baisser les volets ?

- Je suis au troisième étage, il ne nous verra pas d'en bas...

- S'il te plaît...

- D'accord...

Il relâcha ma main, et j'abaissai les volets, ne laissant filtrer qu'un peu de fin de jour. Il vint me rejoindre, après avoir ré-inspecté pour la trentième fois la solidité de la serrure. Nous passions la soirée à regarder des films à la télé, et à lire. Vers 23h30, alors qu'Edward était déjà dans ma chambre pour dormir et que je terminai un roman passionnant pour me distraire de cette sordide situation d'otage dans mon propre appart', Edward fit son apparition.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je fermai le livre, et il me rejoignit sur le canapé déplié. Il s'installa sous la couette, allongé, et je lui fis face.

- Je veux pas te laisser toute seule ici...

- Mais enfin Edward, je ne suis pas seule... Nous sommes à même pas dix mètres l'un de l'autre...

Sa main navigua sur mon visage doucement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal... Tu es la femme la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse... J'ai de la chance d'être avec toi ici. Que tu prennes soin de moi...

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _Il est tellement touchant... J'avais parfois envie de me fondre dans ses bras, de le rassurer, lui dire que je serai toujours là pour l'aider... D'aller plus loin... _

- Je veux rester avec toi ce soir...

- Alors, allons dans la chambre, ça sera plus confortable pour ton épaule...

Il me suivit et ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle. Je restais contre lui toute la nuit, serrée de son bras puissant dans un geste protecteur. Je me serrais au plus possible contre lui, sentant son cœur battre sous mon oreille. Il caressait mon dos doucement, me faisant sentir toute petite dans son étreinte. Petite et à la fois le centre du monde. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur mon front, me faisant soupirer. _Étrangement, je m'y sentais bien. Sécurisée, rassurée. Presque à ma place... Et si cela devait continuer plusieurs nuits, ça ne me gênerait pas plus que cela..._

**-::-**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Avoir Bella dans mes bras, c'était comme la protéger. La tenir contre moi, qu'elle se laisse faire, était un cadeau inestimable. Elle me faisait presque oublier ce cinglé lâché dans la rue. Le fait qu'il me cherche, parce qu'il me cherche hein. Je le sais.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, parce que les bruits dans l'immeuble étaient trop forts par rapport à d'habitude. Il y avait eu beaucoup de mouvements, et j'avais peur qu'un imbécile oublie de bien fermer la porte en bas. Elle ne devait jamais être en danger, jamais ! Je voulais seulement la protéger et je le ferai, même si ça impliquait de me battre avec Anthony comme il a battu ma mère.

_Elle fait toujours les choses bien avec moi, Bella. À moi de m'occuper d'elle ! C'est ce que font les gentils garçons, non ? _

Toute la nuit, l'avoir contre moi, ça me rappelait quand James m'emmenait voir les filles pour que je m'amuse comme il disait. Sauf qu'aucune n'a jamais été aussi belle que Bella. Aucune n'a voulu s'occuper de moi comme elle le fait. Et je n'ai jamais voulu m'occuper d'une comme je voudrais m'occuper de Bella. Je m'en fiche si Anthony tombe sur une de ces filles, tant qu'il ne croise pas le regard de Bella.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Bella n'était plus dans le lit et j'ai eu très peur, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un abruti ait laissé l'entrée ouverte en bas et qu'Anthony soit venu.

- Bella ?

Elle n'était pas dans le salon, et pas non plus dans la cuisine. Dans la salle de bains. Je l'entendis gémir.

- Outch...

- Bella ?

J'entrai, et observai sa belle jambe appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire, qui saignait un peu. Bella était habillée avec une simple serviette blanche, le corps encore mouillé... _Et merde... Bon sang, elle est trop belle... _

- Edward ?

- Je t'ai cherché... Tu n'étais pas avec moi dans le lit...

Elle se mit à rougir, et j'aimais ça parce qu'elle était encore plus belle en rougissant comme ça.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Je me suis coupée en me rasant... Ce n'est rien...

- Je veux te soigner !

- Edward, je peux m'en charger...

Je veux m'occuper d'elle. _Je veux la soigner, je veux qu'elle aille bien. C'est tout ! _Elle avait découpé un petit pansement, mais je lui pris des mains pour le mettre sur sa blessure.

- Voilà...

- Merci...

Sa voix était presque muette, parce que je l'entendis à peine. Elle posa sa magnifique jambe blanche au sol, tenant sa serviette contre elle. Je me relevais pour mieux la voir. Il y avait plein de buée sur le miroir, et j'aurais voulu faire comme dans ces films de filles où le mec écrit des mots à la nana qu'il aime.

- Edward, je... je vais finir de m'habiller et j'arrive, d'accord ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Elle était là, belle dans sa serviette. Magnifique, même. Je ne voyais qu'elle, et tout ce qu'elle me donnait tous les jours. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de moi comme je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je fais des efforts Bella. Je sais que c'est mal de penser à toi comme ça, mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher...

- Edward...

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et dieu je voulais aller au Paradis avec elle pour ne plus jamais avoir des merdes dans ma vie, et juste profiter d'elle.

- Je sais que tu veux pas, mais tu es tellement belle... Encore plus comme ça, quand tu sors de la douche et que tu te prépares...

- Edward... Il faut que tu arrêtes de me parler comme ça, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir supporter tout ça...

_Je fais mal les choses. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne voudra jamais. Elle me l'a dit qu'elle ne veut pas ! Pourquoi je peux pas arrêter de penser à elle ?_

- Je te demande pardon...

- Edward, je... je ne peux pas supporter ça, tu es si doux et généreux... et beau... et tendre... J'ai l'impression que c'est mal ce que je vais faire...

Elle m'embrassa doucement, avec sa bouche contre la mienne, me procurant une nouvelle sensation de plaisir. Je voulais que sa serviette tombe, et avoir du sexe. Mais pas comme avec ces filles. Je voulais que ça soit long, doux. Pas violent ni brutal ni avec de la drogue pour que ça « soit mieux ». Je voulais juste être normal, sans alcool ni rien, pour en profiter, pour m'en souvenir. J'aimais pas trop ça quand je prenais de la drogue, parce que je ne me rappelais de rien. Pour sentir tout ce que ça procurait, parce que le physique c'est quelque chose d'important quand on aime sa femme. Mais il faut faire du bien à la personne en face, sinon ça sert à rien. C'est ce qu'Amy m'a répété quand je la voyais avec James.

C'était elle que je préférais, parce qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle m'a appris pleins de choses sur le sexe. Elle voulait que je me sente bien aussi, elle voulait pas de drogue mais James m'en donnait toujours.

Et puis un jour, je suis allé la voir mais elle n'était pas là. Et je l'ai plus jamais revu. James m'a dit qu'elle était partie en voyage, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Quand j'ai demandé si elle était morte comme maman, il a juste rigolé.

La main de Bella est venue jusqu'à ma nuque, et elle caressa mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps. J'avais mal, mal au cœur et plus au sud, parce que je voulais lui faire du bien. Je voulais qu'elle soit aimée comme elle le méritait mais je savais pas si je pouvais le faire. Et puis, la langue de Bella est venue chercher la mienne, et j'ai cru que j'allais exploser tant ça me faisait du bien.

Il fallait que je l'approche de moi, que je la sente contre mon corps. Sa peau était douce, humide, et son cou tentant. Je l'embrassai, goûtant l'eau sur sa peau. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur, même si ce n'était que de l'eau sur elle. Elle se mit à gémir, et à tirer sur mes cheveux. Son corps était tout contre le mien, et j'avais très envie que cette serviette tombe. Qu'elle soit nue, que je vois comme elle est belle.

- Edward, viens...

Alors, on est allés dans sa chambre, et elle s'est assise sur le lit, me faisant prendre place à ses côtés. Sans interrompre notre baiser. Alors, sa serviette est tombée. _Et j'ai cru m'évanouir tellement elle était encore plus belle que ce que j'imaginais. _


	18. Chapitre 17 : Les projets d'un homme

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de "Just like the ocean under the moon". Je pensais vous le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu une semaine vraiment vraiment longue, avec énormément de déplacements à faire et pas toujours l'envie d'allumer mon PC le soir. **

**Ce chapitre-ci, justifie le rating M au début. Si vous n'êtes pas majeure, soit 18 ans, ****ne lisez pas ce début de chapitre.**** Merci. **

**Merci à vous toutes de votre soutien au chapitre précédent. Merci de me lire, vous êtes mon seul moteur.**

**Merci à Marion pour sa correction ! **

**Prenez soin de vous, et bonne lecture ! **

**=X=**

**Chapitre 17 : Les projets d'un homme**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Il était là, me surplombant, m'embrassant avec une assurance que je ne lui aurais pas imaginé. L'étincelle dans ses yeux m'avait ébranlée, alors qu'il m'avait regardée dans la salle de bains comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qui puisse exister. Comme si rien, ni personne, ne comptait pour lui.

_La façon dont il me jurait vouloir me protéger, que je ne risquerai rien avec lui. _

La manière dont ses mains courraient sur ma peau, la rendant douce sur leur passage. Et ses lèvres charnues, douces, tendres. Sa légère barbe naissante autour de sa mâchoire, le rendant plus viril. Me faisant découvrir un homme, que je n'avais pas soupçonné sous ses allures naïves. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, m'enivrant d'un sentiment sans pareil : d'être quelqu'un, pour lui. Sa bouche couvrait chaque centimètre de mon corps nu étalé sous lui, mes mains n'étaient que de béton, trop lourdes, et mon sang liquéfié, incapable de couler dans mes veines. Je ne devenais que lourdeur, envahie par les battements rapides de mon cœur.

Sa peau chaude couvrait la mienne, me faisant bouillir de l'intérieur. Il me caressait, comme s'il avait frôlé de la soie. Ses yeux brûlants me faisaient sentir comme une déesse, comme celle qu'il avait choisi. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent plus bas, me faisant frissonner, alors que sa langue vint chatouiller une petite zone affreusement sensible derrière mon oreille.

- Oh...

Je sentis son majeur et son index entrer en moi, me faisant vibrer. _Mille sensations, et pas assez d'esprit pour toutes les ressentir... _

Il accentua les allers et retours, butant sur un point sensible. Je ne pouvais plus trouver mon souffle, écrasée par le plaisir qui grimpait. Et cette... ce plaisir intense, ce... oh mon dieu... Je ne pus me retenir de crier plus fort lorsque la boule menaçante dans mon bas ventre explosa littéralement.

- Tu es si belle... J'ai tellement envie de te faire sentir spéciale...

Sa main quitta mon centre chaud, alors que je rouvrais les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son souffle chaud et court mourant sur mon visage. Il me regardait, comme si j'étais une chose précieuse, comme s'il voulait se fondre en moi, attirer mon attention. Je le sentais contre ma cuisse, avec la même envie qui m'animait. Il bascula sur moi, alors qu'il se trouvait simplement en boxer, s'installant entre mes jambes. Sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne, sa langue combattant la mienne avec une force dont je ne l'imaginais pas capable. Je le sentis alors, insistant, appuyant contre mon centre palpitant.

_Lui, qui apprend à lire chez moi... Qui a besoin de réconfort... _Qui...

Non. C'est mal... Je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec lui, aussi agréable fut ce plaisir, et ce jeu avec ses doigts divins... Ses yeux flatteurs, son corps généreux et ses mains tendres. Son attention virile, le plaisir procuré. Précis, déterminé. Mon corps tremblant sous ses caresses, ses baisers.

Je reculai ma tête de la sienne, rompant le baiser. Il haleta, comme un animal qui venait d'arrêter une course folle. Son torse bougeait rapidement, alors qu'il m'observa.

- Stop... Edward... Attends... On ne peut pas...

- Quoi ?

Il se recula sur ses genoux, comme brûlé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je...

_C'était bon, trop bon... Mais tu es si... même si j'ignorais que tu pouvais faire tout ça, tu restes... _

- Parce que je suis un idiot, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ?

Je me redressai, attirant contre moi ma serviette tombée au sol, soudain gênée alors que quelques minutes auparavant je venais de connaître un plaisir intense.

- J'suis bête, je sais pas bien lire ni écrire, j'ai pas d'argent, c'est ça qui te bloque ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un idiot... je...

- Je comprends pas Bella... Alors je suis certainement un idiot pour pas comprendre... Mais je t'embrasse, tu me repousses, et ce soir tu veux bien qu'on fasse l'amour, et puis après tu arrêtes tout...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air perdu, et je me sentis encore plus mal. _Je veux le préserver, et je ne fais que m'empêtrer moi-même dans mes sentiments... Est-ce que je veux Edward ? Est-ce que je suis prête à le voir de cette façon, et plus comme un petit garçon qui apprend à avoir une vie correcte ? _

Je n'en sais rien...

- Edward, je... je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Tu me plais mais...

- Te fatigue pas, je suis idiot, j'ai compris... c'est pas très grave...

- Edward, attends...

Il renfila ses vêtements, et frotta son visage, avant de quitter la chambre. _Non mais c'est pas possible ! Quelle conne, mais quelle conne ! _La porte d'entrée claqua, et je sautai dans mon pantalon gris en coton et ma chemise. J'attrapai une veste à la va-vite, espérant le rattraper. Tenter de m'excuser, de lui faire comprendre que sa présence est à double-tranchants. Parce que oui, j'ai réellement voulu être avec lui de cette façon. Et non, je ne le trouve pas idiot. Mais ce n'est pas encore naturel pour moi de penser à lui, de le voir, de cette façon.

C'est moi l'idiote, uniquement moi et moi seule. Je dévalai les escaliers, scrutant chaque couloir d'étages.

- Edward ? Edward, viens s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de te parler... Edward ?

J'arrivai au hall d'entrée, aux boîtes aux lettres quand j'entendis un reniflement. Je me tournai, pour découvrir Edward assis dans le recoin du mur, tapi dans l'ombre.

- Edward... Je suis si désolée... Excuse-moi, je... Je ne sais pas exactement comment appréhender tout ça avec toi...

Il renifla de nouveau, et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Il dissimulait sa tête derrière ses bras, et avec l'obscurité de l'endroit, je ne pouvais pas l'apercevoir. _Je ne veux pas le blesser, c'est certain... _

- Je comprends rien...

- Edward... S'il te plaît...

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, espérant trouver les mots. _Mais comment faire ? Comment me rattraper ? _

- J'aime pas...

- Quoi ?

- J'aime pas... J'aime pas comprendre, putain !

Il mit un grand coup dans le mur à côté de lui, s'agitant, me faisant reculer. _Ses colères... Sa façon dont il n'arrive pas à les gérer... Et je l'embrouille encore plus... _

- Je suis désolée, je... j'en ai envie... mais... Je ne sais pas... Je te suis très attachée, tu comptes pour moi...

- Alors pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- Je sais pas...

Il releva la tête.

- Parce que, moi quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est pas une blague... Je veux vraiment être avec toi, je sais que je le veux... Et bon sang Bella, j'étais au paradis en te touchant... Tu étais encore plus belle que d'habitude... Tu as les lèvres douces, et tu es comme de la soie... Bella, je veux vraiment te montrer que je ne suis pas un crétin...

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

- Edward, je...

- Tu sais, je veux apprendre à lire pour savoir ce qui se passe après la mort, pour maman. Mais je veux aussi apprendre à lire et à écrire pour apprendre des choses, pour être plus intelligent et pour t'impressionner...

- Je...

_Mon dieu... _

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'impressionnes... Tu es très important pour moi, et je suis heureuse, honorée que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me vois ainsi... Mais je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter, ou d'être prête à ça... Je... Je t'aide à lire, à écrire... et c'est un peu comme enseigner tout ça à un jeune garçon... et... Mais ne va pas croire que je te trouve idiot ou que sais-je. Au contraire, tu veux t'en sortir, tu veux apprendre, c'est une preuve d'une grande intelligence.

Il renifla, eut un spasme, me faisant me sentir coupable. _Pourquoi dois-je tenir de tels propos ? Si je me voyais de l'extérieur, je m'enfermerais dans une cave avant d'aggraver la situation pour lui. _

- Je t'aime, Bella...

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Puis deux.

- Edward...

- Je t'aime, je pense à toi tout le temps, je voudrais être avec toi, te faire l'amour, te faire sentir comme la plus belle femme du monde...

Mon cœur grimpa directement dans ma gorge, me faisant sentir comme une bombe d'émotions. _Il ne peut pas me parler comme ça... _

- J'aime te regarder, parce que tu es douce jusque dans ta voix, dans tes yeux. Ta voix, c'est la plus belle voix du monde et je crois que j'aimerais m'endormir en t'écoutant me raconter des histoires. Je voudrais vraiment faire toutes ces choses que font les hommes pour leur copine. Je voudrais juste m'élever, te dire à quel point tu comptes... Que tu me crois, parce que j'ai l'air bête, mais j'ai envie de toi, souvent. Je sais que tu m'as dit que c'était mal, mais je peux pas faire autrement... Tu es... magnifique... et les femmes que j'ai connu ne sont pas comme toi...

_Que répondre lorsqu'un homme vous dit de telles choses ? Que faire, alors que même si vous savez que ce n'est pas bien, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de le vouloir ? _

- Je sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me prennes au sérieux... Si je dois être plus « dur », apprendre des tas de choses, arrêter de me raser...

Je ne pus retenir le rire qui me trahit, avant de poser ma main sur son bras.

- J'ai besoin que tu sois ce que tu es, j'ai surtout besoin de savoir moi-même ce que je veux... Sois certain qu'une femme qui entend ce genre de mots ne peut pas rester insensible...

- Je suis un homme...

- Je sais, mais... j'ai eu tendance à l'oublier, je crois... Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

- Ouais, mais arrête de changer d'avis tout le temps, ça me donne mal à la tête...

- Je te demande pardon, Edward... murmurai-je. Viens, remonte à la maison... je te promets d'être meilleure pour toi...

Je le sentis hésitant, avant qu'il ne prenne ma main et se lève. A la lumière de l'entrée, je pus apercevoir ses yeux cerclés de rouge. _Je le fais pleurer, moi qui m'étais jurée de tenter de lui offrir une vraie vie après tout ce qu'il a traversé... _

Nous regagnâmes l'appartement en silence, et je me faufilai à la salle de bains pour me rhabiller plus convenablement. Quand je revins, il était dans le salon, assis en tailleur sur le canapé avec un magasine dans les mains. Je pris place à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tenait entre ses paumes un magasine de voyage, ouvert sur un article sur des petits déserts tropicaux magnifiques. Un hamac blanc planté entre deux palmiers, des températures suffocantes et une mer turquoise à proximité. _Le paradis, loin de tout, loin des soucis. _

- Si j'ai de l'argent un jour, je t'emmènerai là-bas...

- Tu es gentil, souris-je.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule non blessée.

- Je crois que ça serait bien qu'on soit là-bas. Y aurait pas Anthony, pas de drogue, pas d'armes, pas de SDF, personne. On pourrait être là-bas tous les deux, dans le sable ou dans l'eau, on pourrait réfléchir à nous deux. Peut-être que je ne penserai plus à Anthony, et que je serai mieux pour toi...

_Être seul à seule. Juste lui et moi, sans cet hypothétique cinglé qui nous rend dingues. _

- C'est un bon plan...

Il referma le livre, et me regarda.

- Je vais tout faire pour que ça se réalise. Si je t'emmène sur une île, tu m'aimeras peut-être plus...

- Ce n'est pas une question d'île ou pas...

- Alors, faut que je fasse quoi ?

Essayer, je suppose.

- Tentons d'être juste... ensemble... On ne se connaît que depuis quelques temps, et tu as l'air de croire que je suis quelqu'un de bien pour toi...

_- _Tu es quelqu'un de bien pour moi... J'ai envie de te faire des cadeaux, que tu ris et souris tout le temps...

_Je craque... _

- Je vais faire au mieux pour nous, pour toi. Pour pas que tu ais peur d'être avec moi... Je veux que tu vois que je suis un homme, pas juste un crétin qui a été dans la rue longtemps...

Si j'avais su être plus claire avec moi-même, Edward n'aurait sans doute pas ce sentiment vis-à-vis de lui. _Si j'avais su ne pas céder à ses mots touchants et innocents, il n'en serait pas à ce stade de dévalorisation. _

- Je ne pense pas ça de toi...

Edward se redressa un peu.

- Alors, ils font quoi les vrais hommes, à part arrêter de se raser et vouloir du sexe tout le temps ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Et bien... Ils se plaignent dès qu'ils ont un petit bobo, mais tu as plutôt été docile malgré une balle dans ton épaule...

Il regarda sa blessure.

- Et après ?

- Sinon ben... ils font des projets...

- Comme aller sur une île, par exemple ?

- Oui, par exemple...

Il tourna les pages, et s'arrêta sur une petite île peu peuplée, admirant les images de plages étendues, de fleurs colorées, d'oiseaux tropicaux.

- Est-ce que vouloir tout faire pour t'emmener là-bas, c'est un bon projet ?

- J'adorerais y aller...

- Je crois que ça serait bien... Tu sais, personne pour nous embêter... Anthony ne nous trouverait pas là-bas...

- Certainement, souris-je.

_Bien que ce soit triste, en réalité. Passer sa vie à fuir l'assassin de sa mère... _

- Je voudrais y avoir une petite maison. Tu sais, pas grand chose hein. Mais par exemple une petite cabane en bois avec un lit, une cuisine, et des livres. Je crois que ça suffirait.

- Ce serait moins gris qu'ici... J'aimerais ça aussi...

- Alors, on peut essayer d'y aller tous les deux...

Il tourna une nouvelle page, pour arriver sur les deux pages centrales. Là, en format paysage se trouvait une magnifique photo d'une plage de nuit, inondée par une pleine lune blanche. Le noir de l'océan scintillait sous le reflet de la planète nocturne, rendant l'endroit magique, presque irréel. _Ce n'est pas à Forks qu'on pourra voir un tel spectacle de la nature... _

- C'est beau... murmurai-je.

- Oui... Le jour où on sera tous les deux à voir l'océan sous la lune, on aura réussi... Plus d'Anthony, plus de choses bizarres, plus rien. Je serai heureux...

- Je te souhaite de l'être, tu le mérites plus que quiconque...

Il m'adressa un magnifique sourire, qui contaminait ses yeux, et nous passâmes le reste de notre soirée à admirer des paysages tropicaux paradisiaques.

_Nous deux, affalés dans un hamac au bord de la plage...moi, calée dans les bras d'Edward... A pouvoir sortir sans craindre ce fou qui le cherche. _Sans toutes ces choses qui le retiennent des années en arrière, Edward pourra passer par-dessus tout ça, continuer à avancer.

Et je serai avec lui, pour tous ces pas dans l'inconnu...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

- Et vous êtes certain de ce que vous dites ?

- Oui... c'était un règlement de compte entre la bande de Vassilli et celle de Miller...

- Miller, comme James Miller ?

- Oui... Ecoutez, j'ai plus rien à voir avec eux et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça... J'ai refait ma vie, j'veux plus avoir affaire à ces mecs...

_On va les coincer... on va les coincer ces fumiers ! Tuer un pauvre gamin... C'est ignoble ! _

- Avec qui ?

- Les mêmes têtes que d'habitude... Avec un nouveau du côté de Miller... Un mec apeuré, qui erre... Dans la rue depuis pas mal de temps à ce que j'ai compris... Pas eu une vie facile sans doute. James l'a pris sous son aile...

- T'as son prénom ?

- Non, jamais vu de toute ma vie. Juste entendu parler de ce gars par Fred, mais rien de plus.

- Sûr ?

- Certain ! Je vous mens pas. Je n'ai plus d'intérêt à le faire.

- Tu pourrais nous le décrire ?

- J'l'ai jamais vu j'vous dis...

- Et tes ex-petits copains là, y en a pas un qui pourrait nous le décrire ?

- Vous avez coffré la moitié de mon gang, et l'autre moitié s'est tirée aux quatre coins du pays... Je sais pas ce qu'ils font.

- Pas même Benjamin ?

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer...

Le père de ma Rose se redressait, et soufflait.

- On va lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre James Miller et Laurent Vassilli, Emmett... Tu vas me convoquer Benjamin Tios dans les plus brefs délais...

- Ok chef !

Je regagnai le bureau, et lançai les demandes pour les mandats ainsi qu'une convocation pour Tios. _Tous ces mecs qui touchent à la drogue et toutes ces saletés devraient croupir en taule ! _Je veux que ma ville soit propre, clean. Je ne veux pas craindre pour la sécurité de ma Rosalie. Ni pour la sienne, ni pour ses sœurs. Et quand elle et moi aurons nos enfants, je veux qu'ils puissent aller jouer au parc sans craindre de tomber sur des seringues ou des détraqués.

Je ne peux pas imaginer la souffrance de ces parents qui ont vu leur petit garçon mourir en pleine rue.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais chef ?

- J'ai besoin de toi dans le bureau...

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, le docteur Cullen était assis, à côté d'un homme qui lui ressemblait fortement. _De loin, on pourrait sans doute les confondre. _

- Mc Carthy est le futur shérif de la ville, il m'assiste dans chaque entretien ! Bon, trêve de présentations... Le docteur Cullen fait le nécessaire pour que vous ne l'importuniez plus, et malgré tout cela, vous continuez de vous rendre à son domicile tous les jours.

- Je veux m'assurer qu'Anthony ne puisse plus venir chez moi, et malgré mes plaintes, il continue à roder...

- Mon frère ici présent m'empêche de rencontrer mon fils !

- Votre fils ?

_Le docteur empêche son frère de voir son enfant ? _

- Edward !

- Quel âge a votre fils ?

- Vingt-cinq ans...

- Docteur Cullen, empêchez-vous ce garçon de voir son père ?

Le médecin sortit de ses gongs.

- Mais enfin Charlie ! Anthony a tué ma belle-sœur ! Vous êtes en face d'un ASSASSIN ! Et vous voudriez qu'Edward soit à son contact ?

Charlie se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Quel mic-mac... _Peu après la sortie de prison d'Anthony Cullen, nous avions reçu des ordres très précis, comme garder un œil sur lui à distance. Il devait répondre d'une visite au commissariat régulièrement mais nous n'avions pas encore pu l'interroger que Carlisle Cullen était venu ici nous parler de lui plus de trois fois, et déposer des plaintes.

- Il est hors de question qu'Edward approche Anthony ! Il est fragile !

Anthony se leva, son visage changeant du tout au tout en une seconde.

- MAIS C'EST MON FILS TU M'ENTENDS ? MON FILS TU NE PEUX PAS M'EMPECHER DE LE VOIR !

Je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne lève le poing sur son frère, Charlie s'interposant entre eux deux d'autorité.

- HE HO ! ON SE CALME LA !

Je l'immobilisai contre le mur d'un geste vif et brutal, pour le calmer, les mains derrière le dos.

- TU TE TAIS D'ACCORD ? SI TU VEUX JOUER A CELUI QUI CRIE LE PLUS FORT, JE NE SUIS PAS SÛR QUE TU EN SORTIRAS VAINQUEUR, CLAIR ?

- LACHEZ-MOI !

Je renforçai ma poigne.

- C'est moi qui dis quand je lâche les gens, pas l'inverse !

Charlie s'approcha.

- Il vous est clairement stipulé que vous ne DEVEZ pas approcher la demeure de votre frère, ni approcher votre fils à moins de cent mètres ! Une seule erreur de votre part, et c'est retour à la case prison dans la demi-heure !

- J'AI LE DROIT DE VOIR MON FILS !

- Pas s'il ne le souhaite pas !

- Edward ne veut pas te voir, espèce de crétin ! TU AS TUE SA MERE DEVANT SES YEUX !

_Cet homme me dégoûte... _

- Et maintenant tu dégages, allez ! Et qu'on te revoit pas traîner dans les parages, ni aller vers chez les Cullen !

- JE SUIS UN CULLEN !

Le médecin devint rouge, et Charlie dut l'immobiliser à son tour. Cet homme d'habitude si calme et si maître de lui perdait son sang froid comme à chaque fois qu'il est venu se plaindre de lui ici.

- TU AS CESSE D'ETRE UN CULLEN LE JOUR OU TU AS LEVE TA MAIN SUR TA FEMME ET TON FILS ! NE PENSE MEME PLUS A APPROCHER EDWARD ! JE T'EN EMPECHERAI PAR TOUS LES MOYENS ! CE N'EST PLUS TON FILS !

J'éloignai Anthony Cullen de son frère, parce que ce dernier semblait au point de faire exploser le commissariat. Je l'expédiai à l'extérieur.

- Nous enregistrons la plainte ! La justice te rattrapera ! Dégage ! Sois sûr qu'on fera des rondes !

Il me sembla entendre des noms d'oiseaux voler, mais je fermai les portes du commissariat, pour retrouver le docteur et mon beau-père en pleine discussion animée.

- Faites-en ce que vous en voulez Charlie, mais à l'époque le psychiatre qui a vu Edward après l'emprisonnement de son père a réussi à lui soutirer qu'Anthony a juré de le tuer comme sa « minable de mère »...

- Nous surveillerons ses allées et venues. Je vais envoyer deux hommes le suivre en permanence...

Le médecin se leva.

- Ce qu'Elisabeth et ce pauvre garçon ont subi est d'une atrocité sans nom... Les coups, les gifles, les claques, sans parler des brûlures diverses sur Edward... Il a mis longtemps avant de pouvoir simplement supporter un tee-shirt sur son dos...

- La décision de sa libération est une aberration. Nous tenons compte du passif de votre frère !

- Surveillez-le ! Edward ne doit pas être en contact avec lui... Il est fragile, et a des phases d'angoisses et de colères terribles... Il ne DOIT PAS le voir...

- Soyez sans crainte ! Nous y veillerons !

Carlisle Cullen attrapa son manteau et le passa, dans un geste d'une colère intense.

- Qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward, sinon je ne vous promets pas de ne pas me venger moi-même !

Il quitta le commissariat, sans rien ajouter de plus.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Pour la protéger

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre en ligne. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre soutien, vos petits commentaires qui illuminent ma boîte mails. J'adore aller en pause, pour pouvoir venir consulter tous vos petits avis.**

**Merci ! **

**Je ne vous fais pas plus languir, bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**..::..**

**Chapitre 18 : Pour la protéger**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

- Mes sœurs doivent passer, tu pourras leur ouvrir l'entrée ?

Edward opina, assis sur le canapé à essayer de lire un nouvel article d'un de mes magasines de voyage. Il arrivait à assimiler les phrases vraiment bien, et pouvait presque lire sans accrocs. Le voir progresser aussi vite, de façon aussi assidue, me remplissait d'une immense fierté et aussi, d'une certaine tendresse. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et rire avec lui quand il arrivait au bout d'un article et parvenait à me ré-expliquer ce qu'il venait de lire. Sa joie n'avait aucune borne quand il découvrait un mot nouveau, plus élaboré que ses propres mots, et qu'il pouvait lui-même aller chercher la définition dans le dictionnaire. Son plaisir n'avait aucune limite, et il passait désormais le plus clair de sa journée à lire tout ce qu'il trouvait dans mon appartement, le dictionnaire et un cahier avec un stylo sous la main.

Je lui avais acheté un cahier de brouillon lors de ma dernière sortie aux courses parce qu'il utilisait beaucoup de feuilles volantes qu'il agrafait ensuite les unes aux autres, pour noter des passages qui lui plaisaient dans ses lectures. Il allait de la simple citation à des paragraphes entiers, qu'il s'exerçait ensuite à recopier encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Il lisait tout, y compris le magasine TV jusqu'à la dernière page et sa soif de connaissances semblait ne pas s'éteindre. Il se levait souvent tôt, très tôt quand je partais travailler, pour se coucher à plus de minuit passés. Quand nous étions ensemble, il me racontait ce qu'il avait lu dans la journée en mon absence, et ce qui lui avait plu et ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il m'arrivait de lui expliquer avec d'autres mots les définitions du dictionnaire qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il tentait de noter scrupuleusement chaque mot pour que rien ne lui échappe.

Quand je partais le matin vers six heures et demi ou sept heures moins le quart, et que je rentrais en début d'après-midi, il était assis à la même place, rivé sur ses lectures. Il finit par se plaindre de maux de tête, et je lui expliquai alors que lire sans cesse, écrire à la lueur d'une petite lampe, n'était pas l'idéal pour ses yeux. Il leva le pied, forcément déçu, et je prenais le relais pour lui lire des chapitres de roman le soir, et il finissait toujours par s'endormir contre moi, avant que je n'ai pu atteindre la fin.

La plupart du temps, nous dormions ensemble. Il se serrait contre moi le soir, sa tête contre mon épaule, et m'écoutait lire. Je pouvais admirer des sourires dans son sommeil, et ses rêves plus apaisés qu'à son arrivée. Il n'avait plus de cauchemars qui le terrorisaient, et il ne se réveillait plus beaucoup en criant. Parfois, je me retrouvai blottie contre lui au petit matin, sans que cela ne me dérange plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. Il me serrait simplement contre lui, sans gestes déplacés, sans manque de respect. Compte tenu de notre relation étrange, j'aurais certainement dû mettre des barrières entre nous, pour ne pas le blesser comme l'autre fois. Mais il m'était bien plus facile, bien moins bizarre de rester près de lui, dans ses bras protecteurs. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller face à moi, et de passer sa main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Je luttai alors, pour ne pas trouver tout cela agréable, trop plaisant. Mais la vérité était que je me surprenais à faire semblant de dormir pour pouvoir en profiter. Ses doigts étaient rugueux et tremblants sur ma peau, mais ses mouvements lents et entêtants, causant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Autant au début notre cohabitation j'aimais dormir seule, autant maintenant je n'imaginais plus dormir sur le canapé et lui dans mon lit. Nous partagions le matelas sans que cela ne soit décidé ou discuté, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Et serrée contre lui, en inspirant l'odeur chaude de sa nuit, il m'était simple d'oublier qu'Anthony rôdait parfois toujours dans ma rue. Que parfois, le matin, je m'enfermai dans mon véhicule en espérant ne pas croiser ce détraqué. Il m'était aisé de ne pas me rappeler les appels quotidiens du docteur Cullen sur mon portable, pour me dire d'être sur mes gardes. Sur nos gardes. Qu'ils s'étaient confrontés au commissariat et que cela s'était mal terminé. Qu'il avait engagé un garde du corps pour la sécurité de son épouse et de Jasper, jusque dans leur propre domicile.

_Et dire que ma sœur sort avec Jasper... S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... A elle, à Edward ou à n'importe quelle autre personne de mon entourage, ce serait déjà de trop. _

Je secouai ma tête, pour me sortir de mes pensées sordides.

- Tu as juste à appuyer sur le bouton avec la clé... La porte s'ouvrira en bas...

Il me sourit, d'un air tendre et rieur.

- Je sais...

- Ok... oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi... Je vais me doucher...

Je me glissai dans la salle de bains, et allumai le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. La pièce était remplie de l'odeur d'Edward, qui s'était douché il y a une demi-heure. Je reconnaissais, honteusement d'ailleurs, que j'aimais passer derrière lui pour inspirer à pleins poumons l'air saturé de l'humidité chaude et du parfum de mon ami. Il avait cette odeur virile mentholée, amplifiée par la senteur de son après-rasage. Je lui avais acheté ce produit-ci, parce que le parfum m'envoûtait et qu'il lui correspondait bien. Il s'en passait à chaque fois, me faisant me sentir comme une droguée de son odeur.

_Le meilleur moment est quand je rentre de ma journée. Edward est toujours là, debout dans la pièce et souriant, à me tendre les bras. Et lorsque j'entre en collision contre son torse et qu'il me prend contre lui en me murmurant un doux « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui... », je fonds sur mes propres jambes qui ne me portent plus... _

Je rouvris les yeux sous la cascade d'eau chaude, le cœur battant. Je devais reconnaître qu'Edward savait être persuasif, et ses sentiments expliqués par ses mots à lui n'en étaient que plus touchants. Je me dépêchai de me savonner et me rincer quand j'entendis la sonnette dans l'appartement. Je quittai rapidement la cabine de douche, me séchai et m'habillai.

Quand j'apparus dans le salon, Alice était là, appuyée contre Jasper. Rosalie était assise dans le fauteuil, observant Edward qui discutait avec Jasper.

- Hé Bella !

- Salut !

J'embrassai mes sœurs et Jasper, avant de sortir des boissons et des biscuits. Jasper inspecta la blessure de son cousin.

- Et si je te fais faire ça, tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il en faisant tournoyer le bras d'Edward.

- Un peu...

Jasper grimaça.

- Un peu de rééducation serait la bienvenue... Je passerai demain pour voir ça avec toi... En attendant, essaie de la solliciter un maximum, ok ?

- Ouais...

- Tu fais des mouvements circulaires avec ton bras comme ça... dans les deux sens... Tu le fais une dizaine de fois pour chaque sens, sans trop forcer...

Edward opina en grimaçant alors que Jasper l'aidait à effectuer ses mouvements.

- J'ai des bières si tu préfères, Jasper...

- Pourquoi pas après tout ?!

Je retournai sortir les bières du frais quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Je persiste à croire que tu es folle de l'avoir fait revenir ici !

- Rosalie... Il était paumé la dernière fois... Arrête de rester sur ça, c'est pénible...

- Et quand tu vas travailler, tu vérifies tout quand tu reviens j'espère...

- Tout est à sa place, l'argent comme les objets de valeur. La seule chose qu'il me prend, ce sont mes livres pour apprendre à lire... Je ne te dis pas comment gérer ta vie, alors ne me dis pas quoi faire de la mienne ! Si j'ai envie d'avoir Edward ici, tu devras t'y faire !

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce avant moi. Alice s'était rapprochée d'Edward.

- Je parie que c'est Bella qui t'a acheté ce tee-shirt affreux !

- Je l'aime bien, marmonna Edward en tirant sur le tissu blanc.

Ma sœur tapota sa cuisse, d'un air consterné.

- C'est parce que tu ne connais pas la mode... Des tee-shirts à col en V, voilà ce qui fera sexy sur toi !

- Euh, Alice... murmura Jasper, visiblement jaloux. Ce pauvre gamin est déjà assez traumatisé par la vie... Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Admets que tu aimes les affaires que je t'ai offert ! Rétorqua ma sœur.

Alors Jasper, ce garagiste bourru et viril, se tassa contre le dossier sans répondre. Alice parut fière d'elle, fière de le manier à la baguette. _L'amour rend bête ! _

- Donc, des tee-shirts en V, et quelques jeans délavés ou sombres feraient l'affaire... Et tes cheveux, c'est un fouillis incroyable ! Quand vas-tu aller chez le coiffeur ?

_Quand on pourra sortir sans craindre de croiser son crétin de géniteur... _

- Le coiffeur ?

- Bon sang ! C'est la première chose que tu aurais dû faire ! Aller chez le coiffeur !

- Alice...

Edward avait l'air terrorisé, ses yeux naviguant de ma sœur à moi.

- Lundi, direction le coiffeur et le shopping ! Je vais imprimer à Bella des modèles de vêtements, et tu devras les choisir, tu m'entends ?

Instinctivement, Edward se recula sur le canapé, s'éloignant d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, accompagnée par Rosalie et Jasper. Alice parut furieuse de notre manque de sérieux, et Edward plus perdu que jamais.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés, pour le sentir se serrer contre moi. Je passai ma main dans son dos dans de larges cercles, et le sentit se raidir. _Alice devrait apprendre à lever le pied. _

- Je vais chercher le biscuit dans la cuisine...

Edward se leva, droit comme un « I » et certainement plus rapide que Spiderman.

- Je te suis...

Je sortis le gâteau du four, et Edward attrapa les assiettes.

- Ta sœur me fait peur...

_- _C'est un vrai démon, mais elle n'est pas méchante... Si tu ne veux pas de cette sortie au coiffeur, elle ne pourra pas nous y forcer...

- Ce qu'elle a acheté à Jasper lui va bien...

- Alors si tu veux, on pourra aller en essayer...

Il opina.

- J'aimerais bien, mais tu vas encore tout payer...

- Alice cherche toujours le bon plan pour faire des économies... Alors ne t'en fais pas !

- Je voudrais vraiment avoir de l'argent pour t'aider...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Si elle a raison et que tu es encore plus séduisant, ça sera ma récompense !

Un large sourire barra son visage et je captai ses yeux vert incroyables. _Si Alice réussit cette prouesse de le rendre encore plus beau, je lui élèverai une statue... parce que c'est impossible... _Par-dessus la table, Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

- Si je deviens beau pour toi, ça sera bien...

- Tu es... tu es déjà magnifique... murmurai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit alors, et alors que mon cœur ratait un battement, il appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes, appuyant à peine pour transformer ce baiser en rêve. En illusion. Mon souffle se perdit contre sa bouche, et il se retira sans insister.

_« Essayons juste d'être ensemble » avait été la phrase la plus idiote que j'ai jamais prononcé._ Et ma conscience la personne la plus chiante de mon monde, certainement.

Notre après-midi se déroula simplement et de façon drôle. Il était bon pour moi de voir ma famille, mes sœurs en particulier. Depuis qu'Edward vivait ici, j'avais l'impression de me couper de tout le monde, à cause de leur regard sur lui. J'aurais voulu que mon entourage l'accepte, parce que je n'imaginais pas le laisser repartir sans ne plus jamais l'avoir ici. Sans ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir qu'il s'en sort. Qu'il va bien...

_Ne plus le voir serait un enfer... M'inquiéter pour lui en permanence serait un enfer... _Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne plus attachée que je ne le crois ?

Certainement.

Aimer sa présence, sa voix, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses baisers... Sentir les papillons dans mon ventre quand il me prend contre lui, ou me taquine de légers baisers sur ma joue ou ma bouche, ressemble bien trop à ce que je fuis. _Pourquoi continuer à le fuir, puisque je ne veux pas lui échapper ? _

Alice insista auprès d'Edward pour qu'il lui montre les habits qu'il possédait afin de « sauver les meubles » de son paraître. Ils s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre et je restai seule avec Rosalie et Jasper.

- Emmett n'a pas voulu venir aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je à Rose.

- Lui et papa travaillent dur sur cette enquête, tu sais, ce petit qui est mort en pleine rue ?

Je m'en rappelai. _Une chose affreuse... Ignoble pour ces parents qui ont perdu leur enfant de la plus cruelle des manières... _

- Ils ont des pistes ?

- Ils font rechercher un trafiquant de drogues... Il n'était pas tout seul apparemment...

- J'espère qu'ils les retrouveront ! Ces gens devraient croupir en prison pour avoir tué cet enfant !

Je n'osais pas imaginer les dégâts sur la vie de ces gens-là. Je voudrais, si j'avais été la mère de ce garçon, que les coupables de l'assassinat de mon fils soient trouvés, condamnés pour toujours.

_La drogue fait faire de bien drôles de choses. C'est une bonne chose qu'Edward n'en soit pas dépendant, du moins plus maintenant. _

**..**

**.**

Edward et moi profitions de ce samedi pour aller en ville, et obéir aux ordres strictes du colonel Alice concernant sa coupe de cheveux et son choix de vêtements. Elle avait sélectionné plusieurs habits, en fonction des promotions du moment, et « le meilleur coiffeur de la ville ».

Après nous être assurés qu'Anthony ne traînait pas dans les parages, j'avais conduit jusqu'au centre ville pour trouver des habits à la convenance de ma sœur... et d'Edward bien sûr ! Avec bonne grâce, il se prêtait aux essayages et je devais reconnaître que ma cadette savait de quoi elle parlait. Edward était encore plus séduisant que possible, me faisant réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'ériger une statue en chocolat pour Alice. Edward craqua pour des tee-shirts simples et peu coûteux, ainsi que deux jeans en promotions. Il comparait les étiquettes discrètement, et je le soupçonnai de choisir en fonction du nombre inscrit pour le prix.

Il craqua pour un pull noir, qu'il trouva cependant trop cher. Mais comme ce pull le mettait excessivement en valeur, élégant, chic mais sobre, je décidai qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire concernant le débit de ma carte bleue et je le lui offris discrètement. Lorsque nous quittâmes la petite boutique avec trois poches, je l'entraînai sur un banc vert dans le square et lui tendis la poche.

- Tiens...

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est un cadeau...

- Un cadeau ?

Hésitant, il ouvrit la poche pour y découvrir le vêtement dont il avait eu envie. Il s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte.

- B...

- J'ai vu qu'il te plaisait, et que tu n'osais pas l'acheter à cause du prix alors je te l'ai pris...

Il resta muet, contemplant l'habit devant lui, incrédule. Je fus plus qu'étonnée de voir des larmes s'acculer au bord de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que c'était... c'est trop cher...

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, c'est un cadeau...

Il se mit à pleurer, comme un enfant pleure par un trop plein d'émotions, et me serra contre lui. Fort. Sa respiration eut des soubresauts et je caressai son dos.

- Merci Bella... Merci, merci, merci, merci...

- Je t'en prie... Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Il opina vigoureusement, et me serra contre lui plus fort.

- Tu es trop bien pour moi... Comment je vais te rendre tout ça ?

Je me reculai, et effaçai les larmes trop dures à supporter sur son visage.

- Arrête de pleurer pour commencer, souris-je.

Il rit, et renifla peu gracieusement. Il enfila le pull immédiatement sur son haut blanc, et contempla le tissu en laine en souriant. Nous restâmes assis un joli moment, moi contre lui. Une passante nous sourit, contemplant sans doute le tableau que nous renvoyions. _Alors c'est ça, être ensemble... _

Edward me désigna l'immeuble en face du square.

- Est-ce que tu vois la petite lucarne avec les barreaux devant le trottoir ?

- Celle-là, sous le numéro 78 ?

- Oui... Et ben tu sais, c'est là où je m'abritais avant...

- Tu vivais dans cette cave ?

_Mon Dieu... _Il opina.

- Oui, avec James parfois, mais souvent tout seul... Y a des tas de journaux pourris au sol, une couverture mangée par les rats et un canapé... Parfois, la gouttière au-dessus de la poignée fuyait et gelait l'entrée. On ne pouvait pas y rentrer... On y accédait par la porte de service dans cette petite ruelle, et il fallait descendre un petit escalier pour y aller...

Quelle horreur...

- Tu es mieux ici, maintenant...

- Je ne veux plus y retourner... Je ne veux pas vivre dans la rue. Je ne veux plus...

- Tu ne seras pas obligé d'y retourner... Ton oncle et ta tante te préfèrent ici, avec eux ou avec moi. C'est mieux pour toi.

Il acquiesça.

- Allez, si on allait au coiffeur ?

Un certain Gustavo nous reçut, se présentant comme l'ami d'Alice. Elle l'avait informé de notre venue, et avait ordre de rendre Edward « Dieu vivant ». Il suggéra de lui couper légèrement les cheveux, pour lui donner un effet « coiffé-décoiffé » savant. Edward se laissa faire et je décidai d'en profiter pour aller faire quelques courses à la petite épicerie de la rue. Je tenais la main de mon ami.

- Je reviens vite...

- D'accord...

Edward lâcha ma paume en souriant et je remontai la rue pratiquement désertée à cause de la pluie qui commença à tomber, jusqu'à chez l'épicier. J'achetai quelques légumes et des yaourts, et descendis l'avenue pour rejoindre le coiffeur un quart d'heure plus tard. Le flot de circulation m'empêcha de passer, et je patientai au passage piétons quand une silhouette se plaça à côté de moi.

Anthony.

Anthony.

L'homme me sourit, avec le même rictus que son frère mais en bien plus effrayant.

- Je vous reconnais... Vous étiez avec mon fils...

Mon cœur se mit à battre, et je me décidai à traverser pour rejoindre le coiffeur que j'apercevais d'ici, peu importe à quel point les voitures devaient piler pour ne pas me réduire en bouillie. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre, et remonta jusqu'à ma gorge quand il se mit à me suivre. Il me rattrapa à quelques encablures de la boutique, serrant mon poignet avec une force incroyable, faisant tomber mon sac de courses au sol. Comme s'il voulait le briser.

- Où est-il ?

- Lâchez-moi !

- Je ne me répéterai pas... Où. Est. Edward ?

- Lâchez-moi... MAIS LACHEZ-MOI !

D'un mouvement brutal, il m'entraîna dans une voie sans issue et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Je veux le voir, vous m'entendez ! JE DOIS LE VOIR !

Il plaça son bras en travers ma gorge, me coupant le souffle. Ma gorge s'obstrua, et je sentis les vertiges s'emparer de ma tête. Je ne pouvais même plus crier, cherchant de l'air désespérément alors que mon cœur battait vite, espérant trouver de l'oxygène.

Je ne touchai plus terre, la panique m'envahissant. Il va me tuer, comme il a tué sa mère... Je vais mourir...

_Edward... Edward... _Son visage apparut derrière mes paupières, et son visage souriant et heureux. Ses baisers. Sa tendresse...

_Je t'aime, Edward... _

Je tombai alors au sol, sentant l'air envahir mes poumons. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la ruelle, et je rouvris les yeux en entendant la voix lourde d'Edward. Profonde et caverneuse. Menaçante.

- Tu ne la touches pas... Je te jure que si tu t'en prends à elle à nouveau, je te tuerai ! De mes propres mains, tu crèveras lentement mais sûrement... Une balle dans le pied, dans la jambe, dans chaque organe non vital pour que tu te vides de ton sang et que tu vois la mort venir comme tu l'as tuée elle...

J'aperçus alors Edward, tenant Anthony contre le mur, le plaquant de tout son corps.

- Ca se jouera entre toi et moi, et je te jure que je t'aurai... Je vais te tuer Anthony ! Profites bien des jours qu'il te reste parce que c'est une promesse... Je vais te tuer !

Je me redressai tant bien que mal en toussant, mes poumons brûlants. Edward se retourna en lâchant son géniteur, et se précipita sur moi pour m'aider à me relever. Son regard était noir, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité en lui. Plus rien. Mais il venait de me sauver. D'affronter son père, pour me sauver. Moi.

Il me souleva dans ses bras, me portant comme une mariée, et m'emmena dans l'artère principale. Je retrouvai mes affaires tombées au sol qu'il ramassa rapidement, avant de nous éloigner sous le regard étonné des passants. Accrochée à sa nuque, j'aperçus Anthony qui quitta la rue, et nous regarda nous éloigner, appuyé contre une façade de boutique. Edward retrouva mon véhicule rapidement, et à mon plus grand étonnement, prit le volant.

Il roula rapidement, bien qu'il eut quelques ratés, et se gara devant mon appartement que nous regagnâmes vite, si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

- Comment tu...

- Jasper est garagiste... j'ai beaucoup appris en l'observant... et en conduisant ses véhicules parfois pour les essayer...

- Oh...

Edward entra dans ma chambre et revint avec la couette qu'il passa autour de moi.

- Tu trembles...

Il m'attira contre lui et embrassa ma tempe.

- Tout va bien, Bella...

Je réalisai alors que mon corps était pris de spasmes incontrôlables, que je claquai des dents et avais froid. _Anthony a voulu me tuer... Il a voulu me tuer... Et Edward l'a menacé de le tuer à son tour... _

- On aurait pas dû sortir... Je suis désolé...

Il me serra plus fort, et embrassa mon front.

- Quand je suis sorti du coiffeur, t'étais plus là mais y avait ton sac sur le trottoir... J'ai regardé partout, jusqu'à l'entendre...

Il m'a trouvé. Il m'a sauvé. _Je suis vivante, grâce à lui. _

- Je le tuerai... Il ne peut pas te toucher... il ne PEUT PAS te toucher ! Il n'a pas le droit de te toucher ! Non ! Je te défendrai ! Je te le promets ! Affirma-t-il d'une voix forte et sûre.

Il voulait se sacrifier, aller affronter celui dont il avait peur, juste pour moi. Juste pour moi...

- Tu... tu m'as sauvée...

- Je te sauverai toujours ! Je te vengerai... Il ne te touchera pas ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, alors on ne te touche pas ! Personne ne le fait ! Je t'aime !

_Il m'aime... _

Je me serrai contre lui, définitivement à ma place, définitivement en sécurité.

- Merci Edward...

Il embrassa mes cheveux et mon front à plusieurs reprises.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai... quand il me tenait... j'ai eu peur de ne plus te voir... et j'ai... je t'aime, Edward...

Parce que c'est vrai. L'idée de le perdre, de mourir sans lui avoir dit, sans avoir réalisé, m'ouvrit les yeux. _Je l'aime. _Pour toute réponse, il me serra encore plus contre lui.

- Tu ne crains rien. Je vais te protéger ! Je vais nous protéger !

Il m'éloigna de lui, pour encadrer mon visage de ses grands mains. Il n'y avait plus de traces de l'homme menaçant qui avait le regard plus sombre qu'un ciel sans étoiles et sans lune.

- Je t'aime... Tu sais pas comme j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que c'était lui qui te tenait... Mais fallait que je te sorte de là, peu importe à quel point !

Il m'embrassa alors durement, mais avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, et je me laissai aller contre lui pour la première fois, grisée par la peur de le perdre, de me perdre, de nous perdre. Comme si être ainsi avec lui n'était plus un dilemme, mais la chose la plus naturelle qui fut. Il me murmura toute la nuit, moi calée dans ses bras, que je n'avais rien à craindre. Qu'il nous protègerait.

- Je nous défendrai... Je te le promets...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Je devais la défendre, encore plus depuis qu'elle voulait bien de moi avec elle, de cette façon là. Depuis que penser à elle en tant qu'amoureuse était désormais autorisé. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle se fasse à nouveau agresser, ou pire.

_Il allait se servir d'elle, hein. Il déteste les femmes, il a tué maman. Il ne l'aura pas, elle. _

Certainement pas. Je la défendrai, au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait. La confrontation serait sans doute forcée un jour, et je serai prêt.

Je me faufilai dans la cave, après avoir descendu les escaliers de l'immeuble. La porte s'ouvrit, et je pénétrai dans mon ancien repaire. Tout était encore là, James n'était certainement pas revenu encore. L'arme était toujours au sol, et le canapé taché du sang de ma blessure à l'épaule.

Je la récupérai, et la glissai dans mon sac à dos qui était resté là. J'attrapai les quelques affaires qui m'appartenait, mes pulls qui sentaient l'humidité.

- Qui est là ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de James.

- James ?

- Tiens, t'es encore là toi et... oh ! Tu es bien chic !

Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds, l'air contrarié.

- Je suis venu chercher des affaires...

- Où tu vas aller comme ça ?

Bella dit que James est une mauvaise personne. Elle a raison, elle a toujours raison.

- Ça ne te regarde pas...

- Qui t'offre toutes ces merdes ? T'es retourné chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Non... C'est pas avec eux...

- Ok, tu t'es trouvé une poulette, super ! Mais va falloir lui dire « au-revoir »...

Non... Je ne partirai pas. Pas loin d'elle. La prochaine fois que je pars, c'est dans une île pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Je l'aime... Je pars pas loin d'elle...

- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps d'entendre tes enfantillages d'imbécile heureux ! La police me cherche... Un bâtard les a mis sur notre piste pour l'assassinat de ce môme... Et ils savent qu'on était deux...

- J'ai pas tiré !

- Mais tu l'as regardé crever comme un con que tu es ! Faut qu'on se casse d'ici... J'ai préparé notre fuite, on va au Mexique !

_Partir... Partir loin d'elle... J'ai pas tiré ! J'ai pas tué ce gamin... C'est James qui a tiré, pour tuer Laurent. Pour se défendre. J'ai pas tué ce gamin, je ne suis pas coupable ! _

- Non...

- Non ?

- Non... J'ai rien à voir là-dedans...

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou t'es vraiment con ? S'ils nous retrouvent, ça veut dire qu'on ira au taule pour le reste de notre vie et j'ai pas envie de crever comme les rats ici ! Alors tu ramènes ta petite gueule, tu me suis gentiment et on prend le premier bus pour le nouveau Mexique discrétos... Je suis passé chercher ma cam... Et après, on se barre !

- Non...

Il balança au sol ses affaires, dans un grand fracas.

- PUTAIN TU FAIS CHIER ! TU ME SUIS ET C'EST TOUT ! ON A PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE !

- T'as qu'à y aller tout seul... Je rentre chez moi...

Il éclata de rire.

- Ma parole... T'es vraiment con !

Son visage redevint dur.

- Je ne laisse pas de témoins derrière moi ! Tu viens...

- J'ai dit « NON » ! T'as qu'à te casser, j'te promets que j'dirai jamais rien sur toi... On se verra plus jamais James, tu m'as fait droguer, et fait des choses. Mais c'est fini ! Je sais lire, je sais écrire ! Je suis plus cet idiot que tu as laissé... Tu aurais pu me laisser crever tout seul, t'en aurais rien eu à foutre !

- Putain ! Mais t'es un beau connard toi ! J'suis désolé, mais j'peux pas te laisser derrière... Au moins, tu me dénonceras pas !

Alors, son poing partit dans mon visage. Je tentai de riposter, mais il attrapa son arme et frappa ma tête avec la crosse du flingue. La dernière chose que je sentis fut le sol contre mon dos, et ma tête contre le rebord du canapé. Le brouillard s'étendit sous mes yeux, et je ne vis plus la lumière de la lucarne qui menait à l'extérieur. La douleur broya tout mon corps, me faisant vomir ce que je n'avais pas dans l'estomac.

Bella... Bella qui m'attend...

Ses coups étaient insupportables, ça faisait trop mal. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle a ressenti avant de mourir ? Le visage de ma mère apparut dans ma tête, souriante. Elle me tendit la main, et me fit signe de la suivre.

Maman...

_Bella... Bella... Merci de m'avoir aidé à avoir une meilleure vie... mais mourir est plus facile._


	20. Note de Tiftouff19

Bonjour,

je tiens à vous remercier de tous vos messages incroyablement géniaux et compréhensifs reçus depuis hier.

Mon grand-père est décédé dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, comme quoi le temps passe bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Il a fini de souffrir, en s'endormant doucement comme il le souhaitait.

Je tenais à vous remercier de tout cela,

l'écriture et la vie en général vont reprendre tranquillement.

_**Je supprimerai cette note à la prochaine mise à jour de chapitre,**_

_**ne commentez donc pas avec votre compte cette nouvelle,**_

_**sinon vous ne pourrez pas écrire un mot pour commenter les prochaines lignes.**_

**Merci. **


	21. Chapitre 19 : Le temps qui s'arrête

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Avant toutes choses, je tenais à vous remercier le plus sincèrement possible de votre incroyable soutien à toutes depuis quinze jours. Mon grand-père est décédé des suites de sa maladie, et vous m'avez été d'un grand soutien. C'était incroyablement apaisant de lire tous ces messages que vous m'avez envoyée.**

**Alors, pour tout ça, merci. **

**Ensuite, un énorme merci à vous de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Autant de délai entre chaque mise à jour ne se reproduira certainement plus. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Enfin... apprécier... lol, c'te blague ! **

**Je tiens à remercier Marion, qui a été la première bêta et qui, pour des raisons personnelles, ne peut plus assurer la correction. Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début.**

**Merci à Garance qui prend son relai. **

**Enfin, un dernier merci à Mary Fanfictions, une amie à elle, et Tiphaine, pour avoir éclairé mes faibles connaissances médicales, afin que je ne vous écrive pas trop de grosses bêtises sur ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous**

**& n'oubliez pas d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance à la vie en elle-même. **

** .o**

**Chapitre 19 " Le temps qui s'arrête"**

**Bella.**

- Je crois franchement que c'est de la folie, Bella ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus ! Vociféra Rosalie.

Je regardai mes deux sœurs, dans le salon chez mon père. En revenant du travail, j'avais décidé de porter un gâteau à mon père encore au commissariat, et avais pensé qu'informer dans un premier temps mes frangines de ma nouvelle histoire de couple, était une bonne chose.

_Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas le cas du tout !_

Jasper, assis avec ma sœur dans le canapé, soupira en passant son bras sur le dossier.

- Ton mépris pour Edward me fait froid dans le dos, Rose ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Pardon, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça il a pris de l'argent à ma sœur avant de partir comme un voleur ! Excuse-moi de me méfier !

J'échangeai un regard avec Alice qui, à mon grand étonnement, parut compatissante.

- Edward était fauché ! Fauché ! Il vivait dans la rue ! Il tombe sur ta sœur, elle lui offre un toit, lui tend la main alors que personne ne l'a fait ! Et il comprend qu'il va devoir repartir dans le froid, sous la neige, sans avoir à manger après avoir été rassasié plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! Tu aurais fait quoi toi, à sa place, Blondie ? Grogna Jasper, perdant visiblement son sang-froid.

- Jasper... murmura Alice.

Il sembla perdre patience.

- Non mais quand j'entends ce genre de discours, ça me dépasse !

- Et toi alors ? Avec tes beaux discours ! Tu as fait quoi pendant que ton propre cousin crevait de faim dans la même ville que toi ? Il ne me semble pas que tu aies plus bougé que ça pour le sortir de sa déchéance. Ai-je raison, Blondinet ?

Jasper se leva, prêt à faire un scandale.

- Bon allez j'me tire... Désolé bébé !

- Jasper, attends...

_Oh, quelle formidable idée que j'ai eu de passer..._

Alice lui rattrapa le poignet.

- Reste ici !

Il se passa quelque chose entre eux, par le regard, parce que quelques secondes après, Jazz retrouva sa place mais seulement debout, bras croisés sur son torse, à toiser Rosalie. Je me levai.

- Ecoutez... Je ne voulais pas vous faire disputer et... Je suis désolée...

- Peut-être devrions-nous simplement écouter Bella, et lui faire confiance...

La tirade d'Alice me retira cet étau autour de mon ventre qui serrait, et serrait encore.

- Peu importe que ce que la famille d'Edward a fait ou n'a pas fait, et peu importe ce qu'il a fait ou pas... Si Bella, qui ne nous a jamais présenté aucune de ses relations, pense qu'il est important pour nous de savoir qu'elle est amoureuse d'un garçon, nous devrions lui faire confiance et croire en sa capacité à savoir ce qu'elle fait. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance... Et si nous voyons que les choses sont mauvaises, nous aurons seulement le droit de le lui dire en dernier recours. Essayons d'être compréhensifs...

- Merci Alice...

Mon cœur se serra avec une force incroyable en observant ce petit bout de femme prendre ma défense. Ma petite sœur qui veille à ce que mes décisions soient respectées.

Rosalie, elle, resta froide et implacable mais ne prononça pas un mot supplémentaire. Alice me sourit, et vint m'enlacer.

- Prends soin de toi, surtout... Si tu crois qu'Edward est celui dont tu as besoin, je suis avec toi. Nous sommes avec toi, même si elle fait sa tête de cochon ! Rit-elle, en désignant Rosalie d'un coup de tête.

Cette dernière, dans un geste de la tête très snob, se leva et renifla, avant de grimper à l'étage. Je m'éloignai d'Alice.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps... Ses arguments sont valables malgré tout, et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

Être avec Edward. Oui. C'est ce que je veux. Ne plus le voir partir dans un avenir trouble, mais lui offrir ce qu'il mérite. _Lui offrir une véritable vie. Donner à cet homme doux, un avenir tendre._

- Je l'aime, Alice... Et il m'aime aussi...

Elle embrassa ma joue.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir...

Jasper, toujours debout et en colère, m'observa sans sourciller.

- Mais il y a autre chose...

- Quoi donc ?

Je regardai le petit-ami de ma sœur.

- Nous avons eu une... une altercation... avec... Anthony...

Jasper pâlit soudainement et se rapprocha de moi.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans la rue... Edward était au coiffeur et j'étais partie à la petite épicerie chercher quelques courses... Il m'a reconnu, et m'a suivi... Il voulait voir Edward, seulement Edward et a commencé à devenir violent... Il m'a entraînée dans une petite rue...

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais tu vas bien ?

Elle prit mes mains.

- Oui... Edward est arrivé à temps...

- Edward ?

- Par chance, il avait fini au coiffeur et a voulu venir me rejoindre... Il a trouvé mon sac par terre et m'a entendue crier... Il l'a attrapé, et a essayé de lui faire peur ou...

Je me rappelai de son regard, de sa voix forte et grave, sans appel. De ces lourdes menaces qui auraient probablement été mises à exécution s'il n'avait pas été en ma présence. Cette lueur, pratiquement assassine, dans ses yeux.

- Edward a fait ça ?

J'opinai.

- Il l'a coincé contre le mur, l'a soulevé de terre rien que par le col, et l'a menacé de le tuer lentement... De le tuer comme il a tué sa mère...

Alice et Jazz échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Il l'a lâché, et m'a emmené... Et il n'a fait que dire qu'il nous protégerait... Qu'il ferait tout pour...

- Ça sent pas bon... ça pue même... Faut que j'essaie de le raisonner... Il ne peut pas être comme lui... Il ne peut pas être un assassin... Où est-il ?

- Chez moi...

Jasper attrapa sa veste en cuir.

- On y va !

_Edward ? Vouloir passer à l'acte ? Pour nous ? Pour nous protéger... non... non... _Et pourtant, son ton sans appel, sa voix menaçante. Ce n'était pas l'Edward avec qui je partageais mon toit qui avait parlé dans cette petite ruelle.

Jasper ne me laissa pas tergiverser, et roula en trombes dans son véhicule, alors que je peinai à le suivre jusqu'à chez moi. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'eus à peine tourné le loquet que Jazz entra dans l'appartement comme un fou.

- Edward ? Edward ! C'est Jazz ! Edward ?!

Pas un bruit, pas un son. La télévision était éteinte, les cahiers d'écriture et de lecture d'Edward laissés fermés. Mon cœur se compressa, comme s'il savait déjà que quelque chose clochait.

Edward ne sort _jamais_ quand je ne suis pas là. Au mieux, il descend dans le hall, mais ne franchit _jamais_ la porte sans être accompagné. _Et ses livres et cahiers fermés...Pas normal... Pas normal du tout..._

- J'appelle Carlisle ! Faut espérer qu'il ait eu envie de leur rendre visite...

Mais la réponse fut « non », et c'est ce qui nous décida de prendre trois véhicules pour arpenter les rues de la ville. Pour le retrouver. Le médecin et Jasper empruntèrent deux voitures différentes, Alice avec son petit-ami. Mrs Cullen décida de faire des allers retours entre mon immeuble et sa maison, au cas où Edward fasse sa réapparition.

Mais il ne se trouvait à aucun endroit connu.

_Il a disparu... Il a disparu..._

Anthony... Et s'il est parti à la recherche d'Anthony... _Pour le tuer... _Edward va devenir un assassin. Il va tuer, comme son père a tué avant lui.

_S'il ne se fait pas tuer avant d'avoir le temps de se défendre..._

Le docteur Cullen me retrouva au parc, l'air affolé.

- Il n'est nulle part, j'ai arpenté toute la partie sud de la ville, je suis même allé dans les petits sentiers forestiers... Rien... Nous devons prévenir la police... Avec Anthony dans les parages, je ne suis pas tranquille...

_Edward... Edward... Où es-tu ? _Alors que Carlisle appelait la police avec son mobile, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent, l'air inquiet.

- Rien dans l'Est, je suis allé jusqu'à la casse... Je suis passé au garage trois fois, à la villa, chez toi... Rien...

_Rien... Nulle part... Il s'est évanoui dans la nature... Il a disparu... Et s'il est mort ? Si Anthony a été plus rapide que lui, et l'attendait ? Et si..._

- Bella...

Ma sœur m'étreignit longuement.

- On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas... Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin...

- J'espère, je...

- Shh... T'en fais pas... Essayons de raisonner logiquement... On a fait la maison des Cullen, la forêt, ton appartement, le garage de Jasper, les magasins où il avait l'habitude d'aller, la casse-auto... On a arpenté tous les ponts...

Jasper et Carlisle échangèrent un regard.

- Il avait une planque, mais où...

La cave. La cave, juste en face de ce parc. Bon sang, mais bien sûr ! _Le seul endroit où l'on n'a pas été... Où personne n'aurait pensé à le trouver... La petite porte sur le côté de la ruelle, la petite fenêtre à barreaux qui donne sur le trottoir..._

- La cave !

- Quoi ? Bella, attends !

Mes jambes ne furent pas assez rapides, et peu importe à quel point les voitures devaient freiner pour m'éviter et klaxonnaient comme des dingues.

_Edward... Edward..._

- Bella ! BELLA !

La porte sur le côté était entrouverte, et je m'y faufilais facilement. _Edward... Edward... _J'ouvris une première porte, pour tomber sur un ballon d'eau chaude. Merde... _Merde..._

- Bella ! Est-ce que c'est sa planque ?

Jasper était sur mes talons, mais je n'en avais cure. Je devais ouvrir toutes ces portes. Et plus j'avançai le long de ce couloir sentant toutes les odeurs possibles et imaginables, plus la possibilité qu'Edward soit dans cet endroit, en mauvaise posture, me frappait.

_Il ne serait jamais revenu là. Pas maintenant. Pas après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait._

Il ne restait plus que deux portes, et j'ouvris l'avant-dernière.

_Edward... EDWARD !_

- EDWARD !

Il était là. Allongé au sol, dans un marre de sang. _Son _sang... Mon cœur voulut sortir de mon torse, mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines alors que je découvris le corps de mon petit-ami. Sa tête baignant dans du sang.

- NON ! NON EDWARD !

Mort... Il est mort... Non... Non... NON ! Son corps, sa peau étaient froids. Son pull, que je lui avais offert, trempé de sang. Son sang. _Son sang..._

- Bella, laisse passer Carlisle... Lâche Edward... Bella !

Je sentis seulement qu'on me tirait en arrière, alors que ma vue était brouillée.

- Edward... Allez ! Allez !

Le médecin déchira le pull, qui était déjà troué, avant de s'acharner sur lui. Sur son neveu. _Mort... Il est mort..._

- Il faut faire vite...

Il appelait déjà une ambulance, et effectua des manœuvres médicales avec l'aide de Jasper. _Il est mort... Il est mort..._

Alice me maintenait contre elle. Jasper aidait son père, dans des manipulations que je ne comprenais pas.

- Il faut contenir l'hémorragie... La rate est touchée...

Un groupe de secouristes entra, nous bousculant, et Alice m'entraîna en retrait de la pièce. M'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait.

_Hémorragie... Produit coagulant... Ablation de la rate... Possibilité d'hématome sous-dural... _

- A trois on y va... Un, deux,... trois !

Ils portèrent la civière, tentant de le laisser stable.

Il peut mourir... Il va mourir... L'ambulance était garée devant l'immeuble, la sirène enclenchée, et deux secouristes se précipitèrent sur Edward pour l'installer dans le véhicule médicalisé.

- Je vous suis !

Le trajet se passa dans un brouillard total. Carlisle, au-dessus de son neveu, se mit à crier.

- Il convulse !

- Il va passer un scanner cérébral en urgence ! Monsieur Cullen, asseyez-vous, on s'occupe de lui...

Et ce corps convulsant sur le brancard, maintenu à peine par les secouristes alors que le véhicule traversait la ville à toute allure.

Et puis l'hôpital, les médecins, le brancard traversant les couloirs avec Carlisle sur ses talons en direction du bloc opératoire.

Et la pendule, qui semblait s'être arrêtée.

Sans jamais vouloir reprendre son travail. La trotteuse qui semblait faire du surplace, et le brouhaha inexistant autour de moi des dizaines de patients. Tous vivants, venant se plaindre pour des broutilles.

_Alors qu'Edward est mort..._

**.. ::..**

**Carlisle.**

- Il devrait s'en sortir...

_Merci mon dieu... _Bradley me tapa l'épaule, après avoir retiré ses gants de chirurgien. _Il a opéré mon neveu... Je n'aurais pas pu le sauver en étant si impliqué... Si paniqué..._

- Ton neveu a eu beaucoup de chance... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Passé à tabac...

Parce que je n'en sais pas plus, et que je ne veux pas qu'il fouille. _Sans doute ce dealer avec qui il a traîné un temps... J'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher de le voir ce James... Tout..._

- Il devrait s'en remettre... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

- Merci Brad... Merci d'être intervenu si vite... Tu as toute ma reconnaissance...

- J'en doute pas... Allez, courage vieux !

Il quitta la salle de réveil, me laissant seul avec Edward. Trop pâle, trop froid. Trop endormi. L'arrière de son crâne rasé à cause de l'intervention. Mort, ou presque.

_Il revient de loin..._

J'attrapai sa main.

- Accroche-toi mon garçon... Bella t'attend... On a tous besoin que tu sois avec nous...

Je pressai sa main inerte dans la mienne. _J'aurais dû tout tenter. Déménager de cette ville, l'emmener avec nous de force dans un nouvel endroit pour qu'il refasse sa vie. Qu'il ait une meilleure existence... C'est de ma faute... Entièrement de ma faute._

J'ai été responsable de lui, et je n'ai pas su entendre sa souffrance. Je n'ai pas su aller jusqu'au bout, me montrer sévère quand il en avait besoin. Parce que j'avais peur qu'il le vive comme une terreur, et pas une aide. Alors je n'ai jamais tenté de reprendre les choses en main. A part m'énerver contre lui, lui crier après sans tenter de le comprendre. Le forcer à aller voir un psychiatre, alors qu'il n'y était pas prêt.

_J'ai été un mauvais oncle. Un mauvais soutien. Je n'ai été que le frère de son père. Et non le père que j'aurais dû devenir pour lui._

- Je t'aime Edward... Je suis si désolé... Je vais rassurer Bella, elle est si inquiète et choquée... Reviens, au moins pour elle...

Je quittai la pièce, inspirant un peu d'air. L'odeur si particulière, si dérangeante de l'hôpital me frappe. Mais je n'étais plus au bloc, avec l'odeur du sang de mon neveu. Avec l'odeur si spéciale du corps humain ouvert. Ce mélange à la fois écœurant et indescriptible.

Bella était toujours sur le même siège, dans la même position qu'il y a quatre heures. Toujours là, le pull plein de sang. Du sang d'Edward. Je savais que désormais, je ne pourrai plus fermer les yeux sans voir cette jeune femme traversant la rue à toute vitesse, manquant de se faire renverser par des voitures, pour retrouver le corps de mon neveu et se jeter sur lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sa jeune sœur l'étreignait encore, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule.

- Bella ?

Elle sembla comme électrocutée, sortant de sa léthargie.

- Carlisle...

Elle se remit à pleurer, et je l'attirais contre moi.

- Il va bien... Il est en salle de réveil...

- Qu'est-ce que...

- On a dû traiter en urgence un hématome sous-dural, au cerveau. Il a eu aussi une plaie profonde à la rate, on a fait une ablation... Il a un drain à l'endroit où on l'a opéré à la tête... On va le surveiller de très près, mais il va bien...

Le visage de Bella sembla se libérer, comme si elle détendit instantanément ses muscles, et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle s'évanouit dans mes bras. J'eus le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, et de l'asseoir pour la réveiller.

- Bella... allez Bella, c'est rien, ça va aller...Il va bien... Il est vivant...


	22. Chapitre 20 : Au réveil

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Histoire de terminer le week-end tranquillement, voici une nouvelle mise à jour. Je vous remercie toutes : Elodie pixie B, tilunarou, aussidagility, halay, soraya2107, Anais88, bellaeva, kikinette11, mlca66, Lily-Rose-Bella, erika shoval, nini54, vinie65, calimero59, katner, Mariefandetwilight, sand91, samystère, Linaewen Z', Cathie44, Grazie, paulipopo, vanina63, Pattenrond1, aude77, twilight-poison, ulkan13, sarinette60, Maryfanfictions, Mariee1, Guest, Clairouille59, Tinga Bella et lisouarras.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Garance pour sa correction rapide, et Tiphaine pour les détails sordides médicaux :)**

**Prenez soin de vous, merci pour tout ce que vous êtes, et ce que vous faites par vos messages, vos reviews, vos MP. **

**Tiffany.**

**~ Chapitre 20 : Au réveil ~ **

**Bella.**

Le docteur Cullen venait d'inspecter pour la cinquième fois en une heure l'état de santé de son neveu. Il n'était pas en blouse, n'ayant pas l'autorisation de s'occuper médicalement de lui pour garantir un meilleur suivi. Mais l'ambiance était encore plus lourde, plus pesante à voir cet homme aux traits tirés qui n'avait pas dormi depuis l'opération, en pantalon et en chemise simples, arpenter la pièce de long en large, à vérifier chaque constante, à contrôler que le monitoring fonctionnait bien.

Le bruit des battements du cœur d'Edward rythmaient la chambre, dans un son régulier à la fois angoissant et rassurant.

Vivant. Il est vivant.

Edward n'avait toujours pas ouvert un œil depuis son retour d'opération, muet, endormi. J'avais tenté de ne pas regarder la plaie derrière son crâne, causé par l'hématome de son traumatisme crânien. Un énorme bandage protégeait l'endroit, ne laissant apparaître que quelques mèches de cheveux de mon compagnon.

- Le matériel fonctionne... murmura encore, une nouvelle fois, le médecin.

Esmé soupira, assise sur un des fauteuils laissés à disposition, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, visiblement affectée.

- Bien sûr qu'il fonctionne Carlisle... Viens t'asseoir...

Elle tapota l'espace à côté d'elle et l'oncle d'Edward, résigné, s'installa à ses côtés. Je restai à la droite d'Edward, sa tête tournée vers moi, à tenir sa main et caresser sa joue inlassablement. Comme depuis des heures, en fait.

_Réveille-toi... Reviens..._

Jasper et Alice vinrent nous rendre visite deux fois, et Jazz soupira en ne constatant aucune amélioration dans l'état de santé de son cousin. Avec son père, ils discutèrent médecine un joli moment, dans des termes compliqués dont je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître la définition et après une étreinte avec ma sœur, ils quittèrent la petite chambre, préférant « attendre dehors ». Quelque part, je pouvais comprendre leur angoisse, et j'aurais aimé moi aussi sortir de cette petite pièce blanche et marron, triste comme l'Enfer, mais je ne voulais pas manquer une seconde de son réveil.

_Parce qu'il allait finir par se réveiller, pas vrai ? Carlisle me l'a promis..._

Le temps passait, inlassablement, lent, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de l'arrêter juste pour me narguer. Le temps défilait, et Edward avait toujours les yeux clos. Fermement clos. Même le fait que Carlisle vienne lui soulever les paupières pour contrôler sa pupille ne l'éveillait pas et je commençais à désespérer. A sentir le poids de cette dernière journée dans chaque membre de mon corps. J'aurais pu tuer pour m'allonger, ne serait-ce qu'une minute et techniquement j'aurais pu le faire sur le petit sofa de la pièce mais je savais que si je m'installai, le sommeil m'emporterait en une minute et je ne voulais pas être endormie alors que lui se réveillerait.

Pourtant, son visage paisible semblait m'appeler également au repos dans les bras de Morphée, hypnotique. Sa respiration légère, presque faible, frôlait mon visage, comme un refrain lancinant. Il dort, il se coupe de toute cette douleur. Carlisle ne cesse de dire qu'à son réveil, les douleurs se réveilleront avec. Alors c'est peut-être mieux qu'il dorme le plus possible.

_Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux juste une seconde... Juste une seule... Il..._

- Bella...

Je sursautai, en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Le visage d'Edward me faisait face, ses yeux verts perçants avec une lueur éteinte dans son regard et...

_Il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé !_

- Edward ?! Tu es réveillé !

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, celle d'Esmé, le regard doux et maternel. Mais plus rien ne comptait qu'Edward, réveillé.

- Edward... Oh mon dieu je suis si contente...

Il n'avait pas bougé, sa tête toujours tournée vers moi, son regard ancré au mien. Je caressai sa joue du bout de mon index et de mon majeur, espérant avoir un signe.

- Vous vous êtes endormie dans une position inconfortable... J'ai préféré vous réveiller mais Edward a commencé à manifester des signes de réveil.

Elle se pencha vers son neveu et passa sa main sur son bras gauche.

- Mon chéri, Carlisle est parti chercher une infirmière... Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité...

Elle embrassa sa joue et tapota mon épaule.

- Je vais aller prévenir Jasper par téléphone... Lui et Alice doivent être encore dans le parc...

Elle quitta la petite chambre, nous laissant seuls.

- Oh mon dieu Edward... J'ai eu si peur... Si peur quand je t'ai vu dans cet état-là...

Je me rapprochai de son visage, espérant sentir son odeur, sentir son souffle mais je ne perçus que la fragrance écoeurante de l'hôpital et de l'opération qu'il venait de subir. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui étaient un peu froides et je tentai de ne rien laisser apparaître de ma surprise. _Elles vont se réchauffer... Elles vont se réchauffer..._

Je l'embrassai encore doucement, une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Il ne répondit pas, et si ses paupières ne clignaient pas, j'aurais pu m'inquiéter. Il a subi une lourde opération, et je dois avoir de la patience avant de le retrouver comme avant.

- Tout va bien se passer maintenant... Tu es en sécurité, tu es sauvé...

Je fermai les yeux, mon nez contre son épaule, cherchant à me réchauffer contre son corps.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Ne me quitte plus... Plus jamais...

Alors, je le sentis. De l'eau qui roula sur mon front, chaude, légère, au goutte à goutte. Je relevai la tête, pour découvrir le visage en larmes de mon compagnon. Mon cœur se brisa, faisant jaillir la peine que j'avais tant bien que mal contenue jusque là.

- Edward... Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Je me redressai légèrement, mon cœur s'emballant.

- Edward... Parle-moi... Edward ?

Ses larmes continuèrent de rouler, sans que je ne puisse plus les arrêter.

- Je vais chercher un médecin...

Mais alors que j'allai m'éloigner, je sentis sa main fraîche se resserrer sur la mienne, comme pour m'en empêcher. Son regard était plein de souffrance, mais une souffrance certainement pas physique. Une souffrance morale. Alors, je décidai de me pencher vers lui, de le rassurer.

- Je suis là... Je reste avec toi... Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité... Il ne t'arrivera plus rien...

Sa respiration eut un spasme sanglotant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'il n'en fasse jaillir de mots. Alors, je me penchai un peu plus et l'embrassai doucement. Je caressai de ma bouche la sienne, espérant le rassurer. _Elles sont un peu plus chaudes... _Je sentis sa lèvre se refermer avec hésitation contre la mienne, et je rompis avec lenteur le baiser, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle et l'infirmière.

- Je t'aime, Edward... Je t'aime...

La professionnelle de santé s'approcha de lui, suivie comme son ombre par Carlisle. Elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Je vais prendre les constantes, mademoiselle, sortez s'il vous plaît...

Sortir, alors qu'il se réveille à peine. Carlisle me fit un petit signe de la tête rassurant, et je me penchai vers Edward.

- L'infirmière va vérifier que tout aille bien pour toi, je suis juste dans le couloir, d'accord ?

Sa main serrait la mienne doucement, mais de plus en plus fort. Une larme coula à nouveau sur sa joue, et je l'effaçai bien vite.

- Elle fera vite, et je reviens aussitôt ! D'accord ?

Carlisle s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'autre bras de son neveu.

- Je reste avec toi... Bella reviendra immédiatement c'est juré !

Edward tenta de tourner la tête vers son oncle, mais un rictus de douleur brisa son si beau visage. Je me détournai de ce spectacle désolant, quittant la pièce rapidement pour qu'il ne me voit pas pleurer. Malheureusement, je l'entendis émettre une plainte sourde et insupportable à entendre. Je refermai la porte, me sentant coupable d'un tel acte...

_Il est réveillé... Mais dans quel état ? Dans un état léthargique, sans doute plein de douleurs... Il va souffrir, tellement souffrir et je ne pourrai rien pour lui... Je lui ai promis qu'il ne souffrirait plus, et je ne tiens pas ma promesse..._

_Qui a pu lui en vouloir à ce point ? Le tabasser et le laisser pour mort ? _Anthony, sans aucun doute. Il le cherchait quand nous l'avons croisé. Clairement. Est-ce qu'il veut régler ses comptes avec lui ? Le punir, pour avoir sans doute assisté et témoigné à sa condamnation ? Et il est sans doute encore dans la nature... A errer... Sans doute satisfait... Mais s'il apprend qu'il n'est pas mort ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Et si...

- Bella !

Je reconnus le parfum de lavande de ma sœur Alice, qui m'étreignit le plus fort possible. Esmé et Jasper étaient derrière, un regard désolé sur le visage. Je laissai alors les larmes rouler dans les bras de ma sœur. Tant que nous sommes ici, nous sommes en sécurité. Mais après? Si Anthony a décidé de nous traquer ? Nous allons mourir...

- Laisse monter, Bella... Laisse monter, ne retiens rien...

Elle caressa mes cheveux, rassurante, sa main calant ma tête contre la sienne. Les larmes roulèrent, nombreuses, trop nombreuses.

- Voilà c'est bien... Laisse toi aller... Shh... Tu n'es pas toute seule... Il va bien...

La porte se rouvrit pour laisser sortir l'infirmière, un sourire plus franc sur le visage. Je sentis Carlisle derrière nous, et je me reculai d'Alice sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Alors ?

J'essuyai mes yeux dégoulinants, pour qu'Edward ne me voit pas dans cet état. Le docteur échangea un regard avec son fils, avant d'opiner.

- Il va bien, Bella... Les constantes sont bonnes, sa tension aussi... On a pu évaluer sa douleur, et il souffre beaucoup mais ça va aller de mieux en mieux... Une radio va être programmée pour vérifier que tout est ok... Tu devrais aller le voir...

Je m'éloignai de ma sœur, alors que Jasper et Carlisle se mirent à parler de « dextro », de « palpation de l'abdomen », de « saturation en oxygène » et d'autres termes sur lesquels je préférai ne pas m'attarder.

Dans la chambre, Edward était toujours parfaitement immobile, la tête tournée sur sa gauche cette fois-ci. Sa respiration était forte, et sa main droite posée sur son torse. Ses paupières semblaient bien trop lourdes pour lui, mais elles s'ouvrirent quand j'avançai vers lui. Je m'assis à ses côtés, attrapant sa main dans la mienne.

- Carlisle dit que tout va bien... Tu es tiré d'affaires...

Il entrouvrit sa bouche et une bouffée d'air y entra, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute... Dis-moi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Sa respiration se fit haletante, et mon cœur se serra, espérant qu'il puisse sortir ce qui le tracassait.

- S... soi... soif...

- Oui... Attends, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau...

Je pris la carafe qui trônait sur la petite tablette en formica, et remplis le verre. Je le portai à ses lèvres, mais la moitié se renversa sur sa chemise blanche d'hôpital.

- Doucement...

J'attrapai une serviette et épongeai tant bien que mal son col, reportant le verre à ses lèvres plus doucement. Il put déglutir et avaler le liquide à moitié, rallongeant sa tête comme s'il venait de faire un effort surhumain.

- Est-ce que tu as assez bu ?

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

- Repose-toi maintenant...

Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement vers moi, et je lui pris la main dans la mienne.

- Je suis là... Shh... Je veille sur toi...

Je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Dors...

Il orienta légèrement sa tête vers moi, et mon prénom mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Bella...

**..**

**.**

Voilà deux jours qu'Edward avait été opéré. Il dormait beaucoup, presque toute la journée, mais je restais à l'hôpital au cas où. Il parlait peu, sauf pour exprimer un besoin immédiat ou répondre aux médecins pour évaluer son seuil de douleur. Le hurlement de ses membres se trahissait tout le temps, tant et si bien que le moindre mouvement le terrassait. Il se plaignait de maux de tête et à l'abdomen, chose normale selon Carlisle et Jasper. Les choses devaient se tasser sous peu.

D'après sa dernière radiographie, tout allait bien. Aucune complication passée ou à venir. Sa sortie ne ferait plus de doute d'ici quelques temps.

Le médecin qui s'était occupé de son opération avait été dans l'obligation de signaler son agression, et j'appréhendai la venue de la police pour interroger Edward. Le corps médical avait donné son feu vert pour les questions, mais je continuai de penser que c'était bien trop tôt pour y procéder.

Esmé et Carlisle étaient présents chaque jour, du début à la fin des visites. J'avais reçu exceptionnellement l'autorisation de dormir dans la chambre, après qu'Edward m'ait fait appeler une nuit à cinq heures du matin, en pleine crise d'angoisse.

Edward se contentait de me regarder la plupart du temps, et j'étais souvent la seule à faire le jeu des questions et réponses mais il écoutait, attentif, parfois esquissant un sourire discret. Et quand je l'embrassai, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais s'endormir, il refermait ses lèvres contre les miennes, y mettant de plus en plus de force.

On toqua contre la porte, et Carlisle se leva.

- C'est sûrement la police...

Je me penchai vers Edward.

- La police va te poser quelques questions mon amour... Réponds comme tu le sens... Je reste avec toi...

Les yeux d'Edward reflétèrent son inquiétude, et j'essayai de le rassurer.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul...

- Oh... Bonjour Charlie !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Carlisle, et me retournai, pour faire face à mon père qui découvrit, avec stupeur, ma présence.

_Oh, oh..._

**.. ::..**

**Charlie.**

Ma fille. Quand on m'avait appelé ce matin pour me dire que le neveu des Cullen était apte à communiquer à propos de son agresseur, je n'aurais pas imaginé tomber nez à nez avec elle, avec ma fille.

Et encore moins découvrir que le SDF qu'elle avait accueilli chez elle était ce garçon.

Et encore encore moins voir qu'elle le fréquente encore.

- Bella ?

-Salut Papa...

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais l'éminent docteur Cullen m'invita à avancer d'un geste amical. Je remarquai alors leurs mains liées, solidement, et l'attitude protectrice de ma fille. _Se peut-il qu'ils..._

- Charlie, parlons d'abord de cette agression... Edward est extrêmement fatigué...

- Oui... Bien sûr...

Je sortis mon calepin et mon stylo bic, et m'installai, mal à l'aise, sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Bien... Edward... Je vais essayer d'être rapide... Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit concernant ton agression et/ou ton agresseur ?

Bella et le garçon échangèrent un regard, et elle opina. _Si elle sait quelque chose... Qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à cette affaire sordide... Sans doute un coup d'Anthony... S'il s'en prend à elle... S'il me prend ma fille..._

- Je...

La voix du jeune homme, éraillée, grave, me tira de mes pensées sordides.

- Non...

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Peux-tu me dire où cela s'est produit ? Ils t'ont retrouvé dans une cave d'un immeuble du centre-ville. Est-ce là que l'agression a eu lieu ?

Carlisle intervint.

- Probablement... Le sang était en grande partie sur le sol de cette cave... Pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'est fait agresser ici...

- Qu'est-ce que tu y étais venu faire ? Est-ce que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter cet endroit, ou l'on t'y a attiré, comme un piège ?

Edward fit « non » de la tête, son visage se peignant d'une touche d'incompréhension.

- « Non » à quelle question ? Est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ?

Il chercha ma fille du regard, comme s'il allait céder à la panique.

- Il a vécu là-bas un certain temps, répondit Bella.

_Comment sait-elle tout ça ? Est-ce que je vais devoir mettre ma propre fille en garde à vue pour en savoir plus ?_

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Edward ?

Après une certaine hésitation, il opina enfin. _Connaît ce coin. Y a vécu selon Isabella Swan. Information confirmée par la victime Edward._

- Est-ce que tu peux identifier ton agresseur ?

Là encore, il sembla se perdre dans le regard de ma fille, et avec une tendresse qui me fit détourner les yeux, elle caressa sa joue du revers de ses doigts.

- Dis-lui si tu sais quelque chose...

Le regard du jeune homme s'embua et il ferma les yeux, faisant couler au passage de nouvelles larmes. Elle les effaçait une à une, elle aussi visiblement affectée.

- Est-ce que tu peux revenir une autre fois, Papa ? Me demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

_Elle le protège. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle le protège. De qui, de quoi je n'en sais rien. Mais elle le protège. Un peu trop à mon goût._

_Et elle sait des choses !_

- D'accord... Je reviendrai plus tard...

- Merci Papa...

Elle se pencha, et embrassa la joue de ce garçon. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle sut qu'elle devait me suivre dans le couloir. Je saluai le docteur et son épouse, et Edward d'un bref signe de la tête.

_Mon gendre est un SDF..._

Ma fille me rejoignit dans le couloir, et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Merci de revenir plus tard Papa... Il est très affecté et...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je me tournai vers elle, pour la voir rouge. Timide, comme quand elle prenait des gâteaux dans le placard petite alors que je venais de lui dire qu'on mangerait dans pas longtemps.

_Ma petite fille..._

- Je... Ce n'était pas facile Papa et... et vu la réaction de Rose, je...

- Ha ! Parce qu'en plus ta sœur le sait et ne me dit rien ?

- Alice aussi... bafouilla-t-elle.

_Oh seigneur... Parfois je déteste avoir trois filles et être seul au milieu de cette meute... Autant elles peuvent être garces entre elles, autant quand elles décident de se liguer contre moi, peu importe comment mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ça._

- Bon sang Bella ! Un SDF ! Je t'avais mise en garde !

Elle se mit à trembler et baissa la tête.

- Je suis... Il est gentil, doux... Il a vécu trop d'horreurs et...

- Est-ce que tu sais que son père a tué sa mère devant ses yeux ?

- Oui... balbutia-t-elle. Il m'a tout raconté...

- Et cet homme est à moitié cinglé ! Je l'ai reçu dans mon bureau, il a failli se battre avec son frère ! Crois-moi Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trame mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de toute cette merde !

Elle regarda ses chaussures, exactement comme elle était une enfant. _Ma Bella... Ma toute petite... Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, toi aussi..._

- J'aime Edward...

- Quoi ?

Elle l'aime ? Non, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! Comment peut-on volontairement embrasser un tel destin ?

Elle releva la tête.

- J'aime Edward, Papa...

Son regard s'ancra au mien, et elle n'était plus cette enfant, mais la femme décidée et têtue. Au moins autant que sa mère. Et bien malgré moi, je me retrouvai projeté plus de trente ans en arrière quand j'avais franchi le palier des parents de Renée. Son père, un ancien général aigri et sévère, avait vu d'un mauvais œil mon arrivée et mes ambitions de shérif.

_« - Un shérif ? Pourquoi faire, Renée ? Pour qu'il se fasse tuer à la première embuscade et te fasse veuve avec, un peu de chance, des gamins sur les bras ? Veux-tu rater ton avenir à ce point ? »_

Finalement, c'est elle qui a fait de moi un veuf, avec trois enfants sur les bras. Mais pour rien au monde, et même si j'aurais tout donné pour que Renée reste vivante et ne soit pas tuée dans cet accident de voiture, je ne regrettai rien et j'élevai mes trois filles comme je l'aurais fait avec leur mère. Et Rosalie certainement encore plus qu'Alice et Bella, elle qui ne m'appartenait pas de sang.

Aucun être au monde, aucun homme ne viendra faire du mal à mes filles. Aucun.

- Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Si son père décide de le trouver et le tuer pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne le supporterai pas ! Je ne vais plus jamais fermer l'oeil de la nuit maintenant !

Elle pâlit.

- Je suis en sécurité avec Edward...

- Quoi ? Il a été salement amoché... Comment peux-tu être en sécurité avec un blessé ?

- Il m'a déjà sauvé de son père...

Mon cœur lâcha, mais je n'étais pas certain d'avoir entendu sa phrase, murmurée.

- QUOI ?

Elle sursauta, et recula d'un pas.

- Il... Anthony le cherchait et il m'a... il m'a trouvé et... Mais Edward est arrivé au bon moment et il l'a … fait partir...

La sueur envahit mon front, ma nuque, me faisant trembler.

_Il connaît ma fille..._

- Tu ne dois pas rester avec Edward ! Ecoute Bella, je...

- Papa... Non !

- Je sais que le côté bad boy peut avoir un côté attirant et tout mais... enfin Bella ! Tu viens me dire comme ça que tu t'es faite agresser par un meurtrier, et tu veux que j'accepte que ce soit le père de ton petit-ami ? Mais tu es folle ma fille ! Complètement folle !

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et je fermai mon esprit pour ne pas craquer.

- Papa...

- Moi vivant, tu ne l'approcheras plus !

Elle s'avança alors vers moi.

- Je l'aime ! Je suis majeure ! Tout flic que tu es, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être avec lui ! Je vis dans mon propre appartement et je décide de qui j'y héberge ! Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais la plus adulte, une personne de confiance...

- J'aimerais que ça reste comme ça !

- Alors fais-moi confiance ! Edward mérite une vie meilleure !

- Avec son père qui vous court après ? Certainement pas !

- PAPA !

Jamais ! Jamais je ne laisserai ma fille faire ça !

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Bella !

Elle tourna les talons en direction de la porte.

- Alors tu n'as plus de fille !

Et elle entra dans la chambre, me claquant la porte au nez.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Mais ça n'arrivera plus

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Hé bien que dire, encore une mise à jour tardive ? Je sais, c'est vraiment pas cool. La raison est toute simple : après le décès de mon grand-père il y a deux mois maintenant, on a diagnostiqué un cancer du sein à ma maman voilà une semaine.**

**Donc voilà où j'en suis actuellement. Un peu paumée, et pas forcément la tête à l'écriture. Les mises à jour n'auront pas un rythme régulier, et ça sera fonction de l'état de santé de ma maman, chose que vous pouvez sans doute comprendre j'en suis sûre.**

**Je vous remercie de votre soutien, votre patience, vos messages. Merci à Garance pour sa correction. **

**Bonne lecture (ou pas ^^)**

**Prenez soin de vous surtout.**

**~ Chapitre 21 : Mais ça n'arrivera plus ~ **

**Bella.**

- Voilà, installe-toi ici... Doucement...

Edward grimaça, une main sur son ventre, alors que son oncle et Jasper l'aidaient à s'allonger sur le lit dans ma chambre. Monter les escaliers de l'immeuble fut une véritable épreuve, et Edward avait serré les dents.

Le docteur Cullen avait obtenu sa sortie hier, et cela me semblait une bonne idée tant l'état moral d'Edward ne semblait pas s'arranger. Physiquement, il allait bien. De mieux en mieux, selon l'équipe médicale. Aucune suite, aucune complication. Mais psychologiquement, et nous pouvions tous le comprendre, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Edward parlait à peine, et le peu qu'il communiquait était bien faible. Ses sourires devenus trop rares. De mémoire, je n'avais certainement plus vu une esquisse depuis trop longtemps. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, et quand il ne le faisait pas, il pouvait rester immobile pendant des heures, les yeux dans le vague.

D'après Carlisle, j'arrivais à lui faire manifester quelques signes de vie. Les journées au travail devenaient une vraie corvée pour moi, tant il me tardait de quitter cet endroit pour le retrouver même si c'était dans un piteux état. Aussi, quand on me confirma qu'il pouvait revenir à la maison, j'avais saisi l'occasion.

_Être dans un lieu familier ne pourra que lui faire du bien._

Jasper tapota l'oreiller derrière son cousin, avant de l'appuyer contre. Edward émit un long soupir de douleur, et ferma les yeux à peine installé. J'aurais aimé avoir une solution pour l'aider à supporter sa souffrance, ou la lui prendre. Réellement. Je veux dire, n'a-t-il pas déjà eu assez de merdes dans sa vie pour en supporter davantage ? Comment fait-il, moralement, pour ne pas craquer ? Ça serait compréhensible si l'irréparable lui traversait l'esprit, sans pour autant espérer qu'il ne le fasse bien entendu ! Des gens meurent pour bien moins que ça. Certaines personnes décident d'en finir pour des bêtises à côté de toute l'horreur qu'il a traversé.

_Il survit à l'horreur physique, la torture psychologique, et est encore là après une agression monstrueuse... On pourrait presque le croire immortel..._

- Tu es bien, ici...Ce sera toujours mieux que ta chambre d'hôpital...

Esmé se tourna vers moi, son regard inquiet.

- Bella, je serai plus tranquille si vous vous installiez avec Edward à la villa... Vous auriez votre propre salle de bains, votre indépendance et...

Un gémissement d'Edward nous interrompit.

- I... Ici...

Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'Edward quitterait l'hôpital, elle avait vivement insisté pour que nous venions investir la villa afin que son époux puisse au mieux surveiller son neveu. Au début, je n'étais pas forcément contre cette idée, certainement plus tranquillisée par cette idée mais quand Edward l'avait su, il avait fermement refusé cette idée, arguant des « non ». J'avais donc décidé de revenir ici, selon sa volonté.

Même si je n'étais pas forcément rassurée pour autant.

- Bien, Bella, je vous ai noté tous les numéros où vous pourrez me joindre... Le fixe, les portables, le numéro de l'hôpital, la ligne de mon bureau et mon bipper... N'hésitez pas, pour quoi que ce soit ! Mes téléphones resteront allumés de jour comme de nuit...

- Merci Carlisle...

J'attrapai le précieux papier cartonné, espérant ne pas avoir à m'en servir dans l'urgence.

- Je passerai avant d'aller travailler, vers huit heures, puis lors de ma pause déjeuner et en rentrant. Entre temps, Jasper essayera de venir faire un tour...

Le fils du docteur opina, soudainement sérieux.

- Et ici, je vous ai rajouté le numéro de mon plus proche collègue. Nous partageons un emploi du temps relativement commun. Si quoi que ce soit se produisait, vous pourrez l'appeler et si je suis dans l'impossibilité d'agir, il a accepté de se déplacer également...

- Merci beaucoup...

Carlisle se pencha vers Edward, dans une attitude très protectrice et affectueuse.

- Tu es en sécurité mon garçon... Bella va veiller sur toi, et j'ai toute confiance en elle pour t'aider...

Mon cœur se serra à ses paroles.

- Et si tu ressens le moindre malaise, la moindre gène, n'hésite pas à en parler. Bella nous appellera...

Edward acquiesça, en fermant les yeux. A son tour, Esmé se pencha vers lui.

- Prends soin de toi mon chéri... Reviens-nous vite... Ne laisse pas ce monde t'avaler... Surtout pas... Sois fort...

Mais il sembla qu'Edward s'était endormi, parce qu'il ne réagit pas aux paroles de sa tante, les yeux clos et la respiration apaisée. Nous quittâmes la chambre doucement, pour nous retrouver au salon. Le médecin me distilla de nouveaux conseils, et c'est avec une boule au ventre douloureuse que je les observai quitter mon domicile.

L'appartement me parut soudainement bien trop silencieux, sans vie. Comme lorsque l'on veille un mort, ou que la souffrance terrasse toute une famille. Être sorti de cet hôpital rendait les choses étranges. Moins mécaniques, moins cadrées aussi. Plus angoissantes. Dans l'enceinte médicale, il était surveillé. Nous ici, seuls, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je n'aurais certainement pas la patience ni les capacités pour réagir correctement.

_Si mon chez-moi avait été plus grand, j'aurais invité le docteur Cullen à vivre ici le temps de la guérison d'Edward..._

Je décidai de m'occuper, parce que le silence, et l'inactivité allaient sans doute finir par me tuer. Je m'attaquai aux bagages d'Edward, à ses habits qui avaient sur eux l'odeur particulière de l'hôpital. Je plaçai le tout dans la machine à laver, défaisant par la même occasion mes propres vêtements qui empestaient aussi. Je me faufilai discrètement jusqu'à la commode, presque rassurée d'entendre le très léger ronflement d'Edward dans la pièce.

_Vivant. Il est vivant._

Je m'attaquai ensuite à la monstrueuse pile de repassage dans la salle de bains, afin de faire en sorte que la trotteuse de la pendule ne continue son travail plus vite. Mais à peine deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre retour, et Edward dormait encore profondément.

Je me préparai un repas rapide, repliant une tranche de jambon dans du pain de mie avec un peu de beurre. Je lavai une pomme en guise de dessert, et m'installai devant la télévision. Tant bien que mal, je parvins à me plonger dans le film qui défilait sous mes yeux, oubliant le calme trop pénible, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Edward. C'était la première fois que je le voyais debout depuis son opération, seul, et mon cœur se serra en voyant son visage décomposé par la souffrance de son geste.

- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, se tenant le ventre de la main droite.

- Si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, tu aurais pu m'appeler, retourne te coucher... Je vais t'aider, attends...

Je m'avançai et passai mon bras autour de son dos.

- N... non... veux... veux... ici... je veux rester ici... avec... avec toi...

- Bon... D'accord... Sur le canapé si tu veux !

Je l'aidai à me rejoindre.

- Je vais te préparer à dîner... Des pâtes aux lardons. Tu aimes ?

Il opina, portant son attention sur ma pile de livres sur la table basse du salon. Je préparai rapidement son repas, et lui servis une assiette fumante. Il la dévora aussi vite que je ne l'avais préparé, visiblement affamé.

- Tu avais faim ? Souris-je, devant son regard satisfait.

Il opina, faisant racler les pics de sa fourchette contre la faïence pour récupérer les filaments de fromage râpé fondus. Je lui proposais une pomme pour finir, qu'il accepta volontiers. Il la dévora, presque jusqu'au trognon, comme un mort de faim. Comme quand je l'avais récupéré dans la rue. Sauf que les choses semblaient si différentes maintenant, si étranges.

Je débarrassai son assiette et ses couverts, et revins m'asseoir près de lui. Il fixait ses mains sur ses cuisses, comme un petit enfant honteux.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Edward ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Instinctivement, je posais ma main contre les siennes et il la serra plus fort.

- Tout ira maintenant... Tu es en sécurité ici, à la maison...

Je passais ma main sur ses épaules, sentant bien qu'il lui faudrait plus que des mots pour comprendre, pour m'entendre réellement. Pour se remettre, surtout.

- C'est fini, Edward... Nous sommes ensemble maintenant... Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul... Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre... Pourquoi as-tu été seul dans cette cave ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? J'ai eu si peur quand on t'a trouvé dans cet état...

Il mit un certain temps avant de lever son regard vers le mien. De me montrer sa vulnérabilité, par des larmes fines roulant sur ses joues.

- Edward... Ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas...

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et longtemps, il ne dit rien. Il resta contre moi, stoïque, sans forces.

- Je veux pas...

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

J'embrassai sa joue et caressai sa nuque avec douceur.

- Je veux pas... que t'ai peur...

- Non... Non Edward, je n'ai pas peur... C'est juste que te voir dans cet état... c'était terrifiant... Mais je n'ai pas peur... Je veux que tu guérisses vite maintenant... On va être bien ensemble... Tu vas voir...

Il releva son visage vers moi, sourcils froncés, et je me penchai pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. Il répondit à mon baiser, sans fougue, et quand je reculai, il appuya son front contre le mien.

- Tout ira bien, c'est derrière nous... Je vais t'aider... Mais si tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit, il va falloir en parler aux autorités compétentes, d'accord ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser celui ou ceux qui t'ont fait ça, en liberté...

Nous restâmes serrés l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, presque une heure, quand Edward se redressa et se leva.

- Où tu vas ?

Il se dirigea vers mes étagères pleines de livres, et en extirpa un roman. Il me tendit la main et je me levai, pour le suivre jusqu'à ma chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et me passa le livre.

- Tu veux bien... le lire... pour moi...

Il appuya sa tête contre l'épais oreiller moelleux, proche de moi, et ferma les yeux. J'ouvris le livre et commençai ma lecture. Durant trois chapitres, il resta éveillé, mais au début du quatrième, il referma les yeux pour la dernière fois de la soirée, quittant le monde des éveillés pour rejoindre Morphée. Son léger ronflement me rassura, et j'embrassai son front avant d'aller passer mon pyjama et de revenir au lit. Je remontai la couverture sur nous deux, me calant contre lui sans pour autant appuyer contre son corps, par peur de le blesser.

**..**

Il était plus de neuf heures quand la sonnette de l'appartement me réveilla. Je sursautai, alors qu'Edward dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Je passai un tee-shirt et me précipitai sur mon interphone.

- Oui ?

- Bella, c'est Emmett... Faut que j'te parle...

- Oui vas-y, monte !

Emmett à cette heure-ci ? Ne devrait-il pas être déjà au commissariat ? J'ouvris l'entrée et le copain de ma petite sœur fit son apparition, habillé en policier. Il me fit la bise.

- Salut Bella !

- Emmett ! Je suis surprise de te voir, entre !

Je le fis entrer au salon et lui proposai un café qu'il accepta. Je m'installai sur le sofa à ses côtés et il m'observa un petit moment.

- Tu ne travailles pas, ce matin ?

- Si, en fait je suis un peu en mission... Officiellement, ton père voudrait que je ré-interroge Edward...

- Oh...

_Charlie se destituait donc de sa mission envers Edward... Il doit vraiment m'en vouloir..._

- On a su qu'il a quitté l'hôpital, il devrait donc être en mesure de me répondre...

- Il dort, il est très fatigué, il a subi de lourdes opérations et une agression traumatisante et...

- Bella, pourquoi tu te places toujours entre lui et la justice ? Est-ce qu'il cache des choses que tu connais ? Des choses illicites, par exemple ? Drogue ? Trafic de stups ?

_Foutu instinct de flic ! Emmett, comme papa, ont cette capacité à appuyer là où ça fait mal..._

- Rien, d'accord ? Edward a changé...

Mon beau-frère but tranquillement une gorgée de son café. Je me levai, mal à l'aise d'avoir son regard sur moi. De le sentir, là, à traquer la moindre de mes réactions. Le moindre rictus nerveux qui vendrait Edward sur son ancienne vie.

- Il a changé, il n'a rien à voir avec un possible trafic ou une enquête ou...

- Bella ? Relax, je n'ai pas le magnéto pour t'enregistrer... Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux, parce que je me verrai mal expliquer à Charlie qu'il doit te convoquer pour une garde à vue afin que tu parles, d'accord ?

La propre voix du flic, de mon presque frère, me glaça le sang. Je sais des choses du passé d'Edward. Je sais qu'il a touché à la drogue, et certainement vu d'autres choses dont je n'ai pas idée et que je ne veux pas connaître. Je pourrai être une complice. Une complice de quoi ? Je l'ignore.

- J'ai parlé à Charlie...

Voilà donc l'objet de sa visite.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler pour l'instant...

- J'ai surtout prétexté récupérer l'enquête, parce qu'il avait besoin de se reposer... Votre dernière rencontre l'a... légèrement secoué...

- Parce que ça ne m'a pas secoué moi, peut-être ? Mon propre père qui désapprouve ma relation... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça...

- Mets-toi à sa place, Edward a traîné dans la rue, on ne sait rien de lui, et la première fois que tu le recueilles chez toi, il te vole ton argent avant de s'enfuir... Excuse-nous mais oui, on se méfie c'est normal... Avec tout ce qu'on voit dans le métier...

Etrangement, quand Emmett me présentait les choses de son point de vue, cela me paraissait plus « logique » même si j'étais toujours furieuse d'entendre ces mots-là. Je me rassis près de lui. Parce que je connais Emmett depuis si longtemps, et qu'il a toujours été le grand-frère que nous n'avons jamais eu.

- Je voudrais que ça se passe bien...

- Je sais, et je sais que tu tiens à Edward même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Rose est très méfiante, et ça ne m'aide pas mais Alice a l'air enthousiaste et si tu es heureuse, même si je vais rester plein d'interrogations, je vais m'efforcer d'être content pour toi et de te soutenir, tout ça au péril de mon propre couple, sourit-il.

- Merci Emmett...

- Mais ceci dit, j'ai réellement besoin d'interroger Edward...

Il extirpa son magnétophone de sa poche de veste.

- Officiellement...

- Emmett... Il dort...

- Bella... C'est ce qu'on doit faire... C'est la procédure... C'est lui qui s'est fait agresser... Il est la victime et non le coupable...

L'interrogatoire serait inévitable, même si je faisais tout pour l'en empêcher.

- Je vais voir s'il est réveillé...

**.. ::..**

**Edward.**

Il fallait tenir debout, pour répondre au policier. Emmett, Bella m'a dit. Emmett, le fiancé de Rosalie. Parce qu'il faut lui répondre, sinon Charlie va venir et va revenir encore et il va savoir. Il va trouver que c'est James, et quand James le saura il reviendra. Il va savoir que je suis pas mort, parce qu'il voulait me tuer hein, et il va revenir. Il va même s'en prendre à Bella.

Si Anthony le fait pas avant.

Alors il ne faut rien dire. Rien. C'est comme ça, rien. C'était la loi, dans la rue. Si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre, tu dis rien. Si on te fait quelque chose de bizarre, tu dis rien. C'était la loi à la maison, aussi. Maman disait que si j'étais pas content, je ne devais rien dire aussi. Parce que si je disais quelque chose, l'autre il reviendrait encore et il nous frapperait encore plus fort. Elle avait peur, maman, qu'il nous tue. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur.

Il faut toujours avoir peur, parce que ça peut te sauver la vie. Ça « grise ton instinct », comme elle disait. Et ça t'aide à avoir les bonnes réactions, parfois. Alors, il faut rien dire, sinon c'est la fin. Je veux pas que James revienne, et veuille me tuer parce qu'il veut pas laisser de témoins derrière lui. Je sais qu'un jour il voudra faire ça, vérifier que je suis bien mort, que j'ai rien dit. Il reviendra, et Bella ne sera jamais tranquille. Je veux qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle peut pas l'être avec moi, parce que je passe mon temps à la faire pleurer, à la faire s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, c'est bien d'être contre elle, quand elle me raconte des histoires qu'elle lit dans les livres. Je voudrais bien lire aussi, mais je suis très fatigué par l'opération. Et j'aime encore plus l'entendre me lire des gros romans. Elle lit toujours beaucoup, et je m'endors souvent avant. Quand je dors comme ça, je ne rêve pas de James ou d'Anthony. Je rêve juste que personne ne nous embête, qu'on est loin tous les deux et qu'on peut s'aimer. Je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse, que j'ai un travail, que le soir je rentre avec un bouquet de fleurs pour elle et qu'on puisse sortir se balader, ou manger au restaurant. Qu'on puisse se marier, un jour, et avoir des enfants.

Je les aimerais comme ma mère m'aimait. Ils auront tout ce qu'ils voudront, et ne seront jamais punis. Je ne les enfermerai pas dans un cabanon pendant une tempête, déjà on aura pas de cabanon. Je serai toujours content d'eux, même quand ils auront de mauvaises notes à l'école parce qu'ils auront essayé de faire de leur mieux. Je leur apprendrai à lire, parce que maintenant je peux le faire. Ils seront beaux. On en aura deux, une fille et un garçon. Ils seront tous les deux très beaux, et ressembleront à Bella. Ils me ressembleront peut-être un peu, aussi. Mais pas beaucoup, parce que je ne veux pas voir Anthony en eux. Ils n'auront pas les yeux vert, mais marrons. Ils seront très beaux. Bella fera des jolies coiffures à notre fille, et moi j'emmènerai mon fils au sport, au baseball ou au rugby ou au foot, comme il voudra.

Notre fille fera de la danse, elle sera toute belle avec un joli tutu rose et elle aura le plus beau sourire du monde. Et on les emmènera toutes les vacances à la mer, comme Bella le veut. Habiter au bord de l'océan. On verra les vagues, on regardera des couchers de soleil et peut-être que quand les enfants seront couchés, on fera l'amour sur le sable et on fera un autre bébé. Je me fiche si c'est un garçon ou une fille, même si je préfère une autre fille.

- Edward ?

Tout se brisa, parce que je n'étais pas à la plage avec Bella et nos enfants, mais j'étais tout seul avec Emmett. En tenue de policier. Alors je ne dirai rien. Parce que je veux aller à la mer avec Bella et nos enfants.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton agresseur ?

Me taire, et c'est tout.

- Non...

- Sûr ?

- Oui...

Bella caressa mon dos et son beau-frère la regarda.

- Bien... Et l'endroit où tu t'es fait agresser ? Tu le connais ?

- C'était... Là où je dormais quand... quand j'étais dehors...

- Ok... Tu y vivais avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Bella sait que James me suivait. Mais elle ne dira rien.

- Un autre SDF...

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non...

- Edward ? Et ce James dont tu m'as parlé...

_Non... Il fallait te taire... Il va revenir sinon..._

- James ? Qui est ce James ? Est-ce l'autre SDF ?

J'étais perdu. Piégé. Il enregistre tout.

- Oui...

- Bon... Pourquoi tu m'as dit ne pas savoir son prénom ?

- Il... Je me rappelais pas bien...

Le flic ne dit rien, puis acquiesça.

- Bon... ok... On va dire que l'opération n'aide pas la mémoire... Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

- Non...

Si je l'innocente, il ne s'en prendra pas à moi peut-être.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui...

Ne pas le regarder, sinon il comprendra.

- Bon... Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions... Si quoi que ce soit te revient en mémoire, n'hésite pas !

Il se leva, arrêta son magnétophone et le rangea. Je me levai à mon tour, et Bella m'y aida.

- Merci Emmett...

- Ouais... Pas de quoi...

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton, qui me déplaisait. Mais je savais pas quoi. Peut-être ce « truc », dont James me disait de me méfier. Bella le raccompagna à la porte et il lui murmura des choses que je n'entendis pas.

Elle revint en soupirant.

- Emmett dit qu'il va ouvrir une enquête sur James...

_Il va savoir, alors... Merde... Il va venir me chercher ici, s'en prendre à Bella. Et ça va mal finir. Très mal finir. Elle peut pas rester dans tout ce chantier..._

_Qu'aurais-tu fait, maman ? Toi qui étais si belle dans le noir des ténèbres, là, à me tendre la main..._

- J'espère que tout ira bien... J'ai confiance en Emmett...

Pas moi, c'est un flic. Et quand tu découvriras la vérité, quand tu sauras que j'étais là quand il a tué ce gosse, tu ne voudras plus de moi. Sauf que je t'aime, et que je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse avec moi.

_Vivre est trop dur... Trop lourd... Dans la crainte, l'angoisse, le mensonge... Plus que la crainte de mourir, la crainte de la perdre ou pire, de la voir mourir, elle._

- Je t'aime...

Elle m'enlaça avec tendresse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward...

- Je vais... je veux que ça... aille bien pour toi...

- Je sais que ça ira bien...

Pas tant que je serai dans ta vie, ma belle. Pas tant que deux psychopathes seront en liberté, à nos trousses. J'ai pas été très bien pour toi, mais je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles bien. Maman m'aurait dit de te protéger, comme elle a tout fait pour me protéger.

Ce jour où elle est morte, c'est parce qu'elle a pris les coups à ma place. Parce que j'avais cassé sa statue préférée, et elle a dit que c'était elle. Elle a tout pris, et il l'a tué. _C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, dès le début. Parce que tout ce que je fais autour de moi, ce n'est que du mal et rien de plus. Je fais souffrir tout le monde, c'est comme ça. Mais ça n'arrivera plus..._

Ma tête me faisait encore mal. J'aurais dû mourir quand James m'a agressé, c'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce qu'Anthony voulait, que je meure. Tout le monde le veut, et je sais pas pourquoi je m'en sors à chaque fois.

Mais ça n'arrivera plus.

- Je vais me... me doucher...

Bella me regarda, et elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. Je voulais m'en souvenir pour toujours. Du moins, pour le temps qu'il me reste. Ça_ fera mal au départ, Bella. Mais tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux. Rien ne dure toute la vie, pas même la souffrance. Alors tu seras heureuse, et je veillerai à ce que tes enfants soient très très beaux._

- Prends plutôt un bain, ça te relaxera... Fais confiance à Emmett, d'accord ?

Je fis « oui », parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle m'accompagna dans la salle de bains, et me sortit le gel douche.

- Mets celui-là, il sent bon et il fait plein de mousse...

Elle commença à faire couler l'eau et vida un long jet de bain moussant dedans. Presque immédiatement, une montagne blanche se forma. _J'aurais bien aimé prendre un bain avec toi, un jour... _Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, Edward... Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

- Oui...

- Je vais faire un peu de ménage en t'attendant, et ensuite on passera notre journée tous les deux, à lire des livres... Ok ?

- Ok...

Elle me fit un joli sourire, et embrassa ma joue avant de quitter la petite pièce. Je sais écrire, et j'aurais voulu écrire pour elle. On avait vu un film un jour tous les deux, où le mari il écrivait un mot au rouge à lèvres à sa femme sur le miroir. Bella en a un beau, violet prune.

Je sais encore un peu comment c'était écrit...

_**« Je t'aime toujours B »**_

Je t'aime toujours, mais t'es pas en sécurité avec moi et tu le seras jamais. Merci pour ce que tu es, et ce que tu m'as donné. Je te rends ta vie tranquille d'avant que tu prennes chez toi ce SDF. Tu auras mal, sans doute, mais je le fais pour toi. Tout ira bien, après, t'en fais pas.

_Sauf que j'ai pas la place, pas le temps, et pas la force d'écrire tout ça._

La lame de son rasoir brillait avec la petite lumière du plafond. Ça_ sera rapide..._

Je fermais la porte à clé. Histoire que personne n'entre avant un petit moment, pour être sûr que cette fois, personne ne rompe la connexion de ma main avec celle de ma mère.

Tu seras malheureuse un peu Bella, mais c'est la dernière fois. Après je te jure, je te promets, que je veillerai de là-haut à ce que ça n'arrive plus.


End file.
